Estrellas perdidas
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Despertar en medio de la nada, cubierto de destrucción, cuando tu último recuerdo fue el ser absorbido por un monstruo, confunde a cualquiera. Luego del torneo de Cell, Diecisiete toma decisiones sobre dejar relucir su lado humano o dejar que la máquina vuelva a surgir. Tal vez, necesite algunos empujones en ese camino de su búsqueda.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¿Qué podría ser del hombre, sin un propósito que cumplir?_

 _Iniciando…_

 _Iniciando…_

 _Reparando daños…_

 _Datos recuperados…_

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, el sol, dándole de lleno en la cara hizo que los entrecerrara. Apenas podía moverse, sentía que lo hubiesen apaleado.

Le costó varios minutos, en los que permaneció acostado, recordar lo que había pasado.

Se levantó de un salto, al recordar a Cell… Estar siendo absorbido por él fue lo último que recordaba.

Miró a su alrededor, le pesaba respirar. ¿En dónde estaba? Lo único que podía ver era desierto y destrucción.

A pesar que los daños en su cuerpo se estaban reparando, sentía que debía desconectarse para poder recargar.

—¿Energía infinita? Patrañas —Murmuró mientras caminaba, casi arrastrándose por el lugar, para ver mejor las cosas.

Vio partes de metal por todos lados, y no le fue muy difícil reconocer aquel símbolo rojo que quedó entero— Dieciséis —Murmuró con un nudo en la garganta. Había explotado, de eso no había duda.

Sintió lástima, el androide había sido como un tipo de silencioso amigo que los seguía a todas partes sin replicar.

Se había unido a él y a su hermana.

Los había dejado hacer desastres a su antojo, tan solo quedándose a un lado observando a las aves.

Era un poco reconfortante, como podía tener paz entre la destrucción que los androides jóvenes provocaban como cuáles niños.

Siguió viendo los fragmentos en el suelo.

… ¿Eso era un ojo?

Se alejó del ahí, de las partes robóticas de Dieciséis esparcidas por todos lados.

¿En dónde estaba su hermana? ¿En dónde estaba él? ¿Qué mierda había pasado ahí?

Su mirada se centró en las partes de otras cosas que no parecían ni humanas ni de metal. Pateó aquellas partes notando que parecía tener un estampado parecido al de Cell.

Gruñó, estaba harto de no entender que carajos pasaba, así, que simplemente, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo, levantó el vuelo.

No tardó mucho, simplemente aterrizó en una ciudad.

Debido a que todo con Cell estaba solucionado, que todo estaba tranquilo y los muertos, sorprendentemente habían vuelto a la vida, los ciudadanos de la Capital del centro mantenían sus vidas con tranquilidad.

Pero a Diecisiete no le importaba, él quería respuestas, y las obtendría.

De la nada, sin preverlo, sin siquiera saber qué era lo que iba a preguntar, tomó de la camisa al primer hombre que vio: Podría tener unos 30 años, era de cabello castaño y lo miraba con miedo. ¿Y cómo no? Si un desquiciado y sucio desconocido lo miraba con fuego ardiendo en aquellos ojos azules.

—Dime ¿Qué ha pasado? —rugió. La pregunta era extraña, o tal vez, no había sabido formularla.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Qué pasó con Cell? —el hombre, confundido, se liberó del androide.

—¿Cell? ¡Fue destruido! —el hombre no cabía en sí de alegría—. Mr. Satán nos salvó —el androide frunció el ceño ¿Mr. Satán? Ese nombre no estaba en sus registros.

Con un gruñido de alejó del hombre, se alejó de la ciudad y levantó el vuelo.

Estaba perdido, no sabía siquiera qué hacer, el mundo era muy grande como para buscar a su hermana.

Mientras volaba, se daba cuenta que los daños en su cuerpo se estaban reparando, pero quería, necesitaba desconectarse, su parte orgánica se lo pedía.

Así que simplemente bajó en aquella arbolada, y aterrizó sobre una rama alta de un árbol. Totalmente estático, notando que no podría caerse, cerró los ojos y se desconectó del mundo.

.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez cuando sintió su cuerpo descansado. Y solo se dignó a ver el cielo estrellado.

¿Que haría? No sentía ningún propósito. Incluso, la programación de asesinar a Goku había desaparecido. ¿Por qué estaba vivo? Si habían derrotado a Cell, él debería estar muerto.

¿Tendría algún propósito vivir en solitario? ¿Sin nada que hacer? ¿Sin tener un punto fijo destinado?

¿Así no es cómo vivían los humanos? Vagando por la vida, sin saber qué hacer en un futuro, sin prever lo que pasaría.

¿Podría vivir así? ¿Dejando que parte de su lado humano saliera? ¿Enterrando a la máquina y sacando a la persona?

No, él no era una persona y no podía fingir ser una.

Pero podía mantener la estabilidad entre sus dos lados… Sí, eso podría hacer...

Desde su punto en alto, podía ver el vasto bosque que lo rodeaba, kilómetros de éste recorriendo todo el lugar. El aire era fresco, había calma y tranquilidad en todos lados.

Se sintió en paz.

Ya entendía por qué Dieciséis amaba tanto esto.

 _Los humanos, seres dominantes, aunque muy frágiles en este mundo, siempre tenían un propósito: Vivir._

 _Y eso era suficiente para ellos._

* * *

 ** _Nota: ¡Buenas, queridos lectores! Si eres antiguo, quiero comentarte que le estoy haciendo una pequeña edición al fic. No es MUY grande, solo detalles pequeños, algunas descripciones, algunas conversaciones. Nada del otro mundo._**

 ** _Si eres nuevo: ¡Bienvenido seas! XD Este fic lo he escrito con todo el amor posible que tengo hacia Diecisiete. Lo escribo porque lo sentí necesario, porque lo merece :')_**


	2. 1- Un pacífico lugar

**_1_**

 ** _Un pacífico lugar_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Su rutina era sencilla: Alzaba el vuelo a diario, recorría un buen tramo del planeta en busca de su hermana, y si no la encontraba, volvía. Si le daba hambre, lo que pocas veces pasaba, pescaba algo en el lago, y lo cocinaba en una fogata en el parque donde residía como cual ermitaño. Por la noche, sobre la copa de un árbol, miraba las estrellas, pensando en qué hacer.

No era una mala vida, a decir verdad.

Se cuestionaba mucho, cuando antes no solía hacerlo. Antes, cuando apenas despertaba en el laboratorio, cuando la programación de asesinar a Goku estaba vigente, hacía todo por instinto, como si fuese un mero juego. ¿Será que la experiencia dentro de Cell lo hizo madurar? ¿Madurar? Pfff ¡No! Él seguía viendo todo como un juego en lo que él tenía siempre las de ganar. Solamente, que ahora, en la soledad de aquel bosque, sin la programación, sin el propósito, su mente se sumergía más.

Volvió a mirar el cielo y suspiró

¿Por qué no había seguido su rumbo y buscar a Goku él solo? No, eso sería seguir las órdenes de Gero, cumplir los deseos de aquel científico que él mismo había matado con sus propias manos ¿O pie?

Rió ante el pensamiento.

¿Y qué haría ahora? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía a diario, la pregunta que lo sumergía en sus pensamientos durante ese mes que pasó.

¿Qué hacer? Había recibido una oportunidad de no ser destruido junto a Cell, de haber sido liberado y tener el control de su propia vida.

De vivir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de botas aplastando hojas, miró hacia abajo para ver a dos hombres quienes portaban unas escopetas y un brazalete naranja adornaba su brazo, iluminaban el camino con una linterna.

—Te lo digo, desde mi cuadrante vi humo —Dijo uno de ellos.

—Desde que este cuadrante está abandonado, los cazadores y contrabandistas tienen una libertad enorme —dijo el otro.

—¿Y el jefe qué? ¿No piensa poner un ranger aquí? ¡Este parque es muy grande como para que nosotros estemos descuidando nuestro trabajo por el de alguien más!

—¿Hayato? Él está demasiado ocupado coqueteando con la rubia zoóloga que reside en el cuadrante sur, sigo pensando que es demasiado joven ¿Como un hombre de 40 puede ser mandado por uno de 30? —Uno de los rangers rió.

—El niño es talentoso, a ti se te hubiese subido el puesto a la cabeza.

—Bah, patrañas… —Y se fueron alejando, aquella conversación captó la atención de Diecisiete ¿Que carajos era un ranger? Si le daban una bonita escopeta como esa estaba dispuesto a quedarse en este lugar.

Brincó sobre las ramas de algunos árboles hasta llegar en donde se situaban aquellos hombres. Se adelantó un poco y, en una rama baja, se dio la vuelta dejando sus pies sostenerse en la rama. Se cruzó de brazos y compuso una sonrisa cuando los hombres se acercaron mientras hablaban entre ellos. Se dieron cuenta de su presencia cuando lo tuvieron enfrente.

—Hola —Ambos le apuntaron con la escopeta. Diecisiete enarcó una ceja, una bala de esas rebotaría en su cabeza y caería al suelo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó uno, el de cabello rojo. Diecisiete entrecerró los ojos mirando a los hombres, podía matarlos en menos de un minuto, no tendrían tiempo ni de gritar.

El otro, de cabello azul, pegó la escopeta en su cabeza.

—Repito ¿Quién eres tú?

—¿Qué es eso de _ranger_? —Les preguntó desconcertandolos— ¿Es lo que son ustedes? —Los hombres se miraron, completamente extrañados a la pregunta del extraño.

—Te llevaremos a la central —Le dijo el pelirrojo.

—¿Perdón? No han contestado mi pregunta.

—Y tú no has contestado la nuestra —El extraño era irritante, en verdad. Mientras el ranger de cabello azul hablaba con el jefe por el Walkie, el pelirrojo colocó unas esposas en las muñecas del androide—. Ahora baja de ahí, apuesto que eres un cazador —El androide nada más rió. Bajó, pero más porque necesitaba saber en dónde estaba, qué porque le ordenaron ¡Él no seguía órdenes!

Los rangers lo llevaron hasta salir de la arbolada a un ancho camino, en donde uno de ellos activó una cápsula y un jeep apareció de inmediato. Los ojos del androide brillaron ¡Lo quería!

Los rangers lo hicieron subir, y él estuvo tentado a arrebatárselos.

El camino a la central fue silencioso, pacífico, y esa paz le daba ideas a Diecisiete de como arrebatarles la camioneta a esos dos idiotas.

Llegaron a la central, era una cabaña de madera, algo pequeña como para vivir ahí, sin duda era una oficina. Atrás de ella, se situaba una un poco más grande, y al lado, lo que parecía un restaurante pueblerino con las lámparas encendidas.

—Espera aquí —Le dijeron y salieron. Diecisiete sonrió, salió del auto apenas los vio entrar a la cabaña y rompió la cadena de las esposas. Inspeccionó la máquina, ante la mirada estupefacta de otro ranger que acababa de llegar.

—Lo encontramos colgado de cabeza en un árbol —Explicó el ranger pelirrojo. Un hombre rubio, con un brazalete azul, dando a entender que era el jefe, enarcó una ceja.

—¿En el cuadrante Este? —Asintieron.

—No quiso responder nuestras preguntas, y preguntaba sobre los rangers —De repente, un joven ranger, entró a la oficina.

—¿Quién trajo a un sujeto de cabello negro?

—Nosotros —Respondió el ranger pelirrojo— ¿Por?

—Acaba de romper las cadenas de las esposas y está buscando la forma de encender la camioneta.

—¡Oh no, eso no! —Los cuatro hombres salieron, para justamente ver, cómo el joven había dicho, al extraño, tratando de encender la camioneta sin llaves.

—¡Baja de ahí! —Exclamó uno de lo a rangers apuntándole con la escopeta. Diecisiete solo enarcó una ceja, y fijó su fría mirada en los hombres. Salió de la camioneta con una lentitud aterradora, dispuesto a atacar.

Mientras tanto, Hayato observaba, sabía identificar a un buen ranger desde lejos.

—Bajen las armas —Ordenó, los tres hombres lo miraron extrañados —, no debemos abrir fuego a la ligera —Se acercó al androide, que mantenía una mirada fría, una postura relajada, y las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Tenía parte de su ropa rasgada, no se había cambiado en ningún momento desde su despertar—. No vamos a hacerte daño —Diecisiete soltó una risa. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para hablarle como si él fuese un animalillo asustado? ¡Él es el que debía estarlo!— ¿Quien eres?

—¿Qué es eso de los rangers? —Preguntó de inmediato. Escucharon un bufido.

—¿Ven? Lo mismo que dijo allá —Dijo uno de los rangers.

—Sólo que tú no respondiste su pregunta —Hayato se puso las manos en los bolsillos mirando fijamente al androide con una sonrisa amable—. Somos agentes de la ley, pero cuidamos en el parque. Verificamos que no vengan cazadores a acabar con el ecosistema, que ladrones y contrabandistas no entren a esconderse y hacer sus fechorías, cosas como esas.

—Coquetear con zoólogas —Tosió uno de los hombres logrando que su jefe lo mirara frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Si me convierto en ranger, me darán una escopeta? —Hayato enarcó una ceja.

—¿Quieres trabajar como ranger? —El androide se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia—. Esto no es un trabajo fácil, chico. Es quedarte internado en el parque, viviendo aquí, pocas veces salir ¿Estás seguro que quieres internarte en un bosque por una escopeta y un jeep?

—¿También me dan uno? ¡Vaya! Yo pensaba robarlo —El dueño de la máquina se puso rojo de la rabia, iba a ahorcar a ese chico con el mismo pañuelo que llevaba puesto.

Hayato solo volvió a reír, y Diecisiete enarcó una ceja ¿Qué era tan gracioso para el tipo?

—Él me agrada —Le dijo a los otros rangers— ¿Como te llamas, chico?

—Diecisiete —Soltó sin dudarlo, no sabía nada de su pasado, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Los hombres lo miraron extrañados.

—Que poca imaginación la de tus padres —Dijo uno con una sonrisa burlona, buscando la forma de irritar al androide, pero éste era difícil de irritar. Simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez.

—Diecisiete, acompáñame —Le pidió Hayato dirigiéndose a la oficina, antes de entrar, miró a los otros rangers—. Vuelvan a sus cuadrantes, es mejor que se vayan a dormir —Y entró, Diecisiete lo siguió.

Hayato se dirigió a un escritorio y se sentó detrás de él, le dio una sonrisa amable al androide y le pidió que se sentara frente a él.

—Bien, Diecisiete —El hombre sacó un mapa, que a pesar de que era pequeño, se notaba el tamaño del lugar con respecto al resto—. Este parque es muy extenso, tenemos divididos los cuadrantes por Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Sin embargo, los cuadrantes Norte, Sur y Oeste, al ser más grandes, están divididos. Hay un ranger en cada cuadrante y su división. Así que el cuadrante Este nada más requiere un ranger y los demás dos o tres.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar? —Le preguntó con molestia, Hayato enarcó lo miró.

—¿No dijiste que querías ser ranger? Te estoy explicando, esto no es solo disparar a la loca, amigo —El jefe volvió a mirar el mapa, ignorando el ceño fruncido del androide— El cuadrante Este lo tenemos libre desde hace unos meses, así que ese sería el tuyo. Se te otorgará un jeep, y tendrás que pasar unos exámenes para conseguir la licencia de la escopeta y el arma. Mañana te entregaré una lista con los documentos que debes entregar, tu identificación, registros de nacimiento… cosas así.

Eran pocas las personas que se arriesgaban a trabajar como Ranger, y él no podía perder la oportunidad.

Había dos partes discutiendo en la mente de Hayato, sobre si era correcto darle aquel trabajo a un completo desconocido. Pero otra parte le decía que confiara, que el sujeto parecía necesitar algo en que ocuparse.

De todos tendría que pasar las pruebas.

—¿En donde dormiré? —preguntó Diecisiete.

—En la cabaña que hay ahí. Mañana llamaré al departamento ambiental para ver si mandarán a un zoólogo.

—¿Tengo que trabajar en equipo?

—En cada cuadrante hay un zoólogo, el ranger o los rangers, velan por la vida de esa persona. Él, o ella, trabaja solo, está al pendiente del ecosistema. Tú te aseguras que el ecosistema no sea dañado, el zoólogo busca la solución si lo dañan. En parte sí es trabajo en equipo, pero no se verán mucho las caras si desean, ya que ellos tienen su cabaña aparte. Entonces, Diecisiete ¿Trabajarás con nosotros? —Le extendió la mano. El androide la miró, no puso nada en duda y le apretó la mano al hombre. Hayato sacó de su escritorio unos documentos y le pidió al androide que los llenara.

Cuando los firmó, le entregó una cápsula a Diecisiete.

—Yo te llevaré, para que sepas cual es el camino, pero ahí está tu auto —El androide asintió y se levantó cuando el jefe lo hizo. Salieron y subieron al auto del hombre.

El camino por donde fueron era el mismo que por donde él vino, solamente, que avanzaron más desde donde había empezado.

La cabaña en donde él dormiría se veía habitable, aunque en mal estado. Se bajó de la camioneta de Hayato y éste, desde su ventanilla, le extendió un brazalete naranja y un walkie tokie.

—Bienvenido a bordo, Diecisiete —El androide recibió ambas cosas—. El Walkie es para que te comuniques con otros rangers y con la central. Dentro de la cabaña están la lista de canales en donde están cada uno. Mañana es tu examen para la licencia de las armas —Fue lo último que dijo y dio la vuelta al auto marchándose.

Diecisiete miró la cabaña, estaba puerca por fuera. Entró para fruncir el ceño: Todo estaba lleno de polvo y mugre, no viviría en semejante lugar. Se adentró más y miró la habitación, la cocina y el pequeño baño. Se miró: Sí, necesitaba una ducha, pero no tenía ropa, tal vez, debía robar de nuevo.

Sonrió.

Algunas cosas no cambiaban.

* * *

Levantó el vuelo apenas salió de la cabaña. Se dirigió a la primera ciudad que vio, y aterrizó frente a un centro comercial sin importarle las miradas sorprendidas de los humanos que lo vieron aterrizar.

Entró, sin importarle que ya estaba a punto de cerrar y se dirigió a una tienda enseguida. Él no era como Dieciocho, que daba vueltas por todo el centro comercial y llegar al mismo punto donde empezó porque las demás ropas no le gustaron. Él iba al punto de inmediato.

—Se-señor, estamos a punto de cerrar —Dijo un hombrecillo en la puerta del desafortunado almacén.

—Pero aun no lo han cerrado —Se dirigió a donde exhibían las cosas, y tomó varios pantalones que podrían ser de su talla, varias camisas, y una gabardina que le llamó enseguida la atención.

Tomó una bolsa de la tienda y metió sus cosas, fue a salir, pero los gemidos de miedo del hombre lo detuvieron.

—Tiene que pagar eso, señor —El androide enarcó una ceja y el hombrecillo tembló al ver los gélidos ojos azules del androide posarse en él.

Diecisiete levantó la mano hasta el fondo del local, una última vez de hacer fechorías, y disparó un rayo de energía.

Entre gritos, polvo y mugre, levantó el vuelo hasta la cabaña en el parque.

No había herido a nadie, así que no era tan malo.

Volvió a la cabaña y decidió medio limpiarla, pensó que tal vez su hermana se volvería loca con este desorden, y con ese pensamiento terminó de limpiar. Se dio una ducha y se puso la ropa, se colocó la gabardina encima y salió de la cabaña.

Se situó sobre la rama más alta de unos árboles y miró la extensión del bosque.

Escuchó los animales nocturnos y pensó en Dieciséis.

¿Qué mejor forma de desaparecer del mundo, que cuidando la naturaleza en honor al androide caído?

* * *

 ** _Nota: ¡Mil! ¡Miles de gracias por leer!_**


	3. 2- Adaptación

**_2_**

 ** _Adaptación_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

No durmió, simplemente no sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. En la cima de la rama del árbol, pudo contemplar el amanecer, y escuchar los primeros pájaros empezar a cantar.

No podía describirse tal belleza del amanecer con palabras, y la paz que se sentía en el lugar.

Por Kami-sama… Podía acostumbrarse a esto. Aquella paz, aquel ambiente fresco, la brisa tocando su piel.

Después de todos los horrores vividos, en verdad se merecía esto.

Bajó del árbol de un salto, tocó el suelo con firmeza y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Entró a la cabaña y se dio una ducha rápida, había recibido un mensaje tarde de Hayato diciéndole que llegara a la central al amanecer.

Cuando se hubo cambiado, colocándose su confiable pañuelo naranja en el cuello, y la gabardina marrón, salió y activó la cápsula dejando ver un jeep verde.

—Nada mal —Las llaves estaban dentro, así que entró en el puesto del piloto y encendió la máquina. Condujo hasta la central, tardando una hora en llegar, ya que, condujo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Al llegar, pudo notar algunos autos aparcados, no sabia cuantos rangers podría haber, ya que algunos podrían haber guardado su auto en una cápsula.

Se dio cuenta que había sido el último en llegar, puesto, que todos los miraron apenas entró, y el jefe, llamó la atención de todos, dando comenzada la charla.

—Me gustaría presentarles a Diecisiete, él es el nuevo ranger del cuadrante Este.

—¡Gracias! —Se escuchó una voz femenina— No tendré que doblar mis recorridos por el abandono de ese lado.

El androide miró a la ranger que había hablado, era la única en el lugar, tal vez, la única en la fuerza. Era algo baja, su piel tostada, tal vez por el sol, y tenía un corto cabello rojo, sus ojos oscuros lo inspeccionaron con algo de burla.

—¿Dónde lo consiguió, jefe?

—Marie, por favor —Dijo Hayato—. Sí, ya no tendrás que inspeccionar ese cuadrante también, así que se te quitará el dinero extra que te ganabas.

—Bien, después de todo no era mucho.

—Bien, después de todo no hacías bien tu trabajo —Dijo el ranger de cabello azul, uno de los que había capturado a Diecisiete el día anterior.

—¿Perdón?

—Él estaba en el cuadrante Este cuando Roger y yo lo capturamos.

—¿Y se puede saber qué hacían ustedes dos en el cuadrante que me tocaba vigilar a mí? ¿Se fueron a coger? —Roger se puso tan rojo como su cabello y se acercó a Marie señalándola amenazadoramente con el dedo.

—¡Mira niña, a mí me respetas! —Hayato se puso una mano en la frente, como si esas peleas fueran el pan de cada día cuando la mujer estaba presente. El resto de los rangers reían mientras Roger seguía desafiando a Marie, y ésta, lo miraba con desafío también. Por otro lado, el ranger de cabello azul, miraba molesto a la pelirroja también.

A Diecisiete le pareció muy divertido esto.

—¿Terminaron de pelearse? —Dijo Hayato, Marie solo le sonrió—. Sólo los reuní para que conocieran a su nuevo compañero, eso es todo. Abasten los que necesiten, compren lo que deseen, que el invierno se acerca. Eso significa que deben asegurarse que los cazadores no entren y se acerquen a las madrigueras donde duermen los animales ¿Correcto? —Los rangers asintieron y, uno por uno, fueron saliendo— Diecisiete, Marie, quédense —Ordenó, el androide se colocó las manos en los bolsillos y esperó, apenas llegaba y ya se sentían con la autoridad de mandarle.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Marie sacando un cigarrillo y poniéndolo en sus labios.

—Sabes que aquí dentro no se fuma —Le reprendió Hayato, la chica solamente suspiró y guardó el cigarro. Hayato miró a Diecisiete—. El zoólogo de tu cuadrante viene en la tarde, yo te llamaré por el Walkie cuando esté aquí. Tu examen es dentro de unos minutos, cuando venga el inspector.

—¿Por qué me tienes aquí? —Preguntó Marie.

—Necesitas enseñarle a Diecisiete su terreno.

—Yo ya lo inspeccione, gracias —El androide estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué?

—Anoche lo inspeccione, lo recorrí de arriba a abajo, no necesito un guía.

Hayato enarcó una ceja, y Marie lo miró con una sonrisa. El sonido del Walkie de Marie los interrumpió.

— _¿Marie? ¿Estás ahí?_ —Era una voz femenina. La pelirroja le dio una sonrisa torcida a Hayato que se puso rojo, cuando se trataba de aquella zoóloga él se ponía nervioso.

—Aquí, Marie —Respondió la ranger— ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

— _¿Estás en la central? Necesito… ciertas cosillas de urgencia_ —Hayato no lo entendió, Diecisiete no le dio importancia, y Marie comprendió a la perfección.

—No te preocupes, linda. Tal vez, Susan tenga en su tienda lo que necesites.

— _¡Gracias!_ —Y se desconectó. Marie miró a su jefe con la ceja enarcada.

—El chico dijo que no necesitaba guardia ¿Puedo irme? —Hayato asintió, y la ranger se dispuso a salir.

—¡Espera, Marie!

—¡No le llevaré otra carta de amor! ¡Llevasela tú! —Y salió de la oficina dando un portazo. Diecisiete solo miraba todo con una sonrisa.

Vaya, pensó que el lugar sería aburrido.

Pero vaya que no lo era.

 _ **.**_

Se colocó la pistolera en la cintura, y metió la pistola en su lugar, se colgó la escopeta y tomó el Walkie colocándolo en su cinturón. Salió de su cabaña y decidió recorrer un poco el cuadrante a pie.

El sol de medio día estaba en su punto, brindado calor a todo el lugar. Los animales iban a refrescarse en el lago, y disfrutar de sus últimos días despiertos, ya que apenas comenzara a nevar, ellos irían a dormir a sus madrigueras.

Diecisiete tenía guardada la cápsula en donde tenía el jeep, pero debido a que recorrería lugares en donde no había caminos, no era necesario llevarlo.

Pasó la laguna, y se dirigió al norte de su zona, cuando escuchó el disparo.

Compuso una sonrisa torcida antes de correr al lugar, dándose cuenta que apenas era su primer día, y ya tendría su primera presa. Llegó al claro, en donde había un hombre, junto a un niño de unos siete años.

—Mira, hijo. Tienes que apuntar de esta forma —Le daba indicaciones al pequeño de cómo tomar el arma.

—¿No crees que está demasiado pequeño para hacerlo criminal? —Preguntó apuntando al hombre con la escopeta, éste se giró sobresaltado y el niño se escondió detrás de su padre— Digo, no está mal enseñarle la sangre y que no le tenga miedo a ésta ¿Pero darle un registro criminal tan pronto? ¡Al menos deja que cumpla los catorce!

—¿T-tú quién eres? —El androide se acercó amenazadoramente y pegó la boquilla de la escopeta al pecho del hombre.

—Yo soy quien hace las preguntas, amigo. Si tanto afán tienes en enseñarle la sangre a tu hijo, puedo volarte los sesos de un tiro. Le quedará un trauma, pero se le pasará. Lo fortalecerá —El hombre temblaba.

—¡No hemos matado nada, señor! —Exclamó el pequeño, el androide lo miró: estaba aferrado a la pierna de su padre.

—Cierra la boca, niño. Aunque no hayan matado nada, es un crimen lo que tu padre iba a hacer —Clavó su gélida mirada en el hombre—. Y voy a llevármelos, te darán una buena multa.

Tomó la muñeca del hombre apretándola, tomó unas esposas de su cinturón y se las puso al tipo. Luego, tomó al niño de la camisa y lo levantó, cargándolo como si fuese un bulto, debajo de su brazo.

Llevando al hombre del brazo, al niño cargado, y ambas escopetas a su espalda, salió al camino, en donde soltó al hombre para buscar la cápsula de su jeep en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina. El hombre, al verse liberado y ver al hombre distraído, levantó una pesada roca y lo golpeó en la cabeza. Para sorpresa de él, y de su hijo, la roca se rompió sin hacerle siquiera un rasguño.

El androide giró lentamente su cabeza al hombre, como si fuese una película de miedo, y clavó sus ojos en él paralizándolo por completo. De tan sólo un golpe, dejó inconsciente al hombre.

El niño comenzó a llorar, y Diecisiete lo puso enfrente de él con una mirada asesina.

—Si no quieres terminar como tu padre, deja de chillar —El pequeño intentó contener sus lágrimas. El androide volvió a buscar la cápsula y la encontró. La activó y metió al niño detrás, luego, sin siquiera esforzarse, lanzó al hombre al lado del niño.

Tardaron media hora en llegar a la central, el hombre aún no había despertado, y el niño, miraba asustado a su padre pensando que estaba muerto. Apenas llegaron, Diecisiete salió del auto y recogió al hombre, y lo arrastró hasta la oficina, en donde abrió la puerta de una patada y lanzó a su presa al interior.

—Primer día, y primera presa —Una sonrisa triunfante inundaba su rostro. Hayato miró sorprendido al androide y luego al hombre que comenzaba a despertar.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Hayoto levantándose de su escritorio

—El niño está en el Jeep.

—¡Aléjelo de mí! —Gritó el hombre. Diecisiete le lanzó la escopeta al jefe que la atrapó.

—Aún no había matado nada, pero le enseñaba a un niño cómo hacerlo —Informó el androide.

—Eso acarrea multa —dijo Hayato.

—¿En dónde está mi hijo? —Preguntó el hombre colocándose de pie. Diecisiete retrocedió unos pasos y gritó algo afuera, segundos después, un niño entraba por la puerta.

—¡Papi! —El pequeño abrazó al hombre.

—Intentó hasta golpearme en la cabeza con una roca —Explicó Diecisiete.

—Es un fenómeno —Replicó el hombre, y tembló ante la mirada azul.

—Gracias, Diecisiete. Desde aquí me encargo yo —El androide asintió y fue a salir, pero Hayato lo detuvo— Oh, Diecisiete. El zoólogo llega dentro de dos horas, así que te llamaré por el Walkie cuando lo haga —El androide solo asintió y salio.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —Fue lo último que escuchó del hombre.

Volvió a subir a su jeep, y condujo en dirección a su cuadrante. Le gustaba conducir el auto, en vez de volar, aunque la noche anterior lo había hecho con tal de ver todo su terreno de trabajo.

Durante el tiempo estipulado por sí mismo, que eran las dos horas hasta volver a la central a conocer su nuevo "compañero", recorrió gran parte del terreno que le tocaba a pie.

Una montaña, y un pequeño río que alimentaba el parque, pasaba por su lado.

Estaba distraído mirando la cascada caer, sin duda era un lugar atrayente para los turistas durante el verano, ahora, con el invierno acercándose, estaba cerrado. Las últimas hojas de los árboles, todas de color rojo, caían cubriendo el verde césped.

El sonido de su Walkie fue el que llamó su atención, se había distraído tanto con la belleza del paisaje.

— _¿Diecisiete, estás ahí? —_ Era el jefe. El mencionado tomó el Walkie y apretó el botón.

—Aquí, Diecisiete.

— _El zoólogo ya llegó, tienes que venir a recogerlo para llevarlo a su cabaña_ —Diecisiete puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a caminar para llegar al camino principal.

—¿En donde está su cabaña?

— _Pensé que lo sabrías, pues dijiste que recorriste tu terreno. Pero de todos modos, está a unos cuantos kilómetros al sur de la cascada —_ El androide miró a donde le decía Hayato, a través de los árboles no podía ver nada, pero se imaginó que ahí debía estar la cabaña.

—Lo tengo, ya me dirijo para allá —Y apagó el aparato.

Apenas salió al camino, sacó el jeep de la cápsula y condujo hasta la central, estaba a cuarenta y cinco minutos de ahí.

Apenas llegó, salió del auto y entró a la oficina.

Hayato estaba hablando con un chico de cabello castaño que llevaba puesto un grueso abrigo verde oscuro. Carraspeó para que notaran su presencia, y así lo hicieron.

—Hola, Diecisiete —Dijo Hayato—. Él es Kai, el zoólogo que enviaron para que trabajara en tu cuadrante —El chico le sonrió, no podía pasar de los 25 años.

—Mucho gusto —Le dijo Kai con una sonrisa amistosa extendiéndole la mano, Diecisiete la recibió en silencio.

—Kai viene del departamento ambiental, ya ha estado aquí, pero cuando dejaron el puesto de ranger, tuvieron que quitarlo. Ahora le volvieron a dar el puesto —El zoólogo se colocó una mochila en su espalda, preparado para irse.

—Bien, es mejor que vayamos antes de que oscurezca —Dijo el chico. Diecisiete le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que saliera y subiera al jeep. Hayato quedó en silencio, notando a los dos hombres salir.

Condujo en silencio, aunque el zoólogo no paraba de parlotear, pensó en que tendría que soportarlo y luego recordó con alegría que podía trabajar lejos de él.

—¿Señor? —Ante eso, el androide enarcó una ceja y miró al chico.

—¿Perdón? —¿Señor? ¿Él? No tenía ni idea de cuántos años tenía, pero no era un señor.

—Le pregunté que cuánto faltaba para llegar.

—Unos minutos, es que me desconecté apenas comenzaste a hablar, sueles ser muy irritante —Soltó una risa cuando Kai gruñó. Llegaron al camino que llevaba a la cascada y el zoólogo bajó.

—Sé donde queda, ya había estado acá.

—Mejor para mí, intenta llamarme lo menos posible, por favor.

—Sé muy bien cómo arreglármelas en este parque ¡Lo conozco como la palma de mi mano! —Diecisiete solamente pisó el pedal y arrancó. Pero no se adelantó mucho, ya que a unos kilómetros, el sonido del walkie llamó su atención.

— _¿Señor Diecisiete?_ —El androide estrelló su cabeza contra el volante.

—¿Qué? —Contestó al llamado.

— _Olvidé mi mochila en el jeep… Y ahí tengo mis cápsulas con mis cosas_ —El androide gruñó y se cuestionó que si alguien extrañaría al chico si lo mataba.

Iba a ser una estadía muy larga.

* * *

 ** _Nota: Aaaahhhh Creanme que me pareció tan divertida la parte de los rangers y Marie... Marie la amooooo. No la odien, va a tener importancia, creanme XD Nunca hemos visto una mujer como ranger... Pero yo soy así y puse una jajajaja ¿Que más decir? Kai... Él tiene una pequeña aparición en Momentos Especiales, y es compañero de Ren... Aquí tambien tiene su aparición._**

 ** _PD: 'Los ilusioné? ¿Creyeron que el Zoólogo era la futura esposa de nuestro querido androide? ¡Pues no! *risa malvada*_**

 ** _Ya, me alargué ¡LOS QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO! GRACIAS POR LEERLO Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!_**


	4. 3- Inusual compañía

**_3_**

 ** _Inusual compañía_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Por suerte, como bien había dicho el chico, no fue una molestia ¡Y cómo lo agradeció!

Días después de que tomara su cargo, Hayato lo hizo volver a ir a la central a tomar más pruebas, con tal de saber si era apto para pasar el tiempo en el bosque.

Las pruebas físicas fueron pan comido, las psicológicas… Fueron un cuento diferente.

Diecisiete estaba seguro de que volvería loco al hombre que lo miraba de arriba a abajo, como examinándolo, observando cada uno de sus movimientos para determinar si el androide era un completo psicópata.

—Haber, Diecisiete. Necesito que pongas de tu parte —El androide puso los ojos en blanco y colocó los brazos en su nuca.

—La verdad, no veo para qué sirve esto.

—Estás en una fuerza, usas armas, se tiene que observar tu salud mental…

—¿Para saber si no soy un psicópata que disparará a todos? —Y soltó una risa, no necesitaba un arma para matarlos a todos. El chico miró hacia la ventana, los sonidos de la ciudad eran molestos, sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago, y quiso irse de ahí.

—Tienes que contarme de ti —Dijo el psicólogo, y Diecisiete frunció el ceño.

—No tengo nada interesante que contarle —No quiero contarle nada. El hombre, tamborileó los dedos en su escritorio, y se pasó una mano por los negros cabellos. Llevaban media hora en eso, y aunque no fuese la primera vez que pasaba, era frustrante no conectar con el paciente.

—Hagamos una cosa, te daré un test y tú responderás las preguntas ¿Vale? —El androide puso los ojos en blanco y levantó los brazos.

—¿Qué más toca? —Y recibió el paquete del psicólogo.

Intentó demorar lo máximo posible con las preguntas, al principio, responder a lo loco, pero después se fue sumergiendo en la prueba. Mientras tanto, el psicólogo anotaba cada expresión que veía en el ranger

 _Pregunta 20, Diecisiete frunció el ceño: Le incomodó la pregunta._

Y varias cosas así, hasta que el tiempo terminó, y el ranger le entregó la prueba.

Quedó en darle los resultados a su jefe, y Diecisiete estaba tan desesperado por irse que no prestó absoluta atención.

Condujo el jeep por más de tres horas hasta llegar a la entrada principal del parque. Llegó a la central, y se dispuso a llenar gasolina.

—Oye, extraño —La voz burlona de Marie resonó detrás de él, la ranger no paraba de molestarlo ni un solo momento desde que él llegó, y él no comprendía porque tenía tanta paciencia con aquella humana— ¿Te tocó ir al psicoloco? —Y soltó una risa. El androide levantó la mirada, Marie estaba apoyada en la puerta de la cafetería de Susan, con una taza de café en su mano, y un cigarrillo encendido en la otra.

No le respondió y la ignoró, como solía hacerlo con todos los que intentaban buscarle una conversación.

—Siempre tan expresivo —Dijo Marie volviendo a soltar una risita. Se terminó el cigarrillo y lo dejó caer en el basurero que había en la entrada. Volvió a entrar a la cafetería.

Diecisiete no comprendía el porqué los humanos eran como cucarachas, demasiado tercos que no sabían identificar el peligro.

Hacía unos días, Ronaldo, el ranger de cabello azul que lo había encontrado, lo abrazó por los hombros como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. La mirada que el androide le lanzó fue tan fría, que el ranger tembló de miedo y se alejó. Y el androide pudo volver a la soledad de su cabaña.

Terminó de llenar el tanque y subió a su jeep, ya iba a arrancar, cuando Hayato salió de la oficina y lo llamó.

—Ya me llegaron tus resultados —Le dijo y le hizo señal de entrar. Diecisiete volvió a bajar del auto, y entró a la oficina de malas.

Se sentó frente al escritorio de Hayato, y éste comenzó a revisar el computador que poseía.

—¿El internet llega hasta acá? —Preguntó.

—Lento, la última antena está a varios kilómetros. Aquí, están —Leyó en voz baja el diagnóstico que el psicólogo le había mandado, y levantó las cejas con asombro, luego soltó una risa—. No eres el primero en negarse en ir ¿Sabes? —Sus ojos viajaron por la pantalla—. Egocentrismo, narcisismo, frivolidad y rebeldía. Con síntomas de antisocial —Hayato enarcó una ceja y miró a Diecisiete, el cual, estaba sentado con comodidad en la silla, con los brazos en su nuca. La verdad, a sus ojos, Diecisiete parecía un niño confundido que veía todo como un juego—. Vuelve a tu cuadrante —Fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a mirar el diagnóstico del androide. Aunque confiara un poco en su intuición, tendría que mantenerlo vigilado.

Diecisiete se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina, no pudo evitar reír ¡Vaya que ese psicólogo era gracioso!

Aun riendo solo, como un maníaco, se dirigió al jeep y condujo rumbo a su cuadrante.

 _ **.**_

El invierno llegó con fuerza, cubriendo de una espesa capa blanca todo el parque. Diecisiete no había vuelto a bajar en más de dos meses a la central, y no es que lo llamasen.

Kai, no se había vuelto a reportar, y él en verdad agradeció que el chico se las arreglara solo, no estaba dispuesto en convertirse en niñera.

Se dirigió a la laguna y notó a algunos turistas patinando en su superficie. Eso sí, Hayato le había dicho por el Walkie que estuviese al pendiente, que aunque la laguna se congela lo suficiente, cualquier accidente podría producirse que el hielo se rompiera.

Después de pasar unos minutos rondando el lugar, decidió caminar hacia el norte, subiendo la montaña.

El bullicio de la gente se fue haciendo más bajo, el viento llevándoselo mientras él subía la empinada ladera.

No supo cuánto tiempo tardó subiendo, solamente notó cuando el cielo se iba haciendo más y más oscuro, y los puntos blancos de las estrellas comenzaban a adornarlo. El viento frío tocaba su piel, y si fuese totalmente humano, ya se estaría congelando. Pero no lo hacía, aquel viento helado le era agradable.

Se percató que donde pisaba había huellas de alguien más, y se extrañó completamente, ya que la montaña era totalmente cerrada al público, y solamente podrían subir zoólogos o algún fotógrafo, y eso, que fuese acompañado de un ranger.

Siguió las huellas con lentitud, y notó que empezaron a teñirse de rojo, y había otra huella más: Como si arrastraran algo.

Se agachó y tocó la nieve: La sangre que la manchaba era fresca, y se repetía como un camino hasta los árboles.

Un aullido de lobo resonó en sus oídos, y luego un quejido humano.

Corrió, siguiendo el sonido y llegó al punto del problema.

Había un lobo blanco agazapado, mostrando los dientes en modo de amenaza a un hombre que lo señalaba con un rifle, un chorro de sangre brotaba de su mano. Detrás del sujeto, estaba el cuerpo de un lobo joven cubierto de sangre, mostrando el crimen atroz que había cometido.

El hombre disparó al lobo, y sin haberlo previsto, el androide se movió más rápido de lo que el ojo humano pudiese ver, y empujó al animal lejos de la bala.

El cazador miró a Diecisiete y tembló ¿Quién no lo haría? Aquella mirada azul desquiciada era peor que la del lobo… Y aquella velocidad a la que apartó al lobo.

—Inteligente ¿No? —La burla en su voz solo hacía que se viese más temible—. Usar un silenciador. Bonito rifle ¿Puedo verlo? —Se acercó al hombre, pero éste apuntó al androide temblando— ¿Sabes? Podría matarte y no dar excusas, este lugar es poco visto y los lobos necesitan comida —Le señaló el lobo, el cual aun estaba agazapado a donde le había empujado. Diecisiete dedujo que era una hembra, y que, de una extraña forma, pensaba que Diecisiete era el alfa, puesto que se mantenía en su lugar—. Ella está hambrienta de venganza por la matanza de su cría —Le dio una sonrisa—, pero veo que ya comenzó con tu mano, lo apruebo.

—¿Qué puedes hacer tú? —El hombre quiso mantener la voz firme ante el miedo que le subía la espina dorsal como un cubo de hielo— Yo estoy armado, y apuntando. Un movimiento en falso y dispararé.

Nada más el dar un paso hacia adelante, el cazador dio uno hacia atrás, el miedo provocaba el temblor en sus manos, y apretó gatillo.

La bala dio en el brazo del androide, en donde rebotó sin hacer daño alguno, y cayó al suelo. El androide enarcó una ceja y miró con burla al cazador.

—¿Qué eres? —Dijo éste, sus manos aun temblando.

—Tu peor pesadilla —El androide le dio una sonrisa torcida.

El cazador dejó caer el rifle y empezó a retroceder. Cuando Diecisiete se acercó más y tomó el arma, el cazador ya estaba corriendo.

Puso una rodilla en el suelo y apuntó. Le disparó en la pierna y sintió la satisfacción de ver como la nieve se manchaba de sangre, y escuchar los alaridos del cazador.

Miró a la loba que aún gruñía. La venganza tenía que ser de ella, no de él.

—Todo tuyo, querida —La animal acató enseguida la orden de, al parecer, su alfa y se lanzó al cazador.

Mientras los alaridos del cazador acariciaban sus tímpanos, el androide recogió el cuerpo del lobo joven. Parecía no tener ni el año.

Lo cargó bajo su brazo, mientras caminaba buscando un claro lo suficientemente grande para sacar el jeep y poder sacar la pala para enterrar al animal. Si lo dejaba al descubierto, otro cazador tomaría el lado fácil. Aunque así evitaba otra matanza.

Mientras caminaba, pudo escuchar el aullido de la loba, dándole a entender que había matado a su presa.

Recordó que tenía que registrar aquello, y por eso, tomó el Walkie que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina, que se manchaba de sangre donde llevaba el cuerpo del joven lobo.

Configuró la tuerquita hasta dirigirla al canal y apretó el botón.

—Diecisiete a la central —Esperó respuesta.

— _Aquí Hayato —_ Respondió el jefe— _¿Qué pasa, Diecisiete?_

—Estoy en la montaña de mi cuadrante, a unos dos kilómetros al sur del risco de la muerte —Comenzó a devolverse hacia donde la loba se daba gusto con el cazador—. Encontré un cuerpo.

— _¿En qué condiciones?_

—Una loba se está dando gusto con él, al parecer es un cazador y le mató a la cría, porque hay un cuerpo de lobo y un rifle, que está caliente, cerca de él.

El androide miró y sí, definitivamente la loba estaba comiendo parte de la carne del cazador.

— _Te enviaré ayuda, aunque sea un cazador necesitaremos el cuerpo. No intentes asustar a la loba, te puede atacar._

—Ya se fue —Mintió, la animal estaba echada sobre el cuerpo lamiendo la sangre de sus patas—. Puedo llevar ambos cuerpos a la central, no se preocupe.

— _¿Estás seguro? Llamaré a medicina legal._

—Por supuesto, estaré ahí en una hora —Y cortó. Dejó el cuerpo de la cría y se acercó al cuerpo.

La loba apenas lo vio se agazapó, con las orejas pegadas a la cabeza y mostrándole los blancos dientes. El hocico lo tenía manchado de sangre.

El androide no mostró signos de miedo alguno, y recordando lo que le habían dicho, levantó los brazos y gritó tan fuerte para alejar a la loba, sorprendentemente ésta se alejó, pero no asustada como él esperaba, sino, como si no le diese importancia alguna.

El androide miró el cuerpo y notó, sin repulsión alguna, el desastre que la loba había hecho: Tenía las tripas afuera, o lo que quedaba de ellas; la piel de la pierna en donde le había disparado estaba desgarrada, nadie notaría que hubo disparo ahí; y el rostro estaba irreconocible, pero podía notarse un poco el terror que vivió.

Tomó el cuerpo y lo puso bajo su brazo, luego, tomó el cuerpo del lobo y lo puso debajo del otro. La carne colgaba del cuerpo del cazador mientras el androide bajaba la ladera silbando una tonada.

Detrás de él, algo lo seguía.

 _ **.**_

Llegó al camino y dejó ambos cuerpos en el suelo.

Buscó la cápsula del jeep en los bolsillos de la gabardina, y cuando la encontró, tuvo que luchar con ella, puesto que se le resbalaba por la sangre en sus manos.

El jeep apareció, y metió ambos cuerpos en la parte trasera. Mierda, tenía que lavar la gabardina y el jeep lo más pronto posible. Se dirigió enseguida a la central.

Llegó en el tiempo estipulado, los sesenta minutos dichos.

Hayato lo esperaba junto a una van de color blanco con la inscripción de la policía. Y dos hombres vestidos de blanco.

Diecisiete notó que en la puerta de la cafetería de Susan, aguardaban los otros rangers, quienes aprovechaban el final de su turno para comer algo en dicho lugar.

Detuvo el jeep y bajó, enseguida bajó los dos cuerpos. Lanzó al suelo el del cazador, y bajó con cuidado el del lobo.

De entre la gente de la cafetería se adelantó alguien, una chica pequeña de cabello rubio, quien se puso unos guantes negros y se agachó a inspeccionar al lobo.

—Le disparó en la pata, y luego en el cuello —Dijo la muchacha a Hayato. Siguió revisándolo—, y parece que lo hubiese arrastrado.

Los hombres de blanco ya habían guardado el cuerpo del cazador en una bolsa negra. Mientras uno cerraba la corredera, el otro buscaba la camilla en donde levantar el cuerpo y llevarlo a la van.

—Quítate la gabardina y entreganosla —Dijo uno de los de blanco, el androide enarcó una ceja.

—¿Perdón? La ensucie al recoger los cuerpos, más nada.

—Es todo, señores —Dijo Hayato interviniendo. Diecisiete se dio cuenta que un ranger había tomado el cuerpo del lobo y otro una pala, iban a enterrarlo—. Diecisiete, entrégame el rifle —El androide enarcó una ceja y entregó el arma a regañadientes, como si le hubiesen quitado su juguete favorito. Hayato lo notó y le sonrió—. Si quieres una tendrás que hacer la prueba y ganarte la licencia —Le entregó el rifle a otro ranger que entró a la oficina—. Quítate la gabardina y guárdala, acompañanos, te invitaré un café.

—No es necesario, gracias —Se quedó mirando cuando la Van se fue.

—Tienes que informarnos más, vamos —Ante la insistencia de su jefe, el androide se quitó la gabardina y la guardó en el jeep. Luego entró a la cafetería, Hayato lo llamó desde una mesa alejada, a su lado, estaba la rubia zoóloga que había revisado al lobo.

El androide se acercó, pidiendo de paso algo para tomar, le provocaba un café. Se sentó frente a la pareja, la muchacha comía un pudin de chocolate con entusiasmo.

—Mucho gusto, soy Lisa —Se presentó, pero sin dejar comer su postre.

—Mucho gusto —Respondió él sin darle importancia. Susan, una mujer de edad, cuyo cabello gris estaba recogido en un moño alto, le trajo el café.

—¿Qué pasó con la loba? —Preguntó Lisa.

—Se fue, simplemente.

—¿Estaba sola? —El androide asintió, Lisa lo miró atentamente con oscuros ojos— Están en época de celo, así que no me sorprende que se separara de la manada para buscar a un macho y crear la suya propia. ¿Sabes? En la jerarquía de los lobos, la mayoría de veces, solo los alfas pueden procrear, algunas hembras lo aceptan, pero otras, simplemente dejan la manada y buscan a un macho para procrear y hacer su propia manada.

»La montaña es rica en animales silvestres, por lo que habría comida en abundancia, no habría peleas por territorio.

—Se supone que eso debería estar diciendotelo Kai, pero no se ha reportado en más de dos semanas —Dijo Hayato—. Desde que vino a recargar la gasolina, no se reporta, ni siquiera por el Walkie.

—Tal vez le guste estar sólo —Bebió de su café, y sintió tan bien aquella sensación, que quiso comprarse un paquete entero para tomarlo todos los días.

—Se supone que tienes que velar por la seguridad de él —Lo reprendió Hayato—. ¿Que tal si se está congelando y muere de hipotermia? Este invierno pronostica más frío.

»De hecho, el parque estará cerrado dentro de dos días por amenaza de tormenta.

—¿Y aun así quiere que vaya a la cabaña del niñato a ver como está?

—Sí —Respondió el jefe encogiéndose de hombros—. Al menos decirle que se reporte por el Walkie dos veces a la semana, y eso es todo. Estás haciendo bien tu trabajo.

Y más nada, su jefe abrazó por los hombros a la zoóloga a su lado prácticamente echándolo de la mesa.

El androide soltó un gruñido de molestia y se levantó de la mesa, genial, ahora tenía que ver si el zoólogo no se había muerto con el frío.

Se dirigió a la barra de la cafetería, y le pidió a Susan un paquete de café en polvo, tenía una vieja cafetera en su cabaña.

No lo pagó ¿Su jefe no dijo que él le pagaría su café?

 _ **.**_

Caminó hasta la cabaña apenas los primeros rayos del sol acariciaron el parque. No le importó siquiera la idea de que el chico dormía.

La cabaña del zoólogo era de igual tamaño de la suya, parecía que quien las había construido no tenía más ideas.

Subió las escaleras del porche, y tocó la puerta principal. Tardaron como diez minutos, en los que el androide escuchaba ruidos dentro de la casa, en abrirle.

Kai, un poco despeinado, como si acabara de levantarse, le abrió la puerta a medias. Llevaba puesto un pijama largo, por el frío, de color azul.

Se puso un poco pálido al notar al androide.

—Señor Diecisiete ¡Que sorpresa!

—Vaya, estás vivo —El androide puso los ojos en blanco, había perdido el tiempo viniendo.

—¿Perdón?

—El jefe dice que te reportes vivo así sea dos veces a la semana, ya que…

—Cariño ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama? —Una voz sonó dentro de la cabaña, Kai palideció. Esa voz era ¿Masculina? El androide levantó las cejas y Kai, completamente sonrojado miró dentro de la casa.

—Vuelvo en un minuto —Dijo y luego volvió a ver al androide— Se-Señor…

—Me vale a qué bando le das, niño —Dijo él evitando que el chico comenzara a tropezarse con explicaciones—. Solamente —Curvó una sonrisa— ¿No se supone que un zoólogo o ranger puede traer a su pareja a vivir, pero tiene que reportarlo en la central?

—No vive conmigo… Aun…

—Sólo tenía que decirte eso, que te reportaras de seguido.

—Sí, señor —Ahora que lo pensaba, que el chico lo tratara con ese respeto le agradaba. Notó que el muchacho miraba encima de su hombro y fruncía el ceño— ¿Adoptó un lobo, señor Diecisiete? —El androide enarcó una ceja y se giró para notar a la loba blanca del día anterior entre los árboles. Supo que era ella, porque aún tenía sangre seca en patas y hocico. Aunque pudo haber cazado recientemente.

—No —Dijo frunciendo el ceño— Es una loba que salvé ayer de un cazador, le mataron a la cría.

—Déjeme ver si entendí: Salvó a una loba, al parecer sin manada, en época de celo, cuando busca a un macho alfa con el cual reproducirse —El androide se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué hizo ella después que la salvó? ¿Lo atacó o dejó que usted tomara el mando frente al cazador?

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

—Ella asimila que usted es un alfa. En la antigüedad, los humanos convivían con los lobos, ya sea porque los criaron desde pequeños o porque se ganaban su confianza de esa forma —Le señaló a la loba—: Ella cree que usted es el alfa, y lo seguirá, aunque no quiera.

—Quédatela —Diecisiete negó con la cabeza—, no necesito una mascota —Y Kai soltó una risita.

—Ella no será su mascota, no se acercará a más de esos metros, no se dejará tocar y menos lo recibirá dando saltos y moviendo el rabo. Es un lobo que se crió en el bosque, no un perro o un lobo domesticado que crió usted mismo desde cachorro. Ella seguirá cazando presas, pero la verá de vez en cuando en su porche, así: Escondida entre los árboles.

»Como un tipo de guardiana.

El androide puso los ojos en blanco ¡La cereza del pastel! Tendría a una loba siguiéndole los pasos a cada rato. ¿Cómo es que se ganaba esto?

—La ventaja es que ella conoce su lugar —Prosiguió Kai—. En su jerarquía, tanto el macho como la hembra alfa pueden aparearse con otros lobos, ella conseguirá con quien aparearse, y no atacará a alguna mujer que desee acercársele.

Diecisiete dudaba que alguien quisiese acercarsele, él mismo se encargaría de espantarla. No estaba para lidiar con humanas.

—Genial —Dijo entre dientes, Kai volvía reír.

—Mírelo de esta forma, señor Diecisiete: No se sentirá solo, se sentirá querido así sea por un lobo —El androide aniquiló al chico con la mirada, y éste tembló y del miedo cerró la puerta. Diecisiete chasqueo los dientes y se dirigió al auto pasando frente la loba que seguía sus movimientos con sus ojos amarillos. Siguió su camino hacia la montaña, para ver si así perdía a su nueva admiradora.

* * *

 __ ** _Nota: Primero que todo, agradezco de gran forma todos los reviews que me dejan en este fic ¡Ni se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen!_**

 ** _Segundo: Actualizo ¡PORQUE EL CAPÍTULO 84 DE SÚPER FUE DEMASIADO PARA MI BODY! Fue un capítulo muy especial ¡Y el husbando tiene una pequeña aparición! Y mimente, mi cuerpo me pedía que actualizara..._**

 ** _¿Que más? Ah sí! El capítulo de Súper, cuando Goku menciona que no sabía que a 17 me gustaran los animales... Y 18 respondió sonriendo que ella tampoco lo sabía... Me emocionó, porque sé que pensaba en 16, sé que 17 quiso ser ranger por él... Y por eso lo dije en este fic..._**

 ** _PD: ¿Alguien más shippea a 17xLoba? XD XD Tenemos el triangulo amoroso más raro del mundo XD ¡Maldito 17, hasta a las lobas enamoras!_**


	5. 4- La zoologa

**_4_**

 ** _La zoologa_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Un año después._

La costumbre, la paz, los diferentes cazadores que _cazó_ y llevó hacia la justicia, hicieron que su estadía en el parque fuese bastante fácil.

Se sentía bien, la soledad era su mejor amiga.

Pocas veces le tocó trabajar junto a Kai; pocas veces, le tocó ser guía de algún turista, o fotógrafo, o astrónomo, y vaya que lo agradecía.

Su única compañía, aquella que aceptaba, eran los árboles, el sonido de los animales, la fresca y fría brisa del bosque… y la loba blanca a varios metros de él que se aparecía de vez en cuando.

La primavera llegó intensa: Completamente húmeda, por lo cual, daba el augurio de un verano con un calor insoportable.

—Mierda —Se quejó Diecisiete tratando de cubrirse el rostro con la mano del sol, estaba brillante esa tarde.

Estaba haciendo su recorrido diario, no podía dejar de hacerlo y solo internarse en su cabaña, por más calor que hiciese.

Pasó por la quebrada, y el agua fría de la cascada le llamó. Sí, él no podía sentir el frío y el calor como un humano común. No estaba sudando, pero el sol estaba demasiado caliente como para que esa agua cayendo libremente no fuese una tentación.

Sí, aprovechando que los turistas no llegaban, se sumergería un poco.

Necesitaba refrescarse.

Se quitó la escopeta de su espalda y la dejó en el suelo, y pronto lo acompañó la gabardina, el pañuelo naranja, la pistolera, el walkie y el cinturón. Cuando se iba a quitar la camisa, un sonido lo detuvo.

— _Hayato a Diecisiete ¿Estás ahí? —_ El androide solamente gruñó ¡El maldito walkie tenía que sonar! Aun refunfuñando, tomó el aparato y apretó el botón.

—Aquí Diecisiete.

— _Te necesito en la central, tienes un trabajo._

—Ya lo estoy haciendo —Dijo colocando los ojos en blanco.

— _No es gracioso._

—No intento serlo.

— _Te espero en 30 —_ Y cortó. El androide miró el walkie con el ceño fruncido y volvió a colocarse todo lo que se había quitado.

Se dirigió hasta el camino y sacó el jeep. Condujo hasta la central y tardó 40 minutos.

Escuchó sonidos y gritos en la cafetería de Susan, y no prestó atención hasta llegar a la oficina. Entró para ver al jefe apoyado en su escritorio revisando unos papeles.

—Estoy aquí —Llamó su atención, Hayato lo miró.

—Bien, ahora te digo que tienes que hacer, deja que ella se desocupe —Le señaló al fondo, en donde había una figura femenina de espaldas a ellos, hablando por teléfono, llevaba un short de color verde oscuro, con una camiseta lima.

—No… No hay cobertura, incluso te escucho entrecortado —Decía— Sí, indefinidamente, no puedo devolverme si no encuentro lo que necesito… ¡Bájame la voz! Es mi trabajo, y lo sabes bien —La vieron tensarse, y gruñir. Luego, sin más, colgó el teléfono.

La mujer suspiró, y se dio la vuelta clavando sus ojos verdes en los dos hombres que la miraban. Esbozó una sonrisa que se notaba fingida.

Se acercó a Hayato.

—Diecisiete, ella es Ren. Es una zoóloga que trabaja en el zoológico de la Capital del Norte —La mujer no pasaba de los 25, tenía la piel blanca y un cabello oscuro y ondulado, corto y esponjoso.

—Mucho gusto —Dijo la mujer brindándole la mano, el androide no la recibió, ocasionando que ella frunciera el ceño. Hayato le dio una mirada de disculpas a la mujer.

—Diecisiete es algo apático.

—No soy apático.

—Apuesto que ni siquiera sabes que significa ¿Y qué clase de nombre es ese? —Dijo Ren cruzándose de brazos y dándole una sonrisa torcida, quería cobrar venganza por la plantada. Hayato suspiró, esto iba a ser difícil.

—Bien, Diecisiete, Ren viene con un permiso, nosotros siempre colaboramos con los zoológicos, así que serás su guía.

—¿Guía de qué?

—Necesitamos un zorro rojo —Le dijo ella—. Tenemos un zorro hembra en época de celo y necesitamos pareja.

—Ese será tu trabajo. A diferencia de Kai, a ella no podrás dejarla a su suerte, tendrás que estar a su lado. Y sobre todo, ayudar a capturar al zorro sin hacerle daño alguno.

—¿Cómo sabe que ella no es una cazadora?

—Porque su jefe me llamó, y ella ha venido en ocasiones anteriores —Otra sonrisa torcida de la zoóloga—. Cabe decir, que si no obtiene el zorro hoy, se quedará a dormir.

—¿Tengo que llevarla a donde el niñato? —Hayato soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza.

—Kai vive con su pareja. Las cabañas solo tienen una habitación, así que sería muy difícil para él tener una persona más.

—No me diga qué… —Dijo Ren frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, tendrás que quedarte en la cabaña de él —Y le señaló a Diecisiete. La mujer abrió la boca para protestar, pero el androide habló primero.

—Da lo mismo, de todos modos prefiero dormir sobre un árbol — Hayato sonrió, pensando que Diecisiete bromeaba.

—Bien, me alegra que todos estén de acuerdo. ¡No pierdan tiempo! —Escuchó suspirar a la mujer y ella salió. El androide fue a salir, pero Hayato lo detuvo—. Por favor, Diecisiete, sé amable —El androide le dio una sonrisa que lo incomodó un poco.

—¡Yo siempre soy amable! —Y salió de la oficina. La mujer estaba al final de las escaleras del porche, escarbando en una mochila. La vio sacar una pistola y él enarcó una ceja— ¿No y que era sin lastimarlo? —Ren lo miró y le mostró los dardos, era una pistola tranquilizante.

—Prefiero no usarla, ya que es mejor capturar animales que estén heridos, así, cuando se trasladen al zoológico puedan sanarlos. Si se quedan en el bosque, es muy alta su posibilidad de morir.

—¿Quién los entiende a ustedes? —Bajó las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos. La pelinegra enarcó una ceja sin entender, se puso la pistola de dardos en su cinturón.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Se recogió el ondulado cabello en una cola, sin embargo, varios mechones quedaron libres, el arete sobre su oreja derecha brilló con la luz del sol.

—Ustedes dicen que cuidan a los animales ¿Cuál es el afán de mantenerlos en cautiverio en un zoológico? —Ren se colocó la mochila en la espalda.

—El tema de los zoológicos siempre ha causado controversia, incluso entre los mismos zoólogos. Sí, los animales deben estar en su hábitat natural, pero no sabes lo feliz que es un niño mirando a un animal así sea pastar en el hábitat que le hacemos. No sabes lo mucho que les entusiasma saber y poder verlos en verdad y no solo en un libro de ciencias. Ves esa emoción, ese brillo en sus ojos; y los animales no están mal. Muchos de ellos nacen en cautiverio, o los rescatamos, y no pueden volver al natural porque morirían de hambre —Sus ojos verdes brillaban.

—¿Y qué pasa si un tigre antropomorfo va? ¿Crees que se sentirían bien al ver a su propia especie enjaulada? —Ren se encogió de hombros.

—No sabes cuantos animales antropomorfos visitan el zoológico con regularidad.

Fue a replicar, pero en ese momento no se le ocurrían argumentos.

Escucharon gritos de emoción en la cafetería.

 _¡Satán! ¡Satán! ¡Satán!_

—¡Mierda! ¿Era hoy? —Exclamó la zoóloga y corrió a la cafetería.

El androide puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la cafetería también con el ceño fruncido.

Ren entró a la cafetería, rangers, algunos zoólogos y muchos turistas estaban alrededor de un televisor en la pared. Como ella dedujo, estaban viendo el torneo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo? —Aunque cabía decir que tenía tiempo sin hablar con él.

—El hombre contra quien peleará Mr. Satán, se ve fuerte —Dijo uno de los rangers. Ren miró la pantalla y palideció, su mano se dirigió a su frente.

¡Y en la primera ronda!

—Sí, pero nuestro campeón le ganará.

Y una de las cámaras se posó frente a un hombre de piel clara, algo mayor, pero aún así en buena forma, y cabello castaño, cuyos ojos azules, miraban con furia a uno de sus mayores enemigos en las artes marciales.

Como si estuviese entre el público en la arena, tal y como cuando era una niña junto a su madre apoyando a aquel hombre, gritó:

—¡Vamos, papá! ¡Tú puedes! —Y se sonrojó cuando la miraron todos los presentes. Su padre no tenía fama, pero aún así las miradas posadas en ella la ponían nerviosa. Les dio una sonrisa, y ellos volvieron su vista a la pantalla, en donde la pelea daba comienzo.

— _¡Y la bestia del Norte ha caído de la plataforma! ¡Una sola patada del campeón Mr. Satán bastó! ¡Sin embargo, le dio una buena pelea! —_ Exclamó el comentarista del torneo. Ren se cubrió la cara, debía llamarlo más tarde para consolarlo.

—Oye, zoóloga —Escuchó la fría voz del ranger.

Diecisiete se dio cuenta que, al parecer, tendría que llamar de alguna forma diferente a la zoóloga, ya que cuando la llamó, no fue la única que se giró: Ella, Lisa, y la zoóloga del cuadrante norte también lo miraron.

Pero Ren sabía que se refería a ella. Y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes notar en la televisión, cuando la cámara se posaba en el perdedor entrando a los camerinos.

Ren sabía que aquella era la última pelea de su padre.

Fuera de la cafetería, notó como el ranger se montó en el jeep.

—¿No empezaremos a buscar desde aquí? —Le preguntó, Diecisiete negó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que dirigirnos a mi cuadrante, y adelantaremos a la zona en donde habitan más —La escuchó suspirar y entró al jeep sentándose en el asiento del copiloto. Condujo en silencio, agradecía que la mujer también permaneciera en silencio.

—Oh, maldita sea —Escuchó y la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba luchando contra una liga rota en su mano, el cabello ondulado se arremolinaba tapando su rostro por el viento—. ¿Tienes una liga? —Le preguntó mirándolo.

—¿Me ves cara de tener una? —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes el pelo largo, me imaginé que de vez en cuando lo amarrarías —Y volvió a quedarse en silencio. Durante el viaje, la vio de vez en cuando luchando con los rizos, evitando que cayeran en su cara, y agradeció que su pelo no le hiciera la misma gracia.

Cuando parqueó la máquina, bajaron y ésta se transformó en cápsula.

El sol brillaba fuertemente mientras comenzaban a caminar entre los arboles. Ren hacía su mayor esfuerzo por mantener el apresurado paso de Diecisiete, quien iba casi al trote, como si algo lo persiguiera. Pero no, según él, iba a un paso normal.

—Oye ¿Yo te voy a hacer algo que apresuras el paso de aquella forma? —Le exclamó, estaba jadeando y sudaba, agradecía haber llevado short. El androide, unos tres metros adelante, se dio la vuelta ¡Vaya que los humanos eran lentos! Le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—No podrías hacerme algo aun si lo quisieras —La desafió, y ella enarcó una ceja. Se colocó una mano en la cintura.

—¿Acaso quieres probarlo? —¿Eso era un desafío?

—Hecho. Sígueme —Y volvió a caminar. Ren volvió a fruncir el ceño ante la velocidad y facilidad con la que el Ranger se desenvolvía ¡No era justo! Ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a todo esto.

Llegaron a un pequeño claro, y el pelinegro tenía las manos metidas en la gabardina con una sonrisa torcida, y un brillo de diversión en aquellos ojos azules.

No había sudado ni una maldita gota ¿Cómo lo hacía?

Se quitó la mochila, la dejó en el suelo y se acercó al ranger.

—¿Qué esperas? Intenta golpearme —Ren gruñó, y se acercó un poco. Suspiró y se posicionó como tantas veces había visto a su padre hacer.

Ella no sabía pelear del todo, su padre solamente la había entrenado un poco, solo lo necesario para poder defenderse sola.

Le lanzó una patada, que el chico esquivó con facilidad. Luego un puñetazo, que también esquivó.

Diecisiete se cuestionó si iba a dejar que la humana siguiera desgastándose lanzando patadas, o dejaba que lo golpeara.

Sonrió con maldad, si ella lo golpeaba, podría romperse la mano.

No, mejor no, se metería en problemas y tendría que aguantar sermones de Hayato.

Un gruñido, no proveniente de la chica, y un grito ahogado, proveniente de ella, hizo que fijara su vista en la situación.

Ren ya no estaba tratando de golpearlo, de hecho, estaba de espaldas a él, señalaba algo con la pistola de dardos.

Diecisiete notó a la loba, la que había salvado en invierno y tenía rato que no veía, agazapada, mostrándole los filosos dientes a Ren.

—Tranquilo… —Susurraba la mujer, situando su dedo en el gatillo. Diecisiete la apartó y le hizo frente a la loba, con tan solo una mirada gélida, levantando los brazos y gritándole, la animal dio la vuelta y se adentró al bosque—. ¿Qué fue eso? —La zoóloga estaba impresionada.

—La salvé en el invierno hace un año.

—¿Entonces cree que eres su alfa? —Diecisiete solamente se dirigió a la mochila, la tomó y se la lanzó.

—Sigamos adelante —Y comenzó a caminar, al mirar hacia atrás y notar que la mujer seguía de pie, viendo a donde la loba se había ido—. ¿Qué esperas, caracol? —Los ojos verdes de ella brillaron con ira cuando lo miraron.

—No me llames así —Y lo siguió.

Siguieron el camino a los alrededores de la montaña, en donde Diecisiete había visto a los zorros rondar. Pero nada, no podían acercarse a las madrigueras, pues ella no estaba dispuesta a separar familias.

Mientras oscurecía, y aquellos puntos blancos comenzaban a surcar el cielo, el androide decidió ir hacia el camino.

Mientras caminaban, Ren miraba el cielo estrellado.

De sus cosas favoritas en la vida, y por la razón que más le gustaba explorar, era eso: La paz que se sentía en el bosque, la brisa fresca tocando su piel, y las estrellas… Nunca se iba a ver un panorama así en la ciudad, no, la contaminación lumínica evitaba que la belleza se viera, que las esferas de fuego a miles de años luz de distancia brillaran en la noche.

Llegaron al camino, y subió al jeep al asiento del copiloto.

El cansancio de la caminata comenzaba a pesarle en el cuerpo y el sueño comenzaba a salir. Le dolía un poco la cabeza por haberse expuesto tanto al calor, cerró los ojos un poco.

Diecisiete la vio dormitando en el asiento del copiloto. Pero no dormía realmente, simplemente cerraba los ojos y volvía a abrirlos con lentitud. Esperaba que no se durmiera totalmente, no estaba dispuesto a cargarla.

Cuando el jeep dio un salto, por haber pisado una roca, Ren se sobresaltó. Diecisiete sabía que ya estaba cerca a la cabaña, ya que esa roca era siempre su bienvenida.

—Voy a tener que apartarla —Se dijo, aunque siempre se lo decía, y siempre se le olvidaba.

Apenas aparcó el jeep y bajaron. Diecisiete la guió hasta la cabaña, y Ren sonrió ante el acogedor lugar.

Estaba bastante gastado, pero se sentía tan cálido. Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por… —Pero estaba sola. Bufó, dejando la mochila en una sillita en una esquina y sacando un short negro de tela y un sueter lila.

Se dirigió al baño a cambiarse.

 _ **.**_

Diecisiete salió de la cabaña después de dejar a la humana ahí, no es que usara el lugar de todos modos. Levitó hasta posarse en la rama del árbol, en donde algunas veces permanecía, sin dormir, nada más mirando la noche y sumergiendose en sus pensamientos.

La vio salir, enfundada en un grueso abrigo, pero aun así con las piernas libres. La chica se dispuso a dar vueltas frente al lugar como una leona enjaulada, entrecerró los ojos para notar que tenía algo en la mano.

Un teléfono, y buscaba algo de señal.

Sonrió de lado, no iba a encontrarla por aquí.

La vio guardarse el aparato en la chaqueta y rodear la cabaña, como si buscara algo. La vio sonreír cuando encontró lo que buscaba

Enarcó una ceja cuando la vio escalar algo en la pared ¿Esa escalera estuvo siempre ahí? La vio tener dificultades para subir al techo, y cuando por fin lo logró, levantó los brazos de la emoción, perdió el equilibrio, y casi cae sino se hubiese sostenido bien.

Rió, como tenía rato que no hacía.

Los humanos hacían todo lo posible por los malditos aparatos esos.

 _ **.**_

Aun riendo por su casi caída, se sentó en el techo, y sonrió ampliamente cuando aparecieron dos rayitas de señal.

—Es poca, pero al menos es algo —Se dijo. No tardó en bombardearse con mensajes y llamadas perdidas.

Frunció el ceño ante los mensajes.

" _Llámame enseguida"_

Era lo que la mayoría de los mensajes decían. Se cuestionó si llamar o no, y decidió no hacerlo, no iba a arruinar su noche con una pelea.

Marcó el número de su padre, al principio no se pudo hacer la llamada debido a que se había ido la señal, después de dos intentos, se logró.

La voz gruesa de su padre resonó del otro lado, deprimida y triste como siempre que perdía.

— _Hola, querida —_ Ren sonrió, la voz de su padre era tranquilidad para ella, y más aún desde la muerte de su madre, hace cuatro años.

—Hola, papá ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy era el torneo? —Se imaginó a su padre frunciendo el ceño, ante el pequeño gruñido que escuchó. Conocía todos sus gestos.

— _No quería que vieras a tu viejo perder… Además, hoy fuiste a explorar ¿Cierto?_

—Sí…

— _Se molestó ¿Verdad? —_ La pelinegra soltó una risita.

—¿Lo dudas?

— _Linda… Te he dicho…_

—Estamos bien, papá ¿Sí? No te preocupes… Solo pasamos por tiempos difíciles…

— _Llevan pasando por esos tiempos desde hace un año…_ —Ren miró sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho, permaneció en silencio, dándole a entender a su padre que tenía razón. Pero ella era testaruda, y no quería rendirse— _¿Es por lo de…?_

—No quiero hablar de eso —Lo interrumpió. No, no lo soportaba—. Sólo te llamaba para saber como estabas ante la derrota —Escuchó a su padre reír, él sabía que ella se pondría a la defensiva.

— _Estoy bien, me hubiese gustado llegar así sea a un segundo lugar… Pero bueno…_

—Te irá bien la próxima…

— _No hay próxima, cariño. Hay que dejar el espacio a los más jóvenes —_ Ren suspiró— _. Te dejo, deberías irte a dormir_ —Ella suspiró.

—Te quiero, papá.

— _Yo también te quiero. Recuerda lo que decía tu madre: Cuando sientas que ya todo está perdido en una relación, es mejor no hacer ni recibir más daño, y retirarse_ —Los ojos verdes de la mujer se humedecieron, giró con sus dedos el aro dorado en su dedo anular.

—Lo sé.

 _ **.**_

El tiempo voló al cerrar los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, ya la zoóloga no estaba sobre el techo.

Su garganta estaba seca, no había tomado agua en más de dos días y se había dado cuenta que eso sí lo necesitaba.

Bajó de un salto el árbol, y entró a la cabaña. En el sofá, frente a la apagada chimenea, se situaba la mujer. No supo el porqué durmió ahí teniendo la cama disponible.

Se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua en el refrigerador. El agua helada se deslizó por su garganta refrescándola, dándole una agradable sensación por todo el cuerpo.

Al salir de la cocina, el movimiento en el sofá llamó su atención. No supo porqué, tal vez fuese que nunca había estado cerca de una chica además de su hermana, y ésta no contaba del todo.

Nunca había visto a una persona dormir, y le causaba una curiosidad extraña, aunque sonara algo tonto. El sofá se veía incómodo, definitivamente no era un buen lugar para dormir, pero no hizo nada para derrumbar la paz con la que Ren dormía.

Estaba boca abajo, su rostro tranquilo estaba cubierto casi del todo por sus rizos oscuros, sus ojos verdes tapados por los párpados se movían rápidamente, dando a entender que soñaba. Uno de sus hombros estaba un poco descubierto, debido a que la manga de la camisa había caído. Y el short de tela le dejaba a la vista las blancas piernas.

Era increíble la paz con la que dormían los humanos ¿Qué soñarían? ¿Qué se sentiría soñar? Él nunca había soñado, ni siquiera en las pocas veces que había dormido en aquel año desde que despertó.

Se desconectaba, y todo era negro. No tenía pasado, no recordaba nada, su mente era casi mecánica ¿Qué debía soñar? ¿Sobre cables? Soltó una risita al pensarlo.

Ren frunció en ceño entre los sueños, como si estuviese teniendo un mal momento. Y Diecisiete siguió ahí, viéndola dormir como si no tuviese nada más importante que hacer.

Y no lo tenía.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Como nos damos cuenta, tenemos nuestro primer salto en el tiempo! Ya ha pasado un año desde que Diecisiete está en el parque.**_

 _ **¡Y apareció Ren! asdfghjklñ! Y ya duermen juntos (? okno XD**_

 _ **Bueno! QUiero decir que este capítulo amé escribirlo, la inclusión de ella me fascina... Espero que en verdad les guste, en verdad les agrade...**_

 _ **Nunca mencioné sombre la cafetería de Susan ¿Por qué Susan? ¿Alguien se ha visto Gravity Falls? Imaginense a Susan como "Linda Susan".**_


	6. 5- Estrella Perdida

**_5_**

 ** _Estrella perdida_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El olor del café le inundó las fosas nasales, y comenzó a abrir los ojos con lentitud. Le costó recordar un poco en donde estaba, y cuando se levantó, la punzada en la espalda le hizo ponerse la mano ahí.

—Santa mierda —Se quejó, dormir en sofá era demasiado incómodo, pero ella no se acercaría a la cama, era una intrusa en aquella casa. Siguió el aroma hasta la cocina, y se dirigió ahí tiritando un poco por lo helado que estaba el suelo de madera.

Caminó hasta la cocina y se encontró con Diecisiete, con el cabello húmedo goteando sobre su camisa oscura. Se sonrojó un poco ante las fachas que ella tenía. Intentó arreglarse un poco el pelo… Agh, como lo detestaba.

El ranger sólo la miró, y luego volvió su vista a la vieja cafetera. Cuando el pitido sonó, dando a entender que el café estaba hecho, él se separó del refrigerador y echó el café en una taza.

—¿Puedo beber un poco? —La casa era de él, el café era de él, era obvio que debía preguntar. Diecisiete se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y se apartó, dejando que la zoóloga tomara una taza y se sirviera café.

—Babeas cuando duermes —Dijo el androide. Ren abrió los ojos como platos y se limpió las comisuras de la boca como si aún tuviese saliva.

—¿Me estabas viendo dormir? —Le dijo con el ceño fruncido. El hielo frío en los ojos del androide la hicieron temblar un poco.

—No, sólo te vi cuando vine tomar mi café —Ren bebió de la taza y torció el gesto al sentir el café agrio. Buscó el azúcar y le echó una cucharada—. Estás de suerte, caracol —Ante el sobrenombre, frunció el ceño.

—Deja de llamarme así —Y salió de la cocina, buscando en su mochila para cambiarse—. ¿Y por qué dices que estoy de suerte?

—¿Por qué no sales y lo averiguas? —Extrañada, miró hacia la puerta, las cortinas en las ventanas estaban corridas y ni un rayo de sol se veía iluminando el lugar. Miró su teléfono notando que eran, claramente, las 9 AM. Abrió la puerta principal para notar la oscuridad en el lugar.

—Una tormenta —Murmuró ¡Genial! ¡Lo que le faltaba! Quedar atrapada en una tormenta con el ranger… Ya sabía que el calor del día anterior no era un buen augurio. Cerró la puerta y pasó frente a Diecisiete al dirigirse a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador como si el lugar fuese suyo. No había nada.

Revisó los cajones dándose cuenta de que igual, no había nada que comer.

—¿Tú no desayunas? —Le preguntó, no recibió respuesta. Gruñó y se giró para darse cuenta que estaba sola. Se dirigió a la salita, y tomó su mochila que estaba en la sillita de la esquina. Encontró su cajita de cápsulas y sonrió al ver que sí había guardado la de comida.

Apenas la hizo explotar en la mesa, aparecieron sus confiables comidas de emergencia que siempre llevaba cuando iba a explorar: Comida enlatada, sobres, y algunas tostadas, cosas que se podían conservar. Dos paquetes de tostadas, un sobre de mermelada, y volvió a empacar todo y guardarlo en su mochila.

Tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño, se aseó rápido y se cambió enseguida, el cabello húmedo, goteando en la ropa. La lluvia había comenzado a caer golpeteando el techo. Sonaba fuerte, tanto, que parecía granizo.

Se sintió extraña en aquella cabaña, pero era increíble la paz que se sentía… Deseaba quedarse en aquel lugar, pero no había podido conseguir trabajo en un departamento ambiental… Y después se hubo casado…

Suspiró, le hechó una ojeada a su anillo en el dedo anular brillando con la luz de la cabaña.

Tomó lo que había sacado y fue a la cocina.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y miró al androide entrar, éste, se dirigió a la habitación en silencio.

Terminó de echar la mermelada en las tostadas y llevó los dos platos a la mesita. El androide salió con la escopeta a su espalda y un impermeable puesto.

—Oye —Llamó su atención, el androide solo la miró—. Como vi que no tenías nada de comer, quise invitarte a desayunar. En agradecimiento que me dejaras quedarme en la cabaña.

Diecisiete miró las tostadas, y luego la miró a ella.

—No gracias —Y salió cerrando enseguida la puerta a su paso. Ren frunció el ceño ¡Vaya que era grosero aquel ranger!

Comió en silencio, ambos platos para que la comida no se desperdiciara, y volvió al sofá a escribir el informe del día anterior en su laptop.

Debía mantener un registro diario de lo que hacía, obviamente, no iba a incluir que había entrado a la cafetería a ver una parte del torneo, o la supuesta pelea que tuvo con Diecisiete.

 _Día dos: No hubo exploración por lluvia._

La brisa azotaba las ventanas, y la lluvia se escuchaba fuerte, tal vez, se extendería hasta la noche.

Esas lluvias eran algo común en la primavera, y se reprendió a sí misma por pensar que esta vez sería diferente.

Suspiró, iba a ser un día muy largo.

A lo lejos, el aullido de un lobo se confundía con la lluvia torrencial.

 _ **.**_

Quién lo viese, diría que era el hombre más apasionado a su trabajo ¡Incluso bajo la lluvia salía! Pero él sabía, él conocía, que la lluvia era el camuflaje perfecto para una caza perfecta.

Bajo la lluvia, los animales buscaban el refugio que creían seguro, tanto para ellos como para sus familias. Y eso era algo que los cazadores sabían con experiencia.

La lluvia evitaba que el sonido de los disparos fuese audible, y eso provocaba que su crimen se cubriera… Que la naturaleza hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

Escuchó un quejido animal, y luego un aullido. Chorreando agua, corrió hacia donde el viento había traído el sonido. Chasqueo los dientes cuando lo vio.

O esa loba tenía pésima suerte, o la pésima suerte la tenía él, que siempre se la encontraba.

Sabía que era ella, y que lo estuvo siguiendo, porque los lobos no bajaban de la montaña. Además, siempre reconocería esos ojos amarillos.

La loba tenía atrapada una de las patas traseras en una trampa, los dientes de ésta desgarrándole el pelo y la carne. La animal mordía la cadena desesperada, aullando de dolor de vez en cuando.

Era una trampa para osos, diseñada para osos, era posible que perdiera la pata. Se volvió a colgar la escopeta y se acercó para liberarla, pero ella lo vio y le gruñó.

Diecisiete ignoró el gruñido y se acercó aún más para liberarla de la trampa, y ella se le lanzó a la cara. Sus enormes y filosos dientes se clavaron en su brazo, que usó para cubrirse el rostro.

Sintió solo un pequeño pinchazo de dolor, a pesar que la loba mordía con todas sus ganas. Aún no sangraba, pero si no se la quitaba de encima, pronto empezaría a hacerlo. En esos momentos agradecía que hubiesen endurecido su cuerpo, pero seguía siendo en parte humano.

—Intento salvarte otra vez, idiota —Le abrió el hocico a la loba, con poca fuerza, ya que podía matarla. E hizo que lo soltara, en esos momentos necesitaba aquella pistola de dardos de la zoóloga.

Con la lluvia cayéndole encima, una de sus manos cubriendo con fuerza el hocico de la loba para que no lo abriera, a pesar que la animal movía con fuerza la cabeza tratando de liberarse. Sin embargo, mientras buscaba la forma para que la loba no lo atacara, sintió que se dejó de mover.

Puso su oído en el pecho de la animal para notar un fuerte latido, seguía viva.

—¿Los animales se desmayan? —Se cuestionó. Aprovechando aquello, rompió la trampa de metal liberando la pata ensangrentada. Destruyó la trampa para evitar que otro animal cayera.

¿En donde quedaba la veterinaria? Sabía que había una aquí, pero no recordaba en qué cuadrante.

—Sur —Se dijo y tomó el enorme cuerpo de la animal en brazos. Era una loba adulta, así que era enorme y pesada, pero él no lo sentía. Se dio cuenta que si iba caminando iba a demorar una eternidad; y si iba conduciendo, el jeep quedaría enterrado en el barro, así que prefirió irse volando. Las gotas gruesas de la lluvia le golpeaban mientras volaba.

Tardó cinco minutos en ubicar la veterinaria en un pequeño claro, y aterrizó.

No tocó la puerta, sólo la abrió de una patada. El veterinario, quien estaba sentado en una computadora, se sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos de par en par al notar al hombre cargando una bola de pelo blanca, como si no pesara nada.

—¿Se va a quedar ahí de pie? —Le dijo y el veterinario reaccionó. Le desocupó una camilla metálica y él dejó a la animal, quien seguía inconsciente y chorreando agua.

El veterinario comenzó a trabajar, lo primero que hizo fue aplicarle el tranquilizante para que ella no despertara.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó mientras cortaba el pelo de la pata para ver bien la herida.

—Cayó en una trampa para osos —La enorme animal respiraba con tranquilidad.

—¿Y te dejó así sin más auxiliarla?

—No, se privó —El veterinario comenzó a limpiar la herida, y soltó una maldición al notar que había destrozado más que la carne, más que incluso, los tejidos.

—Creo que hay que amputarle parte de la pata —Le dijo—. Y es muy posible que no pueda defenderse por algún tiempo sola, hay que mantenerla un tiempo en cautiverio.

Se alejó sin más y tomó su walkie, Diecisiete se imaginó que llamando a alguien que lo ayudara con su tarea.

Y como lo había previsto, la voz de Lisa sonó al otro lado del llamado.

— _Voy enseguida —_ Diecisiete supo que ya él no tenía nada que hacer, y se dirigió a la puerta mientras el veterinario comenzaba a preparar las cosas para la operación.

—Te avisaremos sobre su estado por el Walkie —Le dijeron, pero él ya había salido.

Voló de nuevo hasta su cuadrante, la lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente, y siguió su camino por el bosque sin mirar atrás.

 _ **.**_

El día pasó sin complicaciones, dejó de llover como a las 6 ¿Y para qué salir ahora? Tendría que esperar al día siguiente. Se imaginó todo el lodazal que habría.

Terminó de comer la lata de atún y la dejó en el bote de basura de la cocina. Fue a volver al sofá, en donde su trasero ya estaba casi marcado, ya que no había dejado el lugar en todo el maldito día.

Bonito regalo que le iba a dejar al ranger.

Volvió a tomar su computadora, y a intentar, en vano nuevamente, conseguir una red de internet. Ya había hecho todas las tareas atrasadas que tenía: El escribir sobre los ambientes de los hábitats, ya sea nuevos o viejos, del zoológico. El estado que había observado en el bosque, con tal de imitarlo a la perfección en el cautiverio.

La puerta principal se abrió, y ella se sobresaltó cuando el ranger pasó.

—Por fin dejó de llover —Le dijo tratando de llamar su atención. Pero el hombre solamente se dirigió a la habitación, chorreando agua por todo el suelo—. Este hombre si que es grosero —Dejó su computadora en la mesita y decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire, odiaba quedarse encerrada.

Se sentó en las escaleras del porche viendo la oscuridad sumergirse en el lugar, el aroma a tierra mojada inundaba el ambiente.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —Escuchó a Diecisiete cuando éste abrió la puerta principal y salió, ya cambiado con ropas secas. Pasó por su lado bajando las escaleras, estaba hablando por el Walkie.

— _No sé, tú la trajiste a la veterinaria. El invierno dejó muchos animales heridos, las jaulas de cautiverio están todas ocupadas._

—¿Y yo qué? ¿Me la traigo y le pongo una correa como si fuese un perro?

— _No, pero podrías mantenerla vigilada en tu cuadrante, con la pata amputada no podrá alejarse mucho de su cabaña… Y sobre todo, no puede cazar._

—Entonces ¿Se morirá de hambre? O no ¡Espera! Iré yo y le traeré un alce bebé para que cene, como si yo fuera mamá pájaro…

— _Es un lobo, Diecisiete…_

—¡Lo sé! Yo la llevé.

Ren escuchaba la conversación a lo lejos, y una idea surgió de su mente. Se acercó al ranger, y sin siquiera pedirle permiso, pues estaba totalmente harta de ser ignorada, le arrebató el Walkie de las manos.

—¿Hola? —Dijo presionando el botoncito para hablar—. Habla Ren, soy una zoóloga del zoológico del Norte. Ahora mismo estoy en una búsqueda, pero puedo llevarme a la loba mañana para el zoológico, ahí nuestros veterinarios la podrían curar, y apenas esté curada, la volveremos a traer aquí ¿No sería mejor?

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea, como si estuviesen procesando la información recién recibida.

El androide solo la miraba iracundo ¿Cómo osaba ella a quitarle el Walkie de las manos?

— _¡Diecisiete! ¿Tienes una chica en tu cabaña? —_ Esta vez fue una voz femenina. Ren se sonrojó un poco, Diecisiete puso los ojos en blanco, y se escucharon forcejeos del otro lado.

— _¡Lisa, suelta el Walkie! —_ La voz masculina se escuchó— _. Lo siento, Lisa me tumbó y tomó el Walkie, y tengo que hablar eso con el jefe, te avisaremos mañana, Ren. Muchas gracias por ofrecerte._

—De nada, ojalá la loba esté bien.

— _Lo está, ahora mismo la tenemos sedada y la conectamos a un respirador, para que duerma toda la noche —_ Ren suspiró de alivio. Se despidió del veterinario y le entregó el Walkie a Diecisiete.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, caracol? —Ren respiró profundo ante el apodo.

—Por enésima vez, no me llames así. Y lo hice porque veía que se peleaban y no iban a ningún lugar ¿Qué le pasó a la loba? ¿Fue la de ayer?

—Cayó en una trampa para osos —Fue lo único que respondió. La zoóloga se estiró, colocando sus pies en puntillas. El cabello lo tenía enmarañado, enmarcando su rostro como porcelana blanca.

Ren miró al ranger que la miraba atentamente con aquellos penetrantes ojos azules. Lo vio entrecerrar los ojos y se puso nerviosa ¿Por qué él la miraba de aquella forma? Lo vio levantar su mano y acercarlo a su rostro, y ella no supo qué hacer.

Solamente vio cuando el ranger fue a tocar su rostro, y luego la suave palmada en su mejilla ¿La había golpeado?

—¡Oye! —Exclamó molesta.

—Mira, dos mosquitos cogiendo en tu cara —Le mostró la mano para ver, como bien había dicho, dos mosquitos aplastados y su mano estaba un poco manchada de sangre, debían estar lleno esos insectos.

—¡Agh! —Exclamó limpiándose el rostro— Ojalá mañana no llueva —Dijo y volvió a entrar a la cabaña, mientras Diecisiete la observaba en silencio.

 _ **.**_

Despertar, lloriquear por el dolor de espalda que dejaba el sofá, e ir por un café, era una buena forma de saludar la mañana.

—¿Siempre babeas? ¿Eso es algo común? —Volvió a preguntar el androide, logrando que ella lo mirara con molestia.

—¿Siempre tienes que mirarme cuando vas hacia la cocina? —Diecisiete tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—Duermes en mi sofá —Fue lo único que dijo. Ren tomó del café sintiendo como el calor del líquido le recorría todo el cuerpo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Cambiate rápido, debo ir a recargar gasolina.

—¡Por fin podré desayunar como se debe! —Dijo feliz.

Un baño rápido, cambiarse y meter todas sus cosas a su mochila para que no se le quedara nada, y ya estaba afuera, esperando que el ranger saliera con su gabardina puesta, su confiable pañuelo naranja en el cuello, y su escopeta en la espalda.

—Vamos —Dijo subiendo al jeep. Ren guardó la pequeña toalla con la que secaba su cabello. Y Diecisiete puso en marcha la máquina hacia la central.

El viento terminó de secarle el cabello, y siguieron en silencio, hasta que el humo saliendo de la chimenea de la cafetería de Susan, y el aroma a pan recién hecho, inundó sus fosas nasales provocando que su estómago rugiera como un oso.

Bajaron apenas Diecisiete estacionó, Ren se dirigió enseguida a la cafetería a comprar un desayuno.

Sin el montón de gente que había hacía unos días, el lugar se veía bastante amplio, varias mesas estaban alineadas frente a las ventanas, y varios taburetes frente a la barra.

En el lugar solamente había una anciana, un muchacho que parecía el mesero, una muchacha rubia y una pelirroja hablando con naturalidad. Se situó en una mesa que quedaba en dirección a donde Diecisiete estaba situado, de pie, como si nada le importara, esperando que los tanques que llevaba se llenaran.

El muchacho tomó su orden y se alejó, y Ren se vio con dos chicas delante de ellas. La pelirroja llevaba el brazalete naranja de los rangers, y la rubia usaba un uniforme parecido al suyo, solo que el de ella llevaba el símbolo del departamento ambiental, a diferencia del suyo que llevaba el símbolo del zoológico.

—Hola —Las saludó.

—Te vimos bajar del jeep de Diecisiete —Dijo la pelirroja.

—¿Tú eres la zoóloga que nos habló ayer? ¿Te estás quedando en su cabaña? —Ante el bombardeo de preguntas, Ren se sonrojó y procedió a contarles una corta versión de la historia. La ranger y la zoóloga parecieron desilusionadas.

—Yo que pensaba que el niño bonito había conseguido novia ¡Reafirmo mi teoría, Lisa! Es gay —La rubia se puso una mano en la cara, como si aquella discusión siempre la tuviesen. Ren soltó una risita, y le sonrió al muchacho que le trajo su desayuno.

—¿Por qué para ti todo el mundo es gay? Sí, acertaste con Kai, pero eso no te da un poder sobrenatural —La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mi instinto homosexual me lo dice —Y Ren volvió a reír ¡Eso era lo que necesitaba! Algo de contacto humano… La puerta se abrió, y Diecisiete entró a la cafetería. Se acercó a su mesa y se quedó de pie frente a ellas con los brazos cruzados.

—Listo, caracol —Ren volvió a colocar los ojos en blanco y metió un trozo de panqueque a su boca, ya no iba a pelear con él—, vamos a buscar el zorro.

—Estoy desayunando —Le respondió— ¿Podrías aguantar un poco?

—¡Diecisiete! —Exclamó Lisa— ¿Por qué no nos contaste que Kai trajo a vivir a su novio con él? —El androide enarcó una ceja mirando a las zoóloga rubia. A él no le importaba eso ¿Por qué tendría que decírselo?

—A mi no me importa eso —Fue lo único que dijo. La puerta se abrió y el zoólogo de su cuadrante pasó y le dio un rápido beso al mesero. Luego, se sentó en una mesa apartado.

—Míralos, son tan lindos —Suspiró Lisa—. Él le pidió trabajo a Susan apenas se mudó, en su casa lo echaron por ser gay ¡Sólo tiene 20 años!

—Si que te informaste bien —Dijo Ren limpiándose la boca con la servilleta, el anillo en su dedo anular brilló con la luz del sol que entró por la ventana.

—Mierda, estás casada —Exclamó Marie tomando la mano de Ren— ¡Nuestro plan fracasa, Lisa! —Diecisiete miró a las mujeres, y notó las mejillas rosadas de la pelinegra cuando las mujeres inspeccionaban su anillo.

—¡Oh! Es tan hermoso —Dijo Lisa, sus ojos azules brillando.

—De pronto Hayato te de uno así —Dijo Marie haciendo sonrojar a Lisa.

—Apenas llevamos saliendo unos meses, Marie —Sin embargo, el brillo aún seguía en sus ojos.

Como si fuese convocado, Hayato entró a la cafetería haciendo sonar la campanita de la entrada.

—Ren, necesito hablar contigo —Dijo mirando a la zoóloga y volvió a salir. La pelinegra asintió y llamó al mesero para pagar. Pagó, se despidió con una sonrisa de las chicas, y salió.

Diecisiete la siguió en silencio con la mirada, y caminó detrás de ella ignorando las miradas curiosas de la zoóloga y la ranger.

Ren entró a la oficina del jefe de los rangers, y éste luchaba con el módem de internet

—Maldición —Dijo entre dientes causando que ella soltara una risita. Cuando por fin se vio arreglada, le indicó sentarse frente a él.

—¿Qué pasa, señor Hayato?

—El veterinario me informó anoche sobre la loba y tu propuesta. Le hablamos a tu jefe, y su respuesta fue sí, pero que tardarían hasta la tarde en arreglar el hábitat de cautiverio. Así que me pidieron que te informara que te irías hoy en la tarde, tengas o no al zorro ¿Correcto? —Asintió—. Te habilitaremos el único aerocoche que tenemos, uno de los rangers te llevará. Ren, esa loba estará a tu cuidado, y tú eres la responsable de ella y serás la que la traerá cuando esté sana.

—Confíe en mí, señor —Le dijo con una sonrisa y se levantó—. Voy a ver si consigo al zorro hoy, para hacer un solo viaje —El hombre asintió con una sonrisa, mientras ella salía de la oficina.

Vio a Diecisiete apoyado en el jeep, sus ojos azules como hielo frío, mirando atentamente a todas direcciones.

Se acercó a él para avisarle que podrían irse.

 _ **.**_

El día estaba fresco, tal vez debido a la lluvia del día anterior. La brisa era tal, que hacía que el pelo se le pusiera en los ojos, y se reprendió por haberse olvidado en pedirle una liga a Lisa.

—¿Qué esperas? —Miró delante de ella, para notar a Diecisiete con el ceño fruncido, se hartaba de esperarla cada vez que ella se atrasaba— Vaya que eres lenta, te queda perfecto el apodo de caracol —Ren trotó hasta que se puso frente a él, y lo señaló con su dedo índice de forma amenazante.

—Yo no soy lenta, es que tú caminas demasiado rápido, pareces una maldita máquina —Y el androide le dio una sonrisa torcida, la humana no sabía cuánta razón tenía—. Iré de primero —Le dijo adelantándose—, para que tú vayas a mi paso.

Y comenzó a caminar, y Diecisiete debió seguirla. Quiso dejarla a su suerte, pero no quería sermones.

—Tú verás si quieres llegar a la guarida de los dinosaurios —Le dijo, y ella sólo rió. Diecisiete no podía verle el rostro, pero la imaginó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—No me vas a engañar con eso, los dinosaurios no habitan en este bosque. Solamente en los bosques del Este, y también por los montes Paoz —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Si quieres asustarme, busca otra forma.

Diecisiete frunció el ceño, y mientras pensaba en como hacer sacar de quicio a la zoóloga se centró en mirarla. Solamente podía ver su espalda, y aquellos rizos oscuros subiendo y bajando cada vez que se movía, por sus hombros.

En un momento Ren estaba ahí, y en el otro ya no lo estaba.

—¡Aaahhh! —Diecisiete bajó la vista para verla, en un agujero hasta el pecho lleno de barro.

—Interesante —Le dijo agachándose —. Arenas movedizas —El terror en aquellos ojos verdes lo hizo sentir tan bien.

—¡Ayudame a salir! —Exclamó, pero luego cayó en cuenta de la situación: Estaba de pie, y podía sentir el barro en sus botas, pero no la estaban succionando… No eran arenas movedizas— ¡No son arenas movedizas! —Exclamó levantando las manos y dejándolas caer con fuerza. Aquel gesto de molestia, solamente causó que más barro salpicara, hasta su rostro— Mierda —Exclamó tratando de limpiarse los ojos en vano.

—Tienes razón… Esto al parecer es una trampa, pero no la terminaron ya que es poco profunda. La lluvia de ayer debió haber hecho esto —Ren intentó subir para salir, pero se resbaló y volvió a caer, esta vez, manchándose hasta el cabello. Y Diecisiete volvió a reír y pasó un dedo por su mejilla quitándole algo de barro—. Además de lenta, ahora viscosa… Igual que un caracol.

La ira de Ren brillaba en sus ojos, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomar al ranger de los pies y atraerlo al lodo. Pero no, Diecisiete mantenía los pies firmes en el suelo.

—¿Vas a ayudarme a salir? —Quería tomarlo con la guardia baja. El androide puso los ojos en blanco, y le brindó la mano a la mujer. Ren la tomó, fingiendo que se rendía… Pero esto apenas comenzaba.

Al tener la guardia baja, y la confianza en que la humana no trataría de tirarlo, Diecisiete no se esperó que ella lo jalara con todas sus fuerzas y lo lanzara al lodazal.

Una mirada asesina se situó en su rostro cuando surgió de debajo del agua lodosa. Estaba sucio completamente y salió sin mediar palabra. Ren, aun riendo, hizo las maniobras para salir.

—¿Podemos ir hacia la cabaña? Cuando el lodo se seca en la piel es un infierno sacarla —Dijo ella, con total naturalidad. Le pasó la toallita al ranger para que se limpiara el rostro, por suerte nada se había ensuciado en su mochila, esa mochila estaba hecha para soportar todas esas cosas. El hombre aun la miraba iracundo y Ren puso los ojos en blanco—. No me mires así, me estaba vengando de tus burlas —Y luego el androide la hizo sobresaltarse con la espantosa sonrisa que le dio.

Comenzó a caminar, y Ren se apresuró a seguirlo.

—¡Espera! ¿No deberíamos ir al camino?

—No vamos a ensuciar mi auto —Y siguió caminando. Ren lo seguía y a menudo era golpeada por ramas que él dejaba ir hacia atrás sin importarle ella.

Lo comprendía.

Llegaron a la quebrada y ella sonrió, al parecer se quitarían el lodo ahí…

Se quitarían el lodo ahí.

Se meterían ambos.

Se sonrojó un poco al ver al ranger empezar a quitarse la ropa ¡¿Acaso no podía meterse con ella?! La gabardina cayó el suelo, luego el pañuelo, luego el brazalete, el cinturón, la camisa…

— _Maldición, Ren —_ Se dijo—. _Parece como si nunca hubieses visto a un hombre sin camisa ¡Estás casada, maldita sea!_

— _¡Por la misma razón, estúpida! Estoy casada, y no debería estar viendo a otro hombre desnudarse frente a mí._

Pero lo vio, y es que era inevitable. El torso desnudo era blanco, como si el sol no tocara su piel, tenía músculos marcados, pero no demasiados. El ranger se comenzó a quitar el pantalón y ella desvió la mirada hasta que escuchó el chapuzón en el agua.

¿Hacía calor ahí, o eran ideas suyas?

—¿No piensas entrar? O te vas a quedar que se seque el lodo.

Se acercó y se quitó las botas.

—Date la vuelta —Le dijo. Sí, había ido a playa muchas veces y había usado bikini. Y sí, el sostén solía cubrir más que el bikini ¡Pero no podía quitarse la camisa con el ranger ahí, en el agua con una sonrisa burlona como algún tipo de dios!

—Bah, ni que me interesaras —Y nadó hacia la cascada. Ren aprovechó eso para quitarse la mochila y dejarla en el suelo. Luego quitarse la camisa y el short y lanzarse al agua con solamente su sostén y bragas negras.

—Maldición —El agua estaba helada. Se hundió bien con tal de quitar el barro, pero no, no servía de mucho.

Salió a la superficie a tomar aire y miró hacia la cascada, el agua que caía con fuerza podría quitarle el barro. Pero en ese momento estaba ocupada, Diecisiete estaba de espaldas a ella dejando que el agua tocara su piel. Parecía, como ya lo había dicho antes, un dios, como esos que aparecían en las mitologías, con su inigualable belleza a conquistar a las pobres doncellas.

Pero Diecisiete no era un dios, parecía más un tipo de demonio: Hermoso, atrayente, de esos que usaban su encanto para atraer doncellas a la perdición.

Desvió la mirada y tomó sus ropas para lavarlas. Después de haberle quitado todo el barro, las abrió con cuidado en las rocas para que el sol las secara.

Miró hacia la cascada notando que el ranger ya se había salido de ella, y nadó en silencio para poder limpiarse bien el cabello en ella. Diecisiete no le dijo nada al pasar por su lado, solo se dignaba a darle una sonrisa torcida.

Mierda, sabía que ella había estado mirándolo.

Entró rápidamente a la cascada y se rascaba para quitarse el lodo del cabello. Se rascó tan fuerte que el cuero cabelludo le quedó ardiendo. Afuera, Diecisiete lavaba su ropa.

La quebrada era hermosa, y se extraño que esa tarde no hubiese turistas en el lugar. Debido a las fachas que tenía, lo agradeció.

Salió de la cascada y volvió al agua, se acercó a su ropa, sabía que tardarían en secarse al menos un poco para poder salir. Diecisiete estaba apoyado en una roca, con los ojos cerrados, y ella se le acercó, con tal de hablar con él para no pasar aburrida todo el tiempo.

—¿Siempre eres así? —Le dijo, el ranger abrió un ojo mirándola— Parece que odiaras la humanidad —Le dio una sonrisa torcida— ¿Esa fue tu razón para convertirte en ranger?

Diecisiete miró a la humana, era tan extraña, siempre buscando la forma de hablarle, por más apático que él se portase, nunca había visto alguien tan persistente.

—¿Y tú siempre eres tan parlanchina? —Le respondió, ella hizo un mohín.

—Algo así —Soltó una risita y lo miró de reojo. Diecisiete volvía a tener los ojos cerrados, y su cabello oscuro lo tenía detrás de las orejas, Ren notó los aros dorados que las adornaban.

Se veía tan tranquilo, tan diferente a como cuando le hablaba, con esa sonrisa ladeada o ese ceño fruncido.

Se veía como un chico, un niño perdido en el mundo que buscaba la forma de salir.

De ser encontrado.

Pero él no quería serlo.

No por ahora.

—Tuve un amigo —Le dijo sin abrir los ojos, ella se sobresaltó un poco creyendo que él la había vuelto a descubrir—, hace un tiempo, y él amaba la naturaleza. Murió.

—O sea ¿Te hiciste ranger en su memoria? —La dulzura brillaba en aquellos ojos verdes— Siento lo de tu amigo, es un muy bello gesto —Diecisiete hizo una mueca.

—Algo así —Y permaneció en silencio. Y Ren entendió que no quisiese hablar más del tema.

Diecisiete no dijo que no solo fue por Dieciséis por el cual se convirtió en ranger. Que él sentía una extraña y familiar sensación de estar en la intemperie, unida con la paz que el lugar le daba.

Ren no dejó de mirar a Diecisiete de reojo, tratando de saber que pasaba por su mente, que imágenes pasaban por aquellos ojos azules debajo de esos párpados.

Diecisiete era como una estrella, brillando con su propia luz, destacando en cualquier lugar al que iba… Pero estaba perdido, confundido, como un niño pequeño… Y necesitaba ser rescatado, necesitaba que rescataran el ápice de humanidad que le quedaba.

Y Ren lo dejó de mirar, dándose cuenta que no hablaría más.

Ella no sabía que un grupo de eventos futuros, y su propia ayuda, serían los que sacarían la humanidad de aquella estrella perdida.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Creo que, además de ser el capítulo más largo que he escrito en este fic, es el que más me ha gustado... No sé, tiene ese no se qué que me encanta.**_

 _ **Sobre la loba desmayandose: Sí, los animales pueden privarse cuando sienten demasiada felicidad, o incluso, un dolor extremadamente fuerte. Imaagínense ese. PD: ¡Se va con Ren!**_

 ** _La verdad, no sé que más decir, solamente, que Ren, Lisa y Marie se convertirán en el trío dinámico XD Y sí, ya Hayato se puso valiente y es novio de Lisa... ¡OH! Lo de "Mi instinto homosexual me lo dice" Es de sí, todos los memes que han salido del tipo "Estúpida mi pelo, idiota". Además, Marie es lesbiana._** ** _Coño! Eso está lleno de gays(?_**

 ** _Espero que en verdad les haya gustado este capítulo, tanto como me gustó a mí... ¡Oh! He dibujado a Ren! Pero no sabría si puedo insertar un link aparte de ff al fic... Pero bueno,luego busco la forma en que la vean..._**

 ** _Sin más que decir, más que ¡Muchos besos y mil gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Me voy :3_**


	7. 6- Tranquilidad

**_6_**

 ** _"Tranquilidad"_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Marie giró las llaves en sus manos y exhaló humo del cigarrillo que fumaba, mientras Ronaldo y el veterinario metían la jaula de la enorme loba en los asientos traseros del aerocoche, el muñón en la pata trasera derecha de la loba estaba vendada, y Marie sintió tanto dolor al verla.

La animal estaba dormida, Marie sabía que tardaría como hora y media en despertar, el tiempo suficiente para ir hasta la Capital del Norte.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar que Ren apareciera con Diecisiete. Los habían llamado hace unos 30 minutos, y la cascada no quedaba tan lejos.

Vio el jeep de Diecisiete aparecer en el camino, y les dio una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Que estaban haciendo, pillines? —Le dijo cuando Diecisiete aparcó frente a ella. Ren bajó del jeep con su mochila a la espalda. Ambos la ignoraron. Marie notó que algo le faltaba a Diecisiete, pero en ese momento no supo identificar qué.

—¿Tú me llevarás? —Le preguntó. Marie solo le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Quién más, dulzura? Marie Jensen, conductora excepcional, la mejor ranger de esta fuerza…

—Hasta que llegó Diecisiete y en tres meses te quitó el puesto —Dijo el veterinario soltando una risita. La pelirroja lo miró frunciendo el ceño y con una mano en su cintura.

—Ese idiota parece que atrajera a los cazadores, y además, parece tener un tipo de poder sobrenatural para no salir herido. Esto, linda —Marie se quitó el brazalete y se subió la manga del suéter que usaba. Ren observó la fea cicatriz que recorría su brazo, debajo de un tatuaje en un idioma que no conocía—. Fue hace cuatro meses, me la hizo un cazador con un cuchillo, había logrado quitarle la escopeta, pero no pensé que tuviese otro arma. Le tuve encima tratando de matarme.

—Y yo le disparé por detrás —Fue lo único que dijo Diecisiete subiendo a su jeep.

—¡Pude haberme defendido sola! —Le reclamó Marie y se cruzó de brazos— Tenía todo bajo control. Además, no tenías que estar en mi cuadrante, es una mala costumbre tuya.

—Sí, con un cuchillo a centímetros de tu rostro —Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro—. Pero parece que es algo mío, tal vez tengo un detector para saber sobre damiselas en peligro, mira que hasta a una loba salvé.

—Eso es sexista —Le dijo Ren.

—¡Oh no! No tengo distinción de género, hasta hombres en peligro he salvado ¿No, Ronaldo? Te hubieses roto el cuello de haber caído por ese barranco —El mencionado solo frunció el ceño—. Claro, que solamente los salvé porque estaban en mi camino, o sino ni siquiera se me habría pasado por la cabeza —Y dio reversa para dar la vuelta y conducir hasta su cuadrante.

—A veces se porta tan estúpido —Dijo Marie

—Al menos habló —Le comentó Ronaldo—. A veces parece que odiara a todos.

Ren soltó una risita, miró la jaula en donde la enorme animal dormía y suspiró. Marie entró al asiento del piloto y le hizo señal a la zoóloga.

—Rápido, que no quiero tenerla despierta y tratando de atacarnos mientras volamos —Ren asintió y subió al asiento del copiloto.

Volaron en silencio, pero Marie odiaba quedarse callada.

—Entonces, dulzura —Ren puso los ojos en blanco ¿Acaso los rangers no sabían llamar por el nombre?—. ¿Conseguiste lo que necesitabas?

—¿Crees que lo hice? —Marie frunció el ceño y soltó una mano del volante.

—¡Sólo busco conversación! Odio el silencio —Ren soltó una risita.

—Yo tampoco soy muy fan del silencio, pero a veces no consigo de qué hablar —Y rieron.

—¿Como fue el pasar tres días con Diecisiete? Es tan apático, nunca intenta hacer una conversación con nosotros. A veces, es difícil sacarle las palabras de la boca —Ren asintió.

—Eso mismo. Es muy silencioso…

—Eso lo hace más misterioso, y según dice Lisa, más atractivo. No es que me lo parezca, no es mi tipo —Ren soltó una risita, desde esa mañana entendió muy bien los gustos de la ranger pelirroja. Marie dio una vuelta, y la ciudad pronto se vio debajo de ellas. La pelinegra miró a la loba, que soltaba quejidos mientras dormía.

—Ella intentó atacarme hace dos días —Le comentó—. Estaba siguiendo a Diecisiete y como intenté golpearlo, lo intentó defender.

—¿Intentaste golpearlo? —Marie soltó una risita— Te comprendo, cualquiera lo haría.

Marie aparcó frente al zoológico del Norte, Ren le indicó que aparcara en la parte de atrás, ya que por la hora aún estaba abierto a los visitantes.

Volvieron a tomar el vuelo y la ranger aparcó donde debía, ahí, ya las esperaban. Dos zoólogos tomaron la jaula de la loba y la llevaron de inmediato a la veterinaria, aprovechando que la animal aun no despertaba, la pesarían y le harían todos los exámenes antes de llevarla al lugar de cautiverio.

Ren le sonrío a Marie en modo de despedida y se quitó el cinturón.

—Entonces te veo cuando vuelva a ir —Le comentó, en verdad le agradaba la ranger.

—Debemos salir de vez en cuando, las tres, a Lisa también le agradaste —Y le entregó un papelito con dos números—. En el parque llega poca señal, pero llega, y más en el cuadrante sur que está más cerca a las torres de señal —Le guiñó el ojo. Ren le volvió a sonreír, y sin preverlo, Marie le dio un pico en los labios dejando sorprendida a la zoóloga. Un guiño coqueto de la pelirroja y Ren salió del auto, aun sorprendida por tal atrevimiento.

—No lo tomes personal, dulzura —Le dijo Marie—. Yo me despido así siempre —Y le volvió a guiñar el ojo antes de cerrar la compuerta y hacer que la nave levantara el vuelo.

—¡Ren! —La mencionada se giró ante el llamado de uno de sus compañeros—. El jefe quiere hablar contigo sobre el cuidado de la loba —La pelinegra asintió y entró al lugar.

 _ **.**_

Volvió a su cabaña, como si nada en esos días hubiese pasado, porque en su mente, cualquier acontecimiento que no provocará algún cambio en él, simplemente no pasaba.

Sin embargo, sentía algo diferente, como si el ambiente en su cabaña hubiese cambiado. Como si la llegada y la sola permanencia de unos cuantos días de aquella zoóloga, hubiese hecho algo en él.

Pero era mínimo.

Era absurdo, aunque ella fue el primer contacto humano que tuvo más cerca desde que despertó.

Se quitó la escopeta de la espalda, y luego la gabardina. Se fue a quitar el pañuelo del cuello, pero se dio cuenta que no lo tenía, y que recordara, no habían dejado nada en la cascada.

Chasqueo los dientes, la zoóloga debió haberla metido en su mochila por equivocación. Ahora tendría que esperar a que volviera para poder recuperar su pañuelo.

Salió de la cabaña y voló hasta la rama del árbol en donde, prácticamente, tenía marcado el lugar para dormir.

Se sentó e inspeccionó el lugar, solamente se escuchaba el sonido de los grillos.

Diecisiete estaba en un tipo de estancamiento, en donde hacía las cosas por inercia e instinto. No tenía un futuro previsto, y no planeaba uno, simplemente a donde su vida lo llevara.

Y su vida como ranger lo llevaba a una rama en un gran árbol, en donde ha pasado todas las noches de aquel año y tantos meses, sin dormir, sin soñar, tan solo con la oscuridad bajo sus párpados cuando los cerraba.

No era el androide 17, aquel sujeto sanguinario, creado para cumplir una venganza la cual no tenía ni un mínimo interés de hacer, y que menos tenía que ver. Él nunca tuvo que ver con la Patrulla Roja.

Pero tampoco era el humano, humano del cual no recordaba absolutamente nada. Humano el cual era solo un niño junto a su hermana cuando fue capturado, y llevado hasta el nivel de quitarle su humanidad. Porque eso sí lo sabía, pero no recordaba nada, no recordaba ni cuántos años tenía.

Diecisiete no era ni el androide ni el humano, estaba en el limbo. En un tipo de cuerda floja, en el cual cada una de sus partes jalaba para saber a donde lo mandaba. Y él no sabía a donde ir, si al lado destructivo, a la programación vieja que era el androide; o al lado humano, a la fragilidad de la humanidad, a lo que el humano en él podía darle, en los sueños, los sentires…

No, ni uno ni el otro… No se pudo decidir aún…

Se quedó en el limbo esa noche.

 _ **.**_

Ya había anochecido cuando llegó su casa. El taxi se detuvo en la imponente casa de color blanco, Ren siempre había creído que era demasiado exagerada, pero su esposo la había comprado, y muy entusiasmado se la había llevado a vivir ahí después de haber celebrado su matrimonio.

Suspiró, eso fue cuando las cosas iban bien.

Entró, notando que estaba a oscuras, sin duda, no había llegado aún del trabajo, en parte lo agradeció, sabía que le esperaría una discusión al llegar.

Encendió las luces y fue hasta la habitación matrimonial, ahí, se cambió el uniforme por su pijama. Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y volvió a suspirar.

Había llegado.

—¿Ren? ¿Estás en casa?

—Estoy arriba —Respondió y se dispuso a sacar la ropa de su mochila. No pasó mucho tiempo en que sintió el cuerpo detrás de ella aprisionarla en los brazos. Comenzó a repartirle besos en el cuello y ella se hubiese sentido bien, se hubiese sentido a gusto, porque eran pocos momentos en que él era cariñoso de aquella forma…

—Te extrañé tanto —Y su mano se coló debajo de la camisa de pijama de Ren, subió para tocarle los senos. Y ella se sintió incómoda, no, no podían continuar si no hablaban las cosas y aclararlas.

Él no podía venir, pelear con ella, casi insultarla, y después salir diciéndole que la extrañó, con tal de que ella cediera y tuvieran sexo.

—Ya basta —Le dijo sacando su mano de debajo de su camisa y separándose de él—. Seth, tenemos que hablar —El hombre con quien se había casado, era tan solo dos años mayor que ella, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos grises. Siempre había tenido ese encanto nato que hacía que todas se derritieran por él. Se habían conocido en la universidad.

En ese momento, aquellos ojos que solían mirarla en un tiempo con amor, ahora la miraban con reproche.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —Ella frunció el ceño ante la descarada pregunta.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Enserio tienes que preguntarlo? Pasa que estuviste mandandome mensajes exigiendo que te llamara, cuando yo estaba ocupada con mi trabajo. Pasa que quieres controlar a donde voy y a donde no voy. Pasa, que estamos mal y en vez de hablarlo, prácticamente me obligas a tener sexo —Seth enarcó una ceja y soltó una risa.

—¿Que te obligo? ¿No se supone que ese es tu deber como mi mujer? —Con los puños apretados, Ren se puso firme.

—¿Tú mujer? ¿Desde cuando soy de tu propiedad? —Él le tomó la mano y le enseñó el dedo anular, en donde claramente se veía el anillo, con una sonrisa torcida. Ren apartó su mano de la de ella de un manotón— Creo que no entendiste los votos matrimoniales.

Tomó su mochila y la lanzó a la esquina de la habitación. Tomó una frazada, su almohada y fue a salir de la habitación, sino fuese por la mano de Seth tomando su muñeca.

—¿A donde crees que vas?

—Dormiré en el sofá, es más cómodo —Intentó soltarse, pero el agarre de hierro de su marido no la soltaba—. Suéltame o te golpearé —Ir hacia los golpes era lo último a lo que querría llegar. Una relación, por más difícil que esté, no puede solucionarse con golpes. Seth la soltó y ella bajó hasta la sala, sentía los pasos de su esposo detrás de ella.

—Bien sabes que esto comenzó a complicarse por tu culpa ¿Verdad? —Eso la detuvo. Dejó la almohada y la frazada en el sofá y se dio la vuelta con la confusión en su rostro. Sus ojos verdes brillando.

—¿Mi culpa? —Era típico de él, acarrearle la culpa de todo a ella.

—Claro, esto se comenzó a complicar desde que fuiste tan estúpida y perdiste al bebé —Fue como una puñalada al corazón. Sus manos temblaron ante el recuerdo, no había podido olvidar ese aborto, no si Seth se lo repetía a cada momento.

—¡No sabía que estaba embarazada! No puedes culparme por sufrir una caída, caídas que cualquiera puede tener —Mantenía sus manos en su estómago.

—¡Tenías dos meses! ¡¿Cómo no podías saber que esperabas una criatura?!

—¿Tú me vistes síntomas? Dime ¿Tú los viste?

—¿Tenía que verlos yo? Es tu cuerpo, no el mío. Lo peor es que no has podido quedar embarazada después, como si la pérdida de aquella criatura hubiese dañado algo en ti —Ella tembló y retrocedió. Sí, habían intentado de nuevo que ella quedase embarazada. Pero no, en año y medio no había podido quedar. Habían ido a médicos, y ellos decían lo mismo: Que ella tenía problemas para quedar embarazada, y que era sorprendente que hubiese quedado embarazada antes.

Era casi infértil.

Y era algo que le dolía en lo más profundo, porque ella quería ser mamá.

—Te he dicho que adoptemos —Le dijo en un susurro. Seth gruñó, y se giró para dirigirse a la habitación, el traje de ejecutivo estaba desacomodado.

—Perdiste tu valor como mujer —Fue lo último que dijo antes de subir. Aquellas palabras dejaron a Ren en shock, sus piernas temblaron y se sentó en el sofá. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos para evitar que el llanto saliera.

Aquella fuerza que siempre demostraba… Comenzaba a derrumbarse.

 _ **.**_

La lengua húmeda tocando su rostro fue lo que lo despertó, estaba en el suelo, al pie del árbol… Ni siquiera había notado cuando cayó de la rama.

Un enorme Pastor Alemán lo miraba con grandes ojos oscuros, volvió a lamerle la cara y él lo empujó suavemente. Se levantó y el animal, meneando el rabo, se sentó frente a él.

—Vaya, creí que estabas muerto —Diecisiete levantó la vista para ver a Hayato de pie frente a él. Con una señal, el perro se puso a su lado.

Hayato era el único que tenía un perro, ya que como no salía casi de la oficina, el animal no corría peligro de toparse con un lobo y pelear a muerte. Aunque Dogler era un animal grande e imponente, era muy manso.

Diecisiete se levantó secándose la saliva del perro del rostro. El animal siempre se mostraba cariñoso con todos, incluso con él.

—Ya ves que no —Le respondió.

—¿Qué hacías dormido en el suelo? —Le preguntó Hayato— ¿Acaso pasa algo con tu cabaña? —Diecisiete hizo una mueca.

—No, me gusta más dormir al aire libre —Hayato soltó una risita—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Inspección anual?

—Te estuve llamando por el walkie, necesitamos tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda?

—Un grupo de chicos vienen de excursión, Kai y tú son los encargados de ellos —Diecisiete frunció el ceño y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Olvidalo, no me encargaré de un montón de niñatos que no pueden defenderse en el bosque… Ya me ha sido suficiente con la zoóloga.

—¿Sabes? Este parque se está quedando sin presupuesto, tenemos que buscar la forma en que más visitantes se interesen. Si no, podríamos terminar todos sin trabajo, y este lugar yéndose a la ruina, animales siendo cazados, taladores de árboles ¡Y muchas cosas más! —Hayato se había puesto rojo, Diecisiete lo miraba con una ceja enarcada.

Hayato a veces le daban ganas de echarlo, pero el hombre era un gran ranger y no podía desperdiciarse aquel talento. Pero no le gustaba acatar órdenes, no respetaba sus áreas, y que él supiese, no se había dignado en ningún momento a trabajar con Kai.

En un área de trabajo, la que fuese, el trabajo en equipo era muy importante. Y Diecisiete parecía un lobo solitario al cual no le importaba el conseguir o no una manada.

El androide suspiró y colocó los ojos en blanco. Pareció como que pensándola, y luego volvió a mirar a su jefe.

—Si uno de ellos se separa del grupo y se lo come un lobo, no es mi culpa —Y se dirigió a la cabaña a darse una ducha.

—Estarán en la entrada de tu cuadrante en una hora —Le dijo Hayato antes de que él desapareciera por la puerta.

Fue una ducha rápida y cambiarse para salir y dirigirse a la entrada de su cuadrante. Kai lo esperaba en el lugar con una sonrisa.

—¡Señor Diecisiete! —Exclamó el muchacho con entusiasmo. El androide gruñó en el interior, ese día, especialmente, no estaba de humor para nada.

No le respondió, solamente se sentó en una roca a esperar a los aprendices de no sé qué universidad.

—Según los informes no pasan de los 20 años —Le informó Kai, aunque él no le había pedido aquella información—. Apenas son estudiantes de tercer semestre de zoología… Aaahhh, recuerdo esos tiempos… Siendo tan ingenuo que creía que sería un tipo de súper héroe que salvaba a todos los animales.

—Sería una lástima que solamente te tengas que internar en una vieja cabaña a ver el moho crecer mientras escribes en una computadora —Kai soltó una risa ante lo dicho por el androide.

Vieron a varias personas llegar, venían caminando, sería una lástima que tuvieran que caminar más. Como bien había dicho Kai, todos eran jóvenes

El zoólogo se presentó y lo presentó, Diecisiete ni se inmutó. Solo se dignó a comenzar la caminata, mientras los jóvenes lo seguían.

Kai les explicaba diferentes cosas, desde el ambiente, hasta que especies habitaban en el lugar.

—Los lobos habitan en su mayoría en la montaña, las altas en éstas les atrae —Explicó el zoólogo—. Los alces, bordean el…

—Oye —Le susurró una de las aprendices que estaban a otra— ¿Ya viste al ranger que nos guía?

—¡Sí! —Le contestó su compañera— ¡Está guapísimo!

—¡Oh, pero el zoólogo no se queda atrás! —Se les unió una tercera chica— ¡Nada más mira ese trasero! —Kai alcanzó a escuchar un poco y se sonrojó. Diecisiete también escuchaba lo que los aprendices decían y comentaban sobre él, pero no les prestó atención. Seguía guiando con la escopeta a su espalda.

Un sonido como de bufido sonó, y los aprendices se encogieron un poco. El androide sonrió cuando vio al enorme alce salir de los árboles.

—Si no lo molestan, no atacará —Comentó Kai, pero era demasiado tarde.

La mayoría, por no decir todos, de lo aprendices, eran de ciudad; la oportunidad de ver un animal salvaje en acción era única. Por eso, todos sacaron sus teléfonos y comenzaron a fotografiar.

El problema fue, cuando sacaron una cámara y el flash se accionó.

—¿Trajiste la pistola tranquilizante? —Preguntó Diecisiete a Kai que asintió un poco asustado al ver cómo la criatura se enfurecía. Los aprendices se arremolinaban detrás del androide cuando el animal se preparaba para atacar. El zoólogo ajustó el dardo con una pequeña dosis, tan solo para embobar al animal y no dormirlo. Su mano tembló cuando apuntó y disparó, y el alce, al verse amenazado comenzó a correr, pero se fue volviendo más lento cuando el tranquilizante entraba a su sistema.

El androide solo siguió caminando apartando a los aprendices, alejándose del animal que pronto volvería a estar normal.

—¿Qué clase de zoólogos son, que le temen a un alce? —Gruñó para sí mismo, sin embargo, Kai lo escuchó.

—Somos humanos, señor Diecisiete. El miedo es algo común en nosotros, en usted, que también lo es. El miedo es una prueba de que aún estamos cuerdos.

Diecisiete siguió caminando sin responder. Un destello de recuerdo pasó por su cabeza: Cell.

Él había tenido miedo mientras en la vez que casi lo absorben, y terror cuando estaba siendo absorbido ¿Eso había sido de su parte humana? ¿Dieciséis, que era un androide completo, sentía miedo?

¿Qué sentido tenía ser poderoso si ibas a temerle a algo? Si algo iba a ser tu debilidad.

 _El miedo es una prueba de que aún estamos cuerdos._

 _Es de las cosas que nos hace humanos._

—¿Sabes, niño? Ser humano está sobrevalorado.

 _ **.**_

Esperaba que al despertar, Seth estuviese dispuesto a pedirle disculpas por su actitud de la noche anterior. Pero no, el imbécil se había ido temprano a trabajar.

A Ren no le importó, aquellas peleas eran tan típicas y ella era siempre la que cedía, porque no le gustaba ver las cosas complicadas, pero esa vez no, esa vez ella no sería la que ceda.

Subió a la habitación y tomó su mochila para sacar la ropa, la noche anterior no había podido. Apenas la abrió la recibió el olor a ropa húmeda guardada, era horrendo.

Después de limpiarse en la quebrada, su ropa no se había alcanzado a secar, y había tenido que ponerse el otro uniforme que llevaba y haber guardado eso.

Tendría que ponerlo a lavar, definitivamente.

Sacó la ropa y la puso en un canasto, y luego se topó con algo que no esperaba. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al reconocer el pañuelo naranja del ranger. Decidió meter toda su ropa a lavar.

Cuando un zoólogo volvía de una expedición, el zoológico le daba uno o dos días libres para que se recuperara de sus largas caminatas en el bosque. Ren había decidido que no quería quedarse ese día en su casa sola, que iría a visitar a su padre.

Después de lavar la ropa, y tenderla en el jardín. Se dispuso a asearse para poder irse al zoológico a ver cómo había amanecido la loba y luego ir a su otro destino.

Ya cambiada, tomó la cápsula en donde estaba su auto y salió cerrando su casa con llave.

El zoológico no quedaba tan lejos, ya estaba abriendo sus puertas a los visitantes, así que simplemente entró por la puerta trasera y se dirigió a la zona de cautiverios privada que quedaba en la veterinaria. Ahí, atendían a los animales que se herían o se enfermaban y atendían los partos y la crianza de los cachorros.

—Buenos días, Ren —La saludó la veterinaria con una sonrisa. Ésta era de un largo y liso cabello castaño y ojos azules como zafiros.

—Buenos días, vengo a ver a mi nueva hija —La veterinaria soltó una risita y tomó su café, manchándose un poco la bata blanca con unas gotas que cayeron. Ren se acercó a la máquina y se sirvió uno. La veterinaria le pidió que la siguiera y entraron. La zona de cautiverios era grande, cada animal tenía su propio espacio y éste era lo suficientemente amplio para que ellos tuviesen buen terreno.

La loba estaba en una de las zonas, Ren nunca había visto una animal tan majestuosa como ella. Estaba sobre una roca alta, echada, lamiendo su pata delantera.

—Aún le cuesta caminar sin la pata —Informó la veterinaria—. Pero hace su intento, y sigue sin comer. Es una niña rebelde —Soltó una risita y Ren la acompañó.

Cuando un animal que antes estaba suelto entra en cautiverio, no acepta mucho la carne que le proporciona el zoológico, la costumbre de cazar era algo difícil de quitar.

Y no querían quitarlo, por supuesto.

—Cuelgale la carne en algún lado —Le sugirió Ren—. Que sienta que la consiguió por ella misma, recuerda que debe volver a su hábitat, y no puede acostumbrarse a tener las cosas fáciles, debe cazar su comida —Tomó la carpeta en donde estaba la información de la loba. Peso normal, tamaño normal, todo en ella estaba bien, la habían estabilizado bien en la veterinaria del parque— ¿Tiene tres años? —La veterinaria negó con la cabeza y le señaló que leyera bien— Oh, aproximadamente.

—Paul cree que podría tener esa edad, ya sea por su tamaño y su peso.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Les han dado los medicamentos?

—Están en la carne que la rebelde no quiere comer —Ren volvió a reír y volvió a colocar la carpeta en su lugar. Se despidió de un beso en la mejilla de la veterinaria y salió del zoológico hasta la casa de su padre.

La casa de su padre era pequeña, a las afueras de la ciudad, pero no siempre había sido así. Fue después de la muerte de su madre.

Ren aparcó frente a ella y salió. El aire del campo penetró en su nariz y ella sonrió. Volvió su auto cápsula y tocó la puerta de la casa.

Un hombre alto, podía acercarse a los dos metros, bastante musculoso debido a los arduos entrenamientos que ha tenido desde niño, pero aun así con el rostro más amable del mundo y la sonrisa más sincera del planeta, le abrió la puerta. Aquellos ojos azules, brillaron cuando la vio.

—Mi pequeña —La inundó en un abrazo, haciéndola ver en verdad pequeña frente a él.

Le dio el paso a la casa, y mientras ella se sentaba en la mesa, su padre buscaba algo que ofrecerle.

Terminó por servirle un jugo de los frutos que los árboles del patio ofrecían, y Ren lo tomó con ánimo. Le contó todo sobre la última exploración que tuvo, excluyó detalles, pero lo principal estaba ahí.

Se sentía como una niña, y tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, el amparo, el abrazo de papá para recobrar las fuerzas que la pelea le había quitado. Y su padre lo sabía muy bien.

—¿Pelearon anoche? —Ren se sonrojó, y miró su vaso como si este tuviese importancia— Ren, ya esto es demasiado —Y ella suspiró.

—Sabes que no me gusta renunciar, sabes que creo que siempre las cosas van a mejorar. Que vamos a salir adelante. En eso me parezco a ti ¿Sabes?

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, quiero decir ¿Cuántas veces no has perdido contra Mr. Satán? Y sigues intentándolo —El peleador suspiró.

—Es diferente.

—No, no lo es. Esto es una batalla también, papá. No quiero tirar al caño una relación de cinco años por un inconveniente.

—Pero esto te está lastimando —La enorme mano de su padre cubrió la suya—. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Sé que todo esto fue por la pérdida del bebé.

—No lo digas, no lo repitas, por favor —Sus ojos brillaban, su fuerza se estaban derrumbando y ella no quería que se derrumbara.

—Además, parece que Seth ni siquiera quiere resolver la situación. Tal vez una golpes lo hagan entrar en razón —Golpeó sus puños logrando que su hija riera. Ren sabía que no lo golpearía, su padre no era de resolver las cosas con golpes, él solo los usaba en los torneos.

—Estaremos bien, papá. Todo mejorará con el tiempo —Quiso creerse sus palabras.

 _ **.**_

Cuando las primeras estrellas adornaron el cielo, ya los aprendices se habían ido. Diecisiete nunca había tenido un día tan aburrido.

Aparte de la aparición del alce, más nada había pasado.

Ni cazadores furtivos, ni más animales salvajes. Solamente un grupo de adolescentes explorando el bosque, con otro chico explicándoles las cosas, ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo él ahí, y el porqué Hayato lo necesitaba con Kai.

Adivinó que era para que trabajara más con el zoólogo.

No, seguía queriendo trabajar solo.

Volvió a la cabaña y se cuestionó si dormiría de nuevo en la rama, o por fin ocuparía su cama.

Vio volar a una lechuza que pasó por su rostro y se adentró en una abertura en un árbol, y aunque el animal fuese nocturno, se acurrucó en el lugar.

Esa fue un tipo de señal para él, así que entró en la cabaña y se dirigió a la habitación.

Tal vez nunca había soñado, porque nunca había dormido como era debido.

* * *

 ** _Nota: Seth es el dios egipcio del caos... Ya creo que saben de donde viene el nombre... La relación de Ren y Seth, tristemente está inspirada en una relación verdadera que es muy cercana a mí... No soy yo, por suerte no tengo pareja. Ya nos damos cuenta del porqué de sus discuciones y vemos que Seth es un maldito perro machista ¿Por qué Ren no lo deja? Ella lo aclara también... No le gusta rendirse._**

 ** _Ese es el defecto más grande de ella: Es muy persistente, y siempre busca la forma, cree que todo tiene un lado bueno. No le gusta rendirse, sino que las cosas mejoren._**

 ** _Sobre 17, sus pensamientos siempre son un caos para mí... Y siempre se me hace un poco dificil escribirlo en su faceta de androide._**

 ** _Sobre la lechuza como un tipo de señal: Fue inspirado en el capítulo de ayer de Súper kldjaklsdjal Cuando 17 le dice a Goku sobre su familia, aparece una familia de lechuzas: dos adultos y tres bebés. Eso fue referencia a su familia :') Lo sé._**

 ** _Bueno ¡El capítulo de Súper fue bellísimo! ¿Que les pareció a ustedes?_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Besos!_**


	8. 7- El monstruo

_**7**_

 _ **El monstruo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿De quién es esto? —Ren levantó la vista de la cama, estaba leyendo un libro cuando Seth entró. No lo determinó sino hasta que dijo aquello. El hombre estaba sosteniendo el pañuelo naranja de Diecisiete.

—Es mío —Le contestó y volvió a su lectura—. Lo compré antes de ir al bosque.

No le iba a hablar, no hasta que él se disculpara. Y si iba a dormir en la cama, que usara su lado. Ella no se iba a desgastar la espalda durmiendo en el sofá.

Lo sintió apoyarse en la cama y lo miró de reojo, volvió su vista al libro cuando los ojos grises la miraron.

—Lo siento ¿Sí? —Ella lo siguió ignorando. Estaba cansada, estaba agotada de todo esto.

—¿Por qué yo soy la única que lucha por esta relación? —Le dijo, sin dejar de mirar el libro— ¿Por qué crees que todo se puede solucionar con un "lo siento"? —Tenía un nudo en la garganta, y jugaba con la esquina de la página.

—¿Y entonces que quieres que haga? ¡Ya te pedí disculpas! ¿Qué más quieres de mí? —Ella lo miró, ojos verdes y grises en una batalla. Frunció el ceño.

—¡¿Ves lo que te digo?! —Cerró el libro con fuerza y lo dejó en el nochero— ¡Quiero que te esfuerces en esto también! Desde que perdí el bebé sólo sabes hablar de tener otro y tener otro. Solo quieres acostarte conmigo para que quede embarazada, como si no me amaras. Como si no… —Su voz tembló, pero no iba a llorar— Como si lo único que necesitaras fuese un saco de óvulos y una barriga andante.

Ren miró a Seth que la miraba con el ceño fruncido. No respondió, se quedó callado como si no supiese que decir, como si la mujer ya hubiese dicho todo lo que él pensaba. Ante aquel silencio, Ren gruñó y se acostó dándole la espalda.

—Seth… Si quieres que esto, esta relación de 5 años termine… Solo dilo —Un silencio y un suspiro.

—No, no quiero que termine. Intentemos arreglarlo… Yo… Cambiaré.

El peor error de ella fue creerle.

 _ **.**_

Sabía que la había visto, sabía que no eran imaginaciones suyas. No, no podían serlo, reconocería ese cabello rubio en donde fuese. Por muy lejos que estuviese.

Además, la estuvo buscando por varios meses ¡Y apenas es que aparecía!

Salió corriendo de la cabaña y levantó el vuelo, siguiendo de forma inmediata a la figura femenina que iba delante de él. Ella iba volando con tranquilidad, así que no sabía que él la seguía.

Aumentó la velocidad del vuelo y se adelantó a su hermana, quedando frente a ella.

—¡Dieciocho! —Y la rubia androide palideció como si hubiese visto un fantasma, y es que de pronto ella lo creía.

—Estás vivo —Le susurró ella, Diecisiete notó que llevaba una bolsa con compras. No entendió el porqué su hermana desvió la mirada.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy —Le dijo con una sonrisa torcida y las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Al no obtener respuesta de su hermana, frunció el ceño—. Te estuve buscando desde que desperté, no entendía qué pasó ¿Qué pasó con Cell?

—Gohan, uno de los guerreros, lo mató —Y su hermana seguía sin mirarlo.

—Sabía que el humano ese mentía —Miró a Dieciocho—. Oye, rubia ¿Qué te pasa? —Dieciocho mantenía el ceño fruncido. Diecisiete no entendía aquella frialdad hacia él— ¿Tú me buscaste?

—No quise, no sabía que las esferas del dragón te habían revivido —Mentira, sí sabía, simplemente que sus razones para no buscarlo fueron otras.

—¿Las que? —Dieciocho bufo.

—Es complicado.

—Ajá ¿Entonces me dirás porque estás actuando de manera tan patética y volteas la mirada? —Dieciocho apretó los puños y miró a su hermano. Furia, dolor, y más cosas vio en aquellos ojos.

—¡No es patética! —Le gritó— ¡No te quise buscar porque quiero alejarme de ti! —Eso fue un golpe bajo. Diecisiete chasqueo los dientes con molestia.

—¡Y yo preocupándome por ti, maldita ingrata! —Fue rápido, ni siquiera lo notó. El golpe de Dieciocho cayó en su mejilla.

Diecisiete no se quedó estático, le devolvió el golpe a su hermana. Y comenzaron a pelear, algo que nunca antes habían hecho. Un puño en el estómago, una patada en las costillas, un golpe en la cara.

Un atisbo de recuerdo los detuvo, ambos, como si un hilo cociera fragmentos de su pasado en el cerebro, vieron lo mismo: Ellos dos jóvenes, peleando, no, entrenando. Diecisiete ganándole a su hermana y risas de los dos.

Se divertían.

—Vete —Le dijo Dieciocho limpiándose la sangre del labio después de haberse recuperado de aquel recuerdo. Sus compras habían caído—. Tus ojos me recuerdan a Cell —Fue como si un cuchillo atravesara su pecho, como si aquel fragmento de humanidad se esfumara.

La voz de su hermana temblaba, le temía.

—Me odias —Le dijo, la androide tuvo un pequeño escalofrío, pero no respondió.

No, no lo odiaba.

Pero él asumió que sí.

Le lanzó una última mirada a su hermana: Dolor, frialdad, desprecio se hallaba en su mirar. Voló hasta su cabaña.

Dieciocho se quedó flotando, mirando a donde se había ido su hermano. Si quería tener un futuro, tenía que dejar en el pasado las cosas que podían estancarla.

Y tristemente, su hermano era una de ellas.

Diecisiete bajó a velocidad y aterrizó en el porche de su cabaña.

Comenzó a caminar, el sol ya estaba en su punto más alto. Andaba de un lado a otro, como un animal salvaje enjaulado. Se revolvía el cabello, bufaba, y quería, sentía la necesidad de asesinar algo.

Era un monstruo, su hermana lo consideraba un monstruo. Y si ella, su melliza que normalmente siempre vería la mejor parte de él, le decía que le recordaba a Cell. Era porque era cierto.

" _Tus ojos me recuerdan a Cell"._ No recordaba haber tenido nunca una pelea así, bueno, no recordaba nada en absoluto… Excepto aquel recuerdo durante la pelea.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de sacar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Necesitaba matar algo.

Su parte androide luchaba por salir.

Tal vez fuese su necesidad, o era que en verdad su oído estaba más desarrollado, pero escuchó un disparo.

Soltó una risotada y entró a la cabaña, tomó la escopeta y corrió, por no decir que casi voló a donde había escuchado el disparo.

Era la zona de los alces, escuchó otro disparo, esta vez junto a un grito se frustración.

—¡No sabes apuntar, imbécil! —Escuchó una voz.

—¡Baja la voz, que esta zona está protegida! Hay rangers rondando.

El androide descubrió el escondite de los cazadores.

—Me alegra que sepan que están obstruyendo la ley —Los hombres se giraron y temblaron ante la gélida mirada del androide. Levantaron sus armas y dispararon de forma inmediata, obviamente, sin hacerle daño al androide.

Diecisiete se cansó de recibir balas y pateó en el estómago a uno de los cazadores mandándolo a volar varios metros, haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol. El otro, viéndose en peligro, volvió a apuntarle, pero no esperó la fuerte patada del androide que le rompió el cuello.

—Una patada certera, una muerte segura —Dijo el androide pasando por encima del primer cuerpo. El cazador que había pateado de primero se apoyó aún más en el árbol que tenía detrás.

—Eres un monstruo —Le dijo el cazador. Una mirada gélida y una sonrisa maniaca apareció en el rostro del androide. Levantó su palma y una esfera de energía se activó.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —Y dejó que la energía saliera de su mano.

No quedó rastro del hombre, tan sólo cenizas.

 _ **.**_

Se revolvió el cabello rubio y volvió a golpear el maldito módem, iba a gritar si el internet volvía a fallarle.

Revisó los correos que le llegaban a diario, desde el departamento de contratación, hasta el banco en donde depositaban el pago.

El departamento de contratación pedía la actualización de documentos, eso incluía, nuevas citas al psicólogo, los mismos ranger refunfuñando.

Comenzó a escribir un correo al psicólogo en cuestión, aquel pobre hombre que se encargaba de todas estas personas salvajes y trastornadas por andar con animales.

Soltó una risa ante su pensamiento.

Escuchó un estrépito afuera, y salió de inmediato. Diecisiete acababa de bajar del jeep y lanzó un cuerpo, notablemente muerto, al suelo. El arma al lado.

—¿Qué carajo? —Exclamó bajando las escaleras del porche.

—Olvide llamarte para que viniera la van de medicina legal —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos como si nada importase.

—Estamos a medio día, Diecisiete. Los turistas vienen ¡No podemos dejar un cuerpo aquí! —La cabeza la palpitaba, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de medicina legal. Cuando lo atendieron y le avisaron que estarían ahí en media hora, colgó— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Diecisiete se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba cazando, lo pillé y me disparó. Por suerte tenía una puntería de la mierda, yo le disparé para defenderme y salió corriendo. Tropezó con una rama y tanta fue la fuerza que se rompió el cuello.

La historia era poco creíble, pero Hayato no podía juzgar a Diecisiete así porque así. Por mucho que tuviese aquella mirada desquiciada, eran pocas las veces en que traía un cazador muerto. La mayoría estaban heridos.

Además, ese era un riesgo que los cazadores tomaban. Se enfrentaban a agentes de la ley, y si levantaban armas en si contra, loa rangers tenían permitido matar.

Hayato miró fijamente al androide, éste, simplemente se balanceaba de un lado para otro.

—Lleva el cuerpo para el otro lado de la cabaña, que no se vea —Le ordenó. Diecisiete, cuyo mal humor había desaparecido en cuanto había dejado fluir aquella esfera de energía, frunció el ceño y recogió el cuerpo como un saco de basura. Lo llevó detrás de la oficina y volvió.

Con una sonrisa, subió al jeep.

—Tienes entrevista mañana con el psicólogo —Le dijo Hayato, el androide lo miró.

—Ni lo sueñes, no iré —Encendió la máquina. Hayato le dio una sonrisa torcida y se acercó su auto.

—Si quieres conservar tu empleo, irás mañana a las 10 —Y volvió al porche, a seguir esperando la van que se llevaría el cuerpo.

Diecisiete volvió a refunfuñar, debería fingir mañana para que no se dieran cuenta de lo trastornado que estaba.

 _ **.**_

A través de las semanas, la salud de la loba iba mejorando. "Cazaba" su comida, exploraba el amplio lugar de cautiverio una y otra vez.

Ren quiso darle un compañero, el lobo gris que estaba en el hábitat podría serle muy buena compañía, pero habría que recordar que ella era una loba salvaje y el criado en cautiverio era manso en comparación con ella.

La loba, a la que Ren atrevidamente había llamado Wild, por su condición salvaje, caminaba mejor con su falta de pata. Suspiró, todo el daño que le hacían a un animal por simple soberbia.

Su celular sonó y miró a ambos lados para ver si su jefe no estaba. Dejó el plumero en el escritorio y revisó su teléfono.

" _Marie tuvo el día libre hoy, y yo puedo tomarlo también ¿Siempre nos reuniremos?"_

Había estado hablando un poco con Lisa y Marie desde hace unas semanas, y había que admitir que ellas eran cosa seria. Eran geniales.

Ren no tenía tantas amigas, y menos íntimas, tal vez su carácter influenciara mucho.

Tal vez, Lisa y Marie fuesen diferente.

Ese día salía temprano, así que escribió rápidamente la respuesta y la envió.

—¡Te pillé! —Ren se sobresaltó y casi deja caer su teléfono ante la voz. Frunció el ceño al ver a la veterinaria con una sonrisa.

—Maia, no hagas eso —Se guardó el teléfono en el short.

—Te tengo noticias Liberwud, hoy te toca el atender del zoológico vivo —Ren sonrió con entusiasmo. El zoológico vivo era algo que en verdad le gustaba hacer. Se levantó y dejó las cosas en orden en el lugar. Salió de la Zona de cautiverios junto a Maia.

El zoológico vivo era como un tipo de espectáculo. Un grupo de niños y adultos llegaban y un zoólogo presentaba a un animal en cuestión, obviamente, debía ser uno manso. Normalmente eran los mamíferos pequeños o los reptiles no venenosos.

El zoólogo les contaba todo lo que tenía que ver con dicho animal, y al final, algunos podían tocarlo.

Llegaron al lugar, en donde ya había un grupo de personas sentadas esperando. Los ojos de los niños brillaban.

—Por favor —dijo la zoóloga a la veterinaria—, dime que no va a ser serpientes —Maia rió.

—¿Estás loca? El jefe no te volverá a poner una.

La última vez, Ren tuvo una pelea con una serpiente que quería enrollarse en su cuello. La animal se había salido de control y comenzó a apretarla, hubo gritos y alerta por todos lados, pero cuando uno se sus compañeros llegó, ya ella se había desenrollado un poco.

—Mira a ver si ahora peleas con un lémur —Ren le hizo una mueca mientras la veterinaria se alejaba.

Tomó al lémur del hábitat y se dirigió a enseñarle a las personas.

A lo lejos, dos mujeres miraban a la zoóloga. Tan diferentes entre ellas que era difícil creer que fuesen amigas.

Lisa, cabello rubio en dos trenzas y un delicado vestido blanco, estaba sentada en una banca con las piernas cruzadas. Parecía una adolescente en vez de tener 23 años.

A su lado, de pie, estaba Marie: Cabello rojo muy corto, llevaba una falda vaquera oscura y una blusa negra sin mangas, la cual dejaba ver el tatuaje y la cicatriz en su hombro. Fumaba un cigarrillo y exhalaba el humo lejos de la rubia.

—Es extraño —Comentó Lisa llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué es extraño?

—Estoy tan acostumbrada a ver a los animales en el bosque, correr libres, vagar y cazar… Que me es difícil verlos en cautiverio, tristes…

—Yo no los veo tristes —Dijo Marie—. Ellos nacieron en cautiverio, están acostumbrados a esto. Sabes como el mantener animales en cautiverio ha hecho que su ciencia avance. Creo que el mantenerlos aquí no es malo, los tienen en buenas condiciones, los alimentan bien —Se encogió de hombros—, los tienen bien cuidados.

Volvieron a mirar a donde Ren, ésta sostenía un lemur en uno de sus hombros, y le estaba dando algo de comer mientras explicaba. Los niños mantenían una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaban a acariciar al animal.

Esperaron un poco más y vieron cuando todos se fueron alejando, Ren se dirigió al hábitat de los lémures y dejó al animal en el lugar. Cuando se giró, se sobresaltó cuando vio a las dos chicas frente a ellas.

—Oye, yo sé que tengo cara de bruja, pero tampoco como para asustarte —Dijo Marie riendo, cruzada de brazos.

—Me tomaron por sorpresa —Les indicó que la siguieran y las llevó a la veterinaria.

—Ren, sabes que los visitantes no pueden entrar —Dijo Maia cruzada de brazos, la pelinegra hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Maia, ellas son Marie y Lisa, ranger y zoóloga del Royal Nature Park. Vienen a ver cómo está la loba.

—¡Lo hubieses dicho antes! —Dijo Maia un poco sonrojada. Ellas pasaron y Ren las llevó a donde se podía ver. Lisa se dispuso a observar los lugares de cautiverio, Marie tenía razón, aquí mantenían bien a los animales.

—Se ve bien —Dijo Marie observando a la loba, ésta estaba recorriendo el lugar por décima vez, cojeando.

—Está bien, ha avanzado mucho. Es posible que dentro de un mes o dos vuelva al parque a llevarla.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó Marie— Estoy segura de que alguien estará contento de verte.

Ren no entendió mucho a que se refería, así que simplemente les pidió que la esperaran mientras iba a cambiarse.

Salió ya cambiada, un jean, una blusa de tirantes y el cabello suelto. Sus ojos verdes brillaban.

—¿Nos vamos? —La vieron revisar su teléfono y fruncir el ceño. Luego apagarlo y guardarlo en su bolso.

—Por supuesto —Dijo Marie dejando los apuntes sobre la loba que había estado leyendo en el escritorio.

 _ **.**_

—Es impresionante la fuerza que posees —Dijo el veterinario curando rápidamente al alce, por suerte, había sido tan solo un roce de la bala. Pero estaba sangrando demasiado, que Diecisiete sabía que podía ser peligroso—. Quiero decir ¿Sabes cuanto pesa un alce adulto? —Y el androide lo ignoraba, no respondió.

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que tuvo aquel encuentro con su hermana, cuando ella lo llamó monstruo y él se lo creyó, o al menos quiso hacerlo.

El monstruo estaba ahí, vivía ahí, pero el humano también… Y éste era también demasiado terco.

—¿Y el cazador?

—En la central, con un brazo roto —Respondió. El veterinario puso una gasa en la herida y se limpió las manos.

—Tienes media hora para devolverlo a tu cuadrante, asegurate de estar con él hasta que despierte para evitar que algún animal salvaje aproveche.

Con animal salvaje, se refería a los cazadores furtivos.

Los alces eran la especie más protegida en el parque, ya que debido a su belleza, eran los que más atraían la atención de los cazadores.

Si querías ser un cazador, debías de tener, por obligación, una cabeza de alce embalsamada en tu casa. Era como su llave de entrada a la delincuencia.

Diecisiete tomó el enorme alce y lo puso sobre su hombro, el veterinario, volvió a abrir la boca impresionado.

Mucho bestia era ese ranger.

El androide salió de la veterinaria y dejó al animal en la parte trasera del jeep. Luego, condujo enseguida hasta su cuadrante. Tardó 25 minutos.

Se detuvo al recorrer buena parte del cuadrante y bajó al animal del jeep.

Se adentró en los arboles, alejándose del camino y depositó al alce en el suelo con la misma facilidad con la que lo había levantado, antes, le tuvo que dar un _suave_ golpe para dormirlo.

Se encaramó en la rama de un árbol mientras esperaba que el animal despertara, se levantara y comenzara a pastar como si nada hubiese pasado. Y cuando lo hubo hecho, volvió al jeep.

No tenía ganas de caminar o volar, solamente de recorrer su cuadrante en el auto.

Esperaba, esa tarde, no encontrarse con más cazadores, ya que era un fastidio para él solamente herirlos, cuando ellos sí podían matar animales a su gusto ¿Por qué no recibir el mismo castigo?

Pero Hayato le tenía un ojo encima, después que tuvo que mentirle al psicólogo en los test para no parecer un maniático antisocial y le tuviesen que quitar el trabajo.

Subió a uno de los picos más altos de su cuadrante, en donde una vez tuvo que guiar a un astrónomo a que observara las estrellas desde ahí. Bajó de su auto y vio el sol ponerse, el cielo colorearse de un azul oscuro y las estrellas salir. Se quedó viendo el terreno del bosque, con su aguda vista pudo observar los animales.

Debido a que oscurecía, los animales diurnos iban a sus madrigueras, a sus cuevas a dormir, a descansar, porque nada les importaba, porque actuaban por instinto.

Los nocturnos comenzaban a salir: el chillido de los murciélagos, el ulular de las lechuzas y búhos, los sonidos de los mamíferos nocturnos al salir a cazar.

La brisa golpeando su rostro.

Un destello plateado brilló a lo lejos, y él sonrió en cuanto el animal desapareció.

 _ **.**_

—Malditos cabrones de mierda —Dijo Ren con los dientes apretados. Lisa casi se ahoga con la cerveza que bebía, y Marie soltó una risa, a Ren no le picaba la lengua.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Lisa. Ren desvió su mirada a las dos mujeres y bebió de su cerveza.

—Mataron al último minotauro, la especie está extinta —Les señaló el pequeño televisor que había en el restaurante. La zoóloga y la ranger la miraron: En la imagen mostraba a tres cazadores con las manos en la espalda, policías estaban detrás de ellos, el desprecio en su mirar.

— _Ayer, un grupo de cazadores furtivos logró adentrarse en el parque natural de las islas del Este, en donde aguardaba el último espécimen de Minotauro del planeta_ —Comentó la periodista— _. Los rangers a cargo, actuaron de forma un poco tardía, alcanzaron a atrapar a tres de cinco cazadores. Habían herido al animal, pero tanta fue la gravedad que los veterinarios no pudieron salvarlo._

 _»La especie está extinta. El planeta está de luto._

 _»Pronto, se dictará una sentencia a los cazadores quienes se les ha declarado culpables._

Las mujeres se mantuvieron en un pequeño silencio, la mesera les trajo lo que habían pedido para cenar.

—Que asco —Dijo Marie—. Nunca he entendido como esa gente siente placer en matar los pobres animales.

—La maldad —Dijo Lisa pinchando su comida con un tenedor—. Existen diferentes tipos de maldad, y esta es una de ellas. El placer de sentir y ver la sangre derramarse.

—El querer quitarle la vida a un animal sin remordimientos —Dijo Ren—, como ellos no razonan creen que no sienten, que no lo merecen.

Miró la carne en su plato, ya se le había quitado el apetito. Marie lo notó.

—La diferencia entre aquellos cazadores y los que permitieron el tener la carne en tu plato, es que aquí hay un orden natural de las cosas —Dijo la pelirroja comiendo de su plato—. Los animales salvajes cazan, comen carne y no debes sentirte culpable de comerla también. Está en nuestra naturaleza.

»Una cosa es matar por placer, por tener un lujo en una habitación. Otra cosa es matar para sobrevivir, después de todo nosotros también somos animales.

Comieron en silencio, aquella conversación había acabado con sus palabras, era difícil buscar una forma de cambiar de tema.

El teléfono de Ren sonó, y ella frunció el ceño al ver el nombre de contacto. Ignoró la llamada, puesto que ella había avisado que llegaría un poco tarde a casa.

—¿Era tu marido? —La pregunta de Lisa la hizo mirarla nerviosa— ¿Están teniendo problemas?

Incomoda, Ren desvió la mirada, Marie le dio un codazo a la rubia.

—No seas imprudente, Liz. No te incumbe.

—Disculpa, es que vi tristeza en tus ojos —Ren le dio una sonrisa tranquilizante.

No, se suponía que ya no deberían tener problemas. Seth estaba cambiando, a un modo lento, pero lo hacia. O eso era lo que ella quería creerse.

Pero las cosas se ponían incómodas, él apenas la tocaba, y cuando lo hacía, ella se sentía incómoda. Parecía que su concepto de "Cambiar" incluía ignorarla muchas veces.

Parecía que no quisiese cambiar, sino, no mostrar su pesada actitud a ella.

En algo estaban de acuerdo ambos, no querían más peleas.

Ya no había amor, ya no quedaba relación, tan solo costumbre.

¿Valía la pena seguir arriesgando por algo ella sola? ¿Valía la pena querer resurgir una relación de las cenizas que no existían?

—Tierra llamando a Ren —Marie chasqueaba sus dedos frente a sus ojos. La pelinegra miró a las chicas, y les dio una sonrisa forzada.

—Perdón, me sumergí en mis pensamientos —Y volvió a su comida. Marie y Lisa se miraron y volvieron a comer.

Ren volvió a mirar su teléfono con tristeza, no, ya no quedaba nada que pudiese rescatarse.

Pero no quería rendirse, vaya que era una estúpida.

 _ **.**_

Volvió a su cabaña cuando notó que el cielo comenzaba a aclararse. Cuando los animales hacían su natural cambio de turno.

No durmió, tenía ya varias semanas sin hacerlo, desde que descubrió que ni durmiendo en su cama soñaría.

¿De qué servía entonces? Prefería no desgastar su tiempo desconectandose, cuando podía quedarse mirando los árboles como si fueran la cosa más interesante del planeta.

Algo de utilidad debía tener la célula de energía que Gero le puso.

Entró a la cabaña y fue directo a la cocina por un café, negro y agrio. Lo bebió caliente, de un sólo.

— _Central a Diecisiete —_ El androide gruñó ante el sonido del walkie, aquel maldito aparato que destruía su paz. Sin embargo, notó que no era el jefe, era Ronaldo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Contestó, se notaba el mal humor que poseía.

— _Oye, oye. Cálmate, no es mi culpa que estés de mal humor. Sólo me comunicaba para decirte que el jefe te necesita aquí, necesita que guíes a un…_

—Vete a la mierda, hoy es mi día de descanso —Y apagó el walkie.

No, no iba a tomarse ese día de descanso.

Pero en verdad no quería lidiar con más personas por un tiempo.

Lastimosamente la vida era una perra que no lo dejaba en paz.

* * *

 ** _Nota: Este capítulo me causó tantas sensaciones al escribirlo._**

 ** _Le quiero hacer una buena historia a Ren, por eso me estoy centrando también en su vida, tanto personal como profesional._**

 ** _Dios! Sé que no se esperaban la aparición de la waifu, y sé que su forma de actuar los desconcierta, pero creanme que tendrá solución. Y sí, para los que leen Lapislázuli, el flashback es una de las escenas del fic. ¡Lo siento! Me gusta mantener un hilo que entrelace mis fics :)_**

 ** _Sobre Ren y Seth, su relación es MUY complicada, pero nos damos cuenta que ya Ren está cayendo en cuenta que ya no se puede hacer nada._**

 ** _¿Que más poner? Ah sí, el apellido de Ren es Liberwud ¿Por qué? Esto se lo debo a mi waifu y querida amiga Syad XD Nos pusimos a buscarle el apellido a ella. Liber, es libre en latín. Y wud, es una deformación de Wood, que es bosque en ingles._**

 ** _Mientras escribía la escena del zoológico escuchaba el intro de Zoboomafoo... He ahí el lémur... Me sentí niña de nuevo TwT_**

 ** _Ah, sí! Sobre el "Zoológico vivo". En el Zoo de mi ciudad lo hacen, reunen a varias personas y toman un animal diferente cada día, hablan de él, les cuentan las cosas sobre el animal, y al final, dejan tocarlo. Una vez yo toqué una serpiente... Casi me muero cuando me miró._**

 ** _Escribir a Diecisiete se me hace difícil, y más, porque para mí él siempre tiene esa lucha entre su humanidad y su forma androide... Para mí él no es el completo asesino, después de todo, su programación es distinta a su homólogo del futuro. Por eso, sus ganas de matar acaban casi al instante._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, tanto como me gustó a mí._**


	9. 8- El pañuelo naranja

**_8_**

 ** _El pañuelo naranja_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El verano llegó con todas, caluroso. Los insectos estaban más alborotados que nunca. En la central, autobuses con turistas llegaban, uno detrás de otro. Las féminas iban siempre con algún vestido, un short corto o una blusa corta.

Eso incluía a las que trabajaban ahí, y los hombres no podían despegar la vista.

Hayato quedó completamente embobado cuando Lisa entró en su oficina, tan solo usando un sostén de traje de baño y un short. Sostenía unos papeles en su mano.

—Cariño, tengo que enviar esto ¿Podría?

—Amm… Yo… —Sacudió su cabeza y asintió. Le giró el portátil a la rubia y ésta lo tomó en cuanto llegó un correo.

—Acabó de llegarte un correo —Avisó. El hombre volvió a tomar la computadora y revisó, Lisa notó su sonrisa.

—La loba está sana, esta tarde la traen —Lisa se emocionó, sabía muy bien quién la traería.

—Le avisaré a Marie para invitarlas a comer a mi cabaña esta noche. Porque viene Ren ¿Verdad? —Su novio asintió y volvió a girarle el portátil. Se levantó y tomó el Walkie para avisarle a Diecisiete.

 _ **.**_

El mosquito se posó en su brazo y Diecisiete lo miró, ni siquiera el animal pudo penetrar su piel con su pico.

—Necesitarás algo más fuerte que eso, amigo —Dijo golpeando al insecto muerto con el dedo—. Maldición —Se dijo—, ya llegué al límite de la locura de hablar con los animales. En un futuro hablaré con los árboles.

Cerró los ojos, ese día estaba tan tranquilo, necesitaba acción.

Estaba demasiado caluroso, y aunque él no sudara nada, se sentía la incomodidad del ambiente.

—Tal vez deba seguir entrenando —Se dijo. Se dio la vuelta dejando sus piernas enganchadas en la rama en la que estaba, y mantuvo su cuerpo de cabeza. Ya se iba a impulsar hacia arriba cuando el sonido de interferencia del Walkie llamó su atención, esa cosa no había sonado en días.

— _Central a Diecisiete —_ Se escuchó.

—Aquí Diecisiete —Contestó de manera aburrida.

— _Esta tarde, Ren, la zoóloga que guiaste hace unos meses, vuelve para traer a la loba._

—Ajá ¿Y en que me incumbe?

— _Debes venir a buscarla, la loba pertenece a tu cuadrante._

—Y tú pretendes que en poco tiempo tenga a la animal en la montaña, sí claro —Podía llevarla volando, pero definitivamente no iba a usar sus poderes para eso.

— _No, ella va a estar cerca a tu cabaña, necesitamos que la mantengas un tiempo vigilada mientras se vuelve a acostumbrar al bosque. Cuatro meses en cautiverio le afectan un poco._

Diecisiete apretó el botón e hizo un sonido de molestia, pero no dijo más nada, dando a entender que no tenía de otra.

— _¡Oh! Y me acaban de confirmar que también tiene una exploración. Ya que uno de los compañeros de ella obtuvo al zorro, ella tiene otra exploración. Así que de todos modos, la tienes que guiar._

—¿Y otra vez tenerla en la cabaña?

— _No creo, normalmente en las exploraciones duermen en carpas. Ven como a la 1, de pronto ya está aquí._

Sin despedirse, sin siquiera avisar que había escuchado, apagó el walkie.

Otra vez convivir con aquella humana.

 _ **.**_

—Gracias por traerme —Le dijo desviando la mirada. Seth frunció el ceño. La zoóloga bajó del aerocoche y entró a la oficina, Hayato sonrió apenas la vio.

—¡Ren, que alegría verte! Ya tu jefe se comunicó conmigo, no te preocupes.

—Está en la nave, despertará en una hora —Salieron de la oficina.

—Ya llamé a Diecisiete para que las viniera a buscar, también te quedarás un tiempo ¿Verdad?

—Sí, me permitieron una exploración de unos días —Quería alejarse lo más pronto de la ciudad. Mientras esperaban en el porche a Diecisiete, Hayato notó algo nuevo en la vestimenta de la zoóloga, algo que había visto en alguien antes.

—Ese pañuelo naranja es parecido al de Diecisiete —Ren se puso un poco nerviosa y tocó la suave tela del pañuelo que llevaba en su cuello. Se lo entregaría personalmente a Diecisiete, pero se lo había puesto pues le había mentido a Seth diciendo que era suyo.

—Sí, es parecido —El jeep del androide apareció a lo lejos, y Ren notó que el hombre no se veía de un gran humor. O sea, siempre lo había visto con aquella sonrisa burlona, pero ahora no había ni atisbo de ella.

Diecisiete detuvo el jeep y bajó. Se acercó a Ren y a Hayato con su inexpresivo mirar.

—La loba está acá —Dijo la zoóloga guiando al ranger. Ren abrió la puerta de la nave y se encontró a su esposo sonriendo al teléfono, frunció el ceño, lo había visto hacerlo ya varias veces en aquellos meses en los que intentaban "Mejorar su relación".

—Eres algo lenta, caracol. Quita —Diecisiete la apartó y abrió la puerta trasera de la nave. Los ojos grises de Seth lo examinaron, y Ren notó que fruncía el ceño, como si previera algún problema con el hombre.

Diecisiete sacó la jaula y la levantó, a Ren la impresionó la fuerza que poseía. Dos zoólogos tuvieron que cargar con la loba, y ahora él, uno sólo y cargaba con ella como si nada.

Ren escuchó la puerta de la nave abrirse y cerrarse nuevamente. Seth estaba afuera, sus ojos grises brillando de molestia.

—¿Quién es él? —Le dijo en voz alta, Ren se puso roja de la ira, lo que menos quería ahora es que él le hiciese una escena de celos.

—Eso no te incumbe, y baja la voz que no vas a hacerme una escena aquí —Mantenía una mirada firme. Hayato, al notar la molestia en el hombre, se dirigió a calmar el malentendido, no era la primera vez que pasaba aquello. Pero sí que era la primera vez que un hombre mostraba sus celos tan abiertamente.

—Señor —Dijo acercándose—, Diecisiete es el ranger a cargo de Ren. No debe preocuparse por él.

—No lo hago —Fingió una sonrisa que dejó incómodo al jefe de los rangers.

—Señor Hayato, tengo esto controlado, no se preocupe —Dijo la Zoóloga con una sonrisa de disculpas. Ella misma se encargaría de la mala educación de su marido. Cuando Hayato se alejó, ella volvió a verlo con molestia.

—Ya veo porque amas venir aquí —Aquel tono que usaba le molestaba, como si supiera todo lo que decía, como si estuviese seguro.

—Deja tus celos enfermizos, por favor —Tenía los brazos cruzados—. Es el colmo que no confíes en mí.

—Con tantas mentiras que dices.

—Como si tú no mintieras ¿A quién le sonreías al teléfono? No creo que sea a uno de tus socios.

Y comenzaron a discutir. Hayato no entró a su oficina, se quedó afuera por si las cosas empeoraban. Diecisiete, por su parte, estaba apoyado en el jeep mirando la discusión con molestia en su cara. Quería llevarse rápido a la loba para no tenerla tratando de atacarlos en el camino.

Notó su pañuelo naranja en el cuello de la zoóloga, y decidió ir a buscarlo para así acabar con aquella discusión.

Solo que lo empeoró todo.

Se acercó y soltó el pañuelo por detrás enseguida, Ren sintió como la suave tela era desprendida de su piel. Seth se cortó a media palabra cuando Diecisiete se colocó el pañuelo en su cuello.

—Sabía que te lo habías llevado —Y volvió a su lugar frente al jeep como si nada hubiese pasado.

El aroma a flores que desprendía el pañuelo se inundó en sus fosas nasales.

Ren miró a Seth, en sus ojos había ira, y ella nunca había visto eso, nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

—¡Sabía que estabas mintiendo!

—¡Deja de gritar! —Le gritó ella— Por eso no quería decirte la verdad, siempre sacas conclusiones apresuradas. Ese pañuelo lo metí sin querer en mi mochila.

—Te estás quedando en la casa de él ¿No? —Le dio una sonrisa torcida— Con razón quieres separarte.

—Quiero separarme porque este matrimonio se está yendo a la mierda ¿Que no lo ves? ¡Míranos, discutiendo en pleno parque frente a dos desconocidos!

—¿Quieres separarte? Bien, puedes quedarte en este parque y que el ranger te coja como la puta que eres.

¡PLAF!

La mano de Ren quedó ardiendo ante la cachetada dada. Seth volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa torcida, ni siquiera se puso la mano en la mejilla roja.

Sus ojos volvieron a enfrentarse, y el hombre entró a la nave sin decir algo. Tomó el vuelo enseguida mientras la zoóloga se quedaba abajo.

El corazón le latía a mil, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y ella hizo todo lo posible para que las lágrimas no salieran. Nunca la había insultado de aquella forma, nunca le había dicho aquello, y por eso respondió de aquella forma.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a Diecisiete, sin mediar palabra se acercó.

—¡Esto es tu culpa! —Y le dio una patada en la pierna, que le dolió más a ella que a él.

—¿Perdón? Yo no he hecho nada —Le pareció tan descarado, como si no fuese su culpa todo lo que había pasado.

¿Qué no hizo nada? Se dignó a aparecer con aquella mirada tan penetrante ¡Y le quitó el pañuelo enfrente de Seth!

Bueno, técnicamente no fue su culpa que el hombre actuara de aquella forma…

Gruñó y entró al jeep con los brazos cruzados, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Diecisiete puso los ojos en blanco y entró el asiento del copiloto, ya iba a poner en marcha la máquina cuando Hayato los detuvo.

—Ren, si deseas puedes irte a casa, o te puedo cambiar de…

—Estoy bien, no se preocupe —Le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, Hayato supo que no estaba bien—. Es solo un inconveniente.

Creyó que ya tenía rayada esa palabra. El jefe de los rangers asintió y se alejó, Diecisiete condujo directo a su cuadrante.

Ren mantuvo su vista en el bosque, el pelo enmarañándose en su rostro, sus ojos verdes de tristeza.

Después de la ira, venía la tristeza, se daba cuenta de todo lo que había pasado. De todo lo que había dicho.

Tal y parecía que no había marcha atrás.

—Una expedición y una pelea, y un matrimonio de casi cuatro años se va a la mierda —Dijo para sí misma, sin importarle si Diecisiete la escuchaba o no, y la escuchaba, pero no le daba importancia—. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Esto no fue ahora, esto se estaba yendo a la mierda desde hace más de un año. Creo que debí escuchar a papá y no ser tan persistente, así dolería menos.

Y permanecieron en silencio mientras continuaba el viaje. Ren decidió cobrar su compostura, no debía mezclar su trabajo con su vida personal.

Siguió refunfuñando en el camino, y a Diecisiete ya le dolía el oído de tantos murmullos.

Llegaron a la cabaña de Diecisiete y bajaron, el androide había aceptado a regañadientes el tener a la loba cerca para poder vigilarla un poco.

—El sujeto es un verdadero cabrón, y creeme, sé de cabrones —Le dijo, con tal de evitar que siguiese murmurando. Ren lo miró sorprendida, el hombre bajó la jaula con cuidado.

—¿Y qué no eres uno de ellos? —Dijo siguiéndole cuando él había comenzado a caminar.

—Soy una especie de cabrón diferente —Aquello, logró sacar una sonrisa en la zoóloga. Se adentraron en el bosque alejándose unos kilómetros de la cabaña.

—¿Te ayudo? —Se ofreció.

—Estoy bien —Dijo enseguida. Dejó la jaula en el suelo y la abrió—. Sube a un árbol, está a punto de despertar, lo importante es que no sienta tu olor —Y él subió a uno de un salto, dejando a una sorprendía humana debajo de él.

Cuando Ren captó bien de lo que había dicho, buscó la forma de subir a otro árbol, al menos los metros suficientes para que su olor se confundiera con el ambiente.

Vieron en silencio cuando la loba despertaba, se lamía la pata trasera, el muñón ya se veía curado. La vieron levantarse y sacudirse, salió de la jaula y comenzó a oler el ambiente. Recorrió el lugar pegando su nariz en todos lados, refregando su pelaje en los árboles como si fuese un gato. La vieron levantar la orejas y moverlas, había escuchado algo, luego la vieron correr, para faltarle una pata, lo hacía muy bien.

Ren no bajó, sino hasta que Diecisiete lo hizo de un salto y tomó la jaula. Ella en cambio, tuvo que hacer maniobras para no caerse y romperse el cuello.

Se sacudió la ropa y siguió a Diecisiete que ya había comenzado a alejarse hacia la cabaña. Cuando llegó al jeep, recordó que nunca había sacado su mochila de la nave, y que definitivamente estaba sin cosas a la intemperie.

Sin ropa, sin comida, sin nada.

Y no iba a volver a casa para eso.

—¿Me prestas tu walkie? —Preguntó acercándose al ranger— Necesito llamar a Marie —El androide sacó el aparato de su cinturón y se lo lanzó, ella lo atrapó, no sin antes prácticamente hacer malabares en sus manos.

—Canal 5 —Dijo el ranger apoyándose en su jeep. Ren configuró la tuerquita y apretó el botón.

—¿Marie? —Habló, esperó que la ranger contestara, que al menos alcanzara a llegar.

— _Aquí, Marie —_ Ren suspiró cuando la ranger respondió.

—Diablos, creí que no llegaría la señal.

— _Estoy en la central dejando unos turistas… Espera ¿Con quién hablo?_

—Soy Ren.

— _¡Dulzura!_ —La voz de la ranger había pasado de tediosa y monótona a un tono más alegre— _. Lisa sí me contó que venías._

—Marie, disculpa, necesito un favor —La relación que tenía con ellas había mejorado aún más, hasta tal punto que hablaba con ellas cada noche, y ya tenían hasta un grupo de chat de las tres.

— _Lo que necesites, linda._

—Tuve un pequeño percance y se me perdió la mochila… Con mi ropa, con mi comida… Con todo.

— _¿Necesitas ropa? ¡Listo! Hablaré con Lisa también. ¿Nos vemos en la central en la noche?_

—¡Gracias, Marie!

— _Por ti, lo que sea. Debo seguir trabajando, cambio y fuera._

Ren apagó el walkie y se lo entregó al androide.

—De todos modos podemos comenzar la exploración.

—¿De qué trata?

—Debo tomar apuntes del comportamiento de los alces, ese es uno. El otro era en la cima de la montaña, en donde habita una especie de ave extraña. Así que ¿Vamos por lo primero? —Y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado de la cabaña, Diecisiete se apretó el puente de la nariz y convirtió el jeep en cápsula.

—Hacia el otro lado —Le señaló a donde tenía que dirigirse, Ren le dio una sonrisa de disculpa y se dirigió a donde el androide la guiaba.

 _ **.**_

Debido a que el calor se avivaba más, Ren se quitó la camisa del uniforme quedando en camisilla. Desdobló las mangas y se la amarró a la cintura, ocultando la pistola tranquilizante que llevaba en el cinturón. Se amarró el cabello con la liga que llevaba en su mano, necesitaba urgente un corte.

Estaban llegando al estanque, en donde normalmente los alces iban a beber agua, cuando escucharon el disparo.

Diecisiete no lo pensó dos veces, corrió hacia donde había provenido el sonido, Ren también corrió detrás de él. Antes de salir al claro, el androide la miró y ella tembló un poco ante aquella frialdad en sus ojos, pero le mantuvo la mirada.

—Quédate aquí y no seas un estorbo —Y se adelantó un poco más. No vio nada, ni cazadores, ni cuerpo de alce.

Se extrañó completamente y salió de los árboles.

Grave error.

Un brazo alrededor de su cuello y una pistola apuntando a su cabeza le avisó que era una trampa. Sonrió, ese imbécil no sabía en dónde se metía.

—Lo tenemos, jefe —Dijo el hombre que lo amenazaba. De entre los árboles salió otro.

—Con que este es el famoso ranger que acaba con todos —Dijo el hombre, con su abundante barba, no parecía que sus labios se movieran.

—¿A qué se debe el honor que me capturen? —Dijo Diecisiete.

—Nos divertiremos contigo.

 _ **.**_

No fue capaz de moverse, no podía evitarlo estaba asustada ¿Y como no? Se supone que se había escondido bien, y ahora tenía una pistola apuntando a su espalda.

—Haz sólo un poco de ruido y dispararé —Vio cuando uno de los hombres golpeó a Diecisiete en el estómago y escuchó la risa del ranger y el quejido del hombre.

—Este imbécil ¿Qué tiene ahí? —Se quejó el sujeto que lo había golpeado.

 _ **.**_

Diecisiete soltó otra risotada y, velozmente, se deshizo del sujeto que tenía detrás y lo lanzó a uno de los árboles del fondo. Iba a lanzarsele al otro sujeto, pero un grito lo hizo detenerse.

—¡Detente! —Otra voz masculina iba saliendo de los árboles, en donde había dejado a la zoóloga. Y justamente, vio salir al sujeto con la zoóloga delante de él. Tenía su brazo alrededor del cuello de ella y una pistola apuntando a su cabeza—. Te mueves y le vuelo los sesos a tu novia —Diecisiete notó que Ren tanteaba con cuidado su cinturón, le dio una sonrisa torcida al sujeto y se metió las manos a los bolsillos.

—Adelante, dispárale, quería ver sangre desde hace rato —Ren no entendió a Diecisiete, sabía que no le caía bien, pero tampoco al punto de odiarla. Con los dientes apretados, tomó la pistola tranquilizante que estaba oculta debajo de su camisa. Tomó la pistola y miró al otro sujeto que aún se acariciaba la mano. Preparó un dardo, con su otra mano desamarró la camisa y ésta cayó, y apuntó hacia el estómago del hombre.

—¡Cuidado! —La alarma de su compañero no fue suficiente, la zoóloga ya había disparado el dardo y debido a la sorpresa se había soltado del hombre. El sujeto le apuntó, pero el tranquilizante actuaba rápido, era para osos.

Diecisiete fue rápido y de una sola patada dejó inconsciente al jefe.

Ren se levantó y le dio una suave patada al hombre que había disparado.

—¿Quién es la damisela en peligro, imbécil? —El sonido del disparo penetró sus oídos, luego fue el empujón y sentirse estrellada contra un árbol. El hombro le ardía.

Miró como Diecisiete golpeaba al sujeto que había lanzado antes, también dejándolo inconsciente y tomando el arma. Lo vio tomando las armas de todos.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada en un árbol, el hombro derecho le dolía como si la hubiesen atropellado ¿Y como no? Si se ese fue el que recibió el impacto cuando se estrelló contra el árbol. ¿Cómo llegó ahí? ¿Diecisiete la había empujado?

Se levantó con el ceño fruncido y se tocó el hombro izquierdo, le ardía de una horrible forma. Se miró la mano para notar con horror que sangraba.

—Estás sangrando —Le dijo Diecisiete, ella se sorprendió que llevara a los tres sujetos inconscientes.

—Gracias, capitán obvio —Tomó la pistola tranquilizante y la volvió a meter en su cinturón, volvió a mirarse la herida—. Parece que fue tan sólo el roce de la bala —Diecisiete se quitó el pañuelo del cuello y se lo ofreció.

—Las manchas de sangre son difíciles de quitar de la silla —Ella lo tomó y, con torpeza, lo envolvió alrededor de su hombro. Siguió a Diecisiete que arrastraba a los tres sujetos—. Creí haberte dicho que no fueras un estorbo —Ren se adelantó y lo miró, sus ojos verdes llenos de molestia.

—¡No fui un estorbo! Yo misma me supe defender.

—Claro, y por eso estás herida.

—¡Ja! No es mi culpa que alguien no desarmara al sujeto. Como pude ser yo, cómo pudiste ser tú. No eres superman, fortachón. No creo que seas inmune a las balas.

Y comenzó a caminar, Diecisiete torció su sonrisa.

—¿Quieres apostar, caracol? —Ren puso los ojos en blanco ante el apodo.

—No, no quiero apostar ¡Estás loco! —Llegaron al camino y Diecisiete sacó el jeep. Lanzó con suma facilidad a los tres sujetos en la parte de atrás, como si éstos fuesen basura, y se montó en el asiento del piloto. Ren lo siguió al asiento del copiloto, le pañuelo ya tenía la mancha de sangre.

No demoraron mucho en llegar a la central, y fue donde comenzó el caos. Hayato lo ayudó a colocarle las esposas a los sujetos y los colocaron al fondo, aún inconscientes. Lisa, la cual había estado llevando unos documentos a Hayato, fue la que la notó herida, y mientras el jefe le sacaba las palabras a Diecisiete, el cual apenas contaba las cosas, la curaba.

—Tienes suerte de que tan sólo fue un roce —Le dijo la rubia colocándole la gasa— ¿Te duele mucho?

—No, solo arde un poco.

—Creo que en cuestión de días cicatrizará a tan sólo una costra. Marie me contó lo de que se te olvidó la mochila, no te preocupes, vendrá dentro de unas horas con algo de ropa mía y de ella —Lisa le dio una sonrisa dulce. Ren notó que Diecisiete salió y miró a Hayato cuando escuchó el jeep encenderse.

—Le dije que se fuera normal, que tú te quedabas aquí a descansar.

—No estoy convaleciente, señor Hayato. Solo fue un roce de bala —El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—De todos modos, muchas emociones por el día de hoy —¿Eso era lástima lo que había en sus ojos? No, ella no quería lástima por lo del medio día.

—Señor Hayato, no quiero su lástima. Estoy completamente bien por lo de esta tarde —Lisa miró extrañada a su novio y a la otra zoóloga.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué pasó? —Ren se levantó y fue a salir de la oficina.

—Mi inconveniente.

 _ **.**_

Pidió el tercer café de la tarde cuando Lisa entró y se sentó frente a ella.

—Luché por sacarle las palabras a Hayato, pero fue difícil. Además, debo entender que no quieras hablar de eso, es tu vida personal —Ren le sonrió con agradecimiento y volvió a beber de su café—. La cafeína también es una adicción, ya entiendo porque eres muy activa —Ren soltó una risita.

—La cafeína es lo que me mantiene con vida, por suerte siempre mantengo mi dinero encima. También debo comprar comida, Diecisiete nunca tiene nada en la cabaña. ¿Acaso viene a desayunar aquí? —Lisa negó con la cabeza.

—Hay rumores acerca de él: Que caza la comida y la cocina en fogatas, como un animal o un primitivo —Ren soltó una risita—. O que es un tipo de alienígena que no necesita comida para vivir —Ren volvió a reír.

—Suena más lógico la primera opción.

 _ **.**_

En la noche, Marie le había traído ropa como le había prometido. Se había demorado un poco, ya que había ido a la ciudad más cercana y le había comprado tres bragas que Ren agradeció por completo.

—¿Para qué son las amigas? —Le dijo la pelirroja negando el dinero que la pelinegra le entraba, pagándole la ropa interior.

Como sabían que Diecisiete no iría a recogerla, Marie se ofreció a llevarla en su jeep. La zoóloga, se despidió de la rubia, tomó la comida que había comprado, la mochila con la ropa prestada y subió al jeep de Marie.

Tardaron una hora, en la que hablaron de cosas triviales hasta la cabaña de Diecisiete.

—Gracias por todo, Marie —Dijo Ren bajando del jeep. La mujer solamente le guiñó el ojo.

Ren entró a la cabaña y la notó vacía, miró a los árboles y pudo distinguir una figura en una rama a tres metros del suelo. Le dio una sonrisa y entró.

 _ **.**_

Lo mejor del verano es que en la noche era fresco. Después de dejar a la zoóloga al cuidado de la otra, y que Hayato le dijera que podía irse, siguió verificando el terreno de su cuadrante. La verdad, aquella emboscada no debió sorprenderlo, puesto, que debió habérsele ocurrido que algo así pasaría.

Era el mejor ranger de la fuerza ¿Cuantos cazadores furtivos no habían ido a la cárcel por su culpa? Obviamente tendría enemigos.

Cuando oscureció, volvió a su cabaña, se subió a un árbol y se relajó, no pensó que la zoóloga volvería.

Un golpe en su pierna, la que tenía colgando de la rama lo hizo mirar abajo. Ren le había lanzado una roca para llamar su atención, llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola, pero varios rizos caían por su rostro.

—¡Hey, ranger! ¿Puedo subir? —Sus ojos se veían más verdes por la oscuridad de la noche.

—Dudo que puedas —La zoóloga enarcó la ceja y se enganchó la bolsa que traía en el brazo. Empezó a hacer el esfuerzo por subir, se resbaló varias veces y se raspó la pierna. Sin embargo después de tanto esfuerzo logró subir.

Se sentó en la gruesa rama del roble, abriendo las piernas para mantener el equilibrio.

—Aahh, está muy alto —Dijo ella con un poco de temor, y cruzó las piernas en posición de loto apoyándose en la corteza del árbol. Miró hacia adelante, en donde el ranger tenía un brillo de diversión en los ojos—. Te traje esto —Dijo descolgándose la bolsa y sacando lo que parecían unos postres—, son rollos de canela —Le dio una sonrisa.

—No gracias —Dijo el androide negándose.

—Oh, vamos. Lo compré en agradecimiento, porque tienes que lidiar con mi presencia, que al parecer no te es tan grata.

—Si sabes que tu presencia no me es grata ¿Por qué sigues buscando la forma de hablarme?

—Porque soy una estúpida que siempre busca el lado bueno de la gente, y no se detiene hasta que la han golpeado en la cara —La amargura en su voz era notoria, le dio un mordisco a uno de los rollos—. Porque siempre creo que las personas tienen luz en su interior, que… Hay personas que deben ser salvadas…

—No todo el mundo se puede salvar —Fue lo único que dijo el androide, Ren notó algo más en sus ojos, y ella lo sabía, sabía que había algo más que un apático ranger que le gustaba la soledad.

—Tú mereces serlo —Se sonrojó un poco al decirlo en voz alta, lo pensaba nada más.

Diecisiete no mostró nada, tan solo una sonrisa torcida, como si lo que ella hubiese dicho fuese una broma.

—No lo creo.

Se quedaron en silencio, y Ren le volvió a ofrecer el rollo de canela. El androide lo miró, y colocando los ojos en blanco lo tomó, pero aun no lo probó.

—¿Encontraste la luz en el sujeto de hoy? —Los ojos de Ren perdieron brillo.

—No… Como tú dijiste, no todo el mundo puede ser salvado y ya lo intenté tanto con él. Y… Él no era así…

»Quiero decir, nos conocimos en la universidad y era tan diferente… Era cariñoso, era amoroso, era encantador. Fuimos amigos un tiempo, novios por un año, y nos casamos hace casi cuatro años.

Ella se estaba rascando el pie, ahí, en donde un mosquito le había picado. Diecisiete, por su parte, seguía mirando el rollo de canela como si fuese interesante, pero aun así, escuchando la historia de la zoóloga.

No era que le interesara mucho, pero definitivamente era mejor que estar viendo al vacío durante la noche.

—Al principio fue un buen matrimonio… Pero después dejó relucir quién era verdaderamente… Después de… Que algo pasó… Me empezó a tratar mal, peleabamos a menudo… Todo se estaba yendo a la mierda, era un caos…

»¿Sabes? Siempre quise trabajar en el departamento ambiental, vivir en un parque natural… Ser libre —Ella suspiró, Diecisiete la miró de reojo, notando aquel brillo en sus ojos—. En cambio, como tengo alguien en casa, trabajo en el zoológico. No está mal, pero por eso es que pido exploraciones.

Se quedó en silencio, como si las palabras se hubiesen acabado. Volvió a mirar a Diecisiete, éste seguía mirando el rollo con interés.

—Oye, no está envenenado ¡Dame aquí! —Se lo arrebató de la mano y le dio un mordisco. Se lo fue a entregar.

—Ya lo mordiste, termínalo —Ren frunció el ceño y se terminó el rollo de canela.

—Oye, no eres tan malo cuando escuchas. No te quita nada ¿Verdad?

—¿Quién dice que te escuché? —Ren volvió sonreír, sí que era un idiota ese ranger.

Pero tenía algo que le hacía sentir una ciega confianza a él.

—Debo ir a dormir, los mosquitos me están picando —Diecisiete solamente se dignó a ver como ella hacía maniobras para bajar. Estando a tan sólo unos centímetros del suelo, cayó de espaldas al piso.

Ren se sonrojó, tratando de disimular la vergüenza y caminó directo a la cabaña, ante la atenta mirada de Diecisiete.

El androide pensó lo que la zoóloga le había dicho.

Salvado…

El androide hizo un sonido de molestia.

Como si en verdad estuviese perdido.

¿O sí lo estaba?

* * *

 ** _Nota: ¡Cómo adoré escribir este cap! A pesar del maldito de Seth... Tal vez, crean que es demasiado rápido, que las cosas se están dando así como así... Pero ya mencioné antes que aquella relación se estaba pudriendo... La aparición de Diecisiete solo fue el detonante (? La liberación._**

 ** _No crean que es apresurado, ella intenta hablarle por hacer una buena relación amistosa, y Diecisiete solo se deja llevar... Ella no va a lanzarse a sus brazos enseguida ¿Aunque quién no lo haría? Yo sí XDXD ¡ATRÁPAME, DIECISIETE!_**

 ** _Creánme que una de mis partes favoritas al escribir fue esta:_**

 ** _—¿Y qué no eres uno de ellos?  
_** ** _—Soy una especie de cabrón diferente_**

 ** _Maldito seas, lo amoooo XDXD_**

 ** _Creo que eso es todo... Agradezco un montón a los que SÍ leen este fic... Y me dejan review... E igualmente a aquellos lectores fantasmas ¡Hola! Me gustaría saber su opinión... Y no, Laura, no puedes decirmela en persona..._**

 ** _¡LES DEJO TODO MI AMOR, MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS!_**


	10. 9- La paz

**_9_**

 ** _La paz_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Abrió los ojos despacio y se dio la vuelta olvidando que estaba en un estrecho sofá, debido a eso, cayó al suelo.

—Maldición —Se quejó sobándose la cadera debido al golpe que se dio.

Revisó su teléfono para notar que aún era temprano, con razón no sentía el aroma del café en la mañana. Bostezo y se levantó del suelo, tomó el botiquín que Lisa le había hecho traerse, y se curó rápidamente el hombro, al menos no ardía tanto ahora.

Miró a su alrededor notando lo vacía que estaba la cabaña.

Siempre se preguntó el porqué Diecisiete no permanecía en la cabaña, se creía la teoría de Lisa de que el ranger dormía y comía a la intemperie.

Caminó hasta la puerta principal y la abrió, dejando que el aire fresco de la mañana de verano tocara su piel. Salió al porche y se sentó en la escalera del lugar, tratando de aclarar su cabeza de los acontecimientos del día anterior.

¿En verdad todo había terminado? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Cuando aquella exploración acabara, volvería a casa a firmar unos papeles y se iría? ¿Así como así? ¿Se liberaría de aquel peso que había estado en su pecho desde hace dos años? ¿Tan fácil?

Suspiró, tendría que volver a casa de su padre, no había de otra.

—¡¿Qué?!

Escuchó un movimiento fuerte de las hojas y levantó la vista, los abrió como platos al analizar completamente lo que veía.

Se pellizcó, de pronto soñaba.

Diecisiete hablaba con un hombrecillo, o más bien, el hombrecillo le hablaba.

¿Estaban volando?

 _ **.**_

La verdad, después de su hermana no esperaba encontrarse con otra persona conocida, y menos con aquel guerrero bajito y calvo.

Lo pilló desprevenido, él había estado tirando cabeza toda la noche por lo que había dicho la zoóloga ¿Él? ¿Salvado de qué? No estaba perdido. Mientras veía hacia el cielo, cuando la luz solar apenas aparecía haciendo que la tonalidad oscura pasara a un azul claro.

Entonces lo escuchó.

—Hola, Diecisiete —Supo ocultar su sorpresa, y enarcó una ceja. La última vez que había visto al pequeño guerrero había sido temblando de miedo después qque Dieciocho lo besara en la mejilla, hace como dos años ya.

—¿Qué quieres? —Había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerse oculto, no había hecho desastres con tal de no llamar la atención de esos sujetos y que lo dejaran en paz.

—Bueno, ahora es que te vengo a encontrar, te estuve buscando desde que Dieciocho me dijo que se encontraron… Es que ella…

—Ella no quiere saber nada de mí, y me llamó monstruo —Se encogió de hombros—. Aunque no sé en que te incumbe eso.

—Pues sí, Dieciocho ha estado algo triste… —Miró al guerrero y lo notó sonrojado y rascándose la cabeza nervioso. El androide se levantó quedando de pie en la rama.

—¿Que tienes que ver con Dieciocho? —Comenzó a caminar, amenazándole con la mirada. Krilin, nervioso, comenzó a retroceder.

—Ella y yo estamos juntos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Voló directo al guerrero y este retrocedió. Ambos quedaron flotando en el aire— Tiene que ser una broma —Tenía una sonrisa torcida.

—No, ella y yo llevamos saliendo…

—¿Sabes qué? No me importa. Al grano ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?

—Dieciocho quiere hablar contigo, disculparse por lo que pasó —El androide enarcó una ceja.

—No te creo, Dieciocho es muy orgullosa.

—Y por eso me pidió que viniera por ella —Diecisiete lo señaló, iba a decir algo pero no tuvo argumentos.

—Tienes razón. Pero no —Se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido—, ella misma va a tener que venir —Se dio cuenta de la expresión decepcionada del guerrero—. Todo esto fue idea tuya ¿Verdad?

—Yo… —Krilin se puso algo nervioso— La verdad es que eres alguien importante en la vida de Dieciocho, y ella es muy importante para mí. La familia no debe estar separada…

—Ya basta de cursilerías —Le cortó—. Dile a Dieciocho que si quiere hablar conmigo y "disculparse", que venga ella, no tú. Y Ahora puedes irte, gracias —Ni siquiera le importó saber como el guerrero lo había hallado. No le importaba, sólo quería que se fuera con el mensaje, quería saber si en verdad le importaba a su hermana, o su relación acabaría de esa forma: Ella creyéndolo un monstruo.

Krilin asintió y voló lejos. Diecisiete escuchó claramente un grito ahogado y bajó la vista: La zoóloga lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, grandes y verdes.

Bajó y aterrizó frente a ella, ya esperaba los gritos de miedo y que saliera corriendo. Compuso una sonrisa torcida, necesitaba ver algo de miedo humano.

Pero no, la zoóloga siguió mirándolo sorprendida.

—Estabas volando —Susurró— ¡Eso es increíble! —Exclamó de repente causando extrañeza en el androide, esa no era lo que esperaba.

—¿Increíble?

—Sí, sabía que era cierta la teoría de que los humanos teníamos una energía, algo que permitía el incremento de habilidades al pelear. ¿Viste en televisión el torneo de Cell? —Ante la fría mirada del androide, ella supo que se negaba— Bueno, en ese torneo hubo un grupo de hombres que llegaron a la plataforma ¡Volando! Durante algunos torneos anteriores también había personas que volaban —Ella empezó a andar de un lado a otro, concentrada en lo que decía—. Durante mi adolescencia estuve investigando, y mamá me ayudaba. En varios libros de distintas escuelas de artes marciales, señalaban algún tipo de extraña energía en el interior de las personas, algo que conectaba su cuerpo y mente con el ambiente. Algo que permitía que su cuerpo fuese ligero y flotara. Con razón, dicen que cuando una persona llega al máximo grado de meditación logra volar, pero…

—Calla —La cortó Diecisiete. La verdad, no podía creer que una simple humana tuviera aquellos conocimientos—. No me importa.

—¡Enseñame a volar! —Ante lo dicho por la zoóloga, Diecisiete enarcó una ceja confundido ¿Estaba loca? Él no iba a desgastar su tiempo en enseñar a una humana, y menos algo que él no sabía cómo funcionaba.

—Olvídalo —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña, necesitaba un café. Ren lo siguió, mantenía el ceño fruncido.

—¡Oh vamos! Soy buena aprendiz —Diecisiete negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que seas capaz de hacerlo —Ren enarcó una ceja y lo miró con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Quieres apostar, papanatas? —Diecisiete se giró a la mujer, hielo frío en sus ojos, pero ella seguía sonriéndole, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué mejor no te lanzo por un acantilado? Para ver si vuelas por tu cuenta —Y siguieron mirándose, no sabían quién desviaría la mirada primero.

—Tal vez no me quieres enseñar porque eres maestro del asco —Diecisiete le sonrió de lado.

—Tal vez no me guste enseñarle a mujeres tan parlanchinas como tú.

—¡Ja! Eso no es una ofensa para mí. Tal vez, te gusta molestarme porque estás perdidamente enamorado de mí y ni sabes cómo confesarlo.

—¡Ja! Como si alguien pudiese enamorarse de ti. Por eso te aferras tanto a aquel sujeto, porque nadie más te querría cerca.

Y eso fue lo definitivo, el cuchillo afilado que atravesó su corazón. Ren cambió completamente la expresión y desvió la vista y, sin decirle más nada, sin insistirle, volvió al sofá y se acostó cubriendo su cuerpo con la manta con la que se cubría.

Diecisiete no supo cómo reaccionar, no supo qué decir, solo sintió aquel malestar en el pecho, y él sabía que era: Culpa. Deshechó aquellos y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un café.

 _ **.**_

Mientras sacaba el jeep de a la cápsula, vio a Ren salir de la cabaña. Llevaba su típico uniforme de verano y primavera, con los rizos húmedos goteándole en los hombros. Su expresión era sombría, como si aún estuviese dolida por lo dicho por Diecisiete.

Pero el androide hizo caso omiso a la culpabilidad que sentía, su parte humana le decía que se disculpara, su parte androide que no, que los sentimientos humanos no eran de importancia.

Se subieron en el jeep y él lo echó a andar, el vehículo brincó por la roca en el camino. Era usual que la zoóloga permaneciera callada, pero a Diecisiete le incomodaba un poco aquel silencio.

Pero las mujeres eran como una bomba de tiempo, y antes de que él lo tuviese previsto, escuchó el golpe y el quejido.

—¡Maldita sea! —El puño de la pelinegra se impactó contra la guantera del jeep. Se pudo escuchar como los nudillos de ella crujían y luego ella sosteniendo su mano herida. No dijo más nada, Diecisiete tampoco dijo algo, sólo se dignó a revisar si la guantera se hubo dañado.

—Espero que no se te haya roto la mano —Le dijo, Ren lo miró sorprendida—. Estoy harto de tantos inconvenientes y de estar yendo a cada rato a la central.

Detuvo el jeep y le indicó que bajara, ella lo hizo, aún sosteniendo su mano, no estaba rota, tan sólo se había dado un fuerte golpe.

Comenzaron a andar en silencio, como siempre, ella apresurando su paso detrás de él.

—Apresúrate, caracol —No supo porque sintió alivio ante aquel apodo, tal vez, hizo que se olvidara de lo brusco que fue el androide esa mañana.

Cuando llegó al lago, al que el ranger le aseguró que era el "valle de los alces", sacó su tableta electrónica y abrió el documento.

Se ocultaron detrás de unos árboles.

Diecisiete notó como ella escribía rápidamente lo que observaba, y le causó algo de curiosidad. No sabía mucho de qué constaba el trabajo de ellos, investigar animales sí ¿Pero que tenía de especial un alce que ya estaba investigado?

—Están en época de celo ¿Verdad? —Preguntó la mujer.

—Sí —Y justamente, en ese momento, dos machos comenzaron a disputarse por una hembra en común.

Los alces eran territoriales, como la mayoría de los animales, y si un intruso se metía en su territorio, hacían todo lo posible por sacarlo.

La zoóloga escribía con dedos rápidos, y Diecisiete se agachó a su lado para ver mejor a los animales. El viento vino desde el lado de la mujer, y le echó prácticamente el pelo de ella en la cara. Y otra vez, el maldito aroma a flores en su nariz.

—Para la próxima, deberías echarte menos perfume —Ren lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Perdón? Creo que puedo echarme cuanto perfume se me dé la gana —Diecisiete miró al frente, y le dio una sonrisa torcida a la mujer.

—Bien, usa lo que quieras, le estás dando fácilmente tu olor a los animales —Ren miró al frente, en donde los alces habían dejado de pelear y estornudaban. Guardó la tableta en su mochila y se levantó, apretando el brazo de Diecisiete. El androide, sintió el calor de su mano sobre su piel.

Algo en su interior se removió.

—Mejor vámonos —Dijo Ren— ¿Hay otro lugar en donde ellos anden? O sea, sé que caminotean todo el lugar, pero necesito otro lugar en donde se reúnan —El androide se encogió de hombros.

—En otro cuerpo de agua —Miró la mano de ella sobre su brazo, y se fijó que era la herida. Y ella, notando lo incómoda de la situación, lo soltó. El androide comenzó a caminar, y ella lo siguió de cerca, las palabras atrapadas en su garganta.

—Eres extraño ¿sabes? —le dijo, el androide solo se encogió de hombros— A veces te portas lo que se puede llamar bien conmigo, con aquel humor e ironía que sueles tener… Otras veces pareciera que me odiaras.

—¿Te molesta caerle mal a alguien? No tienes que caerle bien a todos —Fue lo único que respondió.

—Eso lo sé, tengo gente que me desprecia, hay gente que yo desprecio… Pero el tiempo que he pasado contigo es tan poco que me parece extraño que me odies de manera instantánea —El androide suspiró de forma exasperada y continuó caminando, la zoóloga lo siguió casi al trote—. Me he intentado portar bien contigo, con tal de crear una buena relación… Porque te veo tan solitario, y nadie debería estarlo —aquello, lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

—Tal vez a mí me encanta estar solo —Ella frunció el ceño.

—Eso no quiere decir que está bien —Suspiró y puso las manos en alto—. Pero no te preocupes, si terminamos esta expedición rápido, me iré. Y la próxima vez que venga a explorar, pediré a Marie —Y se le adelantó. Diecisiete puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres extraña —le comentó. Ren se detuvo y lo miró con la ceja enarcada.

—¿Extraña? ¿En qué sentido?

—A veces te portas molesta en el día: haces malas bromas, te gusta hacerme irritar; pero en la noche… es diferente, me he dado cuenta que tratas de ser amable.

—La naturaleza llega a cambiarme un poco el ánimo —dijo ella soltando una risita y siguiendo su camino—. Creo que eso lo heredé de mi padre. Además, que mi vida en la ciudad… hace que lo peor de mí aflore.

Y no dijeron más nada, permanecieron callados.

Llegando a un claro, Ren se extrañó de que su teléfono sonase.

—Vaya, hay señal —Dijo tomando el celular y contestándolo— ¿Hola?

— _Ren_ —La zoóloga gruñó.

—Seth ¿Que quieres? Estoy trabajando. No estoy para que me hagas una escena por teléfono.

— _Sí, me imagino que debes estar disfrutándolo con tu ranger…_

—¡Cierra la boca con ese maldito tema!

— _Al punto, deberías volver._

—¡Ja! Estoy trabajando, te lo dije.

— _Dejé tus cosas fuera de la casa y necesito que vengas a firmar los papeles del divorcio —_ El teléfono casi cae de sus manos por la impresión.

—¿Qué?

— _Tienes que venir a firmar los papeles, y a buscar tus cosas ¿No quieres quedarte en el parque? Hazlo_ —Apretó los dientes con ira, y apretó los puños hasta que las uñas se le enterraron en la carne.

—Debes estar bromeando. Yo me iba a ir de la casa, no tenías que echarme como un perro. ¿No puedes esperar hasta que termine la maldita exploración?

— _No._

—¡Eres un maldito cabrón! ¡Te odio! —Y colgó el teléfono. Su corazón se estrujó, nunca se había sentido tan humillada.

 _ **.**_

Diecisiete estaba sentado en una roca cuando la mujer había contestado el teléfono, la había visto hablar y al final, sus ojos claros brillar de lágrimas contenidas. Era extraño, se veía frágil a su carácter normal… La mujeres eran demasiado volubles.

Claro, que después notó como la ira llenó sus ojos nuevamente y lanzó el teléfono hasta estrellarlo contra un árbol. Con una sonrisa torcida, y apoyado en el tronco de otro árbol, la miró cuando tomó una roca y la lanzó destruyendo más el objeto de su ira. Luego, ella buscó con la mirada algo y se fijó en Diecisiete, el androide pensó que le iba a arrebatar la pistola del cinturón e iba a salir corriendo a matar a alguien… Sería una escena muy interesante que ver, pero en verdad no quería problemas.

Pero Ren pasó de largo a él y volvió con una rama caída. Se acercó a un árbol, pisando el destrozado teléfono, y comenzó a golpear el tronco con furia.

—¡Mal… Di… To…! ¡Yo intentando que las cosas mejoraran! ¡Y tú me humillas de esta forma! ¡Es… Tú… Pi… Da…! —Y siguió descargando su ira hasta que no quedó rama. Diecisiete notó como ella se sentó en el suelo, su mirada perdida, sus ojos brillantes, tratando de no llorar, de no mostrarse débil ante aquel desconocido.

Diecisiete se levantó y se acercó, observó el destrozado teléfono y luego las marcas en el árbol.

—Ha sido el mejor berrinche que he visto en mi vida —Y vaya que había visto berrinches, algunas veces, cuando iba a la central a recargar gasolina, había un niño tirado en el suelo haciendo quedar en ridículo a su padre.

Ren le lanzó una mirada asesina ¿O era dolida?

—No fue un berrinche, estaba descargando mi ira —Se levantó y se secó las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir. Comenzó a caminar, y se acercó al teléfono tomando lo que quedaba de él. Lo tomó, lo guardó en la mochila y miró al androide— Sé que odias esto, pero debo ir a la central ¿Podrías llevarme? —Diecisiete la miró, y ella le devolvió la mirada. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al camino principal y subir al jeep.

Diecisiete condujo de forma normal, el sol estaba en su punto de medio día. La zoóloga, a su lado, miraba perdidamente el camino, una lágrima pasó por su ojo.

¿Enserio los humanos lloraban por esas cosas tan mínimas? Él creía que deberían gastar lágrimas en cosas más importantes.

—No deberías llorar por algo tan mínimo —Le dijo acomodando el espejo retrovisor, sin mirarla—. Gastar tus lágrimas por algo sin sentido no vale la pena —Ren lo miró sorprendida ¿Se preocupaba por ella? O tal vez simplente le soltaba aquella frase filosófica porque sí.

—Me humilló —Le dijo, su voz era ronca—. Dejó mis cosas en la calle, como si yo fuese un perro —Se abrazó a sí misma. Diecisiete no respondió, tan sólo siguió conduciendo. Con el rabillo del ojo, la vio acariciando la palma de sus manos, ahí, en donde las tenía raspadas por la rama.

Llegaron a la central, y Ren amagó al bajar. Se giró y miró a Diecisiete, le dio una sonrisa que desbordaba tristeza.

—Gracias… sé que no somos los grandes amigos, pero… por lo de ayer —y no dijo más nada, tan sólo le brindó la sonrisa más sincera que pudo esbozar y bajó. Diecisiete la siguió con la mirada hacia la oficina.

Diecisiete la siguió con la mirada, tratando de interpretar aquello que ella dijo, o aquella sonrisa ¿Por lo ayer? ¿Agradecía que hubiera roto su matrimonio? O que le hiciera caer en cuenta, de una forma algo brusca, que aquel tipo era un desgraciado.

No entendía porqué él, que nunca le importaba nada ni nadie que no fuera él mismo y su hermana (aunque ahora estuvieran peleados), había despertado aquella curiosidad con la zoóloga, con lo que ella sentía…

Ahora sentía curiosidad con respecto a ella.

 _ **.**_

—Sólo serán unas horas —Hayato notó enseguida la urgencia en su voz—. Para la noche ya estaré aquí, lo que importa es que no lo informe al zoológico.

—De poder irte, puedes… Pero no puedo no notificarlo ¿Qué pasa si te pasa algo en el camino? —Ren negó con la cabeza.

—Se lo juro, solo serán unas horas —Hayato suspiró.

—Está bien ¿En que te irás?

—Tengo mi auto en una cápsula, siempre la tengo encima —Hayato asintió y Ren le agradeció que no hiciera preguntas. Le sonrió y salió de la oficina principal, Diecisiete se había ido.

Sacó su auto y subió. Condujo la máquina hasta salir del parque.

El camino hasta la capital del Norte era largo, tres horas conduciendo, a diferencia de la ida en nave que era tan sólo una hora. Estaba hambrienta y agotada, tanto física como mentalmente.

No le prestó atención al tiempo yéndose, solamente se vio ante el letrero de bienvenida de la capital. Apenas llegó a las calles de la ciudad, condujo enseguida hasta su casa.

Apenas llegó, notó como el lugar, el cual había sido su hogar durante 4 largos años, ahora le era tan desconocido.

Estacionó y entró, y enseguida lo vio en el jardín, dos maletas con sus cosas. La sangre le hirvió de ira y casi abrió la puerta de una patada.

—¿En dónde estás? —Exclamó.

—En el salón —Escuchó la voz de Seth, fue al lugar y arrugó la nariz al sentir el aroma a cigarrillo, él había dejado de fumar cuando se casaron. Sentados en el comedor, estaba Seth y otro hombre, Ren lo reconoció como el abogado.

Esto iba enserio.

—Siéntate, Ren. Comenzaremos —Le dijo el hombre de forma amable, con una sonrisa muy fingida. Esperaba que Seth lo estuviera pagando, ganaba lo suficiente. La zoóloga tomó asiento frente a ellos y el abogado le extendió unos papeles.

—¿Como sacaste estos papeles tan rápido? —Le dijo antes de siquiera leerlos. Seth le dio una calada a su cigarro y la miró, la molestia en sus ojos grises.

—Tengo contactos —Fue lo único que dijo, Ren notó como ya su firma estaba en los papeles.

—Bien, Ren. La cosa es así —Comenzó el abogado—: Cuando es un divorcio Express, es decir, en un mutuo acuerdo, no es necesario ir a un juzgado; yo sirvo de intermediario entre ustedes y el notario. Al no haber hijos en medio, este trámite durará de 2 a 10 días. Pero pueden vivir separados desde ya.

»Necesito las copias de su identificación, y la copia del certificado marital.

»Debido a que Seth me adelantó todo ayer, el acuerdo también consta de que cada uno se queda con sus bienes.

—La casa está mi nombre, el auto está al tuyo —Dijo Seth aplastando la colilla de cigarrillo en el cenicero de cristal. Ren miraba sin mirar el documento que descansaba frente a ella ¿Eso era todo?

Tomó el bolígrafo y, sin siquiera leer, firmó todo.

—¿No te dijo los motivos por los cuales se quiere divorciar? —Le preguntó Ren al abogado— Te aseguro que se hizo la víctima.

—Tenían problemas, esa es la causa de la mayoría de los divorcios.

—Inclúyele daños psicológicos… Y humillación —Murmuró la mujer.

—Inclúyele adulterio —Ren golpeó la mesa con sus manos y se levantó de la silla.

—¡Yo no me estoy acostando con nadie! ¡El ranger y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada! ¡Son imaginaciones tuyas! ¡Agrégale celos enfermizos! —El abogado ya estaba a punto de levantarse, tratando de calmar el asunto, pero Seth se prendió otro cigarrillo.

—Supongo que ya estamos a mano —Lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad, con tanta facilidad como si confesara que había comido esa mañana. Ren se sentó en la silla.

—Te estabas acostando con alguien… —Murmuró ¿Cómo había sido tan ciega?

—Sí, y déjame decirte que ella es mejor en la cama que tú… Y si puede darme hijos —Se sintió más humillada que nunca. Se volvió a levantar y le fue a dar un puñetazo en la nariz. Pero se detuvo, no, no valía la pena. No iba a rebajarse aún más.

Dejó el documento en la mesa y se apartó.

—Me llamas cuando el trámite esté acabado, quiero sentirme libre para casarme con el ranger —Mintió.

—La verdad, si sigues actuando así él también te dejará —Enrojeció de ira, y de una sola patada, tumbó una de las sillas.

Salió sin dirigir palabra alguna.

Necesitaba calmarse y ahogar sus penas.

 _ **.**_

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando decidió entrar a la cabaña. Se descolgó la escopeta y la dejó en la esquina; se quitó la gabardina y la dejó cerca a la apagada chimenea. Se iba a sentar un rato, tal vez a tirar cabeza, cuando escuchó los sonidos fuera de la cabaña.

—No, él no va a querer hablar conmigo —No tenía que ser adivino para reconocer la voz de su hermana.

—Sí lo hará. Por favor Dieciocho, esto te afecta —Era la voz del enano.

—¡Ja! Estoy viviendo feliz sin él.

—Es tu hermano, no puedes vivir peleada con él.

—Pues mírame…

—Dieciocho…

—¿Por qué te importa tanto?

—Porque te noto triste, sé que lo extrañas, y sé que te haría un bien reconciliarte con él ¿Y qué persona no haría cualquier cosa por la persona que ama? —Silencio, y Diecisiete se sintió asqueado por tanta cursilería.

Abrió la puerta principal de la cabaña y los vio, a su hermana le brillaban los ojos.

—Cabeza bola de billar —Dijo el androide llamando la atención, la pareja volteó a mirarlo—, rubia oxigenada —Dieciocho puso los ojos en blanco y miró a su hermano, tenían una batalla de miradas.

—¡Bien! Yo los dejo —Dijo Krilin y levantó el vuelo rápidamente. Los hermanos siguieron mirándose, sin decir palabra alguna.

Dieciocho de repente hizo un movimiento, entró a la cabaña sin siquiera pedir permiso. Diecisiete la observó desde la puerta, ella recorrió el lugar con la mirada y se sentó en la silla del comedor que no usaba.

Diecisiete cerró la puerta y siguió a su hermana, también se sentó en otra silla frente a ella. Dieciocho suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara. Sería difícil iniciar aquella conversación.

—¿Por qué me llamaste monstruo? —Comenzó Diecisiete, rompiendo el silencio.

—Es complicado —Dijo Dieciocho desviando la mirada. Se mantuvieron callados nuevamente, hasta que la androide suspiró—. Mira, Diecisiete. La razón por la que no te busqué fue porque tú me unías al pasado, y yo quería seguir adelante. Porque verte a ti, era recordar la máquina que soy, la humanidad que nos fue arrebatada. Verte a ti, es recordar los sucesos de Cell, y es algo que en verdad desearía olvidar por completo.

—¿Y qué el enano no te recuerda esas cosas? Fuimos creados para pelear con ellos, Dieciocho.

—Fuimos creados para matar a Goku. Y el sujeto ya está muerto. No tenemos algo que nos ate a una programación, Diecisiete. Podemos al menos hacer una vida.

—Si no te das cuenta —Le señaló la cabaña—, yo estoy creando una.

—¡Eso es lo que te digo! Krilin me está ayudando a crear una nueva vida, me está ayudando a aprender cosas que no quería comprender, cómo el amor, la empatía y el calor humano.

—Esas son ridiculeces.

—Esas son cosas que me demuestran que no sólo soy una máquina de matar —Sus ojos azules tenían un brillo diferente—, me demuestra que soy más humana de lo que pensaba… Y tú también lo eres.

—Pfff patrañas —Ella le jaló suavemente el cabello, provocando que la mirada de su hermano, que estaba en la mesa, fuera directo a su rostro.

—Creo que eso es lo que te falta…

—¿Qué? ¿Una pareja? —Dieciocho negó con la cabeza.

—Entender que no somos solo unas máquinas, Diecisiete. Que somos más humanos de lo que creemos —Diecisiete miró a su hermana, aquella androide que fue creada con la misma razón que él: Destruir. Y ahora le estaba pidiendo que escuchara su parte humana.

El androide puso su cabeza sobre sus manos, sus codos apoyados en la mesa.

—¿Por qué dijiste que mis ojos te recuerdan a Cell? —Cambió de tema. Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco, notando el repentino cambio.

—Cuando Cell te absorbió, su forma semiperfecta tenía tus ojos. Además, intentó usar la conexión que tenía contigo para convencerme que me dejara absorber.

—Es un maldito.

—Por suerte, ahora debe estar pudriéndose en el infierno —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué te es tan fácil cambiar, en tan poco tiempo?

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer tantas preguntas? Y no, no he cambiado… Sigo siendo la misma… Solamente que me he centrado en tener paz en mi vida —Diecisiete frunció el ceño, él no tendría paz, no con este trabajo que tenía, en donde debía pelear cada vez, cada día con algún imbécil que quisiera dañar a los animales… Aunque ¿Eso no era paz para él?

La paz se basaba en como te sintieses tú tranquilo, cómodo… No en tener una vida tranquila ¿No era así?

—Creo que debo irme —Dijo Dieciocho levantándose, miró a Diecisiete y sonrió al verlo tan pensativo. No se despidió más, no esperó que él respondiera, solamente salió y levantó el vuelo.

En la cabaña, Diecisiete siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Maldición, entre su hermana y la zoóloga harían que le explotara la cabeza de tanto pensar.

* * *

 ** _Nota: Debo admitir que este capítulo fue demasiado para mí._**

 ** _Primero: El que a Ren le guste la idea de volar, se me ocurriónen el fic en donde ella apareció... EN capítulos posteriores les explico más las cosas. Sobre sus conocimientos en ese tema, creo que, si vemos DB clásico, pensaría que la habilidad de volar podría leerse en algunos libros viejos de artes marciales, pero son solo ideas fumadas mías._**

 ** _Segundo: La aparición de Krilin y Dieciocho, me gusta colocar a mi enano como el que hizo que este par se reconciliara. Ambos son testarudos y orgulloso, y necesitarían un empujón. Sobre la paz de Dieciocho asdfghjkllñ Pronto, en algunos años, habitará en ella el fruto de esa paz._**

 ** _Tercero: EL trámite de divorcio ¡No saben como tuve que investigarlo! tuve que meterme en el codigo civil de mi país XD Por suerte, cuando no hay hijos de por medio, dura poco ese trámite._**

 ** _Este capítulo veanlo como la liberación de cada uno de ellos. Obviamente, Ren no se va a lanzar de inmediato a los brazos de Diecisiete ¿O sí? ¡Veanlo en el proximo capítulo! XD Vaya promoción XD_**

 ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!  
BESOS A TODOS!_**


	11. 10- Líber

**_10_**

 ** _Líber_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Según lo que había entendido de lo que había dicho su hermana, de las primeras cosas que debía aprender era a tratar más con las personas.

¿Y como mierda pensaba hacerlo, si cada vez que encontraba a una, le terminaba disparando en la cara?

—Ustedes no descansan ni en la noche —dijo el androide observando al cazador hacerse un ovillo en el suelo, la nariz le estaba sangrando. Diecisiete se agachó y observó cuando el cazador tembló de miedo e intentó ocultar su rostro bajo sus brazos, para evitar otro golpe en la cara con su propia arma por parte del ranger—. ¿Qué se siente ser la presa? —el cazador no respondió y Diecisiete sonrió— A veces quiero imaginarme que después de estos sustos que doy, no querrían acercarse más… Pero luego van a los otros cuadrantes, como si los otros rangers no fueran a capturarlos —hizo una mueca—. A veces pueden ser unos ineptos, pero hacen bien su trabajo. ¡Levántate!

Temblando de miedo ante la fría mirada azul, el cazador se levantó, estaba desarmado, y ya había sido testigo del monstruo que podría ser aquel hombre, no valía la pena pelear.

—Y bueno, aprovechando que nada más estamos a unos minutos de la central dejaré que vayas suelto. Pero ya sabes —el androide le dio una sonrisa malévola, y aunque el cazador no pudiera verla, la sentía a su espalda—, intenta escapar, y de una sola patada en el culo te lanzo por un acantilado.

El cazador comenzó a caminar rápido, mientras el androide lo seguía señalándolo con su arma.

Pensó una vez más en lo que su hermana le había dicho… La verdad, perfería todavía provocar el miedo en las personas que tratar de llevarse bien con ellas.

Fue rápido llegar a la central, como bien había dicho, estaban a tan solo unos cuantos minutos. Ya el turno de los rangers había acabado y el parque había cerrado, y bien sabía Diecisiete, que los encontraría reunidos en la cafetería de Susan.

Y ahí estaban, Ronaldo fue quien se dio cuenta de la llegada del androide y su capturado, y le dio aviso a Hayato. Al salir el jefe, todos los demás rangers salieron a ver lo sucedido.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamó Marie en la puerta de la cafetería— ¡Diecisiete ha atrapado al cazador número cincuenta!

—¿Tan pocos? —preguntó el androide empujando al hombre hacia Hayato.

—Son los que he visto —dijo Marie encogiéndose de hombros. Diecisiete hizo una mueca.

—Creo que deberían ser más —dijo el androide viendo como Hayato colgaba su celular, llamando a la estación de policía más cercana para que se llevaran al cazador.

—Diecisiete, hay nuevas reglas establecidas esta misma tarde —dijo Hayato haciéndole una señal para que entrara a la oficina—. Debes llenar un papeleo.

— _Diecisiete, no llenaste tu papeleo anoche_ —Marie hizo su voz de forma aguda para que sonara de forma graciosa, logrando hacer reír a sus compañeros. Hayato puso los ojos en blanco y Diecisiete tan solo se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Antes de entrar, pudo ver a Lisa llegar al lado de Marie, mostrándole algo en el teléfono. La pelirroja asintió y se separó de sus compañeros para sacar su Jeep de la cápsula.

—Espera —dijo Hayato cuando ambas mujeres subían al auto—, ¿a donde creen que van?

—Ya acabó nuestro turno —respondió Lisa—. Podemos salir una noche ¿no?

—Después de todo, esto no es una cárcel —dijo Marie. Hayato apretó los labios, ellas tenían razón, pero no le agradaba mucho la idea que dejaran el puesto de trabajo tirado… Temía que no volvieran al día siguiente, eso fue lo que justamente pasó con el ranger que estuvo en el cuadrante Este antes que Diecisiete. Sin embargo, suspiró.

—Recuerden: Su turno comienza a las siete —les recordó.

—Por supuesto, jefe —dijo Marie y echó el auto a andar. Hayato miró a Diecisiete que entraba a la oficina y volvió a suspirar. El departamento de seguridad debería irse al mismísimo infierno con todo su maldito papeleo.

 _ **.**_

La música fuerte inundaba sus oídos, las luces neón del lugar ya le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza, o tal vez tenía que ver que la media botella de Vodka ya había surtido su efecto en ella. La mejilla que estaba apoyada en la barra ya estaba dormida, tanteó para tomar de nuevo la botella y empinarla en su boca. Hacía tanto que no tomaba de aquella forma, desde su adolescencia no lo hacía.

—Señora, creo que no debería beber de esa forma —Ren miró al bartender como si éste estuviera loco, no pensaba claramente, y no recordaba siquiera en dónde estaba.

—¿Señora? —dijo y luego hipó. Tomó su anillo que tenía en el dedo anular y se levantó de la silla para meter la joya en el bolsillo del bartender. Soltó una risa estridente— ¡Señorita! Cuando uno se divorcia vuelve a ser señorita, ¿verdad? Quedate con el anillo, querido —volvió a empinarse la botella tragando varias veces para después hacer una cara de asco, debido a que la bebida alcohólica ya estaba con la temperatura del ambiente.

—Creo que debería llamar a alguien —sugirió el muchacho. Había visto desde aquella tarde a la mujer, primero bebiendo cosas simples, con poco alcohol y luego, pedir aquella botella.

—Creo que lo hice… —dijo Ren volviendo a empinar la botella.

—Bien, es suficiente —una voz femenina resonó en los oídos de Ren y del Bartender, la mujer pelirroja había quitado la botella de las manos de la pelinegra. A su lado, una rubia le lanzaba una mirada triste.

—¡Marie! ¡Lisa! Sabía que las había llamado —exclamó Ren y se giró en la silla para abrazar a Marie, quien le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Lisa sentándose en la silla a su lado. Ren, aun abrazada a Marie la miró y soltó una risa.

—Estamos celebrando ¡Estoy soltera!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Marie, estaba segura que no había leído aquella alegría en el mensaje. Ren la miró, sus ojos verdes brillando con tristeza, más no con alegría.

—Hoy firmé los papeles del divorcio… Me dejó todas mis cosas tiradas en la calle… como un perro. Me humilló completamente —entonces comenzó a llorar pegando su rostro en el estómago de la ranger—. Yo pensaba irme, pero no tenía que echarme de esa forma. Y después el imbécil me tiró en cara que se acostaba con otra…

Marie y Lisa se miraron, y luego miraron a su amiga que seguía descargando todas esas lágrimas que había contenido tanto.

—Vamos, linda —le dijo Marie con dulzura—. Te llevaremos a donde tu padre —Ren negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero que me vea así —hipó—. Además, no he terminado mi expedición.

—Entonces volvamos al parque —le dijo Lisa acariciándole la espalda—. Te puedes quedar en mi cabaña —la zoóloga volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Bien, te quedas en la mía —sugirió Marie. Ren volvió a negar con la cabeza— ¿Entonces?

—Mañana debo comenzar la expedición —repitió, ya había dejado de llorar.

—¿Quieres que te llevemos con Diecisiete? —preguntó Lisa y Ren asintió, pero aún abrazada a Marie.

—Bien, pero debemos ir hasta el parque y llamarlo ahí. Así que levantate —ya era tarde, Ren estaba dormitando sobre la ranger. Marie puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo una señal a Lisa que ésta enseguida entendió. Tomó a Ren y la apartó de Marie. Y ésta se dio la vuelta para cargar a la zoóloga en su espalda y salir del bar.

Lisa miró al chico que atendía y sacó su bolso para pagar.

—Ella ya lo hizo —dijo el chico negando el dinero, se sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo entregó a la rubia—. Y también me dio esto —Lisa le agradeció y tomó el anillo. Salió del bar en el momento en que Marie metía a Ren en los asientos traseros del Jeep.

—Espero que tenga sus cosas en su bolso —dijo Marie cerrando la puerta—, porque no encontré su auto.

—Es lo más probable —dijo Lisa entrando al asiento del copiloto y tomando el bolso de Ren para guardar el anillo—. Sí, aquí están sus cápsulas.

—Perfecto —dijo Marie subiendo al asiento del conductor y colocando en marcha la máquina. Permanecieron en silencio durante el camino, Marie observando la vía, Lisa a la otra zoóloga que dormía en el asiento trasero.

—Es tan triste —dijo la rubia en un suspiro—. Como cosas malas pueden pasarle a buenas personas… Como ella siempre estaba fingiendo ser feliz con nosotras, cuando en verdad estaba sufriendo con ese imbécil. ¿Como no se pudo dar cuenta con quien se metía?

—A veces, las personas no muestran su verdadera esencia hasta que se da cuenta que afecta a los demás —dijo Marie—. Ella nos lo dijo, él no era así cuando apenas salían, fue después que perdiera al bebé que el idiota ese sacó a relucir lo que en verdad era. Lo importante ahora es que ya se separaron, que ya su toxicidad no va a afectarle a ella… Ahora ella tendrá la oportunidad de ser feliz por fin.

 _ **.**_

Había decidido no dejar los entrenamientos, tanto de androide como se ranger. Su puntería era perfecta, pero eso no quería decir que no practicar de vez en cuando.

Sonrió cuando la bala atravesó la botella de vidrio, provocando que ésta se rompiera por completo. Con su agudo oído, escuchó un llamado en el Walkie. Se extrañó, eran las tres de la mañana.

Se acercó y tomó el Walkie para contestar de mala gana.

—¿Que quieres, Marie?

—¡ _Ah! Me alegra que estés despierto. Necesito que vengas a la Central._

—Olvídalo —dijo y estuvo a punto de apagar el Walkie para que la ranger dejara de molestarlo.

— _Es urgente…_

—No me importa, ahora voy a apagar el Walkie, porque ni en la madrugada dejan de molestar.

— _¡Es tu obligación!_ —Diecisiete enarcó una ceja ante la nueva voz escuchada. Era la zoóloga— _. Se supone que tienes que velar por mí ¿no, Diecisiete?_ —¿estaba borracha? Podía escucharla tropezarse con las palabras. El androide gruñó.

—Busca tú la forma de llegar, mi trabajo acabó cuando te dejé en la central.

— _Sí, pero ya volví —_ la escuchó hipar— _. Apenas llegue a la central soy tu obligación de nuevo…_

Diecisiete volvió a gruñir, y estuvo a punto de lanzar el Walkie.

—Ya voy en camino —dijo y apagó el Walkie. Subió a su Jeep y condujo hasta la central, tardando la hora necesaria.

Cuando llegó, Lisa y Marie le sonrieron.

—Ten cuidado con ella —le sugirió Lisa mientras Marie ayudaba a subir a Ren al asiento del copiloto—. Hoy está algo sensible —Diecisiete resopló, harto de todo.

—Mira, niño bonito —dijo Marie llegando a su lado después de haber cerrado la puerta del otro lado—. Sé lo que algunos hombres pueden hacer cuando una mujer está borracha. Ten cuidado con las manos.

—¿Enserio crees que voy a tocarla? —aquella frialdad en los ojos de Diecisiete hizo que Marie se sintiera segura de que el androide no tocaría a la mujer. Antes de que ella pudiera despedirse, Diecisiete dio la vuelta con el Jeep y condujo directo a su cabaña.

Lo que le faltaba, tener que lidiar con la zoóloga ahora borracha. Durante el camino de vuelta, con ella durmiendo en el asiento de al lado, se dio cuenta de algo: había atendido a la orden de Ren ¡Él no atendía órdenes! ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Gruñó cuando aparcó en la cabaña, ya el cielo se estaba aclarando por la mañana que venía.

Diecisiete salió del Jeep, lo rodeó y abrió la puerta del otro lado. Al notar que Ren no se movería, no tuvo otra alternativa que cargarla para llevarla adentro. La tomó de las piernas y la cargó en su hombro como si fuera un bulto, la escuchó soltar una risita, estaba despierta.

—Diecisiete —le llamó. Él decidió ignorarla y comenzar a caminar hasta la cabaña—. Oye, Diecisiete, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que tienes un bonito trasero? —y luego soltó una risita.

No le respondió al halago, aunque cabía decir que sonrió un poco. Subió al porche cuando la mujer comenzaba a tararear.

— _Mi corazón encantado vibra… Con el polvo de esperanza y magia… te voy a demostrar que nuestro amor es real…_ —entró a la cabaña, y dudó si dejarla en el sofá, donde normalmente dormía o en la cama. Decidió que en la habitación— _Voy a amarte para toda la vida… no me importa si no te intereso…_ —llegó a la habitación y bajó a la zoóloga en la cama, ella soltaba una risita en medio de la canción— _ven toma mi mano… Y busquemos juntos la felicidaaaaad_ —y luego soltó otra risa. Diecisiete, fue a salir de la habitación, pero una pregunta de Ren lo descolocó— ¿Eres feliz, Diecisiete? ¿Crees que alguna vez podrías serlo?

El androide miró sobre su hombro, la zoóloga estaba luchando quitándose la camisa debido al calor que ya comenzaba a hacerse presente en el ambiente.

—No tengo idea —respondió y salió de la habitación.

 _ **.**_

Los habían citado a las ocho, y la verdad, Diecisiete ya estaba harto de bajar tanto a la central.

Entró a la oficina para encontrarse a los otros Rangers ya ahí hablando entre ellos.

—Se supone que debemos ahorrar para el medio ambiente —gruñó apoyándose en la pared ganándose la atención de sus compañeros—. Y gastamos gasolina como locos.

—Los Jeeps son ahorradores —le contestó Hayato que seguía revisando unos documentos—. Son justamente para eso: para no gastar tanta gasolina y no contaminar. Ahora, quiero su atención.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el jefe.

—Tenemos un problema muy grande —comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro—. El parque está perdiendo credibilidad y menos visitantes llegan. Tenemos más de tres constructoras en nuestros talones, las cuales buscan la oportunidad perfecta para poner sus máquinas en marcha y talar todo un cuadrante para construir edificios y comenzar a crear una nueva capital.

—¿Qué? —preguntó alguien.

—Así como escuchan, tenemos que volver a hacer que más visitantes lleguen, o sino, el Rey de la tierra simplemente aprobará la propuesta de la nueva capital… Y adiós Royal.

—¡No es justo! —Hayato negó con la cabeza.

—Nada es justo, lo sé. Pero tenemos que buscar la forma de no perder el parque. Hablen con los zoólogos, que comiencen investigaciones más profundas… Algo debe haber en este parque que salve a todos.

Todos se mantuvieron en un silencio reflexivo, en donde se disponían a pensar qué hacer.

—¿Hasta cuando tenemos plazo? —Hayato se encogió de hombros.

—No tenemos fecha límite, pero entre más rápido, mejor. Pueden volver a sus puestos.

Diecisiete observó cómo sus compañeros ranger salían de la oficina principal, pero él se quedó frunciendo el ceño por la amenaza de la destrucción de su nuevo hogar.

—¿Ren volvió, Diecisiete? —preguntó Hayato cuando estuvieron solos en la oficina.

—Sí —respondió el androide—. Hayato, el minotauro está extinto ¿no? —el hombre extrañado asintió.

—Sí. Hace unos meses murió el último.

—¿Qué pasaría si encontramos al último de su especie en el parque? —Hayato abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Encontraste uno? Porque eso incluiría al parque en un estado de protección, tendríamos un animal en peligro de extinción en el lugar y evitaría que las constructoras toquen siquiera tan solo un árbol.

—No es seguro, pero creo haberlo visto de lejos —el rostro de Hayato se iluminó.

—Debemos comenzar una expedición… Kai puede hacerse cargo, aunque… ¿Tú no tienes que guiar a Ren en una expedición en estos días? —el androide se encogió de hombros— Pueden comenzar con eso, y luego continúas con Kai.

Diecisiete asintió y salió de la oficina. Estaba dispuesto a trabajar con ambos zoólogos con tal de que esos imbéciles no arruinaran el parque.

Aunque… ¿no sería más fácil simplemente destruir sus absurdas máquinas?

 _ **.**_

El calor del medio día fue lo que la despertó. El dolor de cabeza era horrible y no recordaba absolutamente nada, ni dónde estaba, ni a qué hora había dejado de beber. Se revolvió en las sábanas y se puso nerviosa al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que estaba en una habitación completamente desconocida.

Había visto muchas películas para saber qué podría significar aquello. Se sentó en la cama y se miró: estaba sin botas y sin camisa, sola en aquella habitación.

El olor del café le fue un poco familiar, y los sonidos que se escuchaban a través de la ventana también lo eran. Escuchó un Jeep detenerse en la cabaña y abrió la ventana para poder ver un amplio bosque. Se sintió un poco tranquila al saber en donde estaba.

En los árboles, pudo observar la figura de la loba blanca que había traído hacía unos días y se ocultó un poco al ver al ranger acercarse a donde ella estaba escondida.

—Es mejor que recuerdes rápido como cazar —le dijo Diecisiete a la animal mientras le dejaba en el suelo varios trozos de carne cruda—. No gastaré mi paga en comida para ti —y se alejó sin mirar hacia la casa. Ren observó cuando la loba se acercó lentamente a la carne y la olfateó, luego la tomó en su boca y se alejó hasta desaparecer entre los árboles.

—¿Vas a comenzar tu expedición? —Ren se sobresaltó ante la voz de Diecisiete en la puerta de la habitación, no lo había escuchado pasar.

—Sí —dijo aunque la cabeza le estaba matando—. Oye —lo llamó antes de que éste saliera. Diecisiete la miró—. Tu y yo no hicimos nada ¿verdad? —Diecisiete enarcó una ceja— Quiero decir, estoy semidesnuda en tu cama y no tengo ni idea de cómo llegué.

—Lisa y Marie te trajeron. Yo solo te acosté aquí. Cantabas como idiota sobre el amor y la felicidad —Ren se cubrió el rostro totalmente avergonzada y se sorprendió al escuchar el tono de burla del androide—. Creo que tienes debilidad por el alcohol —ella hizo una mueca.

—Digamos que tenía que ahogar mis penas en algo —se puso la camisa, se levantó y comenzó a buscar su bolso.

—Está en el Jeep —dijo Diecisiete. Ren le sonrió en agradecimiento y salió.

Apenas abrió la puerta y el sol le pegó en la cara, entrecerró los ojos y el dolor de cabeza se hizo más fuerte.

—Santa mierda, con este dolor de cabeza, no podré salir hoy —tomó su bolso que estaba en el asiento trasero y entró nuevamente a la cabaña dirigiéndose a la cocina por algo de café.

—Tienes que comenzar hoy tu expedición —dijo Diecisiete en la sala, estaba limpiando su pistola. Ren salió de la cocina con la taza de café caliente en la mano y una ceja enarcada.

—¿Qué?

—Te lo explico en el camino —se metió el arma en la pistolera y se enganchó la escopeta en la espalda—. Vamos.

—Oye, aguanta. Primero, no me he duchado. Segundo, no tengo comida para ir a acampar. Tercero, ¿para que apresurarse? La cabeza me está matando.

—Nadie te obligó a emborracharte cuando tenías que trabajar —Ren frunció el ceño, ese imbécil tenía razón y si en el zoológico se enteraban, podrían echarla.

—Pero aún no tienes cómo refutar las primeras dos —Diecisiete puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un gruñido exasperado.

—Dúchate para bajar a la central y que compres las cosas que necesitas, en verdad debes empezar la expedición hoy —y salió de la cabaña. Ren gruñó, si no fuera cierto lo de que debía comenzar su investigación lo más pronto, no hubiera prestado atención a las órdenes del ranger ¿quién se creía ese imbécil para darle órdenes?

Pareciera que quisiera deshacerse de ella lo más pronto posible.

 _ **.**_

Diecisiete condujo rápido el Jeep hasta la Central, y apresuró a Ren con la mirada de comprar las cosas que necesitaba.

Pero siempre desafiante, la zoóloga se tomó su tiempo en escoger lo que iba a comprar para comer, desesperando a Diecisiete.

—¿Es que todas las mujeres se demoran en comprar cosas? —se dijo a sí mismo, recordando que Dieciocho daba miles de vueltas para comprar una tanda de ropa. Ren se demoraba a propósito, solo para sacar de quicio a Diecisiete.

—Bien —dijo ella guardando lo comprado en una cápsula y guardándola en su mochila que estaba en el asiento trasero del Jeep—. Tenemos comida, agua, carpa, bolsa de dormir, linterna, silbato, sombrero para el sol, ropa cómoda para caminar y un par de botas extras. Y ya me tomé como cinco aspirinas —soltó una risa y miró a Diecisiete dándose cuenta que él no llevaba nada—. ¿Por qué tú nunca llevas nada?

—No lo necesito —dijo entrando al auto. Ren suspiró y entró al asiento del copiloto. Mientras conducía hasta el final del camino cerca a la montaña, pudo verla atándose el rizado cabello con una liga—. Yo no uso ligas, así que espero que tengas más —la mujer le dio una sonrisa brillante.

—Compré cuatro. Mi pelo es un desastre, a veces lo odio —se estiró un rizo y luego lo soltó para que este se recogiera de nuevo.

—Me recuerda a los caracoles —fue lo único que dijo, provocando que Ren soltara una risita.

—¿Fue por eso del absurdo y estúpido apodo que me pusiste? —Diecisiete negó con la cabeza.

—No, eso sigue siendo porque eres jodidamente lenta —Ren trató de fruncir el ceño, pero lo único que le salió fue una risa.

El ambiente del parque cambiaba tanto su estado de ánimo y sentía que los problemas se iban.

No sabía si había sido ya por el peso quitado el día anterior, o quién sabía qué, pero ese día se sentía más feliz que nunca.

Se sentía libre.

Y nada podría arruinarlo.

 _ **.**_

—¿Y por qué te mantuviste siempre callado? —gruñó Ren a su espalda, la noche ya estaba cayendo sobre ellos y no habían subido ni cinco kilómetros de la montaña.

—Porque no es seguro que haya uno —le contestó—. Además, si se dijera tendríamos tal vez el triple de los cazadores furtivos que ya hay.

—Hablando de cazadores furtivos —dijo Ren antes de quejarse por el golpe que le dio la rama lanzada hacia atrás—. ¿Quién cuida tu cuadrante mientras estas conmigo? —se acariciaba la nariz por el golpe.

—Uno de los aprendices —contestó el androide. Llegaron a un claro en donde sería sencillo encender una pequeña fogata sin causar un incendio masivo—. Acamparemos aquí.

—Ve encendiendo la fogata mientras yo armo la carpa —ordenó la zoóloga. Diecisiete enarcó una ceja, pero la mujer ni lo volteó a mirar, estaba ocupada sacando las cosas de su mochila.

Diecisiete se adentró al bosque para buscar leña y encender la fogata. Al encontrar lo que necesitaba, volvió al claro para encontrar a Ren todavía armando la carpa. La verdad, imaginó que sería más rápida en ese campo.

Aprovechando que la mujer estaba de espaldas, tan solo apiló la leña y lanzó un diminuto rayo de energía para encender el fuego.

—Lenta para caminar, lenta para armar una carpa —se burló Diecisiete. Ren gruñó y terminó de clavar la estaca.

—¿Enserio crees que es cierto lo que aparece en televisión? —replicó ella al por fin levantarla— ¿Qué clase de persona armaría una carpa en dos minutos? —se secó el sudor y notó que ya la fogata estaba encendida.

—La misma clase de persona que enciende una fogata en un minuto —respondió Diecisiete sentándose frente al fuego. Ren revisó su mochila y sacó dos latas de sopa y un abrelatas.

—De alguna forma hiciste trampa —dijo sentándose al lado del androide—. ¿De tomate o de granos? —le ofreció.

—No tengo hambre, gracias —ella suspiró y abrió la lata de granos, la que ella comería.

Mientras lo ponía a calentar a un lado del fuego, volvió a buscar su mochila y sacar su abrigo.

—Los veranos son extraños: de día puede hacer el calor más horrible del mundo, y en la noche un frío que te cala los huesos —comentó.

—Entonces no soportarás cuando lleguemos a la cima —le dijo el androide.

—Entonces, Diecisiete… ¿Por donde empezaremos a buscar al minotauro? —el androide negó con la cabeza.

—Te guiaré primero a ti, y luego, en el camino podemos buscar las pistas. Pero lo primordial es tu investigación.

—Amas este trabajo ¿no? —murmuró Ren sonriéndole—. Se te nota mucho… y tiene que ver más que el hecho de honrar a tu amigo. Te sientes libre, sin que nadie te diga que hacer… con el viento golpeando tu rostro y los sonidos de los animales inundando tus oídos.

Diecisiete miró de reojo a Ren, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados con melancolía, como si además de haber dicho aquellas cosas para él, las dijera para ella.

En ese momento, la zoóloga que le parecía muchas veces molesta porque siempre insistía en buscarle una conversación, y a la cual le parecía divertido sacar de quicio, se veía tan frágil… y feliz.

Y tan sólo el día anterior la había visto descargar su ira en un teléfono.

—La sopa se te quema —dijo el androide desviando la vista.

—¡Kamisama! —exclamó ella tomando un grueso pedazo de tela y apartando la lata para echar el contenido en su plato. Diecisiete la vio comer con gusto, murmurando que no había comido en todo el día.

—Yo hago guardia —le dijo.

—Yo hago guardia mañana —contestó ella terminando lo que comía—. No sería justo que yo durmiera tranquilamente y tú no —no le permitió replicar. La Zoóloga se levantó y se estiró—. Ya iré a dormir —dijo luego de observar las brillantes estrellas en el cielo. Se quitó su abrigo y sabiendo lo orgulloso que era el ranger, lo colocó sobre los hombros de él dejándolo sorprendido—. De vez en cuando, hay que bajarle un poco al orgullo y aceptar ayuda. Hasta mañana —le dijo ella con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la carpa.

Diecisiete se quedó mirando el fuego como si fuera interesante, hasta que éste se apagó por completo. Luego, aun con el abrigo que le quedaba bien para ser de alguien pequeña como ella, subió a la rama de un árbol a hacer guardia.

El aroma a flores que desprendía el abrigo inundó su nariz por completo.

* * *

 ** _Nota: Silvin vuelve con Estrellas :') :') Me hace tan feliz ¡Extrañaba tanto escribir a este par!_**

 ** _Este capi va para Syad, quien ha sido un apoyo para mí ¡Como ni se imaginan!_**

 ** _Para Bri, quien es la cosita más dulce del mundo._**

 ** _Y para Lucy, quien me alegra que sea tan feliz con lo que está a punto de hacer: Recibirse ¡Vamos con todas, Lucy!_**

 ** _Este, sin duda, es de mis capítulos favoritos ¿Por qué? Es la liberación de Ren, y es cuando ellos dos comenzarán a conocerse más._**

 ** _Que Ren cante mi corazón encañado borracha... Amé hacerlo XD y sobre todo su observación del trasero de Diecisiete XD y la pregunta que estará en sus vidas :') ¿Podrán ser felices?_**

 ** _Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado... Yo amé escribirlo._**

 ** _Muchísimos besos y gracias por esperar tanto!_**


	12. 11- Convivencia

**_11_**

 ** _Convivencia_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ya acostada dentro de la carpa, con tan solo el ruido de los animales nocturnos, fue que cayó sobre ella el peso del pasado, el peso de los errores y el peso de la libertad venidera.

Mirando el anillo, caía en cuenta de todo lo que se equivocó, de todo lo que abandonó por intentar salvar un matrimonio que ya se había ido al caño hacía años.

Tal vez no debió creer que el primer amor era el ideal, tal vez, no debió haber caído en sus encantos y haberse casado tan joven… Tal vez… no. Ella lo había conocido bien, o eso creía…

Suspiró, todo se había acabado ya, ¿no se debería sentir feliz? ¿No se debería sentir eufórica? Pero no. Al principio se sintió así, pero luego el peso de todo le cayó encima.

Era difícil dejar el pasado.

Ren suspiró, volvió a guardar el anillo en su mochila y se acurrucó dispuesta a dormir.

Esperaba que el sueño se llevará todo lo malo.

 _ **.**_

El sol saliente en el horizonte, el calor del día sumergiendo el lugar y el sonido de los pájaros que recién despertaban, fue lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Estuvo toda la noche pensando en donde podrían comenzar a buscar las pistas que dieran con el paradero del Minotauro, y más que todo ¿cómo se suponía que demostrarían al mundo que el animal estaba ahí? Vendrían más cazadores a querer matarlo, después de todo, el animal se vendía bien en el mercado negro.

Miró el sol tocar las hojas verdes de los árboles desde su ubicación.

¿Cómo podían haber personas que odiaran tanto la naturaleza como para querer destruirla? Estaba seguro que si duraran unos días a la intemperie, encontrarían belleza en el lugar.

Él lo había hecho.

Su actuar, el tratar de salvar el parque, era algo más que honrar a Dieciséis, su trabajo como ranger se había vuelto algo más que eso… era que estaba a gusto con su vida solitaria como ranger.

—¡Diecisiete! —escuchó. Miró hacia abajo para notar a la zoóloga que le llamaba. No sabía desde cuando había despertado— ¿Quieres bajar? Preparé desayuno —y ella le sonrió.

No entendía porque ella era siempre amable con él. Aún seguía sin entender a qué se refería ella a salvarlo.

Bajó de un salto, y ella no se sorprendió, tal vez, tenía que ver que lo había visto volando.

—No tengo hambre, gracias —le dijo quitándose la chaqueta y entregándosela.

—Oh, no es algo tan fuerte —dijo ella tomando la chaqueta y metiéndola en la carpa—. Son solo tostadas, y tengo café instantáneo, sé que te gusta el café.

El androide miró las bolsitas de café con una ceja enarcada. Las tomó.

—Te acepto el café —ella le sonrió.

—Como vi que eres más rápido encendiendo la fogata, enciéndela para calentar el café mientras yo desmonto la carpa —ella se giró y comenzó a desmontar las cosas, sacando la mochila del refugio.

Encendió rápidamente la fogata y tomó la jarra metálica para calentar el agua. Ren terminó de desarmar todo y lo guardó, al voltearse, se dio cuenta que el agua ya estaba caliente. Le pasó una taza a Diecisiete y éste se sirvió, luego le entregó a ella la jarra.

Después de servirse su taza y añadir su café, fue que cayó en cuenta que el ranger había tomado la jarra sin nada en la mano que evitara que se quemara.

Casi se ahoga con su café.

—¿Cómo tomaste la jarra sin quemarte? —le preguntó. El androide la miró de reojo y bebió de su café al encogerse de hombros.

—Tengo callos en las manos —contestó. Ren soltó una risita como si hubiera dicho una broma.

—No creo, déjame ver —le tomó la mano y la observó. Podía ver la blanca y limpia mano, sin marcas, sin cicatrices. Diecisiete podía sentir el calor que emanaba la mano de la zoóloga y quitó la suya como si le quemara.

—No es importante —terminó su café y se levantó. Ren se levantó después, llena de curiosidad.

Después de colocarse encima la mochila lo siguió, subiendo la montaña.

—Oye… Tengo que lavarme —le dijo. Diecisiete soltó un gruñido.

—Vamos al río.

 _ **.**_

De espaldas al otro, en ropa interior se refrescaron a orillas del río que corría.

—¿Por qué el minotauro era tan aclamado en el mercado negro? —preguntó Diecisiete tomando su camisa para secarse el pelo. Ya había salido del agua y se colocaba la ropa que había traído puesta, no importaba mantener siempre la ropa mojada, pues él no se enfermaba.

—Hay una leyenda que dice que su cuerno brinda la inmortalidad —contestó Ren saliendo del agua y secándose la piel con la toalla que había traído. Diecisiete aún seguía de espaldas a ella y ya se había puesto la gabardina. No la había tenido el día anterior ¿de donde la había sacado?

—Entonces pagan mucho dinero por él…

—Exacto —respondió ella ocultándose detrás de un árbol para poder cambiarse de ropa interior, y así poder ponerse ropa seca—. Eso fue lo que causó su extinción, y la verdad, no está científicamente comprobado que lo haga. También, dicen que su piel es muy caliente y su carne muy suave… Creo que solo son excusas para matar y vender —terminó de cambiarse, colocándose otro short y otra camisa de su uniforme—. Puedes darte la vuelta ya —Diecisiete se dio la vuelta para ver a Ren colocándose las botas.

—¿Qué es en sí lo que buscaremos en la cima? —preguntó. Ren levantó la vista y se sonrojó un poco al notar que Diecisiete no usaba camisa debajo de la gabardina.

—Un águila. Tenemos una inquilina bebé en el zoológico que fue hallada a punto de morir por un compañero. Y como no tenemos de esas águilas ahí, necesitamos su comportamiento. Es bien sabido que ese tipo de águila abunda en este parque, y sobre todo en este cuadrante.

—Al parecer es donde abundan los mejores animales —Ren soltó una risita y sacó una tableta electrónica de su mochila. Luego, se puso el maletín encima.

—Te equívocas —le sonrió buscando cosas en la tableta—. En el cuadrante Sur hay Dodos, una especie que acaba de salir del peligro de extinción. En el cuadrante Oeste habitan los demonios de tazmania. En el cuadrante Norte habitan la grulla real gris… y solo te estoy hablando de los que han sido relevantes —ella apagó la tableta—. Mis compañeros zoólogos han inspeccionado este parque como ni te lo imaginas. Cada uno tenemos, por así decirlo, nuestro propio lado. El Este es el mío. Sin embargo, nos compartimos la información.

—Y todas las veces que has venido aquí no has encontrado nada… —se burló Diecisiete comenzando a caminar. Ella frunció el ceño y lo siguió.

—Digamos que no salía mucho de mi casa ¡Pero ahora sí! Encontraremos al minotauro y salvaremos este parque —Diecisiete metió las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina.

—Si han hallado tantas especies ¿Por qué aún insisten en destruir el parque?

—Porque esas especies ya han sido esparcidas por todo el planeta. Ya se han establecido en otros parques. Estos no son animales en peligro de extinción, a ellos no les dolería destruir su hábitat porque piensan que vivirán felices sin ellos también… son unos ineptos.

Comenzaron a caminar, el calor haciéndose presente en el ambiente. Podían escuchar a lo lejos los animales, los osos pescando, los lobos aullando.

—¿Crees que Wild nos siga? —preguntó Ren a Diecisiete. El androide la miró extrañado.

—¿Wild?

—La loba… tomé el atrevimiento de nombrarla, aunque no debía hacerlo. Por suerte ella no se acostumbró al nombre.

—Si sigue siendo salvaje, no creo —respondió Diecisiete.

—Pues sí. No logró domesticarse lo suficiente… Pero te tiene cariño, como si fueras parte de su manada —le brindó una sonrisa—. Wild no actuaría como un perro o un lobo domesticado, pero es lo suficientemente leal para seguirte para que no te suceda algo.

—Como si necesitara ayuda… ¡Y de un animal!

—¡Oye! No sabes cuantos animales han salvado personas. Creo que ellos conocen más el concepto de sacrificio que los mismos humanos.

—Los humanos son animales que solo saben destruir —dijo Diecisiete.

—¡Exacto! Los humanos destruimos nuestro entorno, y nos destruimos nosotros mismos.

Diecisiete no respondió, y Ren no habló más. Siguieron caminando, y de vez en cuando, la zoóloga se detenía para escribir algo en la tableta electrónica. El poco viento que pasaba le levantaba los cabellos y Diecisiete notó que hacía falta el aroma a flores del característico perfume de Ren.

—Seguiste a mi sugerencia de no usar tanto perfume—le dijo a modo de burla. Ella colocó los ojos en blanco.

—Tal vez tenías un poco de razón. No quiero atraer a los osos, sé que abundan en esta montaña —lo miró—. ¿Trajiste algo para asustar si se nos aparece uno?

—No. Simplemente levantaré el vuelo, tú debes saber cómo defenderte ¿no? —ella se detuvo y se colocó las manos en la cintura.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Como voy a poder pelear con un animal de más de doscientos kilos? Creo que mi única posibilidad de vivir sería hacerme la muerta —Diecisiete soltó una risa imaginándose completamente la escena—. No necesitaría tu ayuda si me enseñaras a volar.

—¡Ja! Que buen chiste, caracol —le palmeó el hombro—. Mejoras tu sentido del humor —y continuó su caminar. Ren trotó hasta llegar a su lado.

—No es un chiste. Si tú pudiste volar ¿Por qué yo no podría?

—Porque así es la vida.

—¡Oh vamos! Como dije ¿Acaso eres un profesor de mierda? —Diecisiete soltó un gruñido exasperado y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla.

—Tienes razón, no sabría cómo enseñarte. La única forma de hacerte volar sería lanzarte por un barranco.

—Alguien te debió enseñar a volar. Digo, ni que fueras una máquina que simplemente despertó un día con la habilidad de volar —Diecisiete le lanzó una fría mirada que ella no esquivó. Luego, le dio una sonrisa que ella nunca había visto. Había algo más que burla en ella.

—Ni te lo imaginas —y siguió su camino. Ren, llena de curiosidad, lo siguió tratando de ponerse a su paso.

 _ **.**_

—Tal vez si no tomaras tanta agua, evitarías ir al baño cada dos horas —dijo Diecisiete apoyado en un tronco de árbol.

—Lo siento, señor yo-no-sudo-ni-me-deshidrato. Está haciendo una calor de mierda, y tienes suerte que el agua con lo caliente que está no me haya hecho vomitar —Ren estaba saliendo de detrás de unos arbustos abrochándose el botón del short. Diecisiete notó como el sol del verano estaba en lo más alto de su punto, era medio día—. Además, tan sólo me he detenido dos veces, ustedes los hombres tienen la jodida suerte de orinar de pie.

Se acercó a él y tomó la mochila que estaba en el suelo.

—Deberíamos buscar en donde descansar un poco para almorzar —dijo, tomando una liga y atándose el cabello—. Estoy muriendo de hambre.

Se adelantó un poco, comenzado a buscar leña para encender la fogata, y también hojas secas para que le sirvieran como combustible y que el fuego creciera un poco. Diecisiete tan solo la observaba en silencio.

—Ya estamos cerca de la cima —dijo—. Si nos detenemos, nos demoramos más.

—¿Por qué crees que traigo las cosas enlatadas? Sería una mierda cocinar todo desde el principio. Debemos comer —ella lo miró y dejó caer la leña que había recogido—, y más tú que no has ni cenado ni desayunado. No lidiare con un hombre desmayado —Diecisiete soltó una risa logrando que Ren levantara una ceja.

—Que buen chiste —Ren colocó los ojos en blanco y comenzó a posicionar la leña que había recogido, Diecisiete se sentó frente a ella, observándola luchar por encender el fuego, esperando que ella pidiera su ayuda.

Después de unos minutos, en que Ren estuvo soplando para avivar el fuego y que ocasionara que se tragara el humo y se ensuciara de hollín, fue que decidió, con el orgullo herido y las mejillas coloradas, pedirle la ayuda a Diecisiete.

—¿Podrías encender la fogata? —Diecisiete le sonrió y se acostó en el césped.

—No tengo ganas —la escuchó gruñir y revisar su mochila con molestia.

—¡A la mierda! Comeremos atún —Diecisiete sintió que algo caía en su estómago. Se dio cuenta de la lata que la mujer le había lanzado—. Una de las cosas más importantes cuando se va de campamento, es comer suave. No es bueno que te de una diarrea —ella soltó una risa. Tomó la lata entre sus dedos y la lanzó, logrando que cayera frente a la ella que ya había abierto.

—No tengo hambre —Ren enarcó una ceja y buscó otra lata en su mochila.

—¿Acaso eres vegetariano? Creo que compré maíz por aquí.

—No quiero nada —murmuró Diecisiete con los dientes apretados.

—No cenaste anoche, no desayunaste ¿Y tampoco pretendes almorzar? ¿Acaso estás haciendo una dieta extrema? Porque estás flacucho —Diecisiete volvió a soltar una risa y la zoóloga se estaba irritando—. No tomas casi agua, no duermes, y ahora tampoco comes ¿Acaso eres una especie de alien que se alimenta tan solo de aire?

Ella trataba de que sonara como una broma, pero el ranger la tenía muy curiosa. El hombre no le contestó, tan solo miraba al cielo con una pasividad que pocas veces tenía.

Ella terminó en silencio lo que comía y se levantó para guardar la basura en una bolsita y meterla en la mochila. Luego se colgó el maletín a la espalda y miró a Diecisiete que tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Diecisiete, vamos —ella le dio un suave empujón con el pie. El ranger abrió los ojos y se levantó levitando un poco. Sonriéndole burlonamente, como si se burlara de que no iba a enseñarla a volar.

Ella no hizo caso y tan solo se dignó a seguirlo cuando el androide comenzó a caminar.

El sol del mediodía aún brillaba fuerte en el cielo, y Diecisiete agradecía que hoy la zoóloga no estuviera tan parlanchina.

Se equivocó.

Comenzó como un murmullo, luego fue ganando volumen hasta que parecía que lo cantara a todo pulmón. ¿Qué era eso? Sonaba a lo que una vez había escuchado en un grupo de niños uniformados que estaban a cargo de Marie, una vez que bajó a la central.

— _Piri si quimi, si quimi pirí. Piri si quimi, si quimi pirí._

Decidió apresurar el paso para que ella no tuviera tiempo de seguir cantando y comenzara a trotar, estaba ascendiendo y la pendiente se hacía más empinada.

Tras él, la zoóloga había cambiado el canto y lo seguía trotando.

— _¡Trotando, trotando! Se me va parando… la punta del pie. La punta del pie… que punta, que punta. Que bonita punta y que bonito pie._

El androide se detuvo abruptamente logrando que ella se tropezara con su espalda. Se giró lanzándole una mirada asesina, y ella solamente le sonreía.

—¿Te gusta molestarme? —ella hizo una mueca y luego soltó una risita.

—Me causa gracia ver que haces otra cara a la típica sonrisa burlona y la cara de poker —ella le dio un golpe en la nariz que desconcertó al androide—. Y sí, molestarte se ha vuelto mi pasatiempo favorito. ¿Seguimos?

—Ya estamos a unos minutos. Pero al paso que vas, caracol, tardaríamos horas —y siguieron caminando.

Diecisiete se preparó para seguirla escuchar cantar, pero se sorprendió que ella estaba callada. La miró de reojo notando que estaba tomando fotografías con la tableta y luego escribiendo en eso. Se dio cuenta que por andar pegada en el aparato que tropezó con una roca y casi se cae. Y él, por estar pendiente a ella y casi burlándose, también se tropezó con una roca y casi se cae también.

—Sostenme esto —dijo Ren deteniéndolo y entregándole la mochila que él dejó caer en el suelo y la tableta, que mantuvo en sus manos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó el androide mientras ella comenzaba a alejarse.

—Voy al baño —el androide gruñó por lo bajo.

Esto tardaría una eternidad.

 _ **.**_

Sobre una rama de pino, a casi tres metros del suelo, Ren se había situado para poder observar desde mejor altura a la magnífica ave que anidaba a unos árboles del suyo. El águila de color marrón, acababa de obtener su presa del río que corría bajo ellos. Y en ese momento, alimentaba a las criaturas.

Ren sabía que eran territoriales, y aves de caza, por eso se tomó su espacio. De vez en cuando, apoyada en el tronco para evitar caerse, escribía en la tableta electrónica, algo sobre el comportamiento del animal.

Abajo en el helado río, Diecisiete había decidido pescar algo para comer. No lo necesitaba, pero de vez en cuando le provocaba algo.

Escuchó el rugido de un oso a lo lejos, y no le dio importancia porque sabía que el animal estaba lejos.

—A ver resbaloso. No he comido en días, así que tú serás el suertudo —le dijo al pez que acababa de atrapar, sin embargo, tal vez debido a que tenía tiempo que no pescaba, el animal se resbaló de sus manos— ¡Santa mierda! —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Después de varios intentos, logró atrapar a un pez. Levantó la vista al pino para notar que la zoóloga no se encontraba ahí.

—No me digas que se cayó y se rompió el cuello —se dijo a sí mismo.

—Vaya confianza tienes en mí —la voz femenina venía desde la orilla, Ren estaba sentada en una roca a varios metros del pino en donde había estado subida—. Ya instalé el campamento —señaló tras ella. Bastante alejado del río, entre varios árboles, Diecisiete pudo notar la carpa puesta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo debemos quedarnos?

—Unos tres días más. Necesito recopilar información y eso no se hace en un día —ella enarcó una ceja cuando notó que Diecisiete salía del agua con tan solo un pez—. Marie y Lisa tenían razón, eres como un hombre primitivo —soltó una risita.

Diecisiete no respondió, tan solo salió del río con el jean todo mojado y recogió la gabardina y su camisa del suelo para dirigirse al campamento.

Ren lo siguió y se sentó frente a la carpa a buscar su cena, aunque aún no era tan tarde. Habían llegado a la cima tan solo una hora después, porque aunque no había tanta altura, el aire iba disminuyendo a medida que subían y ella se cansaba más.

Ella había permanecido un buen tiempo observando y escribiendo sobre el águila. Pero ya tenía que bajar y cargar el tableta con uno de los cargadores portátiles que había traído.

—Técnicamente tardamos un día entero en subir —dijo Ren observando como su lata de sopa se calentaba—. Partimos ayer por la tarde y por eso nos tocó acampar. Y después volvimos a iniciar en la mañana y llegamos a las dos.

—Tecnicamente doce horas —dijo Diecisiete girando el pescado con los dedos, escuchó a Ren ahogar una exclamación—. Si partimos en la mañana al bajar será más fácil. Y tendremos que desviarnos.

—Para comenzar la búsqueda del minotauro ¿Verdad? —Diecisiete asintió—. Quiero tomar en verdad esa investigación. Tal vez el zoólogo de tu cuadrante necesite ayuda.

El androide hizo una mueca, sabía que si la zoóloga se quedaba a la investigación, tendría que quedarse en su cabaña.

—Puedes dormir en la cama, en vez del sofá —dijo Diecisiete.

—¿En verdad duermes afuera? —preguntó ella tomando su sopa y echándola en el plato. Diecisiete solo se encogió de hombros— Agradezco tu oferta, pero si no me equivoco, hay una cabaña extra que normalmente se entrega a los que hacen investigaciones de larga duración —soltó una risita—. Que asco, tendré que dormir en una cama en donde han dormido otros zoólogos, biólogos y astrónomos.

Tomó su chaqueta y se la colocó encima antes de comenzar a comer, el sol ya estaba descendiendo junto a la temperatura. Ren no entendía cómo Diecisiete no sentía frío estando con la ropa mojada y sin camisa.

Ambos comieron en silencio, cada uno concentrado en lo que comía. Al terminar ella, se dirigió hasta el río a enjuagar el plato y lavarse un poco la cara, como debía hacer guardia esa noche, debía mantenerse despierta.

Decidió quedarse un poco más de tiempo con los pies metidos en el helada agua, a lo lejos, pudo escuchar el chillido del águila como si despidiera el día y le diera la bienvenida a la noche.

 _ **.**_

Colocó la escopeta apoyada en el tronco del árbol, y apoyó su espalda en éste sentándose en el suelo. Sabía que a la zoóloga le tocaba guardia esa noche, y aunque se desconectaría un poco, estaría pendiente por si algún animal se acercaba. Tan solo disparar hacia el aire lo asustaría y evitaría que tocara el campamento.

Por suerte, esta cima no era demasiado concurrida por los osos ya que los peces abundaban río abajo, y ahí es donde decidían cazar. Y los lobos también cazaban más abajo. Le parecía extraño que no se habían cruzado con ningún animal salvaje mientras subían.

Escuchó un quejido y abrió un ojo para ver a la zoóloga masajearse las plantas de los pies, haciendo pequeñas muecas.

—Una vez un tipo le sugirió a un niño que usara compresas como plantillas en las botas —le sugirió. Ella se lo quedó mirando y él se encogió de hombros—. Cuando los niños uniformados esos vienen a hacer sus excursiones se preparan en la central y yo los escucho.

—¿Los _scouts_? —preguntó—. A veces van también al zoológico —buscó en su botiquín y encontró el paquete, hizo cuentas en su cabeza y se dio cuenta que aún no debería bajarle, así que podía usar unas cuantas en sus pies. La metió en la bota, dejando el lado acolchado arriba y metió el pie—. Oye, sí que es suave —metió la otra y se colocó ambas botas. Diecisiete volvió a cerrar los ojos—. Estoy haciendo café, Diecisiete ¿Quieres un poco?

—Sí —respondió aún sin abrir los ojos. Se quedaron minutos en silencio, en los que podía escuchar ya a los animales cambiando de turno. Luego escuchó un carraspeo y abrió los ojos para ver a Ren, con sus ojos brillantes, entregarle una taza y su pañuelo naranja. Le recibió la taza—. Quédate el pañuelo, está sucio de tu sangre y todo. Lo has usado más tú —Ren soltó una risita y se puso el pañuelo en el cuello.

—Lo guardaré junto a otros obsequios que he obtenido de mis investigaciones anteriores —ironizó.

Diecisiete se sentó apoyado en el árbol y bebió su café en silencio, mientras notaba que Ren se dirigía al calor de la fogata a beber el suyo.

Le parecía tan extraño como en la noche ella se veía tan pasiva, tan tranquila y en el día su humor afloraba.

Tampoco es que él colaboraba, se le hacía divertido sacarla de quicio y molestarla. Tal vez, porque ella había sido la primera humana en hacer contacto más directo con él.

—¿No son hermosas? —la voz de Ren llamó su atención. Ella miraba las estrellas con una sonrisa en su rostro— En la ciudad jamás tendrás una visión como esta.

Y quedó en silencio mirando el cielo. Diecisiete se quedó observándola un poco más, hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y se quedó dormido.

 _ **.**_

Después de un tiempo, cuando ya tenía el cuello adolorido, bajó la vista para ver que Diecisiete se había quedado dormido.

Sus facciones eran las de un adolescente, pero estaba segura que debía ser mayor de lo que aparentaba. Se veía tan relajado, como si no soñara nada en absoluto y solo se dedicara a apagarse.

Soltó una risita ante lo tonto que sonó aquello.

El aspecto de ranger rudo y burlón que odiaba la humanidad quedaba borrado ante aquella escena, ante aquella calma que había en él mientras su pecho desnudo ascendía y descendía lentamente con su respiración.

No supo cuanto tiempo lo miró, solamente que después se sintió adormilada.

Se preparó otro café. Se levantó estiró y recorrió el lugar con una linterna, aplastándose los mosquitos que querían beber su sangre.

Tomó la basura de sus alimentos en una bolsa y la colgó lejos del campamento, para evitar que los animales llegaran al lugar.

Volvió al campamento para encontrar a Diecisiete todavía dormido tranquilamente.

Se cubrió con su chaqueta y volvió a sentarse frente a la fogata que ya se estaba apagando.

La noche sería larga.

 _ **.**_

El sol pegando en su cara fue lo que lo despertó. Se levantó del suelo y se estiró como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en la vida. Miró hacia la fogata para notar a la zoóloga, bebiendo una taza de café.

—¿Qué taza es esta? —le preguntó de forma burlona y se dirigió a tomar su taza de café.

—Creo que la quinta —le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Bebieron el café en silencio, y ella anunció que iría a lavarse al río.

—Voy a nadar desnuda, así que ni te acerques —le advirtió.

—El bonito trasero lo tengo soy yo —le respondió. Ella lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Quién fue la ciega que te hizo esa observación?

—Tú, borracha —la zoóloga se sonrojo ante la respuesta y comenzó a alejarse en dirección al río. Diecisiete la siguió con la mirada hasta que la espesura del bosque hizo que se perdiera.

Una parte de él, tal vez la humana, aquella esclava de los impulsos y de las tentaciones, quería ir. No es que él fuera de esos, solamente la curiosidad de ver a una mujer desnuda ¿Acaso tenía algo de malo?

Su parte maquinaria tampoco colaboraba, también quería ir, aquella parte daba la razón de que él siendo un todopoderoso androide con falta de moral, podía ver a todas las chicas desnudas que él deseara.

Solo había una pequeñísima parte de él, una diminuta parte con moral que le decía que ver a la zoóloga desnuda no era buena idea. Que era afectar la intimidad de la chica y…

¡Que mierda! ¡Él podía hacer lo que deseara!

Se levantó y se sacudió la tierra del pantalón. A medida que se iba alejando del campamento, los pensamientos se iban acumulando en su cabeza.

— _Es sólo una ligera inspección. Tal vez darte cuenta de que tamaño son sus senos_ —decía la parte tentativa de su lado humano.

— _Olvida eso. ¡Eres el androide número Diecisiete! La máquina perfecta, puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana. Y no te vas a dejar ordenar por una débil humana ¿verdad?_ —en ese momento hablaba la máquina.

— _¡No lo hagas! Apégate a la humanidad que te queda, a la moral que posees y que sabes que lo que piensas hacer está mal —_ la parte moral de su humanidad habló.

Las tres voces en su cabeza, como si fueran un radio que no podía sintonizarse bien, le provocaron irritación.

Tan solo unos pasos apresurados y alguien llamándolo, lo hicieron volver en sí.

—Oye, Diecisiete —Ren se había acercado corriendo, por suerte no se había alejado del campamento aún. El androide no supo cuánto tiempo tardó con las voces luchando en su cabeza para que la zoóloga se lavara tan rápido.

Pero la observó bien y se dio cuenta que llevaba puesto lo mismo, como si no hubiera alcanzado a cambiarse.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Veo humo por allá —le señaló, y sí se veía una fuerte nube de humo, como si hicieran una fogata grande a esta hora… o tal vez se iniciaba un incendio.

—Maldición —comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba el humo, sentía los pasos de Ren tras él.

Desde lejos, antes de llegar al claro en donde comenzaba el fuego, se dio cuenta que algo se sentía extraño.

Cuando llegó vio la fogata encendida, este fuego se veía nuevo, recién encendido para que estuviera así de fuerte. Lo importante era ¿en donde estaban los que lo habían encendido?

—¡CUIDADO, DIECISIETE! —el grito de Ren fue apagado con el sonido del disparo resonando en sus oídos.

 _ **.**_

Todo había sido tan rápido que no lo había previsto. Apenas vio la bala en la cabeza de Diecisiete, lo imaginó en el suelo desangrándose, muriendo… y luego vendría ella.

Pero no, la bala rebotó y fue a parar al suelo. Eso fue lo que la hizo retroceder completamente asustada.

¿A qué clase de persona le rebota una bala en la cabeza?

Otros disparos sonaron, y observó, con las piernas temblando como tomaba las balas con la mano, provocando miedo también en sus contrincantes.

—¡A por la chica! —exclamó uno de los sujetos. Y la mirada azul desquiciada de Diecisiete se posó en ella.

—Corre —le advirtió. Pero ella fue incapaz de moverse.

Fue solo verse a uno de los sujetos sobre ella, y luego en el suelo con un agujero en el pecho y humo saliendo de la mano de Diecisiete fue que cayó en cuenta que esto estaba pasando en realidad.

Comenzó a retroceder con miedo.

—¡Corre! —le gritó Diecisiete y eso la hizo reaccionar. Corrió sin mirar atrás, y no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a correr cuesta abajo.

Y tanto era su miedo y sentir su corazón en la boca que no vio la roca en medio del camino. Trastabilló y cayó, rodando cuesta abajo, golpeándose y raspándose por todo el cuerpo. Tan solo el árbol detuvo que siguiera su caída libre y el golpe en la cabeza y las costillas le provocaban ganas de vomitar.

Su vista se nubló y supo que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

Lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse fue el aullido de un lobo, y en su mente permaneció el pensamiento de que moriría.

* * *

 ** _Nota: Sí, se que lo digo en todos los capítulos y que eso cansa... Pero cómo amé escribir este capítulo. Soy scout, y muchas cosas plasmadas aquí... Fueron vivencias reales que tuve en los campamentos XD lo de las comidas, las idas al baño, el bañarse las mujeres yvlos hombres en ropa n interior y separados... Las guardias nocturnas... XD_**

 ** _Este capítulo es de mis favoritos por el simple hecho de que muestro mucha interacción entre ellos... Y los amo tanto que ni se imagina nwn_**

 ** _Y agreguemosle lo que se viene al final..._**

 ** _Me alegro que hayan llegado hasta aquí, me alegra que sigan este fic que es un pedacito de mi vida._**

 ** _Miles de gracias a aquellos que leen en silencio, y también a aquellos que dejan review XD_**

 ** _Muchos besos a todos :')_**


	13. 12- Androide 17

**_12_**

 ** _Androide #17_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El único sujeto que aún estaba con vida, seguía disparándole, como si el ver a sus dos compañeros muertos y que las balas no le hacían daño, no importaba.

Fue tan solo un golpe suave para que el arma del cazador acabara en el suelo. Lo tomó del del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó, dejando que las piernas colgaran.

—Ustedes no se cansan ¿eh? —le dijo en tono amenazador, el cazador estaba temblando— Ya van dos atentados en menos de una semana ¿Por qué? Habla.

—Están dando una suma de dinero por tu cabeza —contestó el cazador titubeando. Diecisiete enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por mi cabeza? —sonrió— Interesante. ¿Acaso soy un obstáculo para ustedes? ¿Evito que hagan sus fechorías por aquí? —el cazador no contestó. Diecisiete lo bajó y, antes de que pensara siquiera escapar, lo tomó del brazo y se lo torció logrando sacarle un fuerte grito— ¿Por qué desean mi cabeza? Contesta

—Tus has encerrado a muchos cazadores —gimoteó el cazador— y, a pesar de que algunos trabajaban solos, la organización teme…

—¿Hay una organización de cazadores? —le apretó más el brazo, logrando sacarle otro grito—. ¿Cómo supieron que yo estaba aquí arriba?

—¡Escuchamos al chico que te reemplazaba decírselo a otro ranger! —Diecisiete chasqueo los dientes con molestia.

—Escucha, idiota —el tono de voz del androide había bajado y sonaba más escalofriante—. Te dejaré vivo, pero con una condición: Vas a ir a donde tu jefe, y le dirás que si quiere mi cabeza, que venga él mismo a buscarla —soltó una risa—. Lo estaré esperando —y lo soltó. Se puso las manos en la cintura esperando que el cazador se alejara, cuando éste se dio la vuelta y, con una navaja, quiso apuñalarlo en el cuello. La hoja de aquel arma, se hizo pedazos con la dura piel de ranger.

Los ojos azules de Diecisiete se oscurecieron, y el cazador comenzó a alejarse. Diecisiete extendió su mano y una esfera de energía se comenzó a formar en su mano, el cazador estaba paralizado.

—Te dije que corrieras ¡Largate! —el cazador comenzó a correr, tropezando con las raíces de los árboles y Diecisiete pronto lo perdió de vista. Pudo haberlo matado, pero quería que el humano fuera con su mensaje a su jefe.

A lo lejos, escuchó un aullido de lobo y se acordó de la zoóloga. Levantó un poco el vuelo, pero sin sobrepasar los árboles, para poder buscar rápidamente a la mujer. El aullido insistió, y decidió seguirlo, pensando que era posible que ella se hubiera topado con un lobo… tan mala suerte tenía esa mujer.

La encontró al pie de un árbol, había un corte en su frente del cual salía un hilillo de sangre, estaba sucia y raspada, sin duda había caído cuesta abajo. Aterrizó frente a ella y notó a unos metros a la loba, ella lo había guiado a la zoóloga, al parecer se había domesticado un poco.

Pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello y las rodillas de la zoóloga y la levantó en brazos. La llevó caminando hasta el campamento, con la esperanza de que ella despertara rápido.

No lo hizo.

La dejó acostada en la carpa, con la puerta abierta para que no se ahogara. Se cuestionó si era buena idea despertarla con agua o esperar a que ella despertara sola, sabía que le iba a pedir explicaciones y él las respondería por el simple hecho de que sabía que ella iba a insistir mucho.

O eso se decía para convencerse.

Desistió y esperó a que la zoóloga recobrara ella sola el conocimiento.

Podía escuchar su suave respiración y sus fuertes latidos, certificando que obviamente estaba viva.

Tan solo unos cuantos minutos después, escuchó un quejido y una maldición.

—A veces creo que tienes que lavarte esa boca con jabón de todo lo que maldices —le dijo.

—¿Diecisiete? —la voz cansada de Ren era ronca. Diecisiete notó primero los brazos salir y luego ella arrastrándose hasta dejar medio cuerpo fuera de la carpa. Se tocó la frente y soltó un quejido. Antes de que ella le pidiera, Diecisiete le pasó una botella con agua para que ella se limpiara.

—Un día inconsciente, Caracol. Impresionante —el rostro pálido de la zoóloga por la mentira dicha lo hizo soltar una risa provocando que la mujer frunciera el ceño.

—No es motivo de risa, Diecisiete —humedeció una toalla y se comenzó a limpiar la sangre del rostro torpemente—. ¿Cuanto tiempo en verdad me llevó?

—Es porque no viste tu cara. Tan solo llevas como media hora inconsciente —se levantó—. Estás hecha un desastre, vamos al arroyo —Ren frunció el ceño y tomó el botiquín que llevaba en su mochila. Al intentar levantarse, volvió a caer debido a un fuerte dolor en el tobillo.

—Me torcí el tobillo —se quejó. Con un pequeño gruñido de fastidio, Diecisiete la ayudó a levantarse y se dio la vuelta para que ella subiera a su espalda. Ren dudó al principio en hacerlo, pero era cierto lo que Diecisiete decía: se sentía apaleada, debía verse del asco.

Se colgó a la espalda de Diecisiete y éste la llevó al arroyo. Ambos en silencio, hasta que Ren recordó lo que había pasado, la causa por la cual ella estaba herida.

Diecisiete la dejó a la orilla del arroyo y ella se sentó en el suelo, metiendo su pie herido en el agua helada.

—¿Me vas a decir porque puedes tomar balas con las manos, y porque no te mató las que te dispararon a la cabeza? —Diecisiete estaba apoyado en una roca, tamborileaba sus dedos y miraba hacia otro lado— ¿Diecisiete? ¿Qué eres?

—Tu peor pesadilla —le dijo con burla, pues era lo que siempre solía decir a los cazadores. Era como su frase.

Pero Ren tan solo frunció el ceño, logrando que el androide soltara un suspiro.

—No lo vas a entender.

—Por favor… Yo entiendo muchas cosas, no creo que sea muy difícil…

—Soy un androide con base humana —soltó. Ren permaneció callada, al tiempo en que comenzaba a limpiar sus raspones.

—Tienes razón, no entiendo. Ilumíname —notó algo en los ojos de Diecisiete, algo en ese azul que no pudo descifrar. El androide desvió la mirada, como si se sintiera avergonzado y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo era un humano —respondió—. Luego, un científico loco nos tomó a mi hermana y a mí, y experimentó con nosotros, y nos convirtió en androides —volvió a encogerse de hombros, como si no le importara el asunto—. Máquinas con ultrafuerza de energía infinita, que no necesita comer o beber agua. Que no necesita dormir… —su voz se fue apagando. Ren había mantenido su mirada fija en él todo el tiempo.

Veía tristeza.

Y otra vez al niño perdido que había visto en la cascada, solo que ahora sabía la razón por la cual él se sentía perdido.

—¿Hace cuanto fue? —le preguntó.

—Despertamos antes de que Cell apareciera —soltó una risita al recordar la pelea contra los guerreros, en cómo los dejaron tirados como si no fueran nada—. Mi hermana, Dieciocho; un androide que despertamos por simple rebeldía, Dieciséis… Hicimos destrozos, robamos una camioneta, incendiamos una tienda de un centro comercial… hasta que Cell apareció.

No supo qué más decir. No tenía más nada que hablar y Ren lo entendió.

—¿Me ayudas? —la zoóloga se quitó la camisa quedando de sostén y le dio la espalda al androide. Éste notó enseguida el raspón y se acercó a ella, tomó gasa y la humedeció en alcohol, para después pasarla por la herida de la mujer logrando que ella soltara unos pequeños quejidos—. Estuve ahí ¿sabes? —le dijo ella mientras se quejaba. Diecisiete levantó la mirada de lo que hacía, terminó de colocar la pomada en el raspón de la espalda de Ren.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—O sea, no los vi. El ataque a un centro comercial un poco antes de lo de Cell, yo estaba… haciendo una cosa y cuando volví, vi la tienda incendiándose y mi padre me contó que habían sido unos chicos extraños que lanzaban rayos de energía por sus manos.

—Sí, digamos que hicimos varios destrozos antes de que Cell atacara —Ren suspiró y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Dieciséis, Diecisiete y Dieciocho… ese científico no tenía mucha imaginación —la risa que soltó sonó un poco forzada. Miró de reojo a Diecisiete para notar que él miraba el agua correr, perdido en sus pensamientos

¿En qué pensaba?

¿Qué podría haber en la mente tan complicada de un androide?

Se colocó la camisa.

—¿Sabes? Mi padre, no es mi padre biológico —el androide la miró con una ceja enarcada. Ella se encogió de hombros—. Me dijiste un secreto tuyo, tenía que decirte uno mío.

—No es para tanto… —dijo. Pero se dio cuenta que el secreto de la zoóloga, no era en sí el que su padre no era el verdadero.

—El secreto en sí, es que mi verdadero padre era un oficial militar. Mi madre decía que no podía decirle a nadie, porque aquella organización es bastante… odiada. Incluso, aunque ya se disolvió, mencionarla, no es buena idea —ella se encogió de hombros—. Por lo cual, no me dijo el nombre tampoco a mí, y se lo llevó hasta la tumba. Pero tengo una foto de mi verdadero padre en una caja de recuerdos que dejé en casa de mi padre de crianza.

Aquello, logró sacar una sonrisa involuntaria a Diecisiete.

—Estamos a mano, entonces —le dijo la zoóloga dándole un pequeño empujón en su hombro—. Ambos tenemos profundos secretos del otro.

Buscó la venda para cubrir su tobillo, eso sería una complicación al bajar.

—Por eso sabes volar ¿No es así? —le preguntó ella, había una nota de tristeza en su voz.

—Sí.

—El sujeto que hablaba contigo ese día… ¿Es otro androide? ¿Dieciséis? —Diecisiete soltó una risa, el sólo imaginar que el débil novio de su hermana fuese un androide tan poderoso como lo era Dieciséis.

—No. Dieciséis está muerto —su voz mutó enseguida al decir lo último.

—Él es el amigo por el cual eres ranger ¿no? —no necesitó respuestas, el silencio de Diecisiete lo fue todo— Como te lo dije antes: es hermoso de tu parte —fue a levantarse, pero tuvo que sostenerse en la roca en donde estaba sentado Diecisiete—. Odio esto ¿sabes? —le comentó, había burla en el rostro de Diecisiete— No he podido tener una jodida investigación con tranquilidad porque siempre algo pasa y me hace regresar.

—Ese tobillo no está roto —le dijo Diecisiete—. El dolor se pasará —la zoóloga puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, pero será un infierno bajar la montaña… solo que me enseñes a volar —esta vez fue el androide quien rodó los ojos.

—Buen intento, caracol —la sostuvo del brazo y la puso derecha. Notó que ella no apoyaba el pie, y éste, a pesar de la venda, se veía un poco hinchado—. Bajamos ya ¿o qué? —ella negó con la cabeza, Diecisiete notó que ella se había puesto una curita en la frente y le parecía como si fuera una niña.

—No. Trabajaré así. Sólo ¿podrías subirme al árbol…? aunque debemos volver al campamento por mi tableta —miró el arroyo—. Aunque aún no me he bañado…

—Es el bosque, caracol —Diecisiete le puso las manos en los hombros y le sonrió, Ren notó a un niño travieso detrás de aquella sonrisa—. Parte de la experiencia es oler y sudar como un animal.

Ren hizo una mueca de asco.

.

Tarareando una canción entre dientes, Ren continuaba escribiendo en su tableta lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, su mirada se desviaba hacia el walkie que Diecisiete le había dado para que ella se comunicara con él cuando y tuviera que bajar, y de vez en cuando, viajaba al lugar en donde hacía tan solo unas horas, había habido una gran estela de humo subiendo.

Recordó la escena como si fuera en cámara lenta en su cabeza. Recordó las balas cayendo sobre Diecisiete sin hacerle daño alguno, el rayo de energía en las manos del androide atravesando el pecho del cazador que iba a tomarla como rehén… apretó fuertemente la tableta, su corazón latiendo a una velocidad increíble. Aquella escena no solo la había asustado, también le habían traído un recuerdo doloroso a su mente, que trató lo más posible de alejarlo y seguir con su trabajo.

Diecisiete por otro lado, estaba en el lugar de la masacre, en donde no sabía qué hacer con los dos cuerpos de los cazadores. Decidió dejarlos ahí, a que los animales salvajes degustaran, despues de todo, ya las aves carroñeras estaban rodeando el lugar.

Se tenía que preparar para más ataques, decirle a Hayato tal vez.

Aunque él podía solucionar todo solo.

Mientras se dirigía al arroyo, su mente se mantenía ocupada sobre lo que le había dicho a la zoóloga.

Se sentía bien, era placentero poder compartir con alguien todo lo que rondaba en su cabeza. Todo lo que vivió.

El walkie que tenía en el cinturón sonó.

 _—¿Diecisiete? —_ era la zoóloga— _Debo bajar ya, muero de hambre_ —Diecisiete tomó el Walkie y presionó el botón.

—Ya que deseas tanto volar ¿Porque no practicas tratando de bajar tu sola del árbol? —le contestó con burla, pero se estaba dirigiendo al lugar.

— _Ja Ja, gracioso_ —también había burla en la voz de ella. Diecisiete llegó al pino y levantó el vuelo, Ren todavía seguía mirando por sus binoculares.

—Esta águila es simplemente preciosa —le comentó—. Es tan triste que algunas personas no vean la belleza de todo este parque, y quieran destruirlo… No es justo que los pongan a ustedes a correr, a buscar algo que salvar en este bosque. Ustedes no tienen que buscar algo que salvar, porque todo este ecosistema lo merece.

—Dile eso a los que quieren destruir el bosque —Ren desvió la vista del águila y lo miró.

—¡Eres un genio, Diecisiete! Entre los zoólogos pueden hablar, ponerse de acuerdo y pedir una audiencia con el rey de la tierra, y así convencerlo de que es una pésima idea talar el parque.

—Creo que Hayato ya ha hecho eso —le comentó, y sin que la pelinegra lo previera, la tomó en brazos y la colocó en su hombro como si ella fuera un saco, logrando que ella soltara un grito de sorpresa.

—¡Avisa cuando hagas eso! ¡Y no es nada caballeroso esta forma de cargarme! —Diecisiete solo sonrió.

—Hayato y los zoólogos han hecho las miles de formas de salvar el parque, ya llegamos al límite de tener que encontrar animales en peligro de extinción para poder salvar el bosque —la bajó en cuanto tocaron el suelo.

—Que triste —dijo Ren cojeando hasta el campamento, el tobillo ya había dejado de doler un poco. Llegó y se lanzó al suelo frente a la carpa, tomó una botella de agua y comenzó a beberla y luego, buscó una de sus tantas latas de comida.

Levantó la vista hacia Diecisiete, éste, estaba revisando su arma, parecía que lo hiciera cuando buscaba la forma de distraerse.

Ren tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, quería que Diecisiete se abriera a ella… pero temía a las respuestas que el androide podría darle.

—¿Tus padres saben que eres un androide? —preguntó. Sintió enseguida la mirada de Diecisiete sobre ella.

—No sé en dónde están mis padres, no sé si tengo unos siquiera… no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, ni siquiera cuántos años tengo.

—¿No recuerdas nada? —ella levantó la mirada hacia él— Si mi detector de edad no me falla —intentó bromear, pero no funcionaba—, te ves de unos 18 o 20 años… debías tener esa edad, por lo menos, cuando te convirtieron en androide… congelado en el tiempo…

Y se mantuvieron en silencio un poco más de tiempo, hasta que Ren recordó algo de lo que el androide había dicho.

—¿Tú… tienes alguna conexión con el monstruo ese Cell? —el androide, que había mantenido su vista en su arma, levantó la vista y la miró— Lo mencionaste dos veces, y había algo en tu voz… asco. Y sí, ese monstruo era horrible e hizo cosas horribles, pero parece algo más personal para ti.

Diecisiete sabía que ya no había marcha atrás

—Cell era un bioandroide —le contó—, era un escarabajo asqueroso, y solamente su cara producía asco… resulta que él necesitaba absorberme a mi hermana y a mí para estar en su forma perfecta, que era completamente invencible.

—¿Y los absorbió?

—A mí primero, y luego a mi hermana.

—Debió haber sido una horrible experiencia… —un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo— Cell retó a los humanos, a que luchadores fueran a pelear contra él… ese torneo fue una masacre, pensé que estábamos perdidos —y no dijo más nada, Diecisiete lo agradeció completamente.

—No fue el sujeto que todos los humanos creen que fue el que lo mató —le comentó, Ren soltó una risita.

—Yo si estaba dudando que ese farsante fuera —Diecisiete agradeció la idea de haber dicho eso, ya que ella cambió enseguida el tema—. Nunca me gustó ese sujeto como peleador, y no, no tiene nada que ver que siempre le gane a mi padre… bueno, sí, tiene que ver un poco con eso —y volvió a reír, había calidez en esa risa—. ¿Ves como podemos llevarnos bien? —le dijo ella. Diecisiete solo la miró con una ceja enarcada— Podemos tolerar nuestras bromas, y molestarnos e irritarnos… Creo que eres una gran persona.

Persona…

—No soy una persona —le dijo—. Una persona es un humano, que vive, que tiene necesidades… —se levantó de donde estaba sentado y comenzó a dirigirse en dirección al arroyo— que siente…

—¿Entonces según tú no sientes nada? —le replicó la zoóloga levantándose y cojeando hacia él— ¿Que eres más máquina que humano?

—Sí —contestó Diecisiete metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y dándose la vuelta—. El humano quedó en el pasado, en aquella camilla de laboratorio…

O eso creía.

Esa era la discusión que siempre tenía en su mente.

Los brazos rodeando su pecho lo sorprendieron completamente, lo tomó desprevenido; el cuerpo a su espalda, el corazón latiente a través de los pechos de la zoóloga, el calor que ella desprendía… el aroma a flores… sus oscuros rizos haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello...

—¿Acaso no sientes esto? —le preguntó ella— ¿el calor humano de otra persona? ¿La empatía, la amistad de otra persona?

Diecisiete se relajó… aquello se sentía tan bien.

—Alguien que desea salvar, que desea encontrar a esa parte humana que habita en ti… porque lo hace. Porque no mereces castigarte de esa forma…

Humano… un ser que sentía la necesidad de beber agua, de comer… de dormir, de soñar… un ser que podía ser herido por una simple bala.

Humano era sinónimo de debilidad.

Se tensionó.

Tomó las manos de ella y la hizo soltarlo, Diecisiete no la miró.

—El humano ya no existe, solo está el androide… —insistió. Ren tan solo le dio una sonrisa compasiva, como si mirara a un niño que no quería entender.

—Solo no has encontrado el momento indicado para que él salga —fue lo único que ella le dijo y cojeando un poco, volvió al campamento, dejando a Diecisiete con las palabras que ella le había dicho, resonando en los oídos.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Sí, sí... Siempre digo lo mismo, pero no puedo evitarlo: ¡AMÉ escribir este capítulo! Simplemente no tengo palabras para describir lo hermoso que siento que me quedó.**_

 _ **Me deja sin palabras... Me encorazona muchísimo.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer mucho a todos aquellos que leen y dejan reviews diciendo que les pareció el cap, y también a aquellos que lo leen, y están al pendiente, pero no me dejan review XD se les ama igual, cositas tímidas :3**_

 _ **Me gustaría dedicarle especialmente este capítulo a Lucy :') ella ha estado siempre leyendo y escuchando mis locuras sobre este fic... Y ahora está enfermita: Cariño, espero que este pedacito de mi amor te sirva para subirte el ánimo.**_

 _ **Besos a todos! Y espero con muchas ansias que este capítulo les haya gustado :')**_


	14. 13- Juego de caza

**_13_**

 _ **Juego de caza**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ya caída la noche, Diecisiete sabía que no debía sorprenderse porque ella no le ofreciera comida.

La vio sentada frente a una fogata, comiendo una lata de sopa de verduras. Se sentó frente a ella y colocó a cocinar el pescado que había decidido atrapar.

—Si dices que no necesitas comer —comenzó ella a hablar—, ¿por qué lo haces? —Diecisiete tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—No necesito comer, ni beber agua, ni dormir. Pero cuando quiero hacerlo, solo lo hago, cuando me provoca.

—¿Y sueñas? Qué hay en tus sueños?

—Nada. No es necesario que haya algo. Tan solo cierro los ojos y veo todo oscuro

—Me imaginé que habría... no sé... retazos de tu pasado. Sigo sin creer que a alguien se le pueda quitar el pasado por completo.

—Pues creelo, porque se puede —se encogió de hombros—. Se puede vivir sin pasado, no te define.

—No. No lo hace. Pero el pasado te ayuda a saber en que te equivocaste y no cometer los mismos errores. Todos aprendemos algo de nuestro pasado, todos nos arrepentimos de algo —el androide tan solo se volvió a encoger de hombros y dio la vuelta a su pez

—¿Muchas cosas de las que arrepentirte, caracol? —no tenía que verla a la cara para notar que ella lo miraba fijamente, con esos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes perdidos en el pasado.

—Sí... Me arrepiento de haber sido una estúpida de casarme tan joven y con el primer hombre que me trató bonito —dejó la lata en el suelo con molestia—. Que infierno.

—Bien. El pasado es pasado —arrojó unas ramas a la fogata avivando las llamas.

—Wow, que profundo —dijo Ren. Diecisiete enseguida notó el sarcasmo—. Apuesto a que se te quemaron los cables pensando aquello. ¿Algo más que aportar al mundo, señor profundidad? Un árbol es un árbol. El río es el río. Un lobo es un... AAAHH

Lo último le provocó una risa.

—Que graciosa.

—Diecisiete... —la voz temblorosa de la zoóloga le llamó la atención. La miró y notó que ella miraba de forma asustada a un lado. Ahí estaba la loba, con su pelaje tan blanco y su pata faltante. A tan solo unos metros de su campamento, lo más cerca que ha estado de ellos.

—Vaya —dijo Diecisiete con total tranquilidad—. En verdad sí se domesticó bastante como para acercarse de esta forma.

—Es extraño. Ella no mostraba signos de haberse domesticado —respondió la zoóloga después de haber pasado el susto, pero aun con la mirada en la loba. Ésta, por su lado, estaba echada con la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras. Como si fuera tan solo un perro a la espera de sus amos—. Diría que está aquí por ti. No se ha domesticado del todo, pero recuerda que para ella tú eres su alfa. Yo te lo dije, te iba a seguir.

—Si fuera por mí, no me hubiera avisado en donde estabas cuando te desmayaste.

—¿Qué? ¿Enserio? —Diecisiete asintió.

—Seguí su aullido, ella me guió hasta ti —escuchó que Ren soltaba una risita, y la miró sin comprender que había dicho que sonaba gracioso.

—Lo último sonó demasiado romántico —ella le sonrió con burla, ante la pregunta silenciosa del androide.

—¡JA! En tus sueños —la zoóloga tan solo enarcó una ceja, como si tomara lo dicho por el androide como un desafío.

—Ya lo veremos —le dijo y se levantó para dirigirse a la carpa. Diecisiete creyó ver que ella contoneaba las caderas, aunque era difícil saberlo si ella cojeaba.

—Si intentas seducirme, fallas —ella se giró y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué? ¿Los androides no sienten? —Diecisiete tan solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Ren podía ver los mechones de su oscuro cabello acariciandole las mejillas.

—Se nota que no sabes hacerlo.

—Te apuesto que puedo seducirte, Diecisiete.

—No lo creo —le sonrió. Parecían un par de niños apostando a quién comería más golosinas.

—Es una apuesta, chatarra —dijo guiñándole el ojo y entrando a la carpa.

Diecisiete solamente sonrió.

Ella definitivamente era un caso.

 _ **.**_

Extrañamente, se quedó haciendo guardia en la noche en el campamento y no en sobre la rama. La loba, o Wild, como Ren la había llamado, había permanecido echada en el mismo lugar en donde había estado el día anterior.

Diecisiete escuchó el cierre de la carpa abrirse y la zoóloga salió de ella, con el cabello rizado hecho un desastre y en sostén.

—Buenos días… —le dijo dándole una sonrisa. Diecisiete sólo soltó una risa provocando que ella frunciera el ceño.

La zoóloga entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a la fogata para calentar el café. Se sirvió el café después y lo bebió cerrando sus ojos para disfrutarlo.

—Hace una calor infernal —mencionó ella.

—Pero tomas café hirviendo.

—Hey, hay que comenzar el día con energía. Hoy es el último día, mañana debemos bajar la montaña.

—Entonces yo hago guardia nuevamente hoy —dijo el androide bebiendo de su café—. No quiero que estés durmiendote en el camino y que te caigas y te rompas el cuello —ella soltó una risita.

—Mi tobillo ya está mejor, y no me creas tan torpe.

—Creo que tú y el suelo viven en un constante amorío —ella le lanzó una mirada furibunda ante la sonrisa de él.

—Que pésimo chiste, has fracasado como humorista —le comentó, y Diecisiete tan sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Mi sentido del humor es incomprendido.

Se quedaron en un silencio que ya era bastante común en ellos, y se hacía bastante cómodo.

A veces, los ojos del androide se dirigían a la zoóloga que seguía bebiendo su café lentamente y recordaba como el día anterior estuvo tentado a verla en el arroyo como un espía.

Se sentía una de las criaturas que escuchaba en los cuentos nocturnos de algunos campistas cuando hacía algunos recorridos nocturnos. Seres de la noche que solían espiar doncellas.

Soltó una risa recordando que Ren, con ese vocabulario que se mandaba estaba lejos de ser una de esas doncellas que se describen en esas historias.

Y extrañamente, él se alegraba de eso.

Ambos terminaron su café, y Ren sacó unas tostadas para comerlas y finalizar su desayuno. Se sacudió las migajas del short y se levantó para dirigirse a la carpa a buscar los implementos para darse un baño en el arroyo.

Sin siquiera dirigirle otra palabra al androide, Ren caminó, aún en short y sostén hasta el arroyo contoneando las caderas, mientras Diecisiete la observaba atentamente alejarse, sintiendo que algo se formaba en su estómago, y se dirigía a un lugar en donde no debía dirigirse.

Enrojecido, apartó la mirada de la mujer y la clavó en el fuego que ardía frente a él.

Ella estaba ganando.

Y parecía que ni siquiera hacía demasiado intento.

 _ **.**_

El ciervo levantó las orejas y lo miró atentamente cuando se acercó a lavarse la cara. El agua estaba helada y se le pasó por la cabeza darse un baño.

Miró por encima suyo a Ren, que estaba sobre el árbol mirando al águila con sus crías.

La verdad, le molestaba saber que ella había podido provocar aquella reacción humana en su cuerpo. Siendo él un androide, de hecho se sorprendía tener aquellas reacciones.

" _Eres más humano de lo que crees, Diecisiete. Solo que eres tan terco que no lo crees."_

Odiaba esa vocecita en su interior que le hablaba y le decía cosas que probablemente eran real, y odiaba aún más que esa vocecita fuera parecida a la de su hermana.

¡Es que podía verla burlándose frente a él! Con un brillo de maldad en los ojos…

Se quitó la gabardina y decidió zambullirse, con todo y ropa, después de todo no se enfermaba, a arroyo espantando al pequeño ciervo.

El agua era reconfortante, y aunque no sintiera el calor o el frío como un humano corriente, agradecía esta agua refrescante.

 _ **.**_

Nada más echar una mirada abajo y ver a Diecisiete metido en el agua, provocó que casi se cayera del árbol.

Si antes el aura misterioso del ranger le había llamado la atención, el ahora saber que era en verdad, y darse cuenta del alma perdida que existía en él… quería estar más cerca. Le nacía protegerlo.

Encontrarlo.

Salvarlo.

No entendía porqué ella era así, no entendía como podía seguir siendo paciente con las personas que no lo eran.

¿Por qué seguía preocupándose por el androide cuando él no lo hacía por ella? ¿Cuando ella era solo un trabajo para él?

No lo entendía. No comprendía porqué deseaba tanto salvarlo… tal vez porque sabía que él tenía mucho que dar. Tal vez, porque le parecía completamente injusto todo lo que pasó.

Tal vez… era algo más. Algo que sentía que la unía al androide y su destino al final de todo este camino.

El chillido del águila la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, y volvió la vista a su trabajo.

 _ **.**_

Ya caída la tarde, Ren decidió bajar del árbol y sentarse en una roca a la orilla del arroyo, junto a Diecisiete.

Permanecieron callados por un buen rato, metiendo lo pies en el agua, hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio.

—Más que un androide te veo como un niño.

—¿Un niño? —Ren asintió, Diecisiete vio sus ágiles dedos comenzar a hacer una trenza en su cabello mientras asentía.

—Un niño perdido, alguien que busca su lugar en el mundo. Al menos, esa fue enseguida la primera impresión que me diste. Que tus ojos me dieron —Diecisiete enarcó una ceja y se tocó uno de los ojos cerrados.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que por momentos eres un libro abierto? —Diecisiete se quedó pensativo, estaba seguro de sentir un pequeño deja vú con lo que la zoóloga le dijo—. Digo, a veces te cierras tanto que es imposible saber que piensas… pero otras veces, cuando te ves más vulnerable, puedo…

—Yo no soy vulnerable —le interrumpió—.Soy un poderoso androide, no hay nada frágil en mí… a diferencia de ustedes los humanos.

Ren enarcó una ceja y acortó la distancia que tenía con él sobre la roca. Se acercó tanto que llegó a poner nervioso a Diecisiete.

¿Ese era su corazón el que latía así de rápido? ¿La mano de ella quemaba de esa forma sobre su pierna? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma?

El rostro de Ren se acercó tanto al suyo que sintió su nariz pegada a la suya. Tanto, que pudo ver un pequeño lunar a una esquina de su ojo. Tanto, que podía sentir el aroma de su perfume sobre él, y su aliento cálido cada vez más cerca.

No tenía idea de que pretendía, pero no sabía cómo responder ante esto. No era un ataque directo, lo tenía paralizado.

—¿Ves como puedes verte tan vulnerable? —le susurró— No todo es fuerza física, Diecisiete —y con una sonrisa, y los ojos verdes brillantes, se alejó.

Diecisiete soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, mientras ella se levantaba y caminaba hacia el campamento.

Por primera vez, era consciente de lo perdido que se sentía.

 _ **.**_

Cuando volvió al campamento, la encontró ya dormida dentro de la carpa, lo único que quedaba fuera eran sus pies que el androide metió con cuidado y cerró la mosquitera con la excusa de no escucharla quejarse en la mañana.

Fue a las cuatro que decidió que deberían irse si querían llegar temprano abajo, pero decidió que estaba harto de caminar y que doce horas más en compañía de ella, le sería aún más incómodo.

Ella lo ponía incómodo, pero no en un mal sentido, sino en uno… bueno.

Era extraño, esa era la palabra que buscaba… ella lo hacía sentir extraño.

La dejó dormir más, y Ren despertó a las once de la mañana.

Mientras ella se lavaba un poco en el arroyo, Diecisiete se dispuso a recoger el campamento para que no se atrasaran.

—Lo metí como pude ahí —le dijo cuando ella refunfuñó de que la carpa estaba mal metida en su estuche.

—Vamos a llegar muy tarde —le dijo ella mientras guardaba bien las cosas—. Debiste levantarme temprano.

—No vamos a ir caminando —dijo Diecisiete, estaba apoyado en un árbol cercano mientras la zoóloga limpiaba del lugar cualquier rastro humano que hubo.

—¿Entonces?

—Te llevaré volando. No nos tomará sino unos minutos llegar —los ojos de ella brillaron como los de una niña, y terminó de guardar sus cosas. Se acercó a Diecisiete y este le dio la espalda. Ren entendió todo y se enganchó en la espalda del androide.

Diecisiete sintió algo extraño formándose en él en cuanto la mano de Ren tocó su hombro. Se sintió un poco nervioso cuando los senos de la mujer se pegaron a su espalda cuando ella se agarró de su cuello.

—¿Estás bien, Diecisiete? —preguntó Ren. Diecisiete apretó los dientes con molestia.

—Perfectamente —gruñó y levantó el vuelo.

 _ **.**_

—¿Dices que lo has visto por aquí? —preguntó ella mirando las marcas que había en la pared de la cueva, la vio sonreír y tomar una fotografía con la tableta.

—Sí —respondió.

—Tiene sentido, el ambiente es indicado para él —le hizo una señal para que se acercara y él lo hizo—. ¿Ves estas marcas? —Diecisiete asintió— Solo los cuernos de los minotauros tienen la suficiente fuerza para dejar una marca tan notable en una cueva de piedra pura.

—¿Entonces podríamos estar invadiendo su hogar en este momento? —Ren negó con la cabeza.

—Estas marcas son viejas. Ellos suelen afilar sus cuernos cada dos meses, y cambian de hogar cada vez que lo harán. Los minotauros son nómadas, nunca están en un solo lugar —ella suspiró y luego escribió algo en su tableta—. Podrían estar en cualquier lugar del parque… sin embargo, esto es prueba suficiente para que nos dejen a Kai y a mí comenzar la investigación.

Notando que esto iba a tardar, Diecisiete soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el suelo, a orillas del jagüey en donde florecían unas hermosas flores rosadas.

—¡Oh, genial! —miró a Ren cuando esta se acercó a él. La vio tomar una rama caída y arrodillarse para alcanzar la flor que flotaba en el agua. Desde su puesto, él podía tener una buena vista de la zoóloga.

Diecisiete sabía que ella hacía esto a propósito, sabía que el contacto con ella se había vuelto extraño para él desde esa mañana.

No, desde el día anterior, desde aquel abrazo.

—Son flores de loto. El alimento favorito de los minotauros —dijo cuando por fin pudo sacarla del agua. Ella se sentó frente a él y olió la flor—. Mira, huele —le acercó la flor a la nariz—. Cómo normalmente crecen en lagunas de aguas estancadas, no se aprecia su buen olor hasta que la tienes enfrente.

Diecisiete enseguida reconoció el olor, sobre todo cuando ella se le acercó.

—Tu perfume huele igual —soltó sin pensarlo. Ren fijó sus ojos verdes en él, Diecisiete ya no sabía qué hacer cuando aquellas esferas lo miraban.

—Sí. Incluso ¿Sabías que mi nombre significa flor de loto? —ella soltó una risita y se levantó— Ya tengo las pruebas suficientes para pedir la investigación ¿Podrías llevarme con Kai? —la vio guardar las cosas en su mochila, la flor aun en su mano.

—Creo que debes hablar es con Hayato —dijo él levantándose también, sacudiendo su pantalón. Tomó el walkie de su cinturón y lo configuró. Le hizo una señal para caminar hacia el camino mientras se comunicaba con el jefe.

Al llegar al camino, Diecisiete dejó salir el jeep y entró. Ren entró a su lado y tomaron rumbo hacia la central, tomaría una hora llegar.

—Fracasé ¿Verdad? —Diecisiete miró a Ren cuando ella pronunció aquella pregunta. Ella estaba mirando la flor en sus manos.

—Sí —dijo Diecisiete sonriendo. Ella también logró sonreír.

—Sigo segura que el humano todavía sigue dentro de ti —le dijo ella, aun sonriendo—. ¿Sabes porqué intenté seducirte?

—Ujum.

—Porque pensé que podría hacerte sentir algo —suspiró y después soltó una risita—. Soy un desastre.

Y se quedaron en silencio por el resto del camino.

Al llegar a la central, Diecisiete se bajó y esperó que ella lo hiciera para poder convertir el jeep en cápsula.

—Adelantate —le dijo ella buscando algo en su mochila—. No encuentro algo.

Sin sospechar nada, Diecisiete desistió de convertir la máquina y entró a la oficina principal. Dentro, encontró a Hayato sentado en su silla detrás de su escritorio y Kai sentado en otra frente a él.

—Trabajo terminado —llamó la atención. El zoólogo y el ranger lo miraron, notó preocupación en sus rostros— ¿Qué pasó?

—Tu reemplazo encontró dos ciervos muertos —respondió Kai—. Fue veneno.

—Eso es extraño —respondió—. Yo he tenido ya dos atentados en una semana.

—¿Otro? —preguntó Hayato. Abrió una de las gavetas de su escritorio y buscó algo. Diecisiete sabía que debía estar buscando los papeles que compró falsificados en la ciudad del Oeste cuando se los pidieron.

No supo cómo, sólo sabía que debía ir ahí a buscarlos.

—No tengo antecedentes, Hayato —aclaró el androide—. Según el sujeto hay como un tipo de organización de cazadores que quieren mi cabeza porque he hecho que metan a la carcel a un montón.

—Eso es malo —la puerta volvió a abrirse y Ren entró, colgándose la mochila al hombro.

—Trabajo terminado —dijo tambié notó la tensión, supo que no era un buen momento—. Oh ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No —dijo Hayato. Luego miró a Diecisiete—. Si quieres puedes tomarte un tiempo —el androide negó con la cabeza.

—Puedo con esto. Además, debemos encontrar los culpables.

—Instalaré algunas cámaras recargables —dijo Kai y Diecisiete asintió.

—Gracias por todo, Diecisiete —le dijo Ren con una sonrisa cuando él se dirigió a la salida. El androide tan solo la miró, y sin que lo previera, una sonrisa salió de sus labios. Caminó hasta el jeep y entró.

Enseguida comenzó a conducir hacia su cabaña, a la paz de su hogar.

Durante el camino, notó que algo sobresalía de la cajuela del jeep. La abrió para notar a la flor de loto guardada y un papel con algo escrito.

 _«Gracias por todo._

 _Con cariño._

 _Ren»_

Diecisiete no supo porqué sonreía ahora más, y sobre todo cuando de la zoóloga se trataba. Dejó la carta cerca a la flor y cerró la cajuela.

 _ **.**_

—Entonces podría ayudarte con la investigación —dijo Ren. Kai seguía viendo las imágenes que ella había sacado, además de las otras pruebas que poseía.

—Es definitivo, señor Hayato —dijo Kai—. Todavía queda un minotauro aquí —le pasó las imágenes al jefe de los rangers.

—¿Cuando puedes comenzar, Ren? —la zoóloga miró el reloj, eran las dos de la tarde ya y el zoológico lo cerraban a las cinco.

—Podría comenzar mañana mismo si puedo llegar en una hora a la ciudad y dar el informe a mi jefe para poder pedir la investigación.

—¿Te aprueban una investigación rápido? —preguntó Kai— En el departamento ambiental demoran una eternidad —Ren se encogió de hombros.

—El departamento ambiental es una organización muy prestigiosa, debe tener mucho cuidado con las investigaciones que comienza. El zoológico no, apenas busca prestigio… y te juro que esta investigación no la rechazarán, sabiendo lo que hay en juego. Además, ya conocen esta parque y al señor Hayato. Creeme, no rechazarán la oferta de la investigación.

—Bien, Ren —dijo Hayato levantándose de su asiento. Había estado comunicándose por walkie mientras los zoólogos hablaban—. Marie ya viene en camino para llevarte en la nave.

»Esperemos que nos vaya bien en todo esto.

 _ **.**_

Por fin, volver a su cómoda y solitaria cabaña le reconfortaba. Bajó de su jeep y simplemente, silbando una tonada, decidió entrar a la cabaña.

Enseguida, notó que había algo extraño en ella, el abrigo en el sofá no era ni suyo, ni de Ren.

—¡Por Kami-sama, Diecisiete! —la voz femenina venía de la cocina, y enseguida se dirigió a ella al reconocerla—. No tienes nada que comer en esta cabaña —ahí, de puntillas revisando minuciosamente la alacena de la cocina, se encontraba su hermana.

El androide gruñó, ahora tendría menos paz de la que esperaba.

* * *

 ** _Nota: Lo sé. Lo digo siempre XD Pero este cap se ha vuelto mi favorito... Es hermoso, me llena de tanta felicidad. Y es que es el capítulo en donde lo suyo comenzará a aflorar._**

 ** _Lo amo. Los amo tanto T_T_**

 ** _Espero que les guste, en verdad._**

 ** _Los quiero a todos_**

 ** _A TODOS._**


	15. 14: Lazos

**_14_**

 ** _Lazos_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La rubia androide revoloteó por toda la cocina inspeccionando cada parte de ella. Mientras tanto, Diecisiete la observaba con extrañeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó, pero su hermana evadió su pregunta.

—¿Qué se supone que comes aquí?

—Nada. No necesito comer.

—Yo me acostumbré a comer en Kame House…

—¿Qué haces aquí, Dieciocho? —su hermana le lanzó una mirada y luego la desvió ¿Eran ideas suyas o había un sonrojo en sus mejillas?

—Krilin me propuso matrimonio —soltó la androide. Diecisiete se quedó completamente impresionado ante lo dicho por su hermana, no esperaba absolutamente nada de eso.

—¿Qué? —Dieciocho soltó una risa.

—¡Fue justamente lo que respondí cuando me lo dijo!

—¿Y qué le respondiste? ¿Sí? —Dieciocho apretó los labios— ¿Que no?

—Sólo huí —dijo la androide, y volvió su vista a la cocina, revisó el refrigerador notando que tan solo había dos botellas con agua—. Huí y vine a donde ti a que me dejaras vivir contigo —Diecisiete tan solo gruñó.

—¿Y esperas que te deje vivir aquí así como así? —su hermana lo miró y se le acercó. Le palmeó el hombro.

—Por supuesto, hermano.

Y salió de la cocina dejando a Diecisiete con las palabras en la boca. Ella inspeccionó un poco más la cabaña notando que el lugar era un completo desastre: polvo por todos lados, apenas un sofá frente a una chimenea que no estaba encendida.

Vio que Diecisiete tomó su gabardina y se la colgó al hombro.

—Como veo que no tengo más opción, vamos a la central para que compres las cosas que necesitas —Dieciocho miró a su hermano completamente sorprendida de que no solo haya cedido fácilmente, sino que estaba dispuesto a comprar algo para acompañar el estómago. Dieciocho había pasado año y medio aprendiendo a ser humana, quitarse la costumbre de beber agua y comer iba a ser difícil. Y más cuando se había acostumbrado a la buena comida de Krilin.

—Wow. Esto es realmente sorprendente —ella salió de la cabaña y se dirigió al jeep—. ¿Vas a conducir? Podemos ir volando.

—Si yo me acostumbraré a mantener la alacena de la cocina con comida, tú te acostumbraras al buen arte de conducir por una hora montaña abajo —Dieciocho frunció el ceño, debía recordar que su hermano era un fanático de los autos.

Con un gruñido, subió al jeep. Diecisiete subió del otro lado y comenzó a conducir.

—Y oh, no esperes que compre esas cosas que necesitas con mi paga —dijo el androide provocando que su hermana lo mirara con reproche—. Lo pagarás tú.

Dieciocho soltó una risa y Diecisiete la miró. Ella le mostró algo rectangular que estaba entre sus dedos.

—Sabía que dirías eso, por eso robé tu tarjeta débito ¿Cuánto dinero tienes acumulado aquí por la paga de casi dos años, mi querido hermano?

—No te servirá de nada si no tienes la clave —la sonrisa de Dieciocho se anchó.

—1718.

—Maldición.

.

—¿Se te hizo complicado lidiar varios días con Diecisiete? —preguntó Marie manteniendo la vista en el cielo frente a ella. Ren interrumpió el almuerzo que se había comprado en la cafetería de Susan para poder responderle a la ranger.

—No tanto, hay que aprender a entenderlo.

—Él siempre ha sido tan misterioso, como si odiara a los demás. Pero a veces se porta demasiado presumido cuando puede hacer cosas que nosotros no. No lo entiendo.

Ren continuó su comida evitando hablar. Diecisiete no había dicho nada sobre si quería o no que la gente supiera que era en realidad, pero la verdad ella no iba a ser la que iba a revelarlo.

Tenía que ser él mismo.

—Es un sujeto extraño, pero… —una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro al recordar lo vulnerable que se había visto el día anterior cuando ella había acercado su rostro al de él.

No lo negaba, había estado tentada a besarlo. Pero se resistió.

—Si lo conoces bien, sabrás que hay algo dentro de él que vale la pena.

—Woooooo —Marie hizo un tipo de aullido y tocó el claxon de la nave logrando que Ren se sobresaltara—. No, señora. Ustedes interactuaron más de la cuenta en esa investigación.

—¡Claro que no! —Marie bajó la nave y la aparcó en el estacionamiento del zoológico. Luego se volteó a verla con una sonrisa.

—Te estás sonrojando como una adolescente, Ren —le dijo—. Tienes veintdos años y estás divorciada. No tienes ataduras para coger como loca en el bosque —la zoóloga golpeó a Marie en el hombro.

—¡Apenas lo conozco!

—¡Ah! Pero admites que te llama la atención.

—¡Por Kami, Marie! Es obvio que llama la atención —después de decir aquello volvió a sonrojarse, soltando insultos por decir aquellas cosas, mientras la pelirroja solo reía.

—Bien, bomboncito… ahora con esta investigación, estarás más cerca de él.

—Ah no, me dijeron que había una cabaña aparte para aquellas personas que hacían investigaciones largas —Marie asintió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero dicha cabaña queda a tan solo dos kilómetros de la de Diecisiete —le guiñó el ojo y abrió la puerta de la nave—. Podrás ir a pedirle azúcar en las noches oscuras.

Y salió de la nave. Ren gruñó, se golpeó suavemente sus mejillas notando que todavía estaban rojas y salió de la nave tomando su tableta.

Quizá la estadía en el parque sea mala idea.

No, era buena idea.

Lo era.

.

Pensó que esperar a Ren era complicado, no se imaginó que con su hermana iba a ser peor.

—Por favor, Dieciocho. Escoge solamente, esto no es un centro comercial —le dijo con un gruñido. Su hermana se volteó a mirarlo y frunció el ceño, ya sabía él que se iba a demorar aún más por molestarlo.

Por suerte, la cafetería estaba vacía de rangers e iba a evitar que sus compañeros comenzaran a molestarlo preguntando sobre Dieciocho. Él sabía lo que ellos podrían pensar, y al él aclarar iban a querer que él les presentara a Dieciocho. Y la verdad no quería, su hermana ya estaba lo suficientemente grande para esto.

—Ya vuelvo —le dijo a la androide que pareció no escucharlo, Susan no dejaba de mirarlo con una sonrisa, tal vez sacando las conclusiones apresuradas. Jason, el novio de Kai, también lo miraba de manera disimulada, sin duda iría con el chisme al zoólogo y éste lo regaría por el lugar hasta los oídos de la caracol… ¿Pero que le importaba que ella escuchara eso?

Entró a la oficina de los rangers y se encontró con Hayato teniendo una calurosa discusión por teléfono.

—Sí. Tal vez un cercado y que haya guardias… Los rangers no se pueden dividir… lo entiendo, lo siento… sé que el parque es demasiado grande, solo me alteré… no, no necesito vacaciones, necesito a los culpables. No pueden simplemente entrar a este parque, envenenar a dos ciervos e irse y dejarlos ahí… ¡Claro que tengo a los zoólogos analizando cada planta y cada molécula de agua para ver si no fue eso lo que envenenaron también!… Lo sé, lo sé, exageré… está bien, la investigación la dejarán abierta, ok, ok.

Y colgó. Luego levantó la mirada hacia Diecisiete y se sobresaltó un poco.

—Por Kami, Diecisiete.

—Se nota alterado —observó el androide.

—Me tiene preocupado todo esto: El posible minotauro, los ciervos envenenados, la destrucción del parque y tus atentados.

—No tiene que preocuparse por lo último.

—Hablando de eso, ¿qué pasó con el cuerpo del último?

—Los carroñeros ya debieron comerlo —Hayato hizo una mueca, no había nada que hacer.

—Igual pedí una investigación sobre todo este asunto, y tú estarás en observación.

—¿Perdón?

—No te preocupes, puedes seguir trabajando, pero vas a estar constantemente observado. Van a ir a tu cabaña a revisarla y van a ver tus antecedentes —Diecisiete tan solo gruñó un poco. De repente recordó a qué venía.

—Le venía a decir que mi hermana se va a venir a vivir conmigo.

—¿Tú hermana? —él asintió— Nunca hablaste de ella.

—No solemos hablar del otro cuando tenemos vidas apartes.

—Diecisiete, vamonos —la voz femenina sonó fuerte incluso para estar afuera. Diecisiete salió con Hayato a su espalda para ver a la androide apoyada en el jeep, con algunos turistas totalmente embobados en sus largas piernas.

—Es ella —Hayato no podía negar el parecido entre ambos hermanos. Diecisiete suspiró y se acercó a la androide y le quitó la tarjeta de las manos con la cual jugaba—. Para que no se te dé por salir de compras —Dieciocho tan solo soltó una risita.

—Escondela bien, porque si tú no la usas, lo haré yo —ambos hermanos entraron en el auto y Diecisiete echó a andar la máquina. Los turistas sorprendidos por la belleza de la androide, y Susan y Jason porque se imaginaban que después de todo, alguien sí había podido conquistar a aquel ranger.

Solo que estaban equivocados.

El corazón de Diecisiete aún no estaba del todo conquistado.

Aun.

.

—Te dije que lo aprobarían rápido —le comentó Ren metiendo algo de carnes frías al carrito.

—En verdad me sorprende. Lisa me dice que en el departamento tardan semanas en aprobar una investigación. A ti te la dan enseguida y te depositan el dinero necesario para víveres —Ren soltó una risita mientras empujaba el carrito del supermercado y metía unas latas de atún.

—Tienen pocos zoólogos en el área exploratoria, apuestan mucho por uno. Además, les acabo de traer resultados satisfactorios —le sonrió a la ranger que estaba apoyada también en el carrito.

—Bien, luego de esto ¿A dónde vamos?

—Al concesionario. Mi auto aun tiene garantia y quiero cambiarlo por un jeep.

—¿Es enserio que tu ex no te dejó absolutamente nada de la casa? —Ren gruñó ante la pregunta, no quería hablar mucho del tema.

—Me traje tan sólo las cosas que eran mías. La verdad, no iba a traerme las cosas que podrían recordarme a él. Ni la cama, ni el sofá, apurada me traje la tv.

—Que por suerte es ahorrador y sirve con la energía solar que acumula el reactor de tu cabaña durante el día.

—Exacto. Reharé un poco mi vida en el parque, en lo que dure la investigación. Y cuando haya acabado, dejaré el zoológico y entraré al departamento ambiental como ayudante de Kai… o de Lisa… tengo que hablar con alguno de los dos.

—¿Por qué quieres irte del zoológico?

—Porque quiero apartarme de la ciudad y ser libre. Vivir como siempre deseé.

Ante aquella sonrisa y ante aquellos ojos verdes que brillaban como los de un niño, Marie sonrió con ternura, deseando que aquellos sueños de su amiga se cumplieran.

.

—Dicen que estaré siendo vigilado —le comentó. Dieciocho metió las papas en su boca y siguió mirando el camino.

—Que mierda —fue lo único que dijo—. Cuando te dije que buscaras paz como te sintieras cómodo, no me imaginé que un montón de sujetos persiguiendo tu cabeza lo fuera.

Diecisiete soltó una risita, lo que hizo que su hermana volteara a mirarlo lo extrañeza.

—Me recuerda a los guerreros cuando despertamos. Sólo que estos sujetos no pueden volverse más fuertes —Dieciocho soltó también una risita y miró hacia el brillante cielo azul—. ¿Por qué escapaste, Dieciocho?

—Soy una máquina, Diecisiete —le dijo ella en un susurro—. Y aunque me sienta tan bien con él… aún no comprendo cómo puede estar con alguien que intentó matarlo.

—A decir verdad, nunca lo intentaste matar —le dijo, queriendo quitar el ambiente empalagoso que su hermana había puesto—. Incluso le diste un beso en la mejilla.

—Fue de burla —dijo la androide en tono de burla—. No pensé que lo tomaría tan en serio… que lo tomaríamos tan en serio —y no dijo más nada.

Diecisiete prestó atención en el camino mientras su hermana prestaba atención a las cosas del jeep. El androide escuchó cuando la cajuela fue abierta y enseguida escuchó la risa de su hermana.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —Dieciocho tomó la nota y la leyó—. Parece que el señor Diecisiete no me ha dicho todo ¿Eh?

—No es nada —dijo tomando la nota de las manos de su hermana y volviéndola a poner en la cajuela cerrándola nuevamente. Ignoró la mirada divertida de la androide.

—Yo me entero de todo, Diecisiete. De todo.

Y volvieron a sumirse en el silencio. Diecisiete apretó los dientes, no entendía porqué se sentía tan nervioso.

.

—Tal vez no esté en las mejores condiciones, pero es habitable —Ren hizo una mueca al abrir la puerta se la cabaña en la que habitaría. El lugar era un desastre, pero como bien había dicho Hayato, era habitable.

—Me acostumbraré —le brindó una sonrisa amable al ranger. Entraron al lugar, y la zoóloga se daba cuenta que tendría que hacer una limpieza más profunda de lo que pensaba.

—La cocina, la habitación y un armario para trastes —le señaló el ranger—. El reactor sirve con energía solar que la acumula durante el día, y te dura toda la noche. Sin embargo, como sabemos que en temporadas de lluvia pocas veces sale el sol, te sugerimos que esos días ahorres bastante. El reactor normalmente tiene energía para un día completo, si no hay sol.

Ren asintió. Hayato la guió a la mesa del comedor que tenía un pequeño cuaderno con la lista de los canales. Le entregó un Walkie.

—La señal desde aquí llega hasta la central. Aquí tienes los canales de Diecisiete y Kai, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarlos.

—Sí, señor.

—Comunicate de vez en cuando conmigo para saber cómo estás, Kai tiene la mala costumbre de desaparecer por meses.

—Está bien —se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Hayato le dio una última mirada a Ren y le sonrió.

—Bienvenida, Ren —la zoóloga soltó una risita.

—Muchas gracias, jefe.

Cuando el hombre partió, Ren cerró la puerta de su cabaña y se quitó las botas. Miró el reloj notando que aun era temprano y que daría tiempo de poner en orden algunas cosas antes de que anocheciera.

Inhaló, y no le importó el olor a moho de la cabaña, se sentía feliz, libre…

Como nunca antes.

—Esto solo es un nuevo comienzo en tu vida, Ren —se dijo a sí misma antes de ponerse manos a la obra y organizar un poco aquel desastre.

.

 _Tres semanas después_

—Ve a pescar —Dieciocho gruñó y tomó una carta de la baraja. Luego, volvió a gruñir y lanzó su juego al suelo de madera.

—Odio este juego —dijo la androide, provocando una risa en su hermano.

—Eres una pésima perdedora, Dieciocho —dijo Diecisiete revolviendo la baraja con una sonrisa—. Y eso que tú trajiste el juego.

—Tenía que hacer algo mientras no estás, me aburre estar aquí.

—Tú fuiste quien decidiste hacerlo, tenías una muy buena vida en aquella isla —sus ojos azules se fijaron en su hermana, que cruzaba los brazos como una niña y desviaba la mirada—. Dieciocho, por más que me alegre de tenerte aquí, deberías irte.

La rubia le lanzó una mirada confundida, sin embargo, Diecisiete seguía su mirada en la baraja de cartas.

—¿Perdón?

—Tu enano debe estar buscándote. Y por más que me cause gracia que lo hayas dejado plantado con un anillo en la mano, me harta ver esa melancolía en tu cara.

—No me siento lista.

—Yo estoy trabajando y tengo que estar yéndome todo el día. Te aburres aquí, y andas siempre de mal humor cuando yo llego feliz de la vida luego de meter a la cárcel a varios sujetos al día.

—Wow, vives tu vida al máximo —y permaneció el silencio, la androide mirando la cabaña, que ya tenía mejor aspecto. Diecisiete permanecía con la barajas en sus manos.

La mirada de Dieciocho se fijó en la flor de loto que había en el centro de la mesa. Se levantó para tomarla, recordando que Diecisiete, al notar que ya se marchitaba, fue a la ciudad y encontró una forma de meterla en un cubito de plástico que la conservaba.

—¿Ya me dirás quién te dio esta flor que la conservas tan bien?

—Vaya cambio de tema, hermana.

—Vaya forma de evitar contestarme, hermano.

—Nadie importante.

—Ajá… nadie importante que volaste enseguida a buscar la forma de conservarla cuando notaste que se marchitaba… y que aún conservas esa nota escondida en cajuela del jeep.

—Si tú lo dices…

—¿Por qué eres tan cabeza dura? ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que ya estás comenzando a formar lazos?

—No formo lazos, Dieciocho —la androide soltó un gruñido de exasperación, se acercó a su hermano y le dio un golpe detrás de la cabeza.

—Eres un idiota —el androide se levantó molesto y la encaró.

—No te metas en mis asuntos.

—¿Por qué eres un ESTÚPIDO? Mira que alguien quiere formar un lazo contigo y lo rechazas de aquella forma.

—¡Mira quién habla! Yo no fui quién dejó a un pobre enamorado con las palabras en la boca ¡Al menos yo evito todo eso! —Dieciocho frunció el ceño al notar que su hermano tenía razón. Ella no podía hablar sobre eso, no como estaba.

Se sentó en el sofá en silencio, mirando el fuego de la chimenea arder.

—Tengo miedo que él se sumerja en toda esta mierda conmigo —confesó la androide. Diecisiete dejó las barajas en el suelo.

Se mantuvo callado.

.

Ren se restregó los ojos, estaba bastante agotada y volvió su vista al mapa frente a ella. Kai colocó otro chinche en donde ya habían buscado al minotauro.

—Las cámaras no captan nada —dijo Kai, también viéndose agotado.

—Deben captar una imagen completa —dijo Ren acercándose a la laptop de Kai y observando las imágenes que tomaron las cámaras. Las pasó notando que en ninguna había imagen del minotauro, ni de un michero cuerno.

—Yo también soy un estúpido. Olvidé comprar las cintas nuevas, y ahora nos perdemos una noche de grabación, en donde teníamos una posibilidad más de que lo captaran.

—Ya. Aun tenemos tiempo, Kai.

La puerta de la cabaña de Kai se abrió, dejando pasar a Jason que guardaba su linterna con la que había iluminado el camino desde la vía hasta la cabaña.

—Gracias por buscarme —le reprochó el muchacho a su novio. Kai le sonrió en disculpa.

—Andamos algo atareados —dijo el joven zoólogo.

—Eso se nota —el muchacho se acercó a Kai por detrás y le dio un masaje en los hombros. Luego se acercó a Ren e hizo lo mismo—. Noto preocupación, tensión… —Ren soltó una risita.

—Náuseas, vómito y mucho dolor de cabeza —completó ella.

—Uh, Susan me enseñó la receta perfecta para todos estos males —soltó a la zoóloga y se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes darle un suave beso al zoólogo—. Ustedes descansen un poco.

—Tiene razón —dijo Kai apartándose del mapa y sentándose en el sofá. Ren se sentó a su lado suspirando de cansancio.

—Me estresa no encontrar nada —dijo Ren.

—Sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil —dijo Kai en un suspiro—. Apenas han pasado tres semanas… esto puede llevarnos más semanas.

—Meses.

—Años.

—No creo que el zoológico me financie una investigación tan larga.

—No creo que el parque dure tanto para ese tiempo.

—Se están apresurando demasiado —Jason volvió con una bandeja y tres platos de Ramen—. Sé que están preocupados, y que el futuro del parque está sobre sus hombros… pero tampoco se presionen de esa forma.

—¿No hiciste este ramen demasiado rápido? —le preguntó Ren en tono de burla. Jason se sentó al lado de Kai con su plato.

—Me pillaste, era instantáneo.

—Pero es que hemos estado tan cerca —dijo Kai—. Conseguimos pelo, un trozo de una pezuña, más marcas de cuernos…

La voz de Kai se apagó cuando vio lo pálida que estaba Ren. La zoóloga miraba con asco el plato de ramen, y este se estrelló contra el suelo cuando ella hizo el intento de levantarse para correr al baño a vomitar. Su intento fue arruinado por un mareo que la hizo agarrarse de la pared. Creyó que vomitaría en el limpio suelo de la cabaña cuando las arcadas atacaron, pero no salió nada.

Estaba harta de esos mareos, estaba harta de las náuseas.

Sintió las manos de Kai llevarla nuevamente al sofá y hacer que se recostara, mientras Jason limpiaba el desastre que había hecho y le buscaba un paño con alcohol para el mareo.

—Estás trabajando demasiado —le dijo el chico. Jason le puso el paño en la nariz.

—¿Estás seguro que es por trabajo? —preguntó Jason, luego miró a Ren— ¿Estás segura que no estás embarazada?

Aquello la alertó, y se negó enseguida. En su primer embarazo no tuvo aquellos síntomas… pero a ella le habían dicho cuales eran los síntomas… y ahora que recordaba a ella nunca le bajó el periodo cuando tenía que hacerlo.

—No… yo… yo tengo problemas para quedar embarazada, además… —tartamudeó.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo? —preguntó Kai. A Ren le pareció irónico que fueran dos chicos los que les hicieran esas preguntas, pero en las escuelas los instruyen a todos por igual sobre ese tema.

Al hacer cuentas, Ren maldijo.

—Tres días antes de separarme. Pero yo me caí en la expedición…

—El feto aún ni se formaba —dijo Jason—. No podías perderlo.

Ren se sentó en el sofá, sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.

—No puedo estar embarazada.

—Mañana iré a comprar las cintas de las cámaras —dijo Kai—. Si quieres te compro la prueba casera —Ren asintió y se levantó.

—Me voy a mi cabaña —dijo antes de que los chicos pudieran decirle algo. Salió, encendió la linterna y caminó los pocos metros que guiaban a la vía principal para hacer explotar la cápsula de su jeep y dirigirse a casa.

En esos momentos tenía la cabeza en otra parte… lamentándose de cómo el destino le jugaba una mala broma.

¡Tanto que quiso tener un bebé! Y ahora, que estaba separada de la bestia con la que hubo tomado la equivocación de casarse, era posible que estuviera embarazada.

Sus manos se apretaron en el volante… si resultaba positiva la prueba, esa criatura no iba a tener la culpa del asqueroso y tóxico matrimonio que sus padres tuvieron… y tendría que ocultárselo a Seth, debido a que él haría todo lo posible por tenerlo, él y sus malditos abogados harían hasta lo imposible por quitárselo.

Relajó sus manos al notarlas acalambradas y aparcó frente a su cabaña. Bajó del jeep, volvió a convertirlo en cápsula y entró a la cabaña. Respiró el ambiente, que después de tres semanas se le hacía tan familiar, y se dirigió a su habitación a despejar su cabeza con la almohada.

.

En la mañana del día siguiente, Diecisiete fue llamado a la central para recibir algo importante. Dieciocho aprovechó para ir a la cafetería y pedir un buen desayuno… en verdad estaba extrañando los desayunos que Krilin le preparaba.

Mientras la rubia esperaba su pedido, vio algunos rangers entrar y dirigirse a desayunar también. Miró por la ventana al cielo, en parte, con la esperanza de ver a Krilin volando, tal vez buscándola, pero ella sabía que él estaba esperándola tan pacientemente que abrumaba.

—Tu desayuno, querida —la voz de la anciana la hizo sobresaltarse.

—Gracias —respondió con amabilidad. Al ver a la mujer alejarse, un pequeño deja vú la hizo temblar.

.

—Dime que es una broma —dijo Diecisiete tomando en sus manos el uniforme que le había visto a algunos rangers.

—El uso del uniforme siempre es opcional —dijo Hayato escribiendo en un gran cuaderno que ya le había entregado el uniforme a Diecisiete—. No lo entregábamos si no lo pedían… pero ahora, tenemos que hacer las cosas perfectamente. Póntelo enseguida, quiero ver si de pronto tengo que darte otra talla.

Diecisiete puso los ojos en blanco y enseguida se cambió la camisa. Las letras MIR en todo el centro. Hayato observó y le dio enseguida el cuaderno para que firmara el recibido. El androide firmó, recibió otras dos camisetas de la misma talla y fue a salir.

—Puedes usar otras cosas con la camiseta, pero lo importante es que la uses —Diecisiete tan solo asintió y fue q acomodarse el pañuelo naranja recordando que era la hora, y aún no había comprado uno nuevo.

Aprovechando que estaba frente en la central, decidió recargar gasolina mientras Dieciocho desayunaba.

—¿Uniforme nuevo? —aquella voz femenina, Diecisiete tenía semanas que no escuchaba. Se dio la vuelta, para notar a Ren, con su pañuelo naranja en el cuello, brindarle una sonrisa.

Él le dedicó una pequeña mueca y se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Es horrible.

—Pues luce con tu tonta cara —aquello no sonaba a insulto, sino que había una nota de burla sana en su voz.

—¿No te has besado con el suelo en estos días, caracol? —contraatacó él provocando que Ren arrugara la nariz y riera.

El androide volvió a sonreír al escucharla reír, tenía rato que no escuchaba su risa.

Y no entendía porque le hacía bien escucharla.

Tal vez porque era tan sincera, tan humana…

.

No supo porqué se le dio por mirar por la ventana mientras desayunaba. Tal vez había sido la expresión de sorpresa exagerada de la zoóloga rubia mientras jalaba a la ranger y se colocaban en la ventana en la mesa frente a ella.

No supo porqué le impresionó ver a su hermano sonriendo, hablando de manera natural con una chica. Una zoóloga por el uniforme que poseía.

¿Ese era el pañuelo naranja de su hermano el que llevaba en el cuello?

—Maldición, te lo dije, Lisa —Dieciocho prestó atención a lo que decía la ranger—. Te dije que Ren y Diecisiete tenían su cuento.

—No seas exagerada, Marie —dijo la rubia—. Solo están hablando… ¿Sonriendo? ¿Diecisiete tiene dientes? —la ranger soltó una risa.

—Pues para ella sí. Nunca lo había visto sonreír que no fuera con burla… esa sonrisa se ve…

—Sincera —susurró Dieciocho mirando por la ventana, notando a su hermano apoyado en el jeep, con las manos en los bolsillos escuchando lo que parloteaba la zoóloga.

Había un brillo en esa mirada, que si bien aún no era grande, estaba creciendo. Dieciocho sonrió con ternura, como pocas veces hacía en público, recordando como se sentía ella cerca de Krilin…

Cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos, sonrió. Ya era hora de irse.

Siguió mirando a su hermano, que se veía tan natural, tan pacífico… ignorando que las dos mujeres la habían reconocido enseguida, y la habían mirado dándose cuenta que lo que habían dicho era verdad.

La hermana de Diecisiete era preciosa.

.

—Hemos estado así de cerca —ella le mostró los dedos—. Kai dice que sigamos investigando, pero creo que la mejor ocasión para buscarlo es en invierno.

—¿El minotauro hiberna? —preguntó Diecisiete.

—Sí. De esa forma no tendremos que perseguirlo por todo el parque.

Y se quedaron en silencio. Ese cómodo silencio que los sumergía.

—¿Y qué has hecho? —le preguntó ella queriendo hacerlo hablar. Diecisiete tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—Lidiar con cazadores, lidiar con los del departamento que han revisado mi expediente y mi cabaña para saber sobre los atentados…

—¿Te han vuelto a atacar?

—Descubrieron mi cabaña mientras estaba de turno y atacaron a mi hermana. Ella se deshizo de ellos fácilmente —Ren volvió a reír.

—Apuesto que ella es más fuerte que tú.

—No te va bien en las apuestas, caracol —ella enarcó una ceja y fijó sus ojos verdes en él. Diecisiete quiso evadirlos a toda costa, pero sentía se que sumergía en un fondo verde.

No era bueno cuando ella lo miraba.

—Creo que es hora de que entre —le dijo de imprevisto, su voz fue tan suave que se deslizó en sus oídos. Ella se pegó suavemente a su cuerpo, posó su mano suavemente en su pecho, y se puso de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla—. No me he rendido, chatarra —le susurró en el oído antes de separarse—. Adiós —y se dirigió a la cafetería mientras Diecisiete trataba de respirar normalmente al verse atacado de aquella forma.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, y no entendía porqué latía de aquella forma. Estaba seguro que si aún hubiera tenido la bomba, ésta ya hubiera explotado matando a todos.

—Vaya. Eso no lo esperaba —Diecisiete se sobresaltó ante la voz de su hermana. Ésta lo miraba de forma burlona, ella le pinchó el pecho con el dedo—. Te dije que me enteraba de todo, hermanito.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Que ese corazón de metal ya comienza a latir por un cabello rizado y ojos verdes —un diminuto sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del androide y éste se subió al jeep.

—Estás loca, súbete —la androide sonrió con burla y subió al asiento del copiloto.

—Me inspiraste, Diecisiete —le dijo su hermana—. Ahora busco mis cosas y vuelvo a Kame house. Espero, hermano… que pronto puedas escuchar tu corazón.

El androide gruñó. Los ojos verdes de la zoóloga aún estaban en su cabeza.

.

Se sentó en la mesa frente a las dos mujeres que la miraban atentamente. Ren le pidió a Jason un desayuno ligero y el muchacho, saliendo de su trance también sobre lo que acababa de ver, la atendió.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó Marie. Ren la miró sobre su taza de café con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Qué fue qué?

—¡Lo besaste! —exclamó Lisa.

—En la mejilla…

—Pero lo besaste.

—Sólo somos amigos, no hagan drama —después de haber dicho aquello, Ren se quedó pensativa. No sabía muy bien si Diecisiete la consideraba al menos una amiga y no la zoóloga molesta que trataba de seducirlo para hacerlo sentir.

No escuchó lo que le dijeron sus amigas, sus pensamientos se concentraban en el rostro paralizado del androide. En aquellos ojos azules perdidos, como los de un niño.

En su corazón latiendo nerviosamente. En su mejilla suave cuando le dio aquel beso.

—Ren, lindura —la mencionada miró hacia Jason que le entregaba un plato de waffles. Ella sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio a Kai entrar a la cafetería.

—Hay una conexión fuerte entre ustedes —le dijo Lisa con una sonrisa. Ambas notaron enseguida la mueca de la zoóloga.

—¿Pasó algo, Ren? —preguntó Marie.

—Ahora les digo algo —Kai llegó a donde ellas, y les sonrió con amabilidad.

—Hola, chicas —ellas le saludaron, el zoólogo miró a Ren—. Me pondré a colocar las cintas de las cámaras, y te traje eso.

Ren asintió y recibió la bolsa.

—Iré a tu cabaña más tarde para continuar la investigación —le comentó ella. El zoólogo asintió y salió.

Ren miró atentamente la prueba dentro de la cajita, dentro de aquella bolsa. No sabía qué pensar sobre el resultado que podría salir.

De repente quiso devolver todo el desayuno.

* * *

 ** _Nota: Dios! DIOS!_**

 ** _Ando toda centrada en este fic porque más y más ideas se me vinieron a la cabeza! Cosas locas XD_**

 ** _Sobre el posible embarazo de Ren: las cosas se complicarán mucho con esto, sobre todo Diecisiete que si nos damos cuenta, ya comenzaba a sentir un poco. Me gusta mucho, en verdad, todo este cambio que va surgiendo en él. Recordemos que es como un niño, sin experiencias, sin pasado._**

 ** _Dieciocho y Diecisiete son dos cabezas duras, pero recordemos que Krilin pudo tocar el alma de nuestra mujer y ella, sabe lo que es sentir. Ella ya conoce un poco una Lázuli, una diferencia de Diecisiete que aun no deja un Lapis._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer mucho, en verdaddonde a todos los que leen. Una Lucy que siempre está ahí para leer mis locuras. Un Junengrey, y decirle que no se preocupe, que estaré actualizando constantemente. A Lorna, quien me deja sus críticas en la página, y me provoca la felicidad, también a Yui, enserio, cuando me deja comentarios igual me hacen feliz, no importa que no haya comentarios aquí. Sí, Lau, también te lo digo a ti._**

 ** _Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias por leer._**


	16. 15- Se acerca la tormenta

_**15**_

 _ **Se acerca la tormenta**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Dice que debes esperar unos minutos —dijo Lisa dejando la cajita de la prueba en la mesita. Estaban sentadas las tres en el sofá de la salita de la cabaña de Ren.

—Me gusta como has mejorado el lugar —comentó Marie con tal de cambiar de tema, pero en verdad admirada de lo bien que lucía aquel lugar después de años de abandono. Pero notó que no apaciguaba las aguas. Miró a la pelinegra apoyar su cabeza en sus rodillas, nerviosa por los resultados que podría dar la prueba—. Mierda, Ren. Pareces una adolescente ¿No dijiste que querías tener un bebé?

—Marie —la reprendió Lisa—. Ren no se divorció hace mucho… debe ser complicado saber que vas a tener un bebé de un sujeto que no quieres ver ni en pintura.

—Aún no sabemos si es positivo —murmuró Ren.

—¿Y qué harás si lo es? —la zoóloga soltó un suspiro y levantó su cabeza.

—Él no tendría la culpa de nada. Lo tendría, lo amaría como nunca… es mío después de todo, y yo todavía sentía una pizca de amor por Seth.

—¿Y se lo dirás?

—¿Debo hacerlo?

—No volverás con él —dijo Marie con una sonrisa burlona—. Dile, que vea que te dejó por imbécil y que "su poca mujer" —hizo las comillas con las manos—, sigue adelante sola.

—No te imaginas cuantos contactos tiene para quitármelo.

—Y una mierda. Todos nosotros pelearemos por ti.

Aquellas palabras reconfortaron a la mujer y la hicieron sonreír aunque por dentro estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Después de que Kai le entregara la prueba en la cafetería, ella le pidió a las dos mujeres que la acompañaran a su cabaña. Aunque ellas ya estaban por comenzar turno, aceptaron. En el camino, Ren les contó lo sucedido, y sobre todo, lo que temía.

—Ya es tiempo —dijo Lisa. Ren se dirigió al baño y sin ver, tomó la prueba que había dejado en el lavamanos. Se dirigió al sofá, y se sentó entre las otras mujeres.

—Es la primera vez que me hacía una prueba —dijo la mujer. Suspiró, y dejó ver la prueba casera viendo las dos rayitas confirmando lo que muchas veces deseó con ansias, y ahora se lo daban.

—Positivo —murmuró Lisa. Ren no supo qué decir, aun miraba la prueba, una mezcla de felicidad y dolor mezcladas en su mente y cuerpo. Una mano se posó en su pierna, y la otra en su espalda.

—Estaremos aquí contigo —le dijo Marie—. Y te apoyaremos en todas tus decisiones.

Ren suspiró.

—Gracias.

 _ **.**_

—¡OH, santa mierda! ¿No pueden hacer eso en otro lugar? —gruñó Diecisiete. El chico, que no podía pasar de dieciséis años, se subió el pantalón corriendo, mientras la chica se había acomodado la falda y buscaba su ropa interior.

Diecisiete la encontró casi a sus pies y la pateó hacia ella.

—¿Tanta es la calentura que tienen que hacerlo en medio de un bosque? —la chica estaba que comenzaba a llorar, y Diecisiete en verdad no tenía paciencia para llorones.

—¿Nos va a hacer algo? —preguntó el chico, Diecisiete soltó una risa.

—Mira chico, yo los llevaré a la central y les pondrán una buena multa. Y luego yo que ustedes iría a un hospital a ver si no les dio una enfermedad por coger cerca de hiedra venenosa —los gritos asustados de los chicos quitando las hojas de los arbustos solo le hizo reír más.

—¡Es un mentiroso! —exclamó la chica, notando enseguida que no era hiedra venenosa.

—Caminen, chicos hormonales —dijo Diecisiete—. Caminen por su cuenta o los tendré que arrastrar.

La joven pareja se adelantó y caminó frente a Diecisiete, éste siempre pendiente a que ambos no fueran a escapar.

—Apuesto a que se sintió celoso —le susurró el muchacho a su novia, creyendo tal vez que el androide no lo escuchaba.

—Tal vez no tiene con quién hacerlo —respondió la chica.

—Creanme que tengo mejores cosas en que pensar que en coger como conejos. Y ustedes también deberían, les apuesto que ni han terminado la escuela. Cuando en un mes se den cuenta que no tendrán un hijo, agradezcanme.

—Hablas como si fueras un viejo —dijo el muchacho—, pero no aparentas tener más de veinte años.

—Algunos maduramos rápido —después de haber dicho eso, se imaginó a su hermana riéndose a carcajadas de él por haberlo dicho, así como también imaginó a Ren haciéndole algún comentario y riéndose.

No entendía porque su imagen aparecía cada vez más en su mente, porque eran sus ojos los que veía cuando cerraba los suyos.

Salió de su ensoñamiento cuando escuchó los pasos apresurados de los adolescentes, habían aprovechado su distracción para escapar. Diecisiete los dejó que tomaran ventaja, quería que la caza fuese un poco divertida esa tarde.

Sonrió a medio lado cuando comenzó a correr para alcanzar a ambos jóvenes.

 _ **.**_

—Estoy bien, papá —del otro lado del teléfono, Ren pudo escuchar a su padre suspirar.

— _No lo sé, Ren. Es peligroso en tu estado_ —ella colocó los ojos en blanco, sabía que su padre se preocuparía.

—Estoy bien, me tienen como secretaria para no quitarme la investigación —gruñó—. El zoólogo del parque investiga, y debido a mi embarazo, yo reviso las imágenes de las cámaras y paso los informes al archivo —pudo escuchar la risa de su padre del otro lado y eso la tranquilizó.

— _Ya le recé a Kami-sama y a tu madre para que te protejan._

—¿Y a papá?

— _¿Que voy a hacer yo rezandole a tu otro padre? ¡Yo te crié! —_ aquello la hizo reír y sentirse en casa, como una niña pequeña. Sin embargo, sabía que no todo duraba para siempre—. _Seth me llamó para que fuera a recoger unas cosas tuyas a la casa._

—¿Después de un mes?

— _Ren… ¿Él sabe…? Sabes que el sujeto tiene mi mayor desprecio por todo el daño que te hizo._

—No, no lo sabe. No se lo he dicho aun.

— _Linda. Ya sabes que no lo necesitas. Después de la muerte de tu padre en ese ataque, tu madre pudo sacarte sola adelante._

—Lo sé, papá. Sé que no lo necesito, que nunca lo necesité… no te imaginas lo libre que me siento aquí en el parque.

— _Lo sé. Siempre lo quisiste_.

El pitido anunciando que el tiempo que daba la moneda se acababa, la hizo apresurarse.

—Listo, papá. Fue bueno hablar contigo. Te amo. Ahí te llegarán las imágenes de la ecografía.

— _¡Espera, linda! Yo tambien te a…_ —y se cortó la llamada, pero Ren no necesitó escucharlo completo para saber que le decía. Colgó el teléfono que había a las afueras de la central, el que más tomaba la señal en el mundo, y decidió caminar, con los brazos cruzados sobre su vientre hasta la cafetería. Al entrar y ver su laptop, su mal humor volvió.

Con el otoño arribando, y la noticia de su estado ya dicha, tanto Hayato, como Kai,Marie y Lisa, insistieron en que se mantuviera en la cabaña de Kai, en la cafetería, o en su propia cabaña investigando desde interno.

—Investigación interna ni que mierda —dijo completamente molesta golpeando las teclas de la laptop, pasando lo que había escrito Kai en las hojas al documento. Fue a tomar su taza de café, pero fue quitada de improvisto.

—Una taza de café por día —le dijo Susan colocando frente a ella una taza de té—. Tanto café es malo para el bebé.

La anciana le sonreía con tanta amabilidad que Ren no podía molestarse con ella. La campanilla de la puerta sonó en el momento en que Marie entró, la pelirroja se dio cuenta, con una sonrisa, lo que la anciana le había quitado a la zoóloga.

—Mamá Susan al ataque —le dijo Marie sentándose frente a ella.

—No puedo vivir sin café —dijo volviendo a presionar las teclas.

—Ella va a estar sobre ti como un águila. Mi madre me contó que estuvo de esa forma sobre ella cuando yo era pequeña.

Ella conocía la historia, los padres de Marie habían sido rangers de este parque y ella se hubo criado en este lugar.

—Oh rayos, otra pareja —La zoóloga miro por la ventana, para ver a Diecisiete salir de los árboles con otra pareja de adolescentes—. Parece como si fuera un tipo de moda coger entre los árboles.

Ren soltó una risita y se levantó.

—Iré a saludar —le comentó a Marie. Ésta no hizo comentario alguno, notando la indudable conexión que el androide y la zoóloga poseían.

En el tiempo en que Diecisiete había llegado al parque, nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa forma. Tal como había dicho la hermana de Diecisiete ese día, el ranger ahora tenía una sonrisa tan sincera y natural en el rostro.

Y esa sonrisa se la provocaba ella.

 _ **.**_

Mientras se acercaba a él, Ren se cuestionó el por qué el simple hecho de verlo hacía que dejara de hacer lo que hacía para hablarle. Para al menos sacarle una sonrisa de ese rostro serio de él.

—¿Mucho ajetreo? —le preguntó con una sonrisa. Diecisiete se dio la vuelta para mirarla, esa tarde llevaba la gabardina puesta sobre la camisa de guardabosques. El androide tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—Es la quinta pareja que atrapo desde hace un mes —Ren los miró, ambos jóvenes esperando a sus padres, y a un inevitable castigo, en la banca fuera de la central.

—¿No crees que cuando eras joven también hacías todas estas locuras y los adultos te interrumpían y ahora inconscientemente quieres arruinarle la diversión a otros? —había burla en su voz. Diecisiete la miró.

—No recuerdo de cuando era humano, pero estoy seguro de no haber sido un adolescente hormonal que solo pensaba en sexo —Ren enarcó una ceja.

—No te creo —el androide se encogió de hombros.

—Hay cosas más importantes en qué pensar, de pronto estaba ocupado escapando con Dieciocho de Gero.

—Entonces esa actitud es algo que tienes de tu forma humana.

—¿Mi actitud? —ella soltó una risita y le tocó el brazo. Y enseguida Diecisiete entendió a qué se refería ella cuando comenzó a acercarse.

—Ya te dije, Diecisiete —le dijo en un susurró—. Pareces un niño perdido, alguien que busca algo que tiene aún oculto en su corazón. Que intenta guardar mucha sensibilidad en una capa dura de rudeza.

Sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y eso le provocó mucha ternura.

Decidió dejar de torturarlo de aquella forma y luego, después de darle un suave beso en la mejilla se separó.

—¿Entras? Te invito un café —y Diecisiete tragó en seco, pero la sonrisa de ella le hizo calmarse un poco.

No comprendía como ella, con un acto podía causar muchos en él. No entendía porque su corazón latía de forma incontrolable…

No comprendía, porque que le gustaba estar en compañía de ella, cuando antes le molestaba.

Recordó que le molestaba estar siquiera en compañía de cualquier humano.

Tal vez había sido la estadía juntos en aquel campamento. Tal vez había sido la constante insistencia de ella para hacerle una conversación. O sus gestos amables. O aquel abrazo que lo logró desubicar por completo.

Estaba confundido.

Pero se sentía muy bien.

—Sí —respondió el androide y fue detrás de la zoóloga que le dio otra sonrisa.

 _ **.**_

Extrañamente comenzaron a tomar el hábito de verse a tomar café, sin hablar, solo beber. Aunque ella a veces le contaba, con una sonrisa, como iba la investigación del minotauro.

Todo empezó cuando después que ella le invitara el café, él la invitó al día siguiente con la excusa de que no quería deberle nada.

Luego, la comenzó a encontrar la mayoría de veces en la cafetería, pasando los informes a la laptop.

Las reuniones en las tardes en el porche de su cabaña comenzaron cuando ella, fue a comentarle emocionada que una de las cámaras habían logrado captar una imagen borrosa, pero era parte del cuerpo del minotauro. Y desde ese día, comenzaron a reunirse ahí.

Y Diecisiete solo la observaba, centrando su mirada en sus ojos verdes o los alborotados rizos oscuros que adornaban su cabeza.

Una vez, estuvo tentado a jalar uno para que este se enrollara nuevamente como cual caracol.

Y no solo eso era lo que le abrumaba. Desde que había descubierto el gran placer que era dormir, nunca había soñado, siempre era todo oscuro hasta que volvía a abrir los ojos.

Pero no supo cómo, o tal vez por qué había soñado esa noche… y las otras que le seguían, y casualmente coincidían con los días en que llegaba a la cafetería e iba a ver a Ren, o ella llegaba en el atardecer y se sentaban a tomar, él café y ella té, en el suelo del porche de su cabaña.

Y el sueño era lo mismo, y provocaba la misma reacción.

Era extraño, aquel sueño provocaba que los vellos de su piel se erizaran y que la sensación nuevamente en la parte baja de su cuerpo volviera a presentarse.

¿Por qué cuando por fin comenzaba a soñar desde que es androide, eran esos sueños? ¿Por qué causaban esa reacción en él?

Lo odiaba, odiaba sentirse de esa forma.

Odiaba los sueños, no los entendía, pues sentía que eran retazos de su pasado. Debían serlo.

¿En dónde más podría ver aquella habitación roja de pocas luces? ¿De dónde pudo haber conocido a aquella pelirroja que no recordaba su rostro, pero sabía que había tanta sensualidad en él? Recordaba la sensación de sentirse dominado, lleno de placer… y luego el sueño cambiaba, y los ojos verdes de Ren eran los protagonistas. Aquellos ojos que los tuvo tan cerca aquel día, cuando sus narices rozaban… recordaba la sensación.

Aquellos rizos oscuros que acariciaban sus mejillas con una danza. Aquellos suaves labios besando su mejilla. La mano de ella tocando su brazo.

Recordaba que se sentía diferente el tacto de la pelirroja del sueño al de Ren.

El de la zoóloga era más reconfortante, más suave… lo hacía sentir frágil.

Y él odiaba sentirse así, como un humano.

Pero a la vez, y extrañamente, le gustaba. Le agradaba saber que Gero no había arruinado todo de él.

En su mente, el humano lo jalaba cada vez más, ganándole al androide.

 _ **.**_

Casi a finales de otoño, ya pasado tres meses de comenzada la expedición del minotauro, Ren llegó a la cabaña de Diecisiete con prisa.

Tocaba la puerta de forma desesperada, sin notar que el androide estaba en su árbol predilecto.

—¿Quién te quiere matar, caracol? —preguntó Diecisiete con burla aterrizando detrás de la zoóloga. Ella se dio la vuelta y le sonrió con mofa. Bajó del porche y se acercó a él con una sonrisa. Luego, le mostró una imagen que tenía en su tableta electrónica.

—¡Estoy casi de encontrarlo! —exclamó. Diecisiete miró la imagen de la cámara, la lluvia de hacía cinco días, evitaba una imagen clara de aquel jagüey con flores de loto, pero se podía ver al menos un poco a la figura del minotauro bebiendo agua.

—¿Eso no es prueba suficiente? —dijo Diecisiete, debía admitir que aquello le alegraba, pues eso confirmaba la salvación de lo que ahora era su hogar.

—No. Es una imagen demasiado borrosa. Quiero volver ahí a ver si logro grabarlo ahora. ¿Podrías llevarme?

—Eso fue hace cinco días.

—Por favor. No perdemos nada yendo a ver.

—Sí, dejo mi puesto de trabajo —ella colocó los ojos en blanco y frunció el ceño.

—Amo que tu puesto de trabajo es sobre la rama de un roble.

—Tienes un punto. Camina —Diecisiete hizo explotar su jeep y ella se subió de inmediato en el asiento del copiloto, como si fuera una niña pequeña que fuera a ir a una tienda de dulces.

Comenzó a conducir, y ella se mantenía mirando la imagen fija y borrosa del minotauro, como si fuese algo totalmente precioso que mereciera ser enmarcado. Y tal vez lo era.

—Después de la investigación —por primera vez había sido él el que había comenzado la conversación—. ¿Te vas a ir del parque? —ella enseguida negó con la cabeza.

—No. Aplicaré para trabajar en el departamento ambiental y luego renunciaré al zoológico —ella le lanzó una mirada—. ¿Te gustaría que me quedara? —Diecisiete tragó en seco y se encogió de hombros. Pero tan solo aquel gesto que pareció desinteresado, le dijo tanto a Ren que la hizo sonreír.

En ese momento, los antojos la agarraron y tuvo la suerte de haber decidido llevar una mandarina en la cangurera para poder comer, esos habían sido sus antojos toda esa semana.

Agradeció que ya había superado el primer trimestre, el que más temía, por su alto riesgo de aborto. Y agradecía también aquello, porque las nauseas y vómitos se habían detenido.

Sacó la fruta, la peló y comenzó a comerla, acariciando suavemente su vientre, como solía hacer todas las noches antes de dormir, cantando una suave canción. Se mantuvo así la hora de viaje, en la que no hablaron, pero no era un silencio incómodo.

Diecisiete detuvo el jeep en el lugar en donde tenían que seguir caminando, y ambos bajaron.

—Tú te apareces cuando te da la gana —dijo Diecisiete y Ren dirigió su mirada hacia la loba blanca que bostezaba y se echaba a tan solo pocos metros de ellos.

—Wild, a veces la veo rondar por mi cabaña.

—A veces parece que estuviera domesticada, pero caza sola —Diecisiete aún miraba al animal—. Me ayuda a cazar también a mí, aulla y ya sé en donde hay un cazador.

La loba, aún echada, los miraba atentamente con sus ojos amarillos.

—Definitivamente te ha cogido cariño —dijo ella sonriendo. Diecisiete sonrió.

—Sí, eso creo.

A medio camino, tenían que pasar un pequeño muro de rocas y finalmente llegarían al lugar.

—Mierda. No recordaba esto —se lamentó la mujer pensando como pasar con todo el cuidado del mundo.

Era extraño para Diecisiete, que la zoóloga ahora tuviera más precaución por donde pisaba, pues él recordaba que ella colocaba el pie en donde fuera.

—¿Tú y el piso están de pelea? —le preguntó. La escuchó reír, y el sonido le hacía cosquillas en el oído.

Desde esa mañana, estaba tentado a aclarar por qué le sucedía lo que le sucedía por los sueños.

—No. Debo tener más precaución de ahora en adelante —ella se agarró del brazo de él, y él la ayudó a impulsarse—. Muchos no estaban de acuerdo con que viniera, mi estado no me permite hacer mucho esfuerzo. Pero sé que contigo está bien.

»Me siento segura.

—¿Tú estado? —preguntó tratando de ignorar lo último que había dicho la zoóloga. Ren jadeó de cansancio y sacó el resto de la mandarina que había pelado de su cangurera. Se sentó en la roca en donde había estado de pie y se masajeó un poco el vientre mientras comía la fruta. Diecisiete enseguida lo notó, pero ella se lo terminó aclarando.

—Cierto, no te había dicho: estoy embarazada. Nunca… nunca surgió de nuestra conversación.

Ella se notaba nerviosa, casi avergonzada por haber olvidado decirle algo tan importante como su embarazo.

Diecisiete no supo porqué su corazón dio un bajón ante la noticia. Tal vez decepcionado, pero no entendía por qué.

—Oh. Te dejaron un regalito antes de separarte —su voz sonó más fría que de costumbre. Ren hizo una mueca, ante el tono del androide, y se pasó un rizo detrás de la oreja.

—Sí —ella soltó una risita. Diecisiete no entendía aquello. No comprendía porque ella se veía tan tranquila de tener en su vientre el hijo de un sujeto que le hizo daño.

Pero no le iba a preguntar, él no era nadie para hacerlo.

—¿Estás bien, Diecisiete? —el androide notó que a pesar que tenía la mirada perdida, la tenía fija hacia ella.

—Lo estoy —dijo el androide levantándose, preguntándose de dónde había sacado tanto sentimentalismo, y por qué le afectaba tanto. Ren lo miró, algo se instalaba en su pecho al notar aquella mirada de Diecisiete. Cerró sus manos, que estaban tentadas de tocar al androide e insistirle que le dijera si todo estaba bien.

Pero se resistió. Se levantó y caminó tras él.

—No voy a volver con él —dijo ella. No supo porqué decidió que él debía saberlo, no supo porqué sintió que tenía que aclararlo—. Vamos a quedarnos aquí, en el parque.

—Eso está bien —dijo el androide provocando que ella sonriera. Siguieron su camino, y no notó que una sonrisa también se posaba en sus labios.

 _ **.**_

Se quitó la botas y las dejó en la esquina, para dirigirse al sofá, no sin antes ir hacia la cocina y tomar una mandarina.

—Terminaré cogiéndole asco a esta fruta —se dijo a sí misma mientras comenzaba a comerla. Suspiró con hartazgo al recordar que por más que caminaron, y buscaron, no pudieron encontrar al animal.

Ella tenía miedo, un mal presentimiento de que el tiempo que les habían dado se acabaría, y que no podrían salvar el parque.

Odiaba su pesimismo, el creer que no podrían encontrar nada y el hogar de miles de animales se perdería. Esas cosas eran para pacientes, y ella se estaba aburriendo serlo.

—Ya. Tan solo han pasado cuatro meses —murmuró observando la oscura pantalla de su televisor.

Terminó de comer su fruta, y se dirigió a su habitación. Se colocó una pijama, y enseguida se acostó en su cama.

Pasó sus dedos por su prominente vientre, normal para sus cuatro meses, y comenzó a tararear una canción, la que su madre le cantaba de pequeña.

Afuera escuchó un aullido, y se levantó para mirar por la ventana y sonreír: Wild estaba echada comiendo algo que parecía una parte de un ciervo.

—¿Acaso me estás amenazando de que no me meta en tu territorio? —le dijo Ren a la loba con burla, refiriéndose a Diecisiete. La loba tan sólo movió las orejas y siguió comiendo.

Ella cerró la ventana y volvió a acostarse, siguiendo acariciando su vientre y siguiendo tarareando aquella canción hasta que se hubo quedado dormida.

 _ **.**_

Estaba seguro que si no disminuía su fuerza, aplastaría la cabeza del sujeto con el suelo. Los alaridos del hombre se perdían en los árboles, y Diecisiete sabía que debía seguir insistiendo.

—¿Para quién trabajas? —le preguntó con tono amenazante—. O te romperé el otro brazo.

El sujeto bajo él, gritó y lloró.

—¡Habla! Te veo muy imbécil como para que trabajes solo o seas la mente maestra en toda esta mierda.

El sistema de Diecisiete ya había comenzado a analizar las formas de matar al humano, pero Diecisiete quiso hacerlo a un lado, quería conservarlo vivo para torturarlo para que hablara.

Pero el sujeto no cedía.

—Si eres uno de esos idiotas que he espantado porque vienen por mí cabeza, ya mandé mi respuesta a su jefe. Que no se meta con los animales, su patético conflicto es conmigo ¡HABLA!

Pero el sujeto tenía las agallas para tan solo gritar y llorar, y no responder.

Diecisiete se hartó, y se alejó un poco de su programación de matarlo y lo soltó. Sin embargo, lo tomó del cuello y lo sentó en la base de un alto pino. Ahí, lo esposó cerca al ciervo muerto.

—Si te parece tan divertido envenenar animales, veamos cómo te parece convertirte en la presa. Si en la mañana sigues vivo, te llevaré a la central, a ver si hablas.

Y tomó el ciervo para enterrarlo, con una mueca, notó que ya un animal salvaje había comenzado a darle gusto. No era buena noticia, encontraría al animal intoxicado, por suerte el veneno no actuaría tan rápido en él.

Con el ciervo escurriendo sangre en su hombro, Diecisiete se dirigió a su cabaña para buscar la pala para poder enterrar al animal.

Mientras a lo lejos, podía disfrutar del dulce sonido de los gritos de miedo y súplica al androide por parte del cazador.

Esperaba que estuviera vivo en la mañana, para que les diera información. Pero a la vez deseaba que Wild estuviera cerca para que ella se diera gusto con la carne del sujeto.

Los llantos fueron disminuyendo a medida que el androide se alejaba del lugar y caminaba hacia su casa silbando una tonada.

 _ **.**_

— _Hayato dijo que podría ser algo de ayuda esa imagen. Sugiere que hay algo, y tal vez nos den un tiempo más —_ Ren tomó el walkie y presionó el botoncito para contestarle a Kai.

—Ayer encontré un poco más de pruebas ¿crees que el excremento de minotauro sirva?

— _¿Recogiste excremento?_

—Diecisiete lo hizo. Le dije que no me producía asco, en el zoológico me ponen a hacer cosas mucho peores —soltó una risita.

Kai también rió.

— _¿Podemos dejar por hoy la investigación? Escuché que hoy pegará una tormenta y quiero asegurarme que haya al menos unos cuantos refugios._

—No te preocupes. Voy de camino a la central para mostrarle los resultados de las pruebas a Hayato.

— _Bien._

Ren dejó el walkie en la cajuela y siguió conduciendo su jeep directo a la central. El sol estaba picante esa mañana, pero ella también había escuchado la radio, y sabía que las nubes comenzarían a formarse aproximadamente después de mediodía.

Apenas llegó a la central, bajó del jeep, le hizo señales a Marie y Lisa que apenas comenzaban turno de que la esperaran para desayunar, y entró en la oficina.

—Hayato. Te traigo las pruebas de la inves… —sus palabras murieron en su boca al notar que quién estaba dentro de la oficina no era Hayato, si no otra figura que ella conocía muy bien. Y que sin duda, la reconoció MUY bien a ella.

Ren frunció el ceño cuando aquellos ojos grises la miraron con burla.

—Ren, sí supe que te habías trasladado al parque —dijo con sorna.

—¿Qué quieres, Seth? —le preguntó ella, lo que menos quería ahora era tener que lidiar con él nuevamente, y menos en su estado. Si ese imbécil pensaba que ella volvería con él, que se devolviera por donde había venido.

—No te ilusiones, cariño. No vengo por ti —Ren enarcó una ceja y luego observó que la oficina estaba vacía.

—¿En donde está Hayato?

—Está teniendo una fuerte discusión por teléfono. Sigue sin creerme que ya tenemos la autorización de talar unas buenas hectáreas del cuadrante Este —Ren apretó los dientes.

—¿Es una broma?

—¡Para nada! Me retiré de aquella compañía y…

Las palabras murieron en su garganta al verla atentamente, al ver el pequeño, pero notable, bulto que había en su vientre.

—Estás... —ella le sonrió, como burlándose.

—Sorpresa.

—No pensé que fueras tan fácil como para meterte en la cama tan rápido con el ranger —Ren entendió, con un poco de alivio, que Seth pensaba que la criatura era de Diecisiete. Ella no sabía si corregirlo o no—. De hecho, tenías dificultades para embarazarte. Hicimos muchas pruebas.

—Ve que los milagros se cumplen —le dijo con una ceja enarcada—. Sobre lo primero: que extraño, ya que lo que me dijiste ese día fue todo lo contrario. Recuerdo que me llamaste hasta puta, y como siempre, Seth, tomando conclusiones apresuradas. El bebé no es del ranger.

—¿Vas a salir con que es mío?

—¿De quién más podría ser? Yo si era fiel a lo que supuestamente llamábamos "matrimonio" —hizo las comillas con los dedos. Luego soltó una risita al notar que su ex esposo se mantenía callado—. Es gracioso ¿No? El problema entre nosotros siempre fue este —acarició su vientre con amor—, y cuando nos separamos, fue que me enteré del embarazo. ¿Y sabes? Cómo me alegro que lo hayamos hecho. Me alegro que este niño vaya a nacer en un ambiente sano, no en una casa llena de conflictos con un padre que solo sabría ver a su esposa como un objeto para darle hijos. ¿Sabes? Tal vez algo en mi interior evitaba que me quedara embarazada mientras siguiéramos viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

—¿Con este si no fuiste tan estúpida? Al menos ya avanzaste desde el segundo mes —Ren apretó los dientes, sabiendo que él quería hacerle daño de esa forma. Él aún creía que podría tener dominio sobre ella con ese tema.

—Te ves ridículo haciendo una escena de frustración —le respondió—. Cómo estamos divorciados y nunca volveré a tu lado, y para la cereza del pastel estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, intentas hacerme sentir mal para que vuelva contigo. Pero te diré algo, Seth. Nunca ¡NUNCA! Volveré. No me verás la cara por allá.

—No puedes negar que lo vea luego de que nazca —le señaló el vientre y su voz era diferente, y Ren sabía que estaba molesto, tal vez consigo mismo, tal vez con ella.

—Oh no... no te lo negaré —le dijo—. Pero la custodia es mía, porque me enteré del embarazo luego de que el divorcio se hubiera efectuado. Divorcio que solicitaste tú. La verdad, preferiría que olvidaras que nosotros existimos. Yo lo estaba haciendo desde ese día que firmamos ese papel.

»Haz tu vida, y yo hago la mía.

Había furia en sus ojos y Ren se sintió tan bien. Mantuvo la barbilla en alto cuando él se le acercó.

—Repito la pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me retiré de la compañía y decidí unirme a esta. Necesitaban ingenieros que idearan la nueva capital y que fueran capaces de destruir un ecosistema sin remordimientos —le respondió molesto al cambio de tema.

—Eres un idiota ¿sabes? —le respondió ella completamente molesta, estaban tan cerca que solo necesitaba susurrarle para que él la escuchara— ¿Enserio crees que les permitiremos destruir nuestro parque? Sobre mi cadáver —la sonrisa torcida de su ex marido la hizo sentir un poco incómoda, se colocó una mano en el vientre.

—Eso se puede solucionar.

—Lo siento, Seth. Nos dieron más plazo… —Hayato acababa de entrar y se había quedado mudo al ver la escena… No esperaba que Ren bajara a la central ese día— ¡Ren! No esperaba que bajaras —la zoóloga se separó del desafío de miradas que tenía con el hombre y miró al jefe de los rangers con una sonrisa.

—Tenía que mostrarte los avances —respondió—. ¿Entonces nos dieron más plazo?

—Sí, tus pruebas sirvieron al menos para sostenernos un poco más. El ministro es muy complicado, pero se logró llegar a un acuerdo —Hayato miró con molestia a Seth—. Nos dieron otro mes para conseguir al minotauro.

—Genial —gruñó el hombre.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Diecisiete entró.

—Hayato, traigo un cazador —Ren vio la oportunidad perfecta para causar más molestia en Seth. Ella había dicho que el bebé no era de Diecisiete, pero nunca había negado de tener algo con él, aunque no tuvieran nada.

—¡Cariño! —exclamó y se lanzó a abrazar a Diecisiete—. Sabía que NOS vendrías a buscar, no te había visto desde esta mañana —al notar lo estático que estaba el androide, decidió aclarar las cosas antes de que él dijera algo imprudente—. Hazme este favor —le susurró tan bajito que solo él escuchó—, tan solo no digas nada.

El androide soltó un diminuto gruñido aceptando y luego se separaron. Ren miró a su ex y le guiñó el ojo.

—Nos vemos —y tomó la mano de Diecisiete para salir—. Gracias —le susurró cuando ya estuvieron frente al Jeep, había alivio en su voz que Diecisiete notó enseguida, debió haber sido bastante agotadora la situación.

—Es interesante saber que sirvo como objeto de celos —dijo tomando al sujeto que tenía en la parte trasera del Jeep y lanzándola al suelo.

—Lo siento, pero él cree que tengo algo contigo y… no es mala idea que lo piense —ella soltó una risita, y luego miró al androide—. Lo siento.

—Lo importa.

La puerta de la oficina de la central y ambos hombres, salieron. Mientras Hayato tomaba el celular para marcar a la policía, Ren notó que Seth la miraba un poco más. Ella le sostuvo la mirada con frialdad, y al cabo de unos segundos el hombre desistió.

Sacó una cápsula, la hizo explotar, y se subió a la nave que salió de ahí, para luego partir volando.

Ren soltó el aliento que había contenido.

—¿Ya sabe de tu estado? —aquella pregunta, proveniente de Diecisiete la sorprendió.

—Sí. No fue fácil, pero…

El sonido del walkie del androide los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos.

— _Eh, señor Diecisiete —_ era Kai, y se notaba preocupado. Diecisiete tomó el walkie y apretó el botoncito.

—¿Qué quieres, Kai?

— _¿Recuerda que esta mañana me informó de otro ciervo envenenado, y que este al parecer había sido alimento de un depredador?_

—Sí —Diecisiete tragó en seco, había encontrado a la desafortunada criatura. Notó enseguida tristeza en los ojos de Ren.

— _Ya encontré al animal. Su pulso es débil, pero aún está viva._

—Bien, es más fácil que tú la lleves a la veterinaria.

— _Lo sé. De hecho voy en camino. Solo le quería informar porque pensé que debería saber de quién se trataba_ —Diecisiete enseguida comenzó a atar cabos, pero fue la confirmación de Kai que lo hizo lamentarse en silencio— _. Es Wild._

—Voy a tener que ponerle una correa —se quejó el androide—. Voy para allá.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Ay! Ay! ¿Qué nota puedo decir de este capítulo? Me dejó boba al escribirlos. Me dejó tonta porque los amo tanto y adoro hacer que Diecisiete se sienta frágil con ella, que libere aquella humanidad que mantiene escondida.**_

 _ **Sobre el embarazo de Ren: Estaba teniendo mis dudas de que si fuese positivo o negativo, y a medida que iba ideando las cosas en ambas ideas, me daba cuenta que definitivamente, si resultaba positivo sería un poco más interesante la vaina XD**_

 _ **Sobre los retazos de recuerdo de Diecisiete: Conexión con mi fic «Lapislázuli», el cual relata mi versión de los sucesos que vivieron los gemelos antes de ser convertidos en androides.**_

 _ **Gracias. En verdad, gracias a todos los que han leído este humilde fic que simplemente se ha vuelto todo para mí.**_

 _ **Les pongo tanto amor, tanta alma… que cada lectura y review es como una caricia para mi corazón :')**_

 _ **Gracias a todos, enserio.**_

 _ **Besos!**_


	17. 16- Cuando el sol brilla más

_**16**_

 _ **Cuando el sol brilla más**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El veterinario ya estaba atendiendo a Wild cuando Diecisiete y Ren llegaron. Kai había vuelto a su puesto, tratando de crear algún que otro refugio para la tormenta de esa noche.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Ren.

—Sólo está intoxicada —respondió el veterinario—. El veneno no llegó mucho a ella, fue bueno que la trajeran a tiempo.

—¿Que hay con la tormenta de esta noche? —preguntó Diecisiete.

—Se quedará aquí en uno de los refugios —contestó el veterinario—. Aunque la desintoxicación no durará mucho —miró al androide—. Si quieres puedes llevarla a tu parte del bosque —Diecisiete enseguida negó con la cabeza.

—Déjala aquí —contestó dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Ya mañana estará más recuperada.

—¿Sabes? Quieres tanto a esta loba que deberías domesticarla —dijo el veterinario.

—Ya está grande —dijo Diecisiete—. Además, es bueno que ella caze su propia comida.

—Bueno. La verdad es que tiene como unos dos años —dijo Ren—. Además, la tienes casi domesticada, llegará un momento en donde se podrá dejar tocar de ti.

—Y seguiría cazando —dijo el veterinario—. Como un tipo de perro de caza.

—Déjala aquí —insistió el androide—. La vengo a buscar mañana.

Se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar, pero antes miró a Ren.

—¿Caracol, vienes o te vas sola? —le preguntó. La zoóloga, ya acostumbrada al apodo, lo miró.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella siguiéndolo. Ambos salieron y se subieron al jeep del androide que comenzó a conducir hacia la central.

Se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que la zoóloga suspiró. Diecisiete supo enseguida que ella iba a hablar. Y a diferencia de mucho antes… no le molestaba. Al contrario, le gustaba escuchar su voz.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó ella a hablar, su mano comenzó a estirar un rizo de su pelo— Has cambiado bastante a como te conocí.

—¿eh?

—Digo. Cuando nos vimos por primera vez fuiste tan apático… pero no sé, algo me decía que te diera otra oportunidad, porque había algo en ti, algo bueno.

—No hay nada…

—Claro que lo hay —lo interrumpió ella—. Lo noté desde ese día en la cascada. Un hombre perdido, alguien que buscaba una paz, en sacar la humanidad que lleva dentro. Alguien que cree que es una máquina, pero en realidad hay más hombre de lo que piensa —sus manos eran inquietas, y comenzó a tamborilearlas en el jeep.

Diecisiete no decía nada, tan solo escuchaba lo que ella le decía, sabiendo que era cierto.

—Fue en el campamento en donde pude ver algo verdadero en ti —continuó ella—. No solo cuando me dijiste lo que eras, sino la forma en que tus ojos brillaban. Había dolor en ellos, Diecisiete. De mí, surgió enseguida ese deseo de encontrarte, de encontrar tu humanidad —ella abrió la cajuela del jeep y encontró su vieja nota. Sonrió con ternura—. Solo que el deseo de encontrar ese humano en ti, seduciendote, terminó en segundo plano —cerró la cajuela.

—¿Quieres decir que ya no estás tratando de seducirme? —Ren soltó una risita.

—No —contestó—. Esa apuesta quedó en el olvido hace mucho.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues actuando de esa forma conmigo? —la escuchó suspirar, y de reojo la vio tomar aire.

—Ya no quiero seducirte con la excusa de encontrar tu humanidad… Me gustas mucho, Diecisiete —soltó de repente. Diecisiete no supo qué responder ante eso.

Y Ren se sentía como una tonta, como una adolescente confesándose a su primer amor.

—Y sí, es algo complicado, porque no nos conocemos mucho… digo, si lo hacemos y tú tuviste la confianza para decirme lo que realmente eras y…

—Lo entiendo —dijo el androide.

Diecisiete se detuvo cuando llegó a la central, aun en silencio. Sin embargo, miró a la zoóloga a los ojos.

Y ambos se perdieron en los del otro, algo bastante común cada vez que se miraban. Ren notó tantas cosas en sus ojos, que trataban de decir muchas cosas.

Sin embargo, la magia se rompió cuando Diecisiete miró más allá de ella.

—Entra a la cafetería —le dijo. Ren miró hacia atrás pero no vio nada.

—¿Qué pasa…?

—Ve a la cafetería —el tono frío del androide le decía que no era buena señal. Así que simplemente tomó su mochila y salió del jeep para dirigirse a la cafetería. Antes de entrar, pudo ver a Diecisiete dirigirse hacia los árboles y adentrarse en el bosque.

 _ **.**_

Aunque fuera reacio a hablar sobre él y sus sentimientos, algo de él, su parte humana había querido decirle algo a la zoóloga… pero ni él mismo sabía que sentía.

Ni él mismo entendía porque se alteraba tanto ante un pequeño toque de ella. Sin embargo, le gustaba mirarla. Y podría quedarse mirándola todo el tiempo… de no haber visto al cazador sumergiéndose en los árboles.

Por eso le pidió entrar, porque no quería ponerla en peligro.

Se dirigió a donde vio al sujeto, para enseguida, como lo tenía previsto, verse encerrado con dos armas apuntándole.

—Vuelve y juega —murmuró, fingiendo rendirse.

—Con que este es el idiota por el que sufren —dijo un hombre que se notaba más fuerte que los demás. Estaba frente a él.

—¿Por fin tengo el honor de estar frente al cobarde que tanto pedía mi cabeza, pero no tenía el valor para atacarme? —dijo el androide tratando de provocarlo.

—No te hagas el listo, niño. Mis subordinados son unos inútiles, por eso vine a acabar contigo personalmente.

—Luego de tantos meses, felicidades —el hombre gruñó y se acercó a Diecisiete. Le apuntó el pecho con una pistola.

—Me gustaría cazarte a la antigua —dijo el hombre—. Pero no tengo tiempo.

—Antes de esto ¿Ustedes han sido los que envenenaban a los ciervos? —el hombre hizo una mueca.

—Fue una medida desesperada de obtener presas. Era menos divertido que cazarlas pero, además de ser una advertencia, era también una buena medida para no ser descubiertos.

La sonrisa de Diecisiete se anchó.

—Era todo lo que necesitaba saber —más rápido de lo que el ojo humano hubiera podido ver, Diecisiete desarmó al jefe con un certero golpe en la mano que le rompió la muñeca.

De inmediato, los disparos comenzaron a sonar.

 _ **.**_

Parecía, no, se sentía una adolescente suspirando como una tonta enamorada y sonrojándose como si fuese una experiencia completamente nueva.

Y técnicamente lo era. Lo que sentía con Diecisiete, era tan diferente de lo que alguna vez sintió con Seth.

Con Diecisiete se sentía en paz.

Dos disparos al aire, que se escucharon bastante cerca, la hicieron sobresaltar. Su corazón comenzó a latir a una increíble velocidad.

—Diecisiete —fue lo único que pudo decir. Él no hacía mucho que se había adentrado en el bosque para hacer quien sabe que cosa. Fue a dirigirse a la puerta de la cafetería, pero Jason la detuvo.

—¿Estás loca? No voy a dejarte salir —le comentó. Ren escuchó más disparos y le costó no preocuparse, aunque sabía que Diecisiete no podía salir herido.

Vio cuando Hayato salió corriendo de su oficina junto a su asistente, y los dos, con rifles preparados, se dirigieron en búsqueda del androide.

Fueron los minutos más largos de su vida, hasta que vio a los tres rangers volver con tres sujetos completamente inconscientes. Jason la soltó, y ella por inercia salió de la cafetería y bajó con cuidado las escaleras.

No lo pensó dos veces, fue su instinto el que actuó, al abrazar a Diecisiete por la espalda.

—¡Por Kami-sama! Estás bien —sintió temblar el cuerpo del androide y se separó enseguida—. Yo lo siento.

—Esos sujetos no iban a poder conmigo —le dijo Diecisiete con una sonrisa. Ella le sonrió devuelta.

—Bien hecho, Diecisiete —ambos miraron a Hayato que salía nuevamente de la oficina con un cassette en sus manos—. No sé porqué sentí que debía grabar cuando el sujeto comenzó a hablar. Aquí ya queda la prueba de los culpables de tus atentados y el envenenamiento de los ciervos.

—¿Esos patanes fueron los que envenenaron a los ciervos? —preguntó ella, su sangre hirviendo de ira.

—Sí —contestó Hayato—. Pero ya, con esta prueba les darán una buena temporada en la cárcel.

—Ojalá sea mucha —dijo Diecisiete.

—Todos esperamos eso —Hayato volvió a sonreírles y entró a la oficina dejándolos a ambos solos. Diecisiete miró a Ren, ella estaba apoyada en el jeep, mirando a la puerta de la oficina.

Lo dicho por ella aún latía en su cabeza.

—Debo volver al trabajo —dijo Diecisiete. Ren lo miró y se separó del jeep dandole una sonrisa de disculpas.

—Lo siento —ella se dirigió a la cafetería mientras Diecisiete subía a su jeep. Tal vez debería volver a su cabaña para descansar, había sido una mañana muy agitada.

Pero en ese momento solo se dedicó a ver a Diecisiete alejarse en el jeep.

 _ **.**_

La tormenta comenzó con una suave lluvia en la tarde. Ren había cenado y ya había dejado las cosas en orden para ir a la cama.

Aún mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro por lo sucedido esa mañana, la liberación que había sentido al decirle aquello al androide.

Se fue con una sonrisa a su cama, sintiendo como comenzaba la lluvia a caer más fuerte.

El viento rugiendo fuerte fue lo que la levantó. La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas de su cabaña y el techo como si fueran piedras, como si cayera granizo.

No le dio tiempo de pensar, de analizar la situación, el fuerte viento pasó por la cabaña arrancando una parte del techo.

Se levantó apresurada mientras la lluvia torrencial se colaba en la habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue guardar la laptop que había dejado, como una tonta, en el escritorio. Luego fue por sus cosas principales en la mochila.

El viento era tan fuerte que quería llevarla. Pero ella no prestaba atención, sólo se dedicaba a rescatar las cosas principales y salir de la casa, ya empapada, justo cuando el viento se llevaba otra parte del techo de la cabaña.

Con el pelo pegado a la cara, lanzó su cápsula y su jeep salió, y ahí, adentro, con el toldo puesto, fue que comenzó a analizar lo sucedido.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, mientras seguía sintiendo el viento azotando el lugar. Toda la felicidad que había sentido en el día, se hubo esfumado. Miró la cabaña, miró sus cosas, estaba segura que la laptop no encendería. Tomó el Walkie y enseguida giró la tuerquita al canal de Kai.

—¿Kai? —su voz era apagada, y no sabría si el chico la escucharía.

— _¡Hey, Ren!_ —respondió el otro zoólogo. Ni la nota de felicidad en su voz pudo animarla.

—Quedó destruida... —susurró.

— _¿Qué?_

—La tormenta destruyó mi cabaña... —quería llorar— Destruyó todo, Kai. Mi laptop se mojó y la investigación se perdió

— _Ren, no te preocupes. Yo tengo una copia de lo que hicimos. Te compraré una nueva laptop._

—¡No quiero una nueva! ¿Por qué todo está en mi contra?

— _Nada lo está… ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Te hiciste algún daño?_ —aquello le provocó ternura. Se pasó una mano sobre su vientre.

—Estamos bien. No tengo donde dormir, y no quiero bajar hasta la central con esta tormenta —trató de cambiar de tema.

— _La cabaña de Diecisiete está a tan sólo unos kilómetros ¿no?_ —la zoóloga se mordió el labio y apoyó su cabeza en el volante de su auto. Los sucesos de esa mañana, el calor en su pecho al besar su mejilla…

Lo sueños que había tenido frecuentemente desde que comenzaron a encontrarse más.

Una cosa era verlo en la central o en la cabaña algunas tardes… otra era llegar a molestarlo en plena tormenta, con un pijama mojado que no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación.

Y luego estaban las reacciones de él, como si fuera un niño completamente inexperto.

Le provocaba tanta ternura a Ren, que le daban ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo constantemente.

—Maldición. Yo no quiero molestarlo más —la risita de Kai provocó que ella quisiera golpearlo.

— _Entonces ambos están de suerte._

.

Cada cinco segundos era el intervalo en que caía la gota de la gotera en el techo. Diecisiete sabía que tenía que repararlo, pero esa noche simplemente se dedicaba a observar cómo caía la fuerte lluvia.

Estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando hacia la puerta, tirando cabeza en lo dicho por la zoóloga esa mañana. Estuvo así todo el día, tratando de entender cómo ella podía sentir algo por él, por una máquina… y lo peor, como él podía sentir algo por ella.

Porque había algo, algo que hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara a su toque, a los sueños. Algo que lo hacía sentir débil y frágil.

Debajo del estruendo de la lluvia y los truenos, Diecisiete escuchó claramente el motor del jeep de Ren deteniéndose en su puerta. Se extrañó completamente, pero sin embargo, se quedó sentado mientras después de unos minutos de duda, la manija de la puerta dio un giro.

 _ **.**_

La verdad, no sabía qué hacer. Antes de decidirse a entrar, había estado unos minutos en el jeep pensando si en verdad iba a hacerlo.

No es que estuviera en sus mejores fachas: llevaba un pijama rosa chillón que se había vuelto un poco transparente por lo empapada que estaba, por lo cual, al no llevar sostén, podía verse mucho su cuerpo.

—Maldición —se quejó mientras buscaba en la mochila un top o sostén para taparse. Al hallar uno, se cambió rápida e incómodamente dentro del jeep mientras la tormenta seguía azotando la máquina.

Se bajó del jeep y con cuidado de no resbalarse por el barro, trotó hasta el porche de la cabaña. Ahí, se quedó un minuto frente a la puerta cerrada, meditando si entrar o no. Se tapó el pecho, aunque ya no se notara mucho por el top debajo del pijama.

Estaba nerviosa, pero éstos se fueron cuando tembló de frío y sabiendo que ella no podría resfriarse, giró la manilla de la puerta y entró.

Se encontró a Diecisiete con la mirada a la puerta y ella tan solo le sonrió.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que ella carraspeó para hablar.

—La tormenta destruyó mi cabaña —dijo mirándolo atentamente.

—Qué desgracia —dijo sonriendo. Ella soltó una risita.

—Lo sé… Yo no tengo donde pasar la noche ¿Puedo…? —y volvieron a quedar en silencio. Diecisiete se levantó, sabiendo que era lo que pedía la mujer y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera—. Gracias.

—Supongo que no te quedarás con ese pijama mojado —le comentó el androide entrando en la habitación.

—Supones bien —respondió ella abrazándose el cuerpo. Diecisiete abrió el armario y se lo señaló. Luego fue a salir—. Diecisiete —lo llamó. El androide se giró a mirarla—. Gracias —le sonrió. Diecisiete tan solo se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Salió de la habitación.

Ren, tan solo tomó una camiseta y una pantaloneta, y se dirigió a la ducha mientras la lluvia fuerte seguía cayendo sobre sus cabezas.

 _ **.**_

La lluvia se hubo calmado a las seis de la mañana, y Diecisiete supo enseguida que era hora de comenzar a trabajar.

Se levantó y comenzó a preparar su café matutino. Mientras se apoyaba en la cocina escuchó el sonido en su habitación. La zoóloga había despertado.

Escuchó sus pasos y evitó mirarla cuando ella entró a la cocina, vestida con su ropa.

Ella también se quedó en silencio, organizando su alborotado pelo oscuro.

—Buenos días —dijo.

—Buenos días —contestó. Y luego volvieron a quedar en silencio. Diecisiete se sirvió el café cuando éste estuvo y se extrañó que ella no tomara una taza.

—Tengo que bajar a la central a avisar a Hayato sobre mi cabaña. Ahí tomaré un té, no puedo tomar café por mi embarazo —le aclaró.

—Yo debo bajar a llenar gasolina —dijo él. No era cierto, solo había sido una patética excusa, no supo por qué la dio.

—¿Entonces me llevas? —el androide asintió. Ren se miró y suspiró— Toda mi ropa está mojada, no tiene sentido que me duche ahora… tendré que ir a la central así —Diecisiete se atrevió a mirarla. Llevaba puesta un pantalón que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y una camiseta, que si no hubiese estado embarazada, le quedaría más grande.

—Usa la gabardina —le recomendó saliendo de la cocina. Ella lo siguió, pero se detuvo antes de salir de la cabaña.

—Deja que al menos me lave los dientes —le dijo sonriendo. Diecisiete tan solo asintió. Se estaba regañando mentalmente por estar ahora hasta asustado al verla, cuando antes ella había estado en esa misma cabaña, y había pasado noches ahí.

Después de que ella saliera, con la gabardina puesta, y subieran al jeep, tomaron rumbo hacia la central. Diecisiete encendió la radio para escuchar cuanto destroso dejó la tormenta y ambos escucharon en silencio.

Llegaron a la central y la zoóloga bajó del jeep dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Entró a la oficina mientras Diecisiete se bajaba también de la máquina.

—¿A que es hermosa? —como androide, no debía sobresaltarse, pero es que había estado tan distraído observando a Ren que no había sentido cuando la ranger se había situado a su lado fumando un cigarrillo.

—No sé a qué te refieres —dijo Diecisiete, por fin quitándole la mirada a donde había entrado la zoóloga. Marie le dio una sonrisa.

—Se dice que el embarazo hace que una mujer técnicamente brille —explicó Marie—. Les cambia muchas cosas, se ven más bonitas. Y si ella de por sí era hermosa, ahora lo es aún más.

Diecisiete no podía negarlo, había visto sus ojos tan verdes casi brillar la noche anterior cuando le sonrió. Pensó que tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas, algún "defecto de fábrica" que hacía que cada día que pasara la viera más bonita y no quisiera quitarle la mirada de encima.

Y se avergonzara cada vez más que pasaba y se daba cuenta de su maldito corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

—Así que… ¿siempre tienen algo? —el androide miró a la otra ranger y frunció el ceño.

—No ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Usualmente comienzas tu turno a las diez —Marie hizo una mueca.

—Reporte de daños. La tormenta hizo caer un árbol justo al lado de mi cabaña —Diecisiete tan solo asintió y se dirigió hacia la oficina a hacer una propuesta que ni él mismo sabía cómo surgió.

—Bueno, depende del daño, podemos verificar cuánto tiempo puedes quedarte en otra cabaña —estaba diciendo Hayato cuando él entró.

—El problema sería ¿en cual me quedaría? —contestó Ren. Hayato levantó la vista y miró al androide. Lo señaló.

—Diecisiete ¿puedes hospedarla en tu cabaña mientras pido que reparen la de ella? —el androide tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya se ha quedado antes —dijo el androide fingiendo no darle importancia el asunto. Ella le sonrió, y Diecisiete tan solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

 _ **.**_

—Santa mierda —maldijo Ren—. No pensé que sería tan malo.

—Parece que esto tardará más de lo esperado —dijo Hayato—. Reparar algunas tejas hubiera tardado tan solo una o dos semanas… esto es una reconstrucción completa.

—Sin contar la quitada del pino que cayó dividiendo la cabaña a la mitad —dijo Diecisiete. La zoologa tan solo gruñó y se acercó para ver si podía rescatar algo de la habitación que por suerte había quedado intacta.

—Se me arruinó todo —murmuró, las lágrimas bordeando sus ojos, las hormonas del embarazo no ayudaban mucho que se dijera.

—Puedes salvar algunas cosas —dijo Hayato brindándole una sonrisa calmante. Logró que ella se calmara un poco—. Por hoy tómate el día para que te instales en la cabaña de Diecisiete, de todos modos, Kai quedó en ir a verificar los refugios que hizo.

—Yo debo ir a la veterinaria a buscar a Wild —dijo el androide enseguida, antes de que Hayato le colocara más tareas—. Y debo verificar que los cazadores no se hayan aprovechado de la tormenta para cazar.

—Bien —dijo Hayato, luego volvió a mirar a Ren—. ¿Estarás bien sola? —ella asintió.

—Estoy embarazada, mas no enferma. Podré con esto.

Había mucha determinación en su rostro.

 _ **.**_

Wild ya estaba despierta cuando Diecisiete la vio en la jaula. El veterinario estaba preparando las pastillas para cedarla.

—No lo hagas —pidió el androide. El veterinario lo miró con extrañeza—. Entra, yo la saco de aquí.

Sin decir más nada, el veterinario entró. El androide se acercó a la jaula y la loba comenzó a gruñirle mientras le mostraba los blancos dientes. Pero él no se echó para atrás, y tal vez esa demostración de valentía y dominación fue lo que hizo que la animal dejara de gruñirle y permitiera que él abriera la jaula.

Wild salió con cuidado oliendo todo a su alrededor. Diecisiete se echó más para atrás mientras ella se acercaba a él lentamente. No lo acechaba, solo lo seguía.

El androide comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda a la animal, y ésta solamente se dignó a caminar unos metros detrás de él adentrándose juntos en el bosque.

El veterinario, que había visto todo, se quedó impresionado, nunca había visto aquel comportamiento en un lobo que no hubiese sido adiestrado antes. Se imaginó que tal vez las constantes idas a la veterinaria y los cuatro meses en cautiverio, tuvo efecto en la animal.

—Sí, debió haber sido eso —se dijo a sí mismo. Volvió a mirar a donde Diecisiete había partido junto a Wild.

El sonido del walkie, Lisa avisando que llevaba un pequeño zorro herido, lo hizo volver en sí.

 _ **.**_

Por suerte, las cosas que debía pasar de su cabaña a la de Diecisiete eran pequeñas, nada más ropa y comida. Lo más grande que se había salvado había sido la lavadora, y ésta tenía incorporada la forma de hacerse cápsula.

—Y papá decía que no era bueno ser consumidora de esa marca —dijo soltando una risita, mientras metía a secar toda su ropa que quedó totalmente empapada.

Mientras ésta se secaba, se dispuso a preparar un buen almuerzo siguiendo las instrucciones que le había dado el doctor de control.

—Mierda —se quejó, recordó que la carpeta en donde tenía los papeles de los controles se debió haber dañado. Iba a tener que pedir otra en la clínica.

Mientras almorzaba, se daba cuenta que el ambiente en aquella cabaña se sentía un poco diferente a la suya. Tal vez más cálida, al ya haber estado habitada desde hacía tiempo.

Cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba el aroma de su nuevo hogar provisionalmente.

Le encantaba.

 _ **.**_

—Unos cuantos árboles caídos —le informó Kai cuando se encontraron en el camino. El zoólogo casi trotaba a su lado, manteniendo un poco su distancia por la guardiana del ranger, que caminaba a tan solo dos metros de ambos—. Unos cuantos nidos destruidos, tristemente, los huevos no salieron ilesos, así como ningún pajarillo.

—¿No hay rastros de cazadores?

—No, señor. Como que ayer pudo espantarlos bien —Diecisiete sonrió.

—Ya quisiera yo. Esos sujetos nunca se rinden.

Ambos hombres miraron el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse, ninguna sombra de la tormenta anterior se asomaba.

—Escuché que Ren se quedará en su cabaña —le comentó Kai. Diecisiete puso los ojos en blanco, se convertiría en la comidilla del parque por semanas.

—Ni sueñen que lo tomarán de cuartel, trabajarán en tu cabaña —le dijo de inmediato, con tono frío.

—Sí, señor —Kai, por haber trabajado tanto con Diecisiete, sabía perfectamente cuándo quedarse callado. Como en ese momento. Ambos llegaron a la vía principal y en sus respectivos jeeps, se dirigieron cada uno a su cabaña.

Diecisiete llegó, y al abrir la puerta, enseguida notó que el ambiente había cambiado tanto. Miró por el lugar sin encontrar presencia de Ren, extrañado, pues esperaba encontrarla, salió de su cabaña y subió al techo acostándose ahí a observar el cielo nocturno.

Las estrellas brillando sobre él.

Escuchó el jeep de Ren detenerse en la puerta de la cabaña y se levantó para observarla entrar ésta. Luego, se dio cuenta cuando salió buscandolo sobre su habitual rama. El androide tomó una ramita que había en el techo y se la lanzó llamando su atención.

Ella se giró y le sonrió. Se dirigió y buscó la escalera que estaba pegada a la pared. Comenzó a subir, y Diecisiete la ayudó al final, ella se sentó a su lado.

—Traje rollos de canela —le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Diecisiete recordó hacía meses, que ella le había ofrecido el mismo postre, y él se lo había rechazado. Esta vez tomó uno y lo mordió, el dulce tocó su lengua y debía admitir que eran buenos—. Tuve que conducir hasta la ciudad para mandar a reparar mi tv y mi laptop —le comentó Ren mordiendo su rollo de canela—. Y de paso, volver a pedir los papeles en la clínica.

—¿Ya te instalaste? —ella lo miró y asintió.

—Fueron pocas cosas… espero que no te haya molestado que haya tomado una parte de tu armario —el androide enseguida negó con la cabeza.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Él la miró de reojo, mientras ella se pasaba los dedos por su vientre.

—¿Es incómodo? —ella lo miró curiosa, luego se dio cuenta a qué se refería él y soltó una risita.

—Parece ser una pregunta típica de los hombres. Kai y Jason se la pasan preguntándome a cada rato —ella negó con la cabeza—. Los primeros meses es un infierno por las náuseas y los mareos, sin contar el alto riesgo de aborto. Luego uno se va acostumbrando, claro, para cuando estás acostumbrada a dormir boca abajo, tienes que aprender a dormir de lado o boca arriba —ella constantemente acariciaba la base del ombligo.

Y Diecisiete solamente se dignaba a verla.

—Creo que lo más complicado es pasarla sola.

—¿Extrañas tanto a ese sujeto? —¿acaso había molestia en su voz?

—No. Para nada… pero… aunque mi madre pudo sacarme adelante sola… ¿Sabes lo dificil que es para la sociedad aceptar a una madre soltera?

—¿Crees que necesitas a alguien para ser feliz? —soltó de repente el androide acostándose en el techo. Ella lo miró sorprendida, y se acostó también.

La escuchó suspirar de repente. La mirada de ambos estaba en el oscuro pero limpio cielo nocturno, el cual sin las luces de la ciudad, daba un magnífico espectáculo nocturno.

—Cuando te ilusionan mucho con el "amor verdadero", es difícil ver cuando te están lastimando, y es difícil soltar la cuerda, querer renunciar a aquello. Crees que eres feliz, y por más fuerte que seas, que tu carácter sea, dependes emocionalmente de alguien… porque le entregas todo de ti.

»Mi madre amó como nunca a mi verdadero padre. A mi padre adoptivo también, pero el primer y verdadero amor de ella siempre fue mi padre. Ellos se conocieron en el trabajo, pues ella era la asistente del científico de aquella organización militar, y mi padre era el hijo de aquel científico. Él nunca los quiso juntos, por eso cuando se enteró que su hijo iba a su laboratorio a ver a la asistente, la despidió.

»Sin embargo, ellos se siguieron viendo. Papá, al ser coronel, tenía algunas libertades, por eso se le hacía fácil escapar para verse con mi madre —la volvió a escuchar suspirar—. Cuando yo tenía nueve meses de nacida… alguien atacó los cuarteles de la organización, y mi padre murió en aquel ataque. Murió defendiendo en lo que creía.

»Mamá me contó que todo se derrumbó dentro de ella cuando se enteró de su muerte… yo era lo único que la mantuvo alegre. Cuando tuve cuatro años, conoció a mi papá adoptivo. Y ella, aun sin olvidar a su verdadero amor, se dio la posibilidad de amar nuevamente. Y mi padre la aceptó, y la amó. Y me amó a mí también, como si yo fuera su propia hija.

»Mi madre murió hace varios años, cuando tenía diecisiete, ya había comenzado la universidad. Solo recuerdo una noche oscura, nosotras volviendo de una película… un estruendo y que ella me gritó que corriera. Yo solo corrí sin mirar atrás.

Ella había comenzado a llorar, y Diecisiete no sabía que hacer, no tenía experiencia con las mujeres, y menos sabía que hacer cuando una lloraba. No quería ser brusco con ella y pedirle que se callara, cuando sabía que la situación y lo que ella contaba no daba para dejar de llorar.

No sabía porque aquello le sonaba muy familiar, como si tuviera algún tipo de conexión con él.

Sin que pasara por su cabeza, el androide solamente levantó su brazo, brindándose como calmante de las lágrimas. Ren pasó su brazo alrededor de su pecho, pegando aún más su cuerpo al de él. Provocando que el calor nuevamente se apoderara de él.

Cuando la zoóloga se hubo calmado, ella se dio cuenta de cómo estaban, y se soltó de él completamente sonrojada.

—Lo siento —dijo, sentándose, limpiando sus lágrimas.

—No importa —dijo Diecisiete—. Continúa —le pidió. Ella lo miró sorprendida, era la primera vez que él le pedía que siguiera hablando.

—Mi madre siempre me inculcó la creencia en el amor… y cuando comencé la universidad, que conocí a Seth, pensé que él lo era —soltó una risita—. Era tan tonta, y es que él era encantador. Parecía una novela cliché, la verdad. Nos hicimos pareja y a los dieciocho me casé con él. Él tenía veinte.

»Comenzó como un buen matrimonio: yo terminaba mi carrera, mientras él ya trabajaba. El problema entre nosotros comenzó al año, cuando en una exploración para una investigación de la universidad… me caí —volvió a reír, pero evitaba llorar—. Como tú dices, las caídas son el pan de cada día para mí. Pero en el parque insistieron en que fuera al hospital… ahí fue que comenzó el dolor.

»Cuando yo fui para que me limpiaran unos raspones, y certificaran que estaba bien… terminé saliendo al día siguiente con un aborto. Tenía dos meses de embarazo y no había tenido idea. Sin sintomas, mi periodo normal… y también salí con la noticia que era muy complicado que volviera a quedar…

»De ahí todo fue caos. Seth me mostró su verdadera cara y yo no quería dejar… porque pensé que podría hacerlo cambiar. No quería rendirme, porque creía que el amor podría cambiarlo… pero no. Estaba podrido por dentro —ella se acarició el vientre—. Este bebé es un milagro, y él no tiene culpa de que su padre sea un idiota. Voy a salir adelante sola con él, tal y como hizo mi madre.

La sonrisa de ella fue tan hermosa que Diecisiete sabía que la vería en sus sueños esa noche.

—La felicidad se puede encontrar en cualquier momento. No es necesario que una persona te la brinde… sin embargo, compartirla con alguien siempre es bienvenido y muy satisfactorio —sus ojos brillaban—. Me siento tan feliz en este parque y toda mi felicidad la compartiré con mi bebé.

Ella se acariciaba el vientre con tanto amor que provocó que algo en el pecho de Diecisiete se calentara. Ren levantó la mirada y clavó sus verdes ojos en él.

—¿Y tú, Diecisiete? ¿Has encontrado la felicidad?

El androide pensó en todo lo que había pasado, en la paz que sentía en el parque. ¿Pero acaso eso era felicidad? ¿Qué era en sí ese sentimiento?

Entonces escuchó el aullido de Wild a tan solo unos pocos metros, y recordó las salidas de caza con ella. Y entonces miró nuevamente los iris verdes que lo miraban atentamente, y recordó todo el calor que sentía cuando ella lo miraba o le sonreía. Y que era algo que nunca había sentido.

—Algo —respondió. Ren colocó su mano sobre la suya y le dio una sonrisa.

—¿Me permites ayudarte a buscarla?

No lo pensó dos veces.

—Sí.

Y tan solo esa afirmación se necesitó. Ren le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y volvió a recostarse en el techo. El androide la acompañó.

La mano de ella aún quemaba en la suya.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Dios! Dios!... No… no tengo nada que decir. Fue hermoso, increíble hacerlo… No tengo palabras porque esta historia me deja más y más sin palabras… la amo tanto, en verdad.**_

 _ **Y agradezco tanto a ustedes, enserio, por leer esta historia…**_

 _ **Porque la escribo mayormente para mí, pero deseo, en verdad, compartirselas… y que ustedes la lean y le tengan cariño ya es mucho para mí :')**_

 _ **Los amo tanto.**_

 _ **Les mando miles de besos.**_


	18. 17- El minotauro

_**17**_

 _ **El minotauro**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Despertó cómodamente en la cama, aunque ella sabía que se había quedado dormida en el techo. Sonrió, sabiendo que Diecisiete la debió haber cargado hasta la cama.

Suspiró, se sentía como una adolescente… completamente ilusionada.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación para encontrar la cabaña vacía. Con algo de decepción, se dirigió a la cocina y colocó a calentar agua para hacerse un té, ya se había acostumbrado bastante a aquella bebida de la cual fue enemiga en su juventud.

Mientras tomaba su taza de té, miró hacia el reloj de la cocina para casi escupir su bebida ¡Eran las once de la mañana! ¡Se suponía que ella comenzaba con Kai a la hora que él comenzara turno! ¡Y él comenzaba a las ocho!

Se regañó a sí misma y terminando su bebida se dirigió a la habitación a tomar el walkie. Ahí lo encendió y giró la tuerquita al canal de Kai.

—¿Kai?

— _¡Ren!_ —le respondió el zoólogo al minuto— _Le pregunté al señor Diecisiete por ti y me dijo que no habías despertado. Me imagino que debes estar muy agotada._

—Olvídalo, estoy bien. Lo siento por tardarme, no quiero dejarte todo el trabajo a ti —con prisa, comenzó a desvestirse mientras esperaba la respuesta del muchacho.

— _¡No! No te preocupes. De todos modos no hay mucho que hacer con la investigación. Solo esperar al invierno._

—Siempre hay algo que hacer —dijo. Se envolvió en una toalla—. Voy a ducharme, iré a tu cabaña.

— _Esta bien. Te espero —_ y cortaron la comunicación.

Ren enseguida se apresuró al baño.

 _ **.**_

—Sigo sin entender porqué hacemos esto —dijo Diecisiete. Su hermana frunció el ceño mientras veía que camisa le quedaba mejor a él.

—Vas a venir a mi matrimonio ¿no? No vas a presentarte con tu uniforme de ranger —Diecisiete hizo una mueca y siguió a Dieciocho.

—Nunca dije que quería ir —Dieciocho lo miró con ojos fríos.

—Pues irás. No puede ser que no tenga cerca a mi única familia en un momento como ese —le lanzó una camisa blanca manga larga, con cuello y botones—. Pruébate esta.

Diecisiete colocó los ojos en blanco y se dirigió al vestier para probarse la camisa. Dieciocho se sentó en la silla frente a donde había entrado con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sabía que Diecisiete no le agradaba la idea de estar rodeada de los amigos de Krilin, pero lo hacía por ella. Por verla feliz. Y aunque aparentara molestia, él en verdad no lo estaba.

Y era cierto.

Mientras se cambiaba, Diecisiete podía recordar el rostro tranquilo y feliz de su hermana.

—¿Eres feliz, Dieciocho? —le preguntó a través de la puerta. Escuchó a su hermana reír. Salió del vestier y Dieciocho le sonrió.

Tomó la corbata de la bolsa en donde estaba el smoking que habían alquilado y se acercó para amarrarle el nudo de la corbata a su hermano.

—Sí —dijo. Sus ojos azules en total concentración en el nudo—. ¿Y tú, Diecisiete?

—Hago el intento.

—¿Y está funcionando? —el androide recordó el haber visto dormir a Ren sobre el techo, luego haberla llevado a la cama y haberse quedado observándola dormir durante toda la noche… como la primera noche que ella se quedó en su cabaña.

Solo que la primera vez había sido solo curiosidad, porque él no dormía y le causaba curiosidad como los humanos lo hacían.

Ahora era diferente, ya había experimentado el dormir, el soñar… esta vez se había quedado observándola dormir por algo más personal, tal vez admiración, tal vez agradecimiento. Tal vez porque le gustaba mirarla, y sentir como su parte humana iba saliendo poco a poco… poco a poco…

Deseó recostarse junto a ella.

—Sí —le respondió—. Está funcionando.

 _ **.**_

Habían tomado de costumbre reunirse en las noches sobre el techo, hasta que la nieve anunciando el invierno comenzó a caer. Ahí, se refugiaban en el porche, o en el sofá de la cabaña.

Ren preparaba chocolate caliente y le ofrecía, y se quedaban juntos frente a la chimenea en silencio.

—¿Qué recuerdas de tu pasado? —preguntó de repente la zoóloga, la nieve afuera caía fuertemente. Diecisiete la miró, ella estaba apoyada a su costado, la confianza entre ambos había llegado hasta ese lugar, en que él compartía su calor con ella.

El androide bebió de su taza de chocolate, aunque él no sufría de las temperaturas como el resto de los humanos, agradecía el líquido caliente recorrer por su garganta.

—No mucho —le contestó—. Durante todo este tiempo he tenido retazos, algunas imágenes. Entrenamientos de artes marciales con mi hermana. Una tarde lluviosa y el sentirme angustiado… una novia.

—¿Una novia? —Diecisiete no supo porqué había revelado aquello, sobre todo porque tendría que revelarle cómo comenzó a recordarla— Así que no eres tan inocente como pensaba ¿eh? ¿Cómo era?

—No recuerdo mucho de ella, solo que era pelirroja.

—¿Cómo surgen estos retazos? Supongo que tienen que ver con un momento indicado en tu vida —Diecisiete asintió.

—El entrenamiento con Dieciocho surgió cuando ella y yo peleamos una vez. Los de la pelirroja fueron sueños —ella se separó de él y lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Me dijiste que no podías soñar —Diecisiete se encogió de hombros.

—Comencé a hacerlo —y no dijo más nada, sabía que terminaría por revelarle que también la veía a ella en aquellos sueños. Ren volvió a recostarse en él, mirando con una sonrisa la flor de loto que le hubo obsequiado hacía casi cinco meses sobre la chimenea. Le alegraba que él la conservara.

Un movimiento en su vientre la hizo colocarse una mano ahí, era la primera vez que sentía al bebé moverse.

—¡Se está moviendo! —exclamó. Diecisiete la miró sorprendido ante el grito y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el rostro emocionado de ella. Ren lo miró— ¿Quieres sentirlo? —ella le tomó la mano cuando el androide se encogió de hombros, y la colocó sobre su vientre, pero Diecisiete no sintió movimiento alguno.

La zoóloga frunció el ceño.

—Oh, vamos. No seas tímido —el tono en que ella le hablaba a su vientre causaba que el androide sonriera—. Él es Diecisiete, un muy buen amigo de mamá.

Sorprendentemente la criatura, como si escuchara a su madre, se movió y Diecisiete pudo sentirlo bajo su mano.

La apartó, mientras ella seguía soltando una risita emocionada y se acariciaba el vientre. Diecisiete la observó y le observó el vientre nuevamente. Aun podía sentir el movimiento del bebé bajo su mano, tan fuerte, tan vivo… Era increíble cómo una vida podía crecer dentro de otra, y como la emoción en su voz y en sus ojos eran tan genuinos.

 _ **.**_

Con el invierno arribando, y el tiempo que le quedaba al parque acabándose, Ren y Kai estaban más nerviosos que nunca.

—Los animales comenzaron a hibernar —le comentó el zoólogo, ambos estaban en la cabaña de él caminando alrededor de una mesa llena de papeles y fotografías.

—Por lo cual, el minotauro también —continuó ella.

—Debemos ir a investigar mañana, con las cámaras.

—Digo que vayamos primero a la cueva del jagüey, ese que está con las flores de loto.

—Pero el minotauro ya estuvo ahí.

—Pero ha vuelto, y sí, el jagüey debe estar congelado, pero te apuesto que apenas llegue la primavera lo primero que querrá es beber agua.

Siguieron andando de un lado a otro, hasta que Kai se sentó y la hizo sentar.

—Ven. No te debes alterar —ella suspiró.

—Estoy bien, solo algo nerviosa. Se está acabando el plazo y aun nada.

—Lo sé, yo también estoy muy nervioso. Pero todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes —ella sabía que Kai buscaba la forma de mostrarle siempre el lado bueno. Le sonrió en agradecimiento.

—Bien… yo tengo hoy un control y debo ir a buscar unas cosas a la ciudad —le comentó. Kai asintió, no podía hacerse nada ese día, él también tenía unos asuntos.

—Jason y yo queremos adoptar —le comentó el joven zoólogo. Ren lo miró, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios—. Hoy iremos a la Capital del Oeste a averiguar.

—¡Oh! Les va a salir todo de maravilla.

—Lo decidimos por ti —le confesó.

—¿eh? —eso la confundió. El muchacho solo se encogió de hombros, miró hacia la ventana, el sol de la mañana entrando por ésta. Kai soltó una risita.

—Nos emocionó tanto tu embarazo que decidimos tener nuestra propia familia. Al principio pensamos en alquilar un vientre, pero no nos convenció tener que quitarle un bebé a su madre, por eso decidimos por la adopción.

Ren le sonrió con ternura y le tomó la mano al zoólogo. Kai tenía un corazón enorme y la llegaba a conmover tanto.

—Les va a salir —le dijo a su amigo—. Y van a ser los mejores padres del mundo.

Y se sonrieron. Y ella se sintió afortunada de estar rodeada de personas así en ese parque.

No quería irse nunca.

 _ **.**_

—Gracias por acompañarme —le dijo ella, Diecisiete negó con la cabeza.

—Debo comprar unas cosas, Dieciocho se casa la otra semana y quiere que vaya presentable —Ren soltó una risita.

—La vi durante su estancia en el parque, pero me dio vergüenza hablar con ella. Se nota que es parecida a ti con respecto al contacto humano —Diecisiete hizo una mueca.

—Algo —con el rabillo del ojo, miró a Ren que revisaba por tercera vez la lista en sus manos—. ¿Te demorarás mucho?

—Oh, no. Voy a buscar la tv y la laptop, ya ha pasado un mes desde que la mandé a arreglar y ya debería estar lista. También voy a comprar algo de comida, aprovechando que voy a a la ciudad. Y de paso, tengo un control hoy —la escuchó suspirar—. Kai dice que debo relajarme un poco, que mañana iremos a buscar al minotauro. Pero es que me tiene muy nerviosa.

Diecisiete asintió.

—Si el minotauro hiberna, no se moverá de donde está —pisó el pedal del jeep y aumentó un poco la velocidad, ya estaban llegando a la ciudad—. Yo los acompañaré.

La verdad, no tenía nada que hacer en la ciudad, simplemente buscaba una excusa para acompañarla. Le gustaba estar cerca de ella, y durante el día, no paraba de esperar a la noche para verla.

Se había hecho tan común tenerla en su cabaña que sabía que se sentiría vacía cuando terminaran de reconstruir la suya el mes que venía.

Llegaron al primer lugar. La esperó en el jeep mientras ella buscaba sus cosas, sabiendo que la tv tenía el dispositivo de capsula y no sería un problema. Además, ella le insistió que podía sola.

Cuando volvió al jeep, su sonrisa era amplia y Diecisiete sentía que su corazón se calentaba. Ya no era extraño para él aquella sensación, ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Laptop y tv reparadas —dijo ella en un suspiro—. Y nada se perdió de la laptop —lo miró—. Es tu turno, lo siguiente mío se demora un poco más.

—¿Qué es lo que harás? —le preguntó.

—Oh, los controles del embarazo. Se hacen por mes para ver cómo está el bebé. En este, me dirán de qué sexo es —ella sacó aquel folder marrón que había guardado en la cajuela y lo abrió para mostrárselo— ¿Ves? Cada mes van haciéndome ecografías para poder ver al bebé.

Diecisiete miró aquellas imágenes sin poder entenderlas. En cambio en la última ya podía ver una pequeña forma.

—Su corazón late muy bien, y es bastante fuerte —una tierna sonrisa jugaba en los labios de ella. Lo miró y se dio cuenta de cómo el androide concentraba su mirada en la ecografía—. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? —Diecisiete la miró.

—¿Se puede? —ella le sonrió.

—Sí. Aprovechando que estás aquí, para no dejarte solo en el jeep mientras lo hago.

—Podría irme al parque —ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—¡Oye! No traje mi jeep porque me dijiste que usáramos uno para ahorrar —Diecisiete soltó una risita, y a Ren le encantaba escucharlo reír.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de ella, Diecisiete condujo hasta aquel hospital.

—Y justo a tiempo —comentó Ren caminando junto a él por el estacionamiento hasta la entrada.

Al entrar, el frío del lugar le caló los huesos. Arrugó la nariz ante el olor, odiaba ese lugar, le traía mala espina. Miró a Ren delante de él, caminaba a paso lento, tal vez esperándolo, así que decidió apretar el paso hasta llegar a su lado.

Llegaron a un pasillo, en donde había algunas parejas. Las mujeres, algunas ya se les veía de un estado más avanzado.

La puerta se abrió, y enseguida llamaron a Ren, siendo que se pedía por cita y eran varios doctores los que atendían. Antes de cruzar la puerta, la zoóloga lo tomó de la muñeca al verlo distraído, todavía arrugando la nariz por el olor del lugar, y lo guió para que atravesaran la puerta.

Del otro lado, una doctora de cabello rojo los observó, y su mirada se clavó en el androide, como si lo escaneara.

—¿Ren, es el papá del bebé? —preguntó la doctora.

—Oh, no. Es un amigo —dijo la zoóloga. Ella lo guió, como si él fuera un muñeco, a una silla.

Se mantuvo callado, observando a las dos mujeres hablar. A la doctora preguntarle cosas a la zoóloga, y ella responderlas. La hizo subir a un peso, y luego dirigirla a una camilla.

En aquel momento, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se sintió de repente perdido, su corazón latiendo velozmente, pero aquella sensación era diferente a la que causaba Ren cuando lo tocaba. Se sentía asustado.

Y es que lo entendía. Sabía porque se sentía incómodo en ese lugar, porque se alteró cuando Ren se acostó en aquella camilla… como si hubiera sido él al que le ordenaron acostarse ahí.

Le recordaba a su estancia con Gero.

—¡Vaya que se escuchan fuertes! —exclamó la doctora y eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a donde estaban las dos mujeres concentradas en aquella máquina. Agudizó sus oídos y escuchó.

 _Pum. Pum. Pum._

El corazón de la criatura.

Observó el rostro sonriente de la zoóloga, y aquello lo hizo sonreír también.

Ella lo miró, y sus ojos se conectaron. Y entonces ella le brindó aquella sonrisa a él, con las lágrimas bordeando sus ojos.

—Mira —dijo la doctora logrando que la atención de la mujer volviera a ella—, podemos notar como su cuerpecito ya está más desarrollado. Y sus órganos sexuales también.

—¿Puedo saber que es? —preguntó Ren.

—Es un niño —le confirmó la doctora. Al final, luego de un minutos más pasando aquella maquinita por su vientre, lo apartó—. Te recomendaré otra dieta, pues estás baja para el peso que deberías tener —volvió a su escritorio y comenzó a escribir en su computador—. Y lo mismo de siempre, Ren. No te estreses, evita es esfuerzo físico, les puede hacer daño a ambos.

Unas cuantas órdenes más, y se hubo acabado. Salieron en silencio hasta el estacionamiento y subieron al jeep, vendrían tres horas más de viaje.

—Ve a un restaurante —le dijo Ren. Diecisiete la miró y ella le sonreía—. Te invitaré a comer.

—Caracol, no es necesa…

—Insisto, por favor. Quiero agradecerte que hayas venido —no pudo decirle que no.

Antes de comenzar a conducir, sintió los suaves labios de ella en su mejilla.

—Gracias por todo.

Tuvo que esperar unos segundos para volver en sí y echar a andar la máquina.

 _ **.**_

Esa noche, se sentaron juntos en el porche de la cabaña, miraron un buen rato las estrellas que iluminaban la noche

—¿Por qué no estudiaste astronomía? —le preguntó de repente Diecisiete. Ren lo miró extrañada, sin entender—. Siempre veo que te quedas como idiota viendo las estrellas —ella soltó una risita y le dio un suave golpe con su cuerpo.

—Me gustó más la zoología. Pero de que admiro las estrellas… lo hago. Tienen tanta misiticidad. Son maravillosas y es tan triste que en la ciudad no pueda verse toda esta hermosura.

Y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

—Mira quién está aquí… —Diecisiete escuchó a Ren y bajó la mirada para ver a Wild frente a ellos, estaba sentada observándolos.

—Ven, te mostraré algo —dijo Diecisiete tomándola de la muñeca y jalándola.

Ella se quedó quieta en cuanto Diecisiete la soltó. Pero él siguió avanzando hacia Wild.

—Diecisiete… ¿estás seguro? —preguntó ella, pero se quedó callada cuando la mano del androide se sumergió en el suave pelaje blanco de la loba—. Se dejó tocar…

—Desde hace una semana comencé a intentarlo… y se dejó —le comentó, y luego la soltó. Se acercó a Ren y la volvió a tomar de la muñeca y la jaló lentamente—. Ahora intentalo tú.

—No, Diecisiete… —su corazón comenzó a latir apresurado, asustado—. Ella no está lo suficientemente domesticada.

Una cosa era tocar a un animal salvaje del zoológico, ellos habían nacido en cautiverio, rodeado de humanos. Su naturaleza era mansa.

Wild no, ella era una salvaje nacida y criada en el bosque. Y aunque haya aprendido a lidiar con humanos, apenas aceptaba a Diecisiete en su manada.

—Estarás bien. Confía en mí —dijo el androide y ella observó la seguridad en sus azules ojos. Tragó en seco y se dejó llevar.

Tenía la suerte de que Diecisiete era un androide, por lo cual su fuerza, reflejos y velocidad eran mayores a los de un humanos común y corriente.

O si no ya estuviera muerta.

Wild tan solo, de imprevisto, se lanzó a atacarla. Pero Diecisiete fue más rápido e inteligente de empujarla a ella un poco y agarrar a Wild en brazos para que no siguiera avanzando.

Ren tropezó y cayó de trasero en la nieve. Por suerte aquel manto blanco amortiguó su caída.

Su corazón latía a millón, mientras la loba aun la miraba y le gruñía. Reaccionó y se levantó, y entró de rapidez en la cabaña.

Estaba agitada, y recordó que debía calmarse… por el bien suyo y el de su bebé.

Escuchó los pasos de Diecisiete entrar en la cabaña y lo miró. Y él le devolvió aquella mirada. Había una disculpa en sus ojos.

—No sabía que te iba a atacar, pensé que… —pero la sonrisa de la zoóloga lo calmó.

—Ella aún no está lista para lidiar con otras personas —su corazón ya estaba latiendo con normalidad—. Entiendo muy bien su reacción, lo importante es que estuviste ahí para detenerla.

—Ya la mandé para el rincón —dijo el androide, y Ren enseguida entendió que era una broma, refiriéndose a Wild como si ella fuese un perro. Soltó una risita.

—Tienes una eterna protectora allá afuera.

El androide solo sonrió.

 _ **.**_

—Santa mierda —la bota volvió a enterrarse en la nieve. Diecisiete soltó una risa mientras la veía luchar para sacar la bota de la nieve.

—¿Te ayudo? —le preguntó. Pero una furiosa mirada verde le dijo enseguida que no.

Diecisiete ya se había acostumbrado tanto a aquellos cambios de humor en ella, ahora fortalecidos por el embarazo.

Habían decidido salir después de medio día hacia el lugar en donde era posible que estuviera el minotauro, y ahora estaban caminando hacia el lugar.

Kai había tomado la delantera, estaba revisando la cámara de video. A unos metros de ellos, estaba Wild, sentada esperando que la zoóloga embarazada caminara más rápido.

—Bien, Ren —dijo Kai cuando llegaron a las rocas—. Te ayudaremos a subir esto —Diecisiete enseguida negó con la cabeza.

—Seamos más rápidos —dijo el androide y, sin que la zoóloga lo previera, se puso frente a ella y la cargó en su espalda provocando que soltara un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

—Yo puedo sola —gruñó ella. Pero la verdad es que los pies le dolían un infierno, habían amanecido un poco hinchados.

Después de pasar el muro de rocas, el androide la bajó y se adelantó de los dos zoólogos.

—Espere, señor Diecisiete —lo detuvo Kai. El androide se giró.

—¿Qué? —Kai miró con nerviosismo a la loba, que en ese momento estaba sentada al lado del androide.

—Si llega a haber un minotauro ¿No cree que Wild podría venir a cazarlo después? —Diecisiete frunció el ceño, sabiendo que Kai tenía razón. Miró a la loba y silbó llamando su atención.

—Revisión de perímetro —ordenó. Al principio, ambos zoólogos pensaron que tal vez la loba no iba a entender lo que el androide le pedía, pero sorprendentemente la animal se levantó y se adentró en el bosque, alejándose del lugar y perdiéndose entre los árboles.

—¿Diecisiete, como…?

—He estado entrenándola. Como ya se deja hasta tocar de mí, intenté enseñarle algunas órdenes: Revisión de perímetro, ataca, alto —se encogió de hombros—. Tenían razón, es como un perro de caza.

Y siguió su camino. Ambos zoólogos se miraron y siguieron.

Habían decidido que sería Diecisiete quien entraría a la cueva a investigar, pues sabían que él tenía más fuerza que ambos zoólogos. Así que mientras el ranger entraba a la cueva, Kai encendía la cámara de video.

—Caracol, Kai… —la voz de Diecisiete provino dentro de la cueva— Deben ver esto.

Ren encendió una linterna y Kai puso a grabar. El lugar no estaba tan oscuro, pero de todos modos requerías una luz para poder ver bien.

Ren iluminó a Diecisiete con la linterna, el androide mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Les señaló algo tras él y se apartó.

A Kai casi se le cae la cámara, a Ren casi se le cae la linterna. Ahí, dentro de la cueva, a casi unos días de terminarse el tiempo para salvar parte del parque… habían encontrado la salvación.

Ahí, frente a ellos, se encontraba el último espécimen de Minotauro, un macho por el tamaño de los cuernos, durmiendo tranquilamente, sin saber cuantas personas y animales dependieron de él.

Sin saber lo felices que iban a hacer a un planeta entero.

—Lo encontramos… —susurró Ren, las lágrimas de felicidad queriendo salir de sus ojos—. Hemos salvado el parque.

El zoólogo no tenía palabras que decir.

 _ **.**_

"— _Tome la cámara, señor Diecisiete. Por favor. Yo… hoy… veinte de noviembre del 769… Kai, zoólogo del Roya Natural Park, y mi compañera Ren Liberwud, zoóloga del zoológico de la capital del Norte… hemos hallado al último espécimen de Minotauro. Un macho, como pueden ver. Debemos decir que no cabemos en sí de felicidad, porque esto nos da a entender que todavía la especie no se ha extinto… Todavía hay uno con vida, y así hay que mantenerlo. Solicitamos que nuestro parque natural entre en estado de protección."_

—Maldición. Me la pasé llorando toda la transmisión —gruñó Ren. Alrededor suyo, los ranger y zoólogos reunidos en la cafetería de Susan, comenzaron a celebrar.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —le dijo Lisa, abrazándola—. Es digno de llorar.

Ren miró hacia la ventana, a Hayato hablando con todos los reporteros, y volvió su vista a las noticias, quienes pasaban el video por quién sabe cuántas veces. Diecisiete estaba sentado frente a ellas, viendo también el video por televisión, habían sido solo dos horas de habérselo entregado a Hayato y éste lo regó enseguida, sin dudarlo, a las televisoras.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y Kai entró, se acercó a la mesa en donde estaban ellos.

—Hayato dice que no se librarán —le dijo a ambos—. Que vayan a dar la cara, que el mérito es nuestro, no de él.

Ren hizo una mueca, no sabía cómo actuar frente a una cámara ¡Si se la pasó llorando en aquel video!

Miró a Diecisiete, quién parecía estar pensándola bien. Suspiró, como derrotado y se levantó. La tomó de la muñeca.

—Vamos.

Ren suspiró también, y se levantó. Salieron y se dirigieron hacia la oficina, en donde Hayato todavía hablaba.

—No daremos la ubicación del minotauro, puesto que sabemos que es un animal muy deseado, y podrían venir más cazadores. El único que está autorizado para ir a verlo actualmente es el ministro de ambiente. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—¿En dónde están los responsables de encontrar el minotauro?

—Ay no… —Hayato les hizo una señal de subir, y Diecisiete le apretó la muñeca brindándole apoyo.

Y ella se sintió muy bien teniéndolo a su lado, con el calor de su mano en su brazo, con el calor de su cuerpo a su lado.

Le entregó el valor que necesitaba.

 _ **.**_

La celebración por la noticia de que el parque entraría en estado de protección fue en la Central.

El ministro había llegado, Diecisiete y Hayato lo habían guiado, y él había visto en persona al animal.

Ya en la noche, con la noticia dada y transmitida por todo el planeta, todos los rangers y zoólogos se reunieron en la central a celebrar su victoria, a celebrar que un grupo de ellos no se quedarían sin trabajo y que el último espécimen de un animal aun quedaba con vida.

—Necesitamos emplear otro ranger en el territorio —dijo Hayato—. Aunque no se haya avisado en qué parte del parque está el minotauro, hay que estar pendientes. Pero mientras tanto ¡Celebremos!

Un corcho salió volando y la botella espumó. No eran de emborracharse en el trabajo, pero es que valía totalmente la pena tomarse hacía sea una copa en celebración.

Con una copa con agua, Ren buscó entre toda la gente a Diecisiete. El androide no había dicho si se iba a quedar o no, de hecho, ella se imaginaba que no, pero no estaba de más buscarlo.

Recibió algunas felicitaciones, dio algunas sonrisas, y se alejó del barullo de la gente.

—¿Abrumada? —se sobresaltó un poco ante la voz de Diecisiete. Soltó una risita.

—Algo. Pero sé la alegría que sienten, yo también la siento —lo miró—. ¿Y tú? —Diecisiete se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina y se recostó en la pared de la cabaña.

—También, me alegra que hayamos salvado al parque —y volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Ren metió también sus manos en el abrigo.

—Creo que debo partir a la cabaña, hace mucho frío —se alejó para llegar hacia la vía, pero al parecer, Diecisiete tenía otro plan.

—Espera —la tomó del brazo—. Te mostraré algo.

—No sé… la última vez que me dijiste eso, casi fui comida por un lobo —Diecisiete hizo una mueca.

—Esto es algo diferente.

Ella soltó una risita y asintió. El androide sacó el pañuelo naranja y le vendó los ojos.

—Oohhh, esto es nuevo —dijo soltando una risita—. ¿Esto hace parte de algún plan perverso? —Diecisiete soltó una risa.

—Ya verás —la llevó detrás de la cabaña, en donde los demás no los vieran. Y al final, la cargó en su espalda, provocando que ella soltara un pequeño grito.

Levantó el vuelo. Ren sintió el viento helado del invierno por su piel provocando que temblara y se apretara más al cuello del androide.

—Dijiste que las estrellas tienen misticidad, ¿no? —dijo Diecisiete aterrizando en el lugar. Ren aún estaba sujeta a su espalda con los ojos vendados.

—Sé que son bolas de gas a kilómetros de aquí... —respondió ella bajando de la espalda del androide, tocando la suave nieve con sus zapatos— Pero no te imaginas todas las historias que fueron escritas por ellas. Todos los héroes mitológicos que están plasmados en constelaciones —ella amagó con quitarse la venda, pero Diecisiete lo evitó logrando que ella soltara una risita—. No comprendo para que me vendas los ojos.

—Así es más fácil matarte —le respondió con burla. Ren le lanzó un golpe que, por obvias razones, no pudo dar en el blanco. Diecisiete tomó la muñeca de la zoóloga e hizo que ella agarrara la cinturilla de su pantalón—. Camina, o tu verás si te quedas ahí —Ren se sintió jalada, pero logró mantener el paso del androide. Escuchó una puerta metálica abrirse y luego de dar unos pasos cerrarse. Se soltó de Diecisiete, y estuvo a punto de quitarse la venda—. Espera solo un minuto más —dijo el androide.

Ella escuchó otro sonido metálico, y la verdad ya estaba completamente confundida de donde estaba.

—Listo —se quitó la venda y esperó a que su vista se aclarara. Pudo ver frente a ella a unos metros a Diecisiete con una sonrisa. Éste le hizo una señal con la mano de que levantara la vista, y ella lo hizo, y lo que vio la hizo soltar una exclamación de sorpresa.

Nunca había visto tantas estrellas en su vida, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso como lo que veía en ese momento.

—Por Kami… es precioso —ella observó el lugar, era una cúpula en donde había miles de controles—. ¿Por qué está tan abandonado un observatorio? —comentó acercándose a los controles, pasando sus dedos por todo, quitando el polvo.

—Ni idea, Hayato dice que son poquísimos los astrónomos que vienen, supongo que todo en el cielo está descubierto —ella se acercó al telescopio y lo limpió.

—Supongo, pero creo que si tanto aman su oficio, deberían investigar más. Los zoólogos nunca dejamos de investigar —Diecisiete tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—De pronto es que este observatorio está muy pasado de moda —ella soltó una risita.

—Sí… de pronto —ella puso su ojo en la mira y observó el cielo nocturno—. ¿Cómo se configura esta cosa? —preguntó riendo. Escuchó a Diecisiete reír también.

—Ni idea —ella lo miró con una sonrisa y volvió a mirar al cielo.

—No importa, con tan solo esta vista todo valió la pena.

Se quedaron en silencio, y Ren se atrevió a hacer lo que tanto quiso hacer desde hace tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta lo que sentía. Lo tomó de la mano sintiendo su calor y se acercó a él.

Suspiró, y colocó su mano en la mejilla de él, acercando su rostro al del androide. El roce de sus labios fue suave y delicado, como si fuera la primera vez de ambos.

Y tal vez fuera la primera vez de Diecisiete, o al menos él lo sentía. Se quedó paralizado, estático mientras se sumergía en aquellos suaves labios que había observado tanto.

Nunca se imaginó cómo se sentían, pero le gustaba. Le gustaba sentir el calor de los labios de ella sobre los suyos, sentir su olor mientras el calor en su pecho se expandía tanto y tanto…

Y ella se separó suavemente, sonriéndole.

Y Diecisiete volvió en sí, tras un minuto de comprender lo que pasó.

Y se cuestionó, en tan solo unos segundos lo que acababa de pasar, lo que acababa de suceder. Y el calor de que había invadido su corazón se regó por todo su cuerpo.

* * *

 _ **Nota: No… Aaaaahhhhhg El momento que todos esperábamos ha llegado (?**_

 _ **Este cap ha sido sin duda completamente placentero de escribir :') es hermoso, es especial…**_

 _ **Simplemente adoro, y mucho, ponerle momentos tan cotidianos en la vida humana. Que Diecisiete sienta el bebé, que lo vea, es algo que me emociona mucho, en verdad.**_

 _ **Y sobre todo, que se sienta cómodo a su lado, que le guste escucharla reír, que le guste mirarla, que le guste ver sus ojos y verla sonreír… simplemente… no puedo… amo hacerlo, porque mi Diecisiete es un niño muy sensible en el interior, es Lapis, queriendo salir :')**_

 _ **Y nos damos cuenta que la relación de estos dos, que aparentemente es amistosa… podría tomar otros rumbos XD**_

 _ **Sobre la doctora pelirroja: Un guiño a la androide 21, la que salió para el juego. ¡Es que su diseño es lo maaaas!**_

 _ **Sobre la adopción de Kai y Jason: Los amo mucho. Me gusta la poca participación que tienen y quiero darles una pequeña familia… :')**_

 _ **Yo les tengo mucho cariño a los personajes que escribo, ya sean Oc's o entren en el canon. Y siempre, siempre quiero darles sus momentos.**_

 _ **Son especiales para mí, los amo tanto.**_

 _ **Pequeña encuesta: ¿Cual personaje del fic, de los secundarios, te gusta más?**_

 _ **Es para una tarea (?**_

 _ **Volviendo ¡LOS AMO A TODOS! ENSERIOOOOO**_

 _ **Enserio, nunca, nunca alcanzará la forma para decirles lo mucho que los quiero, y lo muy feliz que me hacen que lean este fic :') Y aun más cuando comentan, o si no ¡Hola, lector fantasma! Igual te adoro a ti :)**_

 _ **Que tengan un muy bello día.**_


	19. 18- Sentires de un androide

_**18**_

 _ **Sentires de un androide**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El silencio los invadió los minutos siguientes a que ella cortara el contacto de sus labios. Volvió a mirar las estrellas, dejando al androide desconcertado, aun mirando los labios de ella, recordándolos sobre los suyos tan solo hacía unos minutos.

El androide sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir. Los labios le cosquilleaban, las manos le temblaban.

Se sentía un chiquillo inmaduro, nervioso por haber dado su primer beso.

La escuchó suspirar, y de reojo la vio sonreír, sus ojos brillaban y Diecisiete estaba seguro en querer volver a sumergirse en aquel verde.

Quería que ella lo mirara, que dejara de ver aquellas esferas de luz sobre ellos y volteara hacia él. Quería que volviera a besarlo, le había gustado aquella sensación en él y le gustaría repetirlo.

Pero no lo hizo.

Carraspeó llamando su atención.

—Deberíamos volver —dijo el androide metiendo sus manos en la gabardina, evadiendo completamente la mirada de ella.

¿Quién lo entendía? Primero quería mirarla, y ahora se avergonzaba de hacerlo, y por eso evadía su mirada. Ren lo miró, notó lo extraño que estaba y pensó algo diferente a lo que en verdad quería decir la vergüenza en los ojos del androide.

Se amarró el pañuelo naranja en el cuello y asintió. Salieron del observatorio después de haber cerrado todo, y Diecisiete comenzó a caminar delante de ella. Se dirigieron a la vía, que no estaba muy lejos, y Diecisiete sacó su jeep.

El silencio habitaba entre ambos, durante la hora que tardaba hasta la cabaña, y Ren notó que el observatorio se situaba casi al norte, cerca del límite con el cuadrante… nunca había ido por allá.

Ren quiso decir algo, preguntarle qué había hecho mal, pero decidió no hacerlo. Se sumergió en sí misma, pensando que quizás se había apresurado.

Entendía un poco a Diecisiete, su confusión por los sentimientos y las sensaciones humanas. Sabía que estaba tal vez confuso…

O simplemente no le gustó el beso. Simplemente sus sentimientos no son correspondidos.

Cerró los ojos, recordando aquellos momentos que compartió con el androide en la cabaña ¿Acaso no significaron nada? ¿Acaso que él le sonriera de esa forma tan sincera, no quería decir algo más que una mera amistad?

¿Estuvo siempre tan equivocada?

Llegaron a la cabaña, y ella bajó. Diecisiete se quedó dentro del jeep.

—Buenas noches, caracol —le dijo el androide sorprendiéndola. Ella se volteó y le dio una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Diecisiete.

Y entró a la cabaña.

Diecisiete por fin pudo soltar el aire que contenía. Por primera vez, sentía el rostro hirviendo, y los labios aún cosquilleaban.

No sabía qué pensar, no sabía qué responder.

¿Qué se supone que haces cuando alguien te besa en los labios? ¿Qué se supone que pase después? ¿Le devuelves el beso? ¿Siguen siendo amigos? ¡Todo eso era algo nuevo para él! Estaba completamente perdido…

¿Por qué había tanta tristeza en aquellos ojos verdes? Aun sin querer, la lastimaba… pero él no entendía porqué, y también por qué le afectaba tanto.

Él había lastimado a más personas. No solo físicamente, sino también su ego… pero ella era diferente. Ella no era un cazador. No era un compañero ranger que intentaba hacerle una conversación.

Ella era alguien diferente. Alguien que había podido ver dentro de él, que había sabido comprenderlo… que se había sumergido en sus sueños y en sus pensamientos.

Antes de que ella hubiera insistido tanto en hacerse su amiga… él simplemente la intentaba despreciar.

Ella era muy tenaz, y eso le gustaba mucho.

—¡Agh! Maldición —gruñó para sí mismo, golpeándose suavemente con el volante del jeep. Confundido, perdido, sin saber qué hacer.

No podía mirarla a los ojos sabiendo que vería tristeza en ellos. No podía hablarle hasta saber qué era lo que en verdad sentía, hasta darle un significado a lo que pasaba por su mente y por su alma.

Sabía que solamente una persona entendía por lo que él estaba pasando, pero tendría que esperar al fin de semana… no se acercaría a aquella isla antes.

Suspiró, y cerró los ojos. Y aun dentro del jeep pudo sumirse en el sueño.

 _ **.**_

Cuando despertó y fue por su matutina y acostumbrada taza de té, se dio cuenta de que Diecisiete no estaba.

En la cocina, la cafetera estaba tibia, por lo cual él había entrado y había tomado su café matutino. Ren suspiró, sus sentimientos afloraban aún más, y sentía que quería explotar.

Quería amar a Diecisiete. Brindarle todo ese amor a aquel niño perdido, abrazarlo y besarlo hasta dormirse juntos.

Se sonrojó un poco ante sus pensamientos, y ante lo sucedido en la noche del día anterior.

Ante sus deseos, el deseo de que él acariciara su piel; el deseo de sentir sus manos por su cuerpo, sus labios en los suyos… su lengua recorriendo su piel.

Soltó un pequeño gemido. Y aquello la hizo volver en sí, dándose cuenta que se estaba apretando un seno. Dejando volar su imaginación.

Se sonrojó. Si iba a volver a hacer lo que había hecho la noche anterior a solas en su cama… no lo haría en la cocina.

Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, y al salir y cambiarse, encendió su walkie.

Enseguida, como si estuvieran sincronizados, Hayato la llamó solicitándola en la central. Por lo cual, después de suspirar, se dirigió a la puerta tomando la cápsula de su jeep y salió de la cabaña.

El camino a la central fue tortuoso, aburrido. Se había acostumbrado a tener la compañía de Diecisiete, pues cada vez que bajaban a la central, lo hacían juntos.

Cuando llegó, se dirigió enseguida a la oficina, transformando su jeep enseguida en cápsula.

Al entrar a la cabaña, se encontró con Hayato y un hombre que nunca había visto, de pie esperándola.

—Buenos días —saludó la zoóloga.

—Buenos días, Ren —le dijo Hayato con una sonrisa—. Él es el señor Hiro, el jefe del departamento ambiental —Ren le dio una sonrisa amable y le brindó la mano.

—Ren, debo hablar contigo —le dijo el hombre—. ¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería? Te invito un café —la zoóloga miró a Hayato y este se encogió de hombros. Ren asintió su se dirigió junto al hombre a la cafetería.

Apenas abrió, se notó que la presencia del sujeto era importante, puesto que muchos de los rangers que iban ahí a comenzar el turno, se los quedaron mirando.

—¡Jefe, que sorpresa! —dijo Lisa llegando frente a ellos.

—Lisa, linda ¿Cómo te va? —la rubia zoóloga hizo una mueca.

—Lo de siempre, jefe.

—Lo de siempre no, Hayato me contó.

—No se lo habíamos dicho a nadie… —murmuró la rubia.

—Bien, hablamos ahora Lisa, tengo otro asunto —y se alejó a una mesa al fondo. Ren se acercó a su amiga con la duda eb su rostro.

—No me mires así, Ren. Planeaba decirles hoy, así que ahora que termines, vienes con nosotras.

—¿Sabes para qué me quiere tu jefe? —la rubia le sonrió.

—Ve y averígualo —y antes de alejarse, le palmeó suavemente el trasero a su amiga.

Ren se sobresaltó, intentó relajarse y se sentó frente a Hiro.

Jason llegó con dos tazas de café y le entregó uno a Hiro, pero al ver a Ren, levantó la taza de ella.

—Susan dijo que no café. Ya te traigo un té —aquello la hizo gruñir, provocando que Hiro soltara una risita.

—Este parque siempre ha mantenido unas buenas relaciones —le comentó el hombre—. Susan cuida de todos —Ren hizo una mueca.

—Se supone que debo tomar una taza de café al día por mi embarazo, pero me la paso tomando es té.

—¿Embarazo? Oh, entiendo —Ren lo miró extrañada.

—¿Para qué me necesitaba, señor Hiro?

—Vengo a hacerte una propuesta, Ren —Jason le trajo la taza de té—. Queremos tenerte en el departamento ambiental, en el cuidado del minotauro.

El corazón de Ren estuvo a punto de salirse. Todo lo que había deseado era eso… y ahora… y ahora de lo brindaban.

No sabía porque, pero tenía miedo, pues sentía que si decía que sí, algo malo iba a pasar.

Porque a veces sentía que todo estaba en su contra, y si algo bueno pasaba… Era porque el desastre estaba por venir.

Se puso una mano en el vientre al sentir a su hijo moverse. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

—Me encantaría.

 _ **.**_

Después de que Hiro le explicara en donde podía ir a firmar el contrato después que renunciara al zoológico, el hombre se marchó y Ren se acercó a donde Marie y Lisa la esperaban.

Ellas la bombardearon con un cerro de preguntas, que la zoóloga aún no sabía responder, puesto que aún no se lo creía.

—Me contrataron en el departamento ambiental —comentó. Las dos mujeres se la quedaron mirándola, y luego explotaron en alegría abrazando y besando a la pelinegra.

—Kami-sama… eso supera mi noticia —dijo Lisa suspirando.

—Habla, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Marie llenándose la boca de papas. Ren tomó una de las de la ranger y la metió en su boca. Lisa soltó una risita, y luego suspiró. Colocó su mano en la mesa mostrando el delicado anillo en su dedo anular.

—Hayato me pidió matrimonio —les comentó. Y las otras dos la miraron sorprendidas. Gritaron, celebraron, y sonrieron como adolescentes.

Luego de comer y seguir hablando, Ren decidió partir a la ciudad del Norte con la intención de llegar al zoológico y renunciar, para así, poder cumplir su sueño de trabajar en el departamento… tal vez visitar un rato a su padre, el cual no había visto desde hace meses.

Llegó al zoológico y entró por la puerta de servicio, donde solo entraba el personal autorizado. Se dirigió enseguida a la veterinaria, y cuando la abrió, se encontró enseguida a Maia que tenía una piruleta en la boca.

Maia casi deja caer la piruleta al verla. Ren se extrañó por la expresión de la veterinaria.

—¡Por Kami-sama! Sabía que no había visto mal —la mujer se le acercó con una sonrisa, colocándola nerviosa—. Te iba a felicitar por lo del minotauro, pero ahora requieres una felicitación doble, Liberwud.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡A esa barriga! —Ren soltó una risita y se pasó la mano por su vientre. Recordó que ella anunció su embarazo solamente a su jefe, no tenía la suficiente confianza con Maia. A pesar que su vientre no era muy grande, era notable cuando no utilizaba el uniforme, como ese día. La mujer la apretó en un abrazo que Ren le devolvió—. Oh, me alegro tanto por ti, linda.

—Gracias —le sonrió. Buscó por el lugar para darse cuenta que su jefe no estaba—. ¿Y el jefe? —Maia hizo una mueca y le señaló la oficina.

—Está dentro, con su común mal humor. Aunque después de lo que hiciste, te tiene en un altar —Ren volvió a reír—. Te juro, no ha parado de parlotear sobre el prestigio que le has traído al zoológico, dice que será más famoso que el del Oeste.

—Lo dudo.

—No creas, hemos tenido buenos visitantes hoy. Estamos súper llenos —miró a la zoóloga— ¿Y qué? ¿Vuelves al puesto? —Ren arrugó la nariz y se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—De hecho vengo a renunciar.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Después de cinco meses allá afuera no volveré a internarme en la ciudad —ella negó con la cabeza—. Me salió un puesto en el departamento ambiental.

—¿En tu estado? —Ren asintió.

—Están dispuestos a darme la licencia si me uno a su equipo. Y no puedo negarme, siempre quise vivir en el bosque.

—¿Y qué dice tu marido? —la zoóloga miró a la veterinaria.

—Me separé de él —a Maia pareciera que fuera a darle un ataque de tantas sorpresas ese día. Ren se encogió de hombros—. Justo antes de enterarme del embarazo.

La veterinaria pareció recobrar su compostura.

—Yo si decía que te veías demasiado cómoda de la mano con ese ranger ¿eh? —Ren ya se iba a dirigir a la oficina de su jefe cuando escuchó aquello. Se detuvo y miró a la veterinaria que volvía a tener su piruleta en la boca.

—¿Qué? —la mujer tomó su teléfono y comenzó a buscar algo. Al encontrar lo que buscaba se lo mostró: y ahí estaba, el video de la conferencia en donde avisaban sobre el minotauro. Kai, ella y Diecisiete junto a Hayato. Ella y Diecisiete tomados de la mano, él brindándole apoyo.

La pelinegra miró a la otra mujer, se estaba colocando roja.

—No somos nada —Maia pareció querer burlarse, pero se detuvo.

—Bien, te creo —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Ahora ibas a hacer algo, y aprovecha de está de muy buenas contigo.

Ren tan solo suspiró, y entró a la oficina.

 _ **.**_

Al llegar a la cabaña en la noche, Ren tenía la intención de hablar con Diecisiete, aclarar la situación… pero él no apareció.

Ni esa noche, ni las del resto de la semana. Solamente cuando ella se despertaba, se encontraba con la taza vacía de Diecisiete en el fregadero y la cafetera tibia, certificando que él llegaba a la cabaña.

Se sentó en el sofá con las lágrimas bordeando sus ojos. No podía creer que había arruinado la relación de amistad que tuvo con él por un beso que tanto que había deseado… debió imaginarse que tal vez él no compartía sus sentimientos. Que tal vez ese temblor, no era porque ella se lo causaba.

Se apretó el pecho, sintiéndose un poco ahogada. Nunca había sentido esto antes, ¿era posible enamorarte tanto de alguien que llegaba a doler? Y sobre todo ¿después de que ya amaste a alguien?

Recordó a su madre, siempre amorosa y brindándole tanto amor a su padre adoptivo, después de amar tanto a su primer amor.

Pero en ella fue diferente, ella no amó tanto a Seth como creyó… Lo que Diecisiete provocaba en ella, las sensaciones, los pensamientos y los sueños. Nunca nadie le había provocado tanto.

Y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

El sonido del walkie, Lisa y Marie llamándola para salir esa tarde, tomándose el día libre, la hizo secarse las lágrimas y responder afirmativamente.

—Llego en una hora —contestó y se levantó para ducharse. Esa noche esperaría despierta a Diecisiete, estaba dispuesta a hablar con él y aclarar las cosas.

 _ **.**_

Desaparecer durante la semana, no había sido fácil para él. Tenía que lidiar él solo, sobre su rama favorita en aquel roble, con sus pensamientos.

Aquel beso aun calaba en su mente, el sentir el cuerpo de ella tan cerca, como nunca antes. Su calor, sus labios tan cerca a los de él.

Ella se sumergió más en su mente, en sus pensamientos, en sus sueños…

Y él iba a verla cuando ella estaba dormida. Y podía contemplarla, y desear acostarse a su lado y sentir aquella humanidad de ella junto a él.

Suspiró, y se sobresaltó cuando su hermana se acercó a él. Se quedó impresionado al verla, aquel vestido blanco le quedaba precioso.

—Sabía que vendrías —le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—No te hagas, tú me obligaste —la androide soltó una risita, y notó el brillo en los ojos de su hermana—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Dieciocho? —la androide comenzó a anudarle la corbata, y le acomodó el saco.

—Dime.

—¿Cómo supiste que el enano era el indicado para ti?

Aquella pregunta la hizo sonrojarse un poco, y Diecisiete aún no se acostumbraba a ver aquella reacción en ella.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Diecisiete? —el androide apretó los labios, negado a decirle a su hermana lo que pasaba… pero ella era la única en quien podía confiar. La única que sabría que decirle.

Dieciocho ya había aceptado su humanidad en ella, y se acostumbraba… él aún no.

—¿Es la zoóloga? —la pregunta de su hermana lo hizo mirarla— ¿No puedes dejar de pensar en ella? ¿Te sientes perdido, extraño cuando te toca? ¿No puedes dejar de mirarla sin imaginarte lo que sería apretar su mano? ¿Es eso, hermano? —Diecisiete tragó en seco, dándole la respuesta a la androide.

—Me besó el domingo… y yo no dije nada, y la he estado evadiendo —la sonrisa de la androide fue burlona. Ella pinchó el pecho de su hermano con su dedo.

—Ya basta de pensar. Escucha esto —le señaló el corazón—. Deja a un lado la parte androide, y escucha al humano que hay en ti. Ese que grita por salir, por dejarse ver… ese que grita por amar y por ser amado.

»Deja que el corazón te guíe, Diecisiete… y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

—¡Dieciocho! —el androide miró de donde venían las voces, dos mujeres con unos pequeños en brazos le hacían señales a su hermana.

—Únete a la fiesta cuando quieras —dijo la rubia, le dio una sonrisa y se alejó de él.

Soltó un pequeño gruñido y se sumergió aún más en un rincón, negando acercarse a esa gente que en verdad no le caía bien.

Había visto a su hermana tan resplandeciente, tan feliz.

La vio acercarse al enano, ahora su hermano político, y sonrió al ver aquella sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él.

Enseguida supo que hacer.

Dieciocho sonrió cuando sintió que su hermano levantó el vuelo, tal vez solo había necesitado aquel empujón y agradeció haber sido ella la que se lo había dado.

 _ **.**_

Apenas llegó a la cabaña, se encontró con el jeep de Diecisiete parqueado en la puerta de la cabaña

Casi bajó corriendo de su jeep y abrió de un golpe la puerta de la cabaña. Sus ojos conectaron con los del androide en el sofá, se estaba quitando el saco y dejándolo al respaldo.

—¿Podemos hablar? —le preguntó ella enseguida cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—Iba a decirte lo mismo —le comentó el androide. Aquello la hizo soltar una risita, las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

Malditas hormonas.

—No entiendo porqué me ignorabas durante esta semana —le dijo, aun apoyada en la puerta. Diecisiete hizo una mueca—. Si el beso no te gustó, solo tenías que decírmelo —ella comenzó a acercarse al sofá—. Pero…

—Yo… —comenzó a hablar Diecisiete.

—¡¿Eres un idiota?! —le interrumpió sentándose a su lado en el sofá— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Señales de humo? ¿Armarlo en plastilina?

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo Diecisiete provocando que ella gruñera.

—¿Cómo quieres que te haga entender que quiero estar contigo? —le susurró provocando que Diecisiete la mirara sorprendido. Ella levantó la mirada y sus miradas se conectaron. Y Diecisiete se sintió caer en un abismo, siempre que ella lo miraba era lo mismo: se perdía en aquellos ojos verdes y muchas veces, no quería encontrar salida.

Una parte de Diecisiete no entendía como ella quisiera estar con alguien que fue creado para ser una máquina asesina.

Ren desvió la mirada y se tocó el vientre.

—Sé que esto tal vez sea nuevo para ti… y no sepas que decir… También sé que es complicado estar con una mujer en estado, y sobre todo, cuando no es tuyo… pero…

De repente, se sintió callada por unos labios. Tardó tan solo unos segundos en darse cuenta que Diecisiete había tomado la iniciativa, y que estaba ahí, besándola.

Se dejó llevar, Diecisiete parecía un inexperto, pero ella se sumergió fácil en su boca.

El beso se cortó cuando necesitó respirar. Notó que el androide respiraba agitado, y un pequeño temblor lo recorría. Ella lo tocó, colocó sus manos en las mejillas de él y le sonrió con ternura.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir el androide y Ren se dio cuenta que estaba luchando, contra sí mismo y sus propios sentimientos para decir lo que quería decir.

Y lo estaba haciendo, Diecisiete luchaba para dejar salir un poco sus sentimientos, para dejar salir a Lapis, a ese humano que aun estaba dentro de él.

—También quiero… —estuvo seguro de ver los ojos de ella brillar. Ren lo besó con fuerza, casi quitándole el aliento al androide.

El beso era desesperado, y a Diecisiete le gustaba.

No.

Le encantaba.

Ella parecía mantener el control, y el androide no se dio cuenta cuando las manos comenzaron a bajar y desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

Ella se había sentado en su regazo, podía sentir todo el calor de su cuerpo sobre él, en él. Todo su aroma inundando su nariz. Sus manos inquietas tocando todo de él.

Ren metió las manos dentro de la camisa ya desabrochada, acariciando los músculos de Diecisiete. No demasiado grandes, pero sí bastante trabajados.

Un temblor lo recorrió, las cosquillas de las manos de ella mientras recorría su cuerpo. Lo estaba volviendo loco, se sentía agitado, y su mente estaba nublada.

Diecisiete se separó de los labios de ella y comenzó a repartir besos por su barbilla, hasta llegar a su cuello logrando que Ren soltara un gemido.

¡Por Kami-sama! Que delicioso sonido era ese.

Las manos de ella fueron más aventureras, y se dirigieron a su pantalón… ahí desabrochó el botón, y bajó la corredera.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir, Diecisiete la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

—No —le dijo en un susurro—. Aún no —sus rostros estaban pegados, sintiendo el aliento caliente y excitado del otro. Ren se mordió el labio y liberó su mano del agarre del androide. Su mano acarició la cinturilla del boxer de Diecisiete y subió de manera lenta y tortuosa, acariciando, besando, hasta el rostro de Diecisiete.

Ren lo miró a los ojos, el verde y el azul bailaron una silenciosa danza.

—No dejes de besarme, por favor —le pidió ella en un susurro. La única respuesta de Diecisiete fue unir sus labios con los de ella.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Ay! Ay! Aaaaaahhhhhhh**_

 _ **No! Noooo! Fue todo. Morí escribiendo cada parte de esto.**_

 _ **Dios… es que no puedo ni hacer una nota decente, con la emoción que siento.**_

 _ **Quise explorar aún más los sentimientos de 17, los sentimientos de Ren sobre lo del beso.**_

 _ **Amé poner la escena de la cocina, para quien no entendió, ella se tocó pensando en 17…**_

 _ **Me gusta que su relación vaya paso por paso. A mi percepción, Diecisiete no es una máquina sexual, sino, un niño perdido, alguien confundido. Y aunque en su juventud sí cogía a cada rato (los lectores de Lapislázuli entenderán), como androide es algo nuevo para él. Por eso no se sintió listo para tener sexo… eso será algo muy importante en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Recordemos que Diecisiete está volviendo a aprender, y aunque sabe lo que es el sexo, no recuerda haber sabido lo que se sentía.**_

 _ **Así que… les dejo este cap aquí. Sí, algo corto, pero es que tenía que cortarlo aquí, una escena que me conmovió muchísimo por el significado que tiene.**_

 _ **Algo más: Mi queridísima amiga BurumaSan, ha comenzado a escribir un fic de Diecisiete. Su versión de los hechos de lo que pasó después de Cell :')**_

 _ **Pasense por él si desean, en verdad es un fic precioso.**_

 _ **Linda, este cap está dedicado a ti, por tu valentía.**_

 _ **Los quiero a todos, en verdad. Son muy especiales para mí :')**_


	20. 19- Aprendizaje

_**19**_

 _ **Aprendizaje**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Era acaso posible?

¿Era posible que una humana lo tuviera ahí, temblando, con la respiración agitada, con su mente perdida, como si él no fuera una poderosa máquina? ¿Cuando solamente se habían besado?

Por más de media hora.

Un pequeño temblor lo recorrió cuando ella pasó sus dedos, acariciando su pecho. Estaban acostados en el sofá, ella sobre él, acostada en su cuerpo.

Podía sentir el calor de ella a través de su ropa. Su respiración tranquila.

Diecisiete la observó, ella mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras seguía trazando y acariciando con sus dedos en su pecho. Diecisiete tomó un rizo de su cabello y lo estiró distraídamente, éste enseguida se recogió como un resorte.

—¿Sabías que el apodo de caracol te lo puse porque eras algo lenta? —Ren soltó una risita y arrugó la nariz.

—Lo imaginé.

—Pero en realidad, luego lo hice por tu cabello —volvió a estirar el rizo, y éste se volvió a recoger cuando él lo soltó. Ella lo miró, Diecisiete no podía evitar sumergirse en aquel verde.

—Diecisiete ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste podías soñar ahora?

—Sí…

El fuego de la fogata ardía dando el calor que la humana necesitaba.

—Yo he tenido muchos sueños… contigo —soltó una risita—. Son muy… uuufff —ella se mordió el labio–. Candentes.

Diecisiete solamente rió, provocando que ella también riera.

—He soñado contigo —le confesó el androide. Ella, aun acariciando el pecho, levantó la mirada, apoyando su barbilla en su mano para verlo a la cara—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que soñaba con una antigua novia?

—Sí.

—Bueno… al parecer en mi adolescencia sí era muy hormonal —aquello le hizo soltar una risita—. La cuestión es que como que ella me enseñó cosas… y como no las recuerdo, comparaba el toque de las dos. O sea…

—¿Cómo te sientes conmigo? —ella se acercó a él. Sus rostros juntos, sus narices rozándose.

El cuerpo de Diecisiete tembló, siempre sintiendo el calor de la zoóloga sobre él.

—Bien —solo eso necesitó para que ella volviera a besarlo. Y cada beso era diferente al otro. Cada beso tenía su sentimiento, su experiencia.

Cada beso tenía algo diferente que decir, que expresar. Y a pesar de que las sensaciones eran nuevas para Diecisiete, se familiarizó rápido con ellas, que ya sentía que podía identificarlas.

—Diecisiete —le susurró Ren, aun sus labios rozándose.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

—Sí… —ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la habitación.

Ahí, Diecisiete observó que ella se quitó la ropa frente a él, sin ningún atisbo de pena, de temor. La vio en ropa interior, y luego ella se colocó la pijama encima, para después quitarse el sostén y sacarlo debajo de la camisa.

Ella lo miró y le sonrió con ternura.

—¿Vas a dormir en pantalones? —Diecisiete se miró, estaba aun con los pantalones del smoking. Buscó en su armario una pantaloneta y enseguida se cambió.

La cama que había en su habitación era pequeña, pero ahí acostados, abrazados como si fueran uno solo… se sintieron tan cómodos.

Diecisiete se sintió en paz.

 _ **.**_

Despertó junto al nacimiento del sol en el horizonte. Ren aun estaba acurrucada a su lado, sus oscuros rizos esparcidos por su rostro y almohada. Diecisiete estuvo tan tentado en apartar cada uno de ellos, y sumergirse en la suavidad del rostro de la zoóloga. Pero luchó con todas sus fuerzas, el rostro de ella era tan tranquilo en el sueño que no quería romper aquella paz.

Sin embargo, sabiendo que debía salir a comenzar su turno, salió suavemente de la cama, con un inusual cuidado para no despertarla.

Ren se removió, pero no despertó y Diecisiete pudo contemplarla un poco más antes de dirigirse a la ducha y sumergirse en el agua fría, con tal de apagar todo el fuego que su cuerpo sentía.

Al salir de la ducha, ya vestido, con el cabello goteándole y mojando su camiseta del uniforme, Diecisiete abandonó silenciosamente la habitación. Se dirigió a la cocina por su café matutino, y apenas lo terminó, se dirigió a la puerta de la cabaña, en donde al abrirla se encontró con Wild acostada en la entrada de porsche. Ésta, apenas lo vio, levantó la cabeza con las orejas alertas. Diecisiete sabía que para donde él se dirigía, no podía llevarla, así que buscaría la forma de hacerla irse.

Ese día, decidió caminar por su terreno, había dejado la cápsula del Jeep guardada en el bolsillo de la gabardina en caso de tener que llevar a algún maleante hacia la central.

Durante su caminata, su mente divagaba en los hechos del día anterior que aún quedaban grabados en su memoria. Su mente se sumergía en los besos calientes y suaves de la zoóloga, en sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, en el cuerpo de ella junto al suyo, tan caliente, tan placentero que lo hacía vibrar por completo.

En su desesperación, las manos juguetonas de ella tocando, desabrochando, arañando, acariciando.

—Maldición —se quejó el androide al sentir el calor en su cuerpo, al sentir que la sangre subía a su rostro. Wild lo miró, curiosa, luego levantó las orejas como si hubiera escuchado algo y corrió.

Solamente en ese momento, el androide pudo volver en sí, dándose cuenta que la acción de su trabajo comenzaba al escuchar el aullido de su compañera de caza.

 _ **.**_

Había logrado deshacerse de Wild al ordenarle que recorriera el terreno, la loba siempre fiel a él, había obedecido. Diecisiete se sorprendía de lo bien que ella se había adaptado a ser semidomesticada.

Durante la semana, mientras estuvo evadiendo a Ren, sus recorridos consistían en vigilar cada tres horas al Minotauro, al menos, hasta que llegue el otro Ranger que se encargaría de la mitad de su terreno, mientras Diecisiete se encargaba de la otra mitad y justamente del territorio en donde se situaba el animal en extinción.

Dentro de la cueva, el animal aún dormía por el invierno, Diecisiete en verdad podía maravillarse por él. Los grandes y brillantes cuernos, o su pelaje, ya entendía porqué era tan deseado el animal.

Hizo unos recorridos, revisó las cámaras que Kai había vuelto a poner, con tal de mantener vigilado al animal y velar por su seguridad.

—Sabía que estabas aquí —la voz femenina en su espalda lo hizo girarse. Ren usaba ahora un uniforme con el símbolo del departamento de ambiente del parque. Él se había enterado antes de que un día después del descubrimiento del Minotauro, ella obtuvo por fin el empleo que deseaba.

Ren se puso a su lado, mirando al animal, metió sus manos en el abrigo. Ella no le preguntó, ni le cuestionó por qué se había ido temprano.

—¿Dormiste bien anoche? —le preguntó ella.

—Sí —respondió Diecisiete con tranquilidad, su voz era suave. La tomó de la mano y la sacó de la cueva. Ren se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Diecisiete supo responder el beso, ya no se quedaba paralizado como idiota como la primera vez que se habían besado.

—Me alegra tanto —ella se dirigió a revisar las cámaras, y Diecisiete enseguida se apresuró a ayudarla, pues, ella no podría alcanzar las cámaras en su estado.

—¿Cómo pasaste el muro de rocas? —le preguntó bajando la cámara para que ella lo observara.

—Con el mayor cuidado del mundo —le respondió ella. Diecisiete observó que su vientre sobresalía un poco a la camisa de su uniforme, por lo cual, los botones desde debajo del pecho estaban desabrochados y ella usaba una camiseta blanca debajo.

La zoóloga le entregó la cámara, y Diecisiete la volvió a colocar. En silencio, fueron pasando por las cuatro cámaras que habían puesto.

—¿Qué quieres cenar hoy? —le preguntó ella, mientras volvían. Diecisiete observó cómo se amarraba el pelo con delicadeza, y no podía evitar observarla.

—No sé, no ceno.

—¿No vas a cenar?

—Sí —ella soltó una risita, y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

—Entonces yo me encargo.

 _ **.**_

¿Cena? No, lo mejor de la noche fue sumergirse en los labios de ella nuevamente. Besarse como si fueran animales en celo, como si no pudieran estar tan lejos del otro.

El sofá, al parecer, se convertiría en el mejor lugar de la casa. Ahí, se sentía el calor de ambos cuerpos, tan unidos, tan pegados.

Diecisiete volvió a besar el cuello de Ren, solamente para escucharla gemir, puesto que se había vuelto su sonido favorito en todo el mundo.

Estaba de nuevo sin camisa, y ella solamente se dignaba a acariciar sus hombros, a recorrer su pecho, a acariciar y arañar.

Volvió a besarla en los labios, y los sintió salados. Entonces se separó para notar que los profundos ojos verdes de ella brillaban, y unas cuantas lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

—¿Estás llorando? —preguntó Diecisiete, con una suavidad que jamás creyó poseer, le limpió las lágrimas.

—Son las estúpidas hormonas —ella tenía la camisa ligeramente desabrochada, y Diecisiete podía contemplar el encaje de su sostén—. No tengo nada que llorar si estoy feliz.

—¿Estás feliz? —ella asintió y Diecisiete solo podía contemplar sus ojos, tan grandes y verdes, sumergiéndolo por completo. Las manos de ella acariciaron su rostro, provocando la vibración en el cuerpo del androide. Las manos de ella tocaron sus mejillas, viajaron a las orejas y jugaron con sus aretes.

—Mi corazón salta de alegría —le dijo ella. Luego, una de sus manos abandonó su rostro para tomarle la mano y dirigirla a su pecho—. Lo que me haces sentir, es algo que jamás he sentido antes. Es como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

—Sin saber si vas a caer —complementó Diecisiete, provocando que ella soltara una risita.

—Me siento completa —lo volvió a mirar, una pregunta en su rostro "¿Cómo te sientes tú, Diecisiete?"

—Me siento igual —ella dirigió la mano de Diecisiete hacia debajo de su camisa, debajo de su sostén, a la suave piel de su pecho. Quería que él la tocara, y sabía que el androide no lo haría si ella no se lo proponía.

Y Diecisiete tocó la suave piel de ella. Y acarició, y se enloqueció al escucharla gemir.

Y pensó que perdería toda la cordura esa noche.

Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, si no es porque aún algo le incomodaba.

Pero lo alejó, alejó todo eso y se concentró en seguir tocándola, en seguir besándola, en seguir sintiéndola ahí, junto a él, con él.

Totalmente suya.

 _ **.**_

No era extraño verlos llegar juntos a la central, puesto que todos sabían que Ren se estaba quedando en la cabaña de Diecisiete mientras terminaban de construir la suya… y ya estaban en los últimos arreglos.

Pero Diecisiete no quería que ella se fuera.

Sin embargo, había un ambiente diferente en la pareja esa mañana, y todos lo notaron. Notaron que llegaban hablando, que Diecisiete sonreía, y que sin duda, lo más extraño fue el diminuto y discreto beso en los labios cuando se bajaron y se dirigieron cada uno a su camino: Ren a la cafetería a comprar unas cosas y Diecisiete a la oficina central para conocer a su nuevo compañero.

El androide entró a la oficina para encontrarse con un muchacho joven, tal vez de la edad de Kai cuando éste llegó al parque hacía ya dos años. Hayato estaba mostrándole el mapa, lo mismo que había hecho con él cuando entró a trabajar.

—Llegué —dio aviso el androide.

—Buenos días, Diecisiete —saludó Hayato, ya acostumbrado a la forma de saludar del Ranger. El jefe de los Rangers se levantó y el muchacho frente a él lo hizo también—. Bien, Diecisiete. Este es tu compañero: Mauro.

—Mucho gusto, señor —dijo el chico. Diecisiete, a pesar de imaginarse que debía ser más joven que él, ya se había acostumbrado que muchas veces le dijeran señor. Le dio la mano al muchacho.

—Igual —fue lo único que respondió.

—Mauro va a estar a cargo de la zona norte de tu terreno, por el observatorio. Sin embargo, va a quedarse mientras tanto en la cabaña de Ren hasta que terminen la suya —los fríos ojos azules de Diecisiete se fijaron en los de su jefe.

—¿Y ella?

—Pues, iba a hablar con ella para saber si va a volver a su cabaña —Diecisiete soltó un pequeño gruñido, se notaba la molestia en su rostro. No le gustaba mucho la idea de que Ren se fuera a su cabaña y la compartiera con aquel Ranger. Hayato salió y los dejó solos.

—¿Y está buena? —preguntó Mauro rompiendo el silencio, después de unos minutos. Diecisiete lo miró enarcando una ceja— La zoóloga —aclaró. Diecisiete le lanzó una mirada fulminante, que estaba seguro que hubiera salido fuego si tuviera rayos láser en los ojos. Mauro enseguida entendió, se mantuvo callado.

—La verdad es que no veo problema —escuchó la voz de ella, enseguida Hayato y Ren cruzaron la puerta.

—Bien, Mauro. Puedes quedarte en la cabaña de Ren —la zoóloga le dio una sonrisa amable y le tendió la mano, el Ranger se la recibió con una sonrisa.

—No es necesario que te vayas de la cabaña, caracol —intervino Diecisiete. Ren lo miró y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco. Le dio una dulce sonrisa.

—Me quedaré en la cabaña de Diecisiete, señor Hayato —dijo Ren. El jefe asintió y comenzó a organizar unas cosas.

—Bien. Diecisiete, Mauro, espero que se lleven bien, debido a que trabajarán mucho en conjunto. Así que por favor, llevense bien.

Diecisiete sabía que se refería más a él.

 _ **.**_

¿Qué tan importante era el sexo en una relación, cuando ya te sentías completo con la otra persona nada más con el mero toque?

¿Por qué su cuerpo insistía en vibrar y temblar, y su sangre correr hasta su entrepierna cuando la besaba, la tocaba y recorría sus labios alrededor de su cuerpo?

¿Y por qué él, el gran y poderoso androide, temía y se sentía incómodo sobre eso?

¿Acaso temía el lastimarla? ¿Que no pudiera contener su fuerza sobrehumana? ¿Que no pudiera controlarse y la pudiera matar en plena acción?

Tembló con solo pensarlo.

El sonido del agua corriendo en el baño lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, Ren había vuelto de la cabaña de Kai, de trabajar ahí, y había decidido ir a ducharse antes de acostarse a su lado a dormir.

Diecisiete sabía que esa noche no iba a dormir, sino que se quedaría despierto, observando cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con la calma respiración.

—Santa mierda —exclamó Ren en el baño—. ¡Diecisiete! Nada más traje la toalla del pelo ¿Podrías pasarme la otra? —pidió.

El androide se levantó y tomó la toalla. Entró al baño sin siquiera preguntar y quedó paralizado ante la vista.

Ren estaba completamente desnuda ante él. Lo máximo de desnudez que él había visto en ella había sido en ropa interior, y maldijo completamente a esa ropa.

Y durante aquella semana que ya había pasado desde que comenzaron a andar juntos… ella nunca se le había presentado de esa forma.

No podía despegar la vista de ella, de su cuerpo, de sus pechos que tanto había tocado pero hasta ahora había visto. Ella le sonreía, sin atisbo de vergüenza, y le quitó la toalla de las manos.

Se secó con una increíble parsimonia, tal vez, tentando al androide, haciéndolo sufrir lentamente.

Los ojos de Diecisiete recorrieron cada parte del cuerpo que ella secaba: el cuello, los brazos, los senos… ¿Ese era un tatuaje?

—¿Tienes un tatuaje? —le preguntó. Ren lo miró y luego miró al tatuaje a su costado. Le sonrió al androide.

—Fue en mi época de adolescente rebelde —le dijo soltando una risita. Diecisiete observó bien, era una pequeña flor de loto—. Es la hora y papá no lo sabe aún —dijo ella soltando una risita. Se envolvió en la toalla y salió del baño quitando la toalla de su pelo.

La imagen de ella aún desnuda inundaba la mente de Diecisiete, provocando que la sangre corriera ferozmente.

Sintió un dolor en sus pantalones.

—Me debo dar una ducha —dijo, recordando muchas veces que el agua fría servía muy bien. Ren le dio una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —con la sangre subiendo por su rostro, Diecisiete cerró la puerta del baño, provocando que ella lo mirara con total ternura y se dirigiera a colocarse el pijama y esperarlo en la cama.

 _ **.**_

A pesar de ser invierno, y por lo cual, se suponía que no debía haber muchos turistas, el parque se llegó a llenar con turistas esperando, en vano, ver al minotauro.

Sin embargo, eso no los desanimaba y volvían cada día. Susan decía que ahora había más gente llegando a saciar su hambre en la cafetería, y que Jason había tallado unos minotauros de madera para venderlo a los turistas.

Y la gente los compraba.

—Son muy ingenuos —dijo el androide, cuando había llegado a la central y había visto a algunos niños con aquella figura que había que admitir que era buena.

Diecisiete no culpaba que Susan y Jason se estuvieran beneficiando con aquello, ellos no estaban haciendo algún mal, solamente trabajaban.

Diecisiete antes de bajar a la central, había dejado a Wild lejos, aunque ella de todos modos no se iba a acercar a donde habían tantos humanos. Estaba seguro que debía estar cazando.

Diecisiete se había tomado tan solo unos minutos libre para bajar a la central aqu llama mañana, siempre se tomó su trabajo como tiempo completo, pero ahora debía aprovechar que su terreno era menos gracias al nuevo ranger.

Estaba buscando a alguien, y es que necesitaba conversar… y era algo que él usualmente no hacía.

Pero estaba desesperado.

Se detuvo por tercera vez en la puerta de la cafetería dudando de lo que planeaba hacer, de lo que planeaba preguntar. Pero es que tenía que hablarlo con alguien y su hermana estaba afuera de las posibilidades en ese momento.

Necesitaba a alguien que pudiera hablarle más del lado humano qué lado androide y, sobre todo que supiera del tema.

No supo porque pensó a Marie y no Lisa o Hayato… Tal vez, porque de cierta manera confiaba un poco en ella.

Aunque aquello sonara extraño, incluso para él.

Entró a la cafetería y sin mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros, se dirigió a donde estaba la otra Ranger comiendo, se sentó frente a ella sorprendiéndola, pero ella enseguida disminuyó su expresión de sorpresa y enarcó una rojiza ceja.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó Diecisiete. Marie tragó su comida y se limpió con una servilleta.

—Te escucho —ella fijó sus marrones ojos a los suyos. Diecisiete intentó desviar la mirada, avergonzado de lo que venía a preguntar como un chiquillo.

—Estoy con Ren —contó.

—Estoy al tanto de eso —le comentó la Ranger. Diecisiete lo sabía, sabía que todos estaban al tanto porque ellos se habían besado en los labios cuando bajaron del Jeep.

Frente a todos.

Nunca supo porqué lo hizo.

—Sí, la cuestión es… Que aún no hemos… Digo yo no sé…

—¿Es sobre sexo? —Marie era siempre así: directa en todo. El androide desvío la mirada y ella soltó una risita— Ese es el tema. Bien, Diecisiete, has venido el mejor lugar. No hay nadie mejor que yo para preguntarle cómo mantener satisfecha a una mujer ¿que necesitas?

—Yo no sé…

—¡Kami-sama! —exclamó la mujer, creyendo entender— Mira, querido. Nosotras las mujeres, entre las piernas tenemos…

—¡Eso sí lo sé! —murmuró Diecisiete con los dientes apretados, fastidiado. Marie sólo rió.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? ¿Ella quiere? ¿Tú quieres?

—Sí y sí.

—¿Te excitas? —Diecisiete suspiró, se le hacía incómodo hablar del tema.

—Sí.

—¿Eres virgen, Diecisiete? —el androide comenzó a golpear la mesa con los dedos. Sabía que no lo era, los sueños-recuerdos con la pelirroja le confirmaban que había tendido sexo como humano… pero no como androide.

Su transformación a androide solo le había dado lo básico, estaba seguro que no había una programación que le dijera cómo tener sexo cuando él había sido creado para matar.

Todo lo que él había aprendido de relaciones humanas lo había aprendido ahí, en ese parque… con ella.

El socializar, el sentir empatía, el sentir confianza.

El amar.

Él sabía que era el sexo, sabía con qué supuesto propósito los humanos lo hacían, hasta los animales lo hacían… pero no sabía en sí como hacerlo él.

Es como si fuera virgen nuevamente. Teniendo la teoría, pero no la práctica.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Diecisiete? —preguntó Marie, tomando su silencio como una afirmación.

—Veintiuno —respondió, o eso era al menos lo que se había colocado en su identificación falsa.

—Wow, digo, sabía que eras algo joven, pero no pensé que lo fueras tanto.

—Al punto, Marie —la Ranger puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esta es la situación, a mi parecer tienes miedo… es tu primera vez. ¡Y no me vengas con que los hombres no pueden sentir miedo por eso! —le advirtió al notar que el androide iba a protestar— Digo, tratas con una mujer que estuvo casada y está embarazada, es obvio que tiene una experiencia sexual pasada. Déjate llevar, Diecisiete. Habla con ella, que no te de miedo.

»Y lo más probable, es que ella te enseñe de la mejor forma el tener sexo.

—¿La mejor forma? —Marie le dio una sonrisa pícara y tomó de su bebida.

—Con la constante práctica.

 _ **.**_

Regresó al anochecer a la cabaña, Ren terminaba de preparar la cena y lo esperaba sentado en la mesa.

A Diecisiete muchas veces le parecía irreal la situación, debido a que tan solo hacía dos años estaba solo en esa oscura cabaña… y ahora estaba ella, con una comida caliente en la mesa, brindándole una sonrisa que solamente le dirigía a él… llenándole de luz.

—Buenas noches —le saludó ella.

—Buenas noches —le dijo Diecisiete. Desde que habían comenzado a estar juntos, la cena se volvía una cómoda hora, en donde hablaban de las cosas que habían pasado en el día, de cómo Wild había agarrado por el brazo a un cazador y casi lo había dejado sin él, de cómo ella y Kai han estado monitoreando al minotauro mientras el zoológico le contaba los trámites de la adopción.

Se relajaban, y Diecisiete sentía que eran como una pareja normal, que él no era un androide que no tenía pasado, y que era un humano.

Ella lo hacía sentir tan humano.

Y luego llegaba la mejor parte, en donde supuestamente se iban a ver televisión, y terminaban enredados en el sofá, tocándose, acariciándose, gimiendo.

Se sumergían en la boca del otro, en el calor del otro.

En la piel del otro.

Las palabras de Marie sonaron en la cabeza del androide, y decidió que tal vez era hora de sincerarse con ese tema.

—¿Puedo contarte una cosa? —le dijo. Ren estaba sentada sobre él, en ese momento mantenía una mano en su mejilla.

—Lo que sea.

—Quiero hacer lo que sigue a todo esto —le confesó. Ren soltó una risita y comenzó a repartir diminutos besos por la boca de Diecisiete.

—¿Entonces qué esperamos?

—Yo… no sé —ella lo miró—. Digo, sé que alguna vez supe… pero eso quedó en mi lado humano, en mi pasado —vio los verdes ojos de ella brillar, había ternura, había amor en esos ojos.

—Lo entiendo —las manos de ella viajaron por el pecho el androide y bajó hasta el pantalón… soltó el botón.

—Además, tu embarazo…

—De hecho, dicen que es mejor que la embarazada tenga sexo mientras está en gestación —dijo ella con una risita. Acarició la parte baja de la cintura de Diecisiete y rozó su nariz con la del hombre—. Diecisiete, puedo enseñarte. Solo déjate llevar ¿Sí?

Diecisiete jadeó.

—Sí.

—Lo primero, vamos a la habitación.

No necesitó decirlo dos veces, Diecisiete la levantó en brazos, ella envolviendo sus piernas en torno a la cintura del androide y él la llevó a la habitación.

A la cama.

Para dirigirse juntos a la gloria.

 _ **.**_

El techo de la cabaña estaba siendo tomado como nido por unas pequeñas arañas, o eso era lo que él podía ver con su mirada nítida de androide.

El movimiento a su lado lo hizo jadear, recordando lo que acababa de pasar. Miró a Ren, la cual dormía, completamente agotada, la sábana estaba sobre su vientre creando una pequeña loma. Sus senos estaban al aire, redondos, rosados. Su pelo cubría parte de su rostro.

Diecisiete se atragantó, cada imagen de la noche en su cabeza.

Se levantó de la cama, y tomó la ropa interior y una pantaloneta para cubrir su desnudez.

Su cuerpo aún vibraba.

Volvió a mirar a Ren, ella seguía durmiendo, y Diecisiete se mantuvo contemplándola unos minutos más, antes de tomar la gabardina y salir de la cabaña.

Levantó el vuelo, necesitaba estar solo con sus pensamientos, porque si seguía compartiendo la cama esa noche con ella, no se resistiría a tocarla y acariciarla.

Descubrió que sus pensamientos lo habían guiado al observatorio, en donde todo había comenzado, en donde aquel beso había roto todos los muros del androide dejando que el humano se asomara aún más.

Se acostó en el césped húmedo fuera del observatorio. Tan solo cerrando los ojos, pudo rememorar todo lo sucedido esa noche, ver a Ren, sobre él en todo su esplendor, arqueando la espalda en completo éxtasis gritando su nombre, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, repitiendose cada vez en su mente, como si hubiera decidido grabarlo para mantenerlo ahí.

Y luego estaba cuando fue su turno, cuando sintió por primera vez toda esa quemazón, y que su energía, totalmente infinita, se drenaba por tan solo un minuto, cuando a él le tocó el turno de gritar en completo éxtasis.

Y es que… haberla visto desnuda, como muchas veces lo había hecho era una cosa. Tocarla, como lo había hecho anteriormente era otra.

Pero esa vez, el unir su cuerpo con el de ella, con estar dentro de ella… había sido la mejor cosa que pudo haber sentido en la vida. Había sido una sensación tan placentera que quisiera repetirlo mil veces más. Escucharla decir su nombre, besarla, que ella lo besara. Acariciar sus pechos, su cintura, apretar sus caderas. Sentir aquel descontrol final… había sido maravilloso.

Diecisiete habría jurado ver las estrellas en aquel cuerpo sobre él. En aquella figura femenina que se inclinó a él y lo llenó de besos en cuanto ambos terminaron.

Besos y lágrimas de felicidad por parte de ella, felices de haber cumplido ese deseo que tanto se habían reprimido. Por haber culminado el acto, y seguirse mirando a los ojos, rozando nariz con nariz, Diecisiete se había vuelto a sumergir en aquel verde que inundaba los suyo azules.

Ella le dijo todo con esa mirada.

Absolutamente todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Y absolutamente nada más importaba.

* * *

 _Para Lushy._

 _Feliz cumpleaños adelantado :')_

* * *

 _ **Nota: Señor… señor bendito… no sé ni qué decir, porque cada vez que escribo un capítulo más de este fic… siento que me enamoro más y más de ellos y de esto.**_

 _ **Y es que me ha dejado totalmente sin palabras el escribirlo, el escribir a Diecisiete, porque para mí es alguien confundido con las nuevas sensaciones humanas que siente. Digo, Toriyama nos da un hueco de 13 años aproximadamente, en donde el androide rebelde y que toma su misión como un juego en la saga de Cell, se convierte en ese hombre centrado, amante de la naturaleza y maduro que vemos en súper.**_

 _ **En algún momento de su conversión, Diecisiete debió llegar al límite de sentirse confundido y humano en sus sentimientos.**_

 _ **Como se dan cuenta, este cap está enteramente narrado desde la perspectiva de Diecisiete, y es que lo necesitaba. Este cap es demasiado importante, ya marca un antes y un después.**_

 _ **Sí se dan cuenta, este fic está centrado en él, pero también en su ambiente, en sus camaradas, en el bosque, en los animales, en Wild (? XD**_

 _ **Gracias, muchísimas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Gracias, muchísimas gracias por comentar.**_

 _ **No sé imaginan lo MUY feliz que me hacen.**_

 _ **Los adoro, en verdad.**_


	21. 20- Quédate conmigo

_**20**_

 _ **Quédate conmigo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Nos vemos, _cariño_. Disfruta tu día de descanso —no fue solamente el beso en los labios lo que dejó paralizado al androide, sino la palabra usada por la zoóloga lo que provocó que no despegará su mirada del televisor hasta que ella se hubo ido.

 _Cariño._

Era la primera vez que le decía así, y aquello provocaba que su corazón latiera tan rápido como un idiota.

La relación de ambos había mejorado significativamente. Parecían una pareja completamente normal, como solía decir Ren cuando estaban solos. Diecisiete se acostumbró tanto a verla acostada a su lado, desnuda o con ropa, respirando tranquilamente, con los rizos regados por la almohada y su rostro… con su vientre creciendo poco a poco.

Tres meses ya habían pasado desde que comenzaron su relación, y en esos tres meses Diecisiete se sintió tan bien. Se sentía humano, sentía como su corazón latía a mil cuando ella estaba cerca. Cómo jadeaba, cuando la besaba y sentía su piel caliente bajo sus manos.

Apagó el televisor, y decidió salir a al menos sentarse en la porche de su cabaña. Con la primavera llegando, los árboles volvían a restablecerse de hojas, las flores comenzaban a crecer nuevamente, y el viento cálido lo envolvía. Escuchó un estornudo perruno, y miró a la esquina de la cabaña, en el porche, notó a Wild que volvía a bajar su cabeza y apoyarla en el suelo de madera.

—¿No te ordené que patrullaras? —le dijo a la loba. La animal abrió un ojo y lo miró, como acusándolo, como diciéndole _ese es tu trabajo_. Luego volvió a cerrarlos, acostándose de lado, dejando ver una gran panza—. No juegues —dijo el androide acercándose, Wild no le prestó atención, tan solo siguió durmiendo.

La loba iba tomando más de la cabaña de Diecisiete como su territorio, aún no se atrevía a meterse a la casa, pero ya se refugiaba en el porche. Por suerte para Ren, y para Wild, no le había vuelto a tirar a morder a la zoóloga, solamente le lanzaba miradas con sus ojos amarillos cuando la veía. Y Ren, divertida, le devolvía las miradas sin miedo en sus ojos verdes.

De Diecisiete se dejaba tocar y acariciar, e incluso cargar. Se había acostumbrado tanto a él, y a verlo como un miembro de su manada, o incluso ya lo veía como su amo.

Diecisiete se acercó y tocó la panza de la loba. No tenía que ser veterinario para darse cuenta, podía sentir los pequeños bultos en la panza y los pezones de la loba estaban hinchados.

—Estás preñada —comentó— ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? —Wild meneó la cola— ¿Y el padre? ¿Te dejaste coger de un lobo solitario? —como respuesta, la loba volvió a menear la cola— O tú lo abandonaste… —volvió a acariciar el pelaje de la animal y entró a la cabaña. Tomó su walkie que estaba en la mesa del comedor y lo configuró al canal de Ren— ¿Caracol?

La respuesta de Ren llegó enseguida.

— _¡Diecisiete! Estaba justamente pensando en ti, cariño —_ Oh sí, definitivamente le gustaba esa palabra.

—Wild está preñada —le informó. Escuchó su exclamación y la de Kai del otro lado.

— _¿Enserio?_

—Sí. La acabo de ver, está durmiendo en el porche y pude sentir los cachorros.¿Cuánto es que duran?

— _De sesenta a setenta días —_ informó Kai.

— _Y tiene sentido_ —esta vez la que hablo fue Ren— _. Normalmente ellas entran en celo en invierno. Ya debe estar en sus últimas semanas._

— _Sí. He estado informando al departamento del aumento de animales por la época de celo. Los lobos no se quedan atrás._

—¿Crees que llegue a ser peligroso si siguen aumentando? —dijo Diecisiete.

— _No creo, señor Diecisiete. Los lobos no bajan de la montaña. Wild es la excepción. Pero además, su vida en la intemperie no es muy larga. Cinco o seis años._

— _La población de lobos no ha disminuido porque Diecisiete ha espantado a los cazadores… —_ La voz de Ren tenía un tono de orgullo. Aquello hizo sonreír a Diecisiete

—Ustedes son los zoólogos —dijo Diecisiete. Había vuelto a salir para ver a Wild todavía durmiendo—. Ustedes denle el informe a su departamento.

— _Cariño_ —Ren volvió a dirigirse a él— _. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de ir a la cabaña a inspeccionarla? Necesito saber si le construyeron la habitación que necesito para el bebé._

—Bien —dijo Diecisiete en un gruñido y dejó quieto el walkie. La verdad, no le agradaba la idea de que Ren se fuera a vivir nuevamente a su cabaña, pero ella le había planteado la idea… y es que ella se sentía una invitada todavía en la cabaña del androide, y es que él aún no le había planteado la idea de vivir juntos.

Y él quería que lo hicieran, quería seguir teniéndola ahí, verla todos los días, dormir con ella, junto a ella. O simplemente verla dormir.

Quería que vivieran juntos, solo que no sabía cómo decirle.

Se detuvo, no iría hacia la cabaña. Volvió hacia la suya y tomó su tarjeta de pago que había guardado y, al salir, levantó el vuelo.

Sabía cómo proponerle, sin tener que decirle, la idea de que quería que ella se quedara.

 _ **.**_

—Se me hace difícil recorrer largos caminos, se me hinchan los pies —le dijo a Kai mientras éste seguía conduciendo. Se había quitado las botas y se masajeaba los pies. Habían estado inspeccionando al minotauro, monitoreandolo de lejos.

—Bueno, ya tienes ¿Cuánto? ¿Ocho meses?

—Sí. Ya estoy a unas tres semanas de dar a luz —la zoologa se acarició suavemente el vientre, el cual no había crecido mucho desde los cinco meses. La doctora le había dicho que todo estaba bien, que a las mujeres no siempre les crecía mucho el vientre.

—Pareciera que solamente tuvieras seis.

—Lo sé. La doctora dice que todo está bien, el bebé pesa lo que debe pesar, está desarrollado lo que debe estar desarrollado. Que no me preocupe.

—Al menos sabes que está bien —llegaron a la central. Ren miró hacia la cafetería, y casi escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo al ver a una figura conocida sentada, mirándola por la ventana con aquellos ojos grises que hacía tanto tiempo le hacían temblar. Y ahora, solo le causaban desprecio.

—Mierda ¿Ahora qué quiere? —se quejó quitándose el cinturón.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —le preguntó Kai también mirando hacia la cafetería. Ren negó con la cabeza.

—No. Ve a darle el informe a Hayato, yo me encargo —se terminó de colocar la bota y bajó del Jeep. Caminó hacia la cafetería y, al entrar saludó a Jason y a Susan, la cual, acarició su vientre como una madre haría.

Luego, dándose cuenta que no podía evadirlo, se dirigió a donde estaba sentado Seth, sin duda esperándola.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —le dijo. El hombre la miró con molestia y ella le sostuvo la mirada. Se sentó en la silla de enfrente, cruzándose de brazos demostrándole que no la intimidaba.

Seth se sacó algo del saco y se lo rodó por la mesa. Ren lo sostuvo, y se dió cuenta que era una cápsula.

—¿Y esto qué es? —le preguntó.

—Cosas para el bebé —Ren levantó una ceja. Le rodó la cápsula nuevamente hacia él.

—No gracias, yo puedo comprarle las cosas que mi hijo necesita. No quiero nada que venga de ti.

—Tambien es mi hijo, Ren —aquello le hizo soltar una risa, provocando aún más molestia en el hombre.

—Te dije que no. Que fingieras que nada de esto había pasado, que nunca nos casamos, que nunca quedé embarazada. Que me borraras de tu mapa —el hombre soltó un gruñido exasperante, y rodó los ojos—. Nunca voy a olvidar la horrible forma en que me tratabas. Y ahora que por fin estoy embarazada, como tanto deseabas, vienes de los mil amores.

—No vengo por ti, Ren. Vengo a hacerme responsable de mi hijo.

—Y te estoy diciendo que no te necesita. Yo gano lo suficiente para criarlo —Seth volvió a rodar los ojos.

—Puedo pelear la custodia después de que nazca —Ren le sonrió, triunfante.

—No hay custodia que pelear. Tengo la copia del divorcio, no hubo pelea de custodia porque no había hijos de por medio. Hubo adulterio de tu parte, y el divorcio lo pediste tú… querido, si hay pelea de custodia, me la darán a mí —se señaló. Una sonrisa de autosatisfacción adornó su rostro y sus ojos brillaron al notar la ira creciente de su exmarido—. Así que no, Seth. No necesito tu ayuda para criar a mi hijo —y se levantó para salir de la cafetería, dejando al hombre con la sangre subiendole al rostro.

Salió de la cafetería y se dirigió al Jeep. Ahí la estaba esperando Kai, que le preguntaba con la mirada que era lo que había pasado. Ren le sonrió cuando se sentó en el Jeep, y luego explotó en risas sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta se aliviaba.

—¿Me vas a decir que pasó? —preguntó Kai. Ren sentía que el corazón le latía a velocidad por el bajón de adrenalina. Soltó una risa.

—Conduce, te cuento en el camino.

 _ **.**_

Ni una gota de sudor dejó caer cuando terminó su labor. Agradecía a que el imbécil de Gero hubiera agregado más cosas a su programación, hacer el diseño de dónde podría poner el cuarto le fue fácil. Y sin duda, construirlo también.

No gastó mucho tiempo, y sonrió orgullosamente cuando entró a la habitación y se dio cuenta que en verdad, resistiría a cualquier cosa, y que definitivamente había quedado bien hecha.

Ahora quedaba solo pintarla.

Abrió el pote de pintura, y sonrió ante el color que había escogido: Verde menta. Un color que le recordaba a los ojos de Ren.

Escuchó el Jeep afuera, y chasqueó los dientes, Ren había llegado antes y no había completado la sorpresa.

Salió de la habitación, y se acercó al sofá cuando la escuchó decirle algo a Wild.

—Oye, mírame bonito que ahora tú y yo estamos en la misma situación —luego, escuchó la puerta abrirse—. No sé qué haré para que esa loba deje de mirarme tan feo —dijo la zoóloga a la sala. Le sonrió enseguida al androide.

—Llegas temprano —Ren se acarició suavemente y con mucho amor el vientre.

—Tenemos hambre… y antojos —se dirigió al sofá, y le dió un corto beso a Diecisiete en los labios. Se dirigió a la cocina y el androide la acompañó.

Ren, sabiendo que Diecisiete no comía, no le exigía que le hiciera la comida. A veces, él la acompañaba en la cocina y la ayudaba con ciertas cosas: A pasarle una verdura, o calentarle el agua.

Sin embargo, ella no tenía ganas de cocinar esa vez, así que solamente tomó un yogurt que había dejado en la nevera y lo abrió para beberlo.

Diecisiete tan solo la miraba, siempre se descubría observándola, admirandola, siempre cuestionando como ella seguía ahí, con él, con una máquina de matar.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —le preguntó ella, la sangre subiendo a su rostro. Diecisiete enseguida desvío la mirada, mirando hacia el pasillo, agradeciendo que Ren no se haya dado cuenta aún de la puerta que había casi llegando al patio—. ¿Estás sucio de pintura? —le preguntó ella acercándose.

—No —Diecisiete retrocedió cuando ella se adelantó, provocando que soltara una risita—. ¿Me estás ocultando algo, chatarra?

—Por supuesto que no, caracol —le respondió él. Ren enarcó una ceja, terminó su yogurt y dejó la cajita en la cocina. Salió y se fue a dirigir hacia el pasillo, pero Diecisiete la detuvo del brazo—. Vamos a dormir.

—¿Qué me ocultas, Diecisiete? —el androide pudo ver intriga en los ojos de Ren, y suspiró.

No podía negarse a sus ojos.

La soltó, haciéndole señal de que siguiera adelante. Ren se acercó al pasillo y vio la puerta. Miró al androide extrañada y entonces la abrió.

Hizo una exclamación de sorpresa al ver todos los implementos esparcidos, aún sin orden en el lugar.

La cuna, los juguetes, las sábanas… todo esperando a ser usado.

Miró a Diecisiete, que se había adentrado también a la habitación, y había guardado las cosas en una cápsula. Luego, la guardó en su bolsillo y volvió hacia la pintura.

—Diecisiete…

—Quiero que te quedes aquí —le dijo bajando la mirada—. Por eso le hice la habitación al bebé.

Ren lo miró, y Diecisiete pudo ver los ojos verdes de ella brillar. No había cosa que más le gustará a él que ver sus ojos brillar como esmeraldas.

Ella se acercó y enganchó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del androide. Lo conocía, sabía que él era de pocas palabras y mostraba más que todo lo que sentía con gestos. El hacer la habitación del bebé, era un gesto significativo para ella, que decía más que todas las palabras posible.

Entonces ella lo besó, y Diecisiete le devolvió el beso gustoso, sumergiéndose en sus labios y en el placer que sentía cada vez que la besaba.

—Por supuesto que me quedaré —murmuró ella pegada a sus labios.

Y eso era todo lo que el androide necesitó escuchar.

 _ **.**_

—La madera que te sobró podrías usarla para construirle un refugio a Wild —le comentó Ren acomodándose en la cama y apoyándose en su hombro. El androide bajó la mirada hacia ella y notó que tenía manchas de pintura en el rostro.

—Pensaba justamente eso. ¿No crees que se ha acostumbrado más a estar en casa?

—Sí. Pero lo importante es que no ha dejado de cazar, como un lobo normal. Si le hacemos el refugio, ella podrá dejar tranquilamente a los cachorros ahí mientras sale a cazar. No tiene manada, no tiene quien le lleve la caza.

Diecisiete soltó de pronto una risita.

—Tendremos pronto una manada de lobos en nuestro patio —Ren también soltó una risita.

—Un grupo de lobos custodiando la casa ¡Nadie se acercaría!

Y luego se quedaron callados por un momento. Ren suspiró, y acarició su vientre sintiendo como su pequeño se movía, Diecisiete tenía la mano cerca, siempre temeroso de tocarla. Pero Ren le colocaba la mano en su vientre y él podía sentir a la criatura.

Estaba viva, dentro de ella.

—Hoy me encontré a Seth en la cafetería de Susan —le mencionó Ren.

—¿Ese sujeto? —preguntó el androide con desagrado, provocando una risita en la zoóloga.

—Me traía cosas para el bebé. Quería hacerse cargo de su hijo… ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto si estoy haciendo bien… digo, creo que más que todo no quiero que vea al bebé es por la forma en que se comportó conmigo, lo horrible que me trató… porque lo único que quería de mí era a la criatura.

Ella se mordió el labio, y Diecisiete solamente pudo observar en silencio como ella se hacía aquellas preguntas, no sabía cómo responderlas.

—Creo que haces bien —le respondió—. El sujeto es un cabrón, y no te merece. Ni a ti, ni al bebé. Digo, después le enseña sus cosas —Ren soltó una risita y acarició la mejilla del androide. Se acercó y le dio un suave beso.

—¿Qué le enseñarías tú? —Diecisiete hizo una mueca.

—Lo enseñaría a patear traseros de cazadores —Ren volvió a soltar una risita.

—Ren…

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué es en sí el matrimonio? Digo ¿Para que sirve? —Ren levantó la vista y lo vio, mirando hacia el techo con manchas de pintura verde en el rostro.

—¿Me creerías que a pesar haber estado casada, no sé contestarte aquello? —Diecisiete tan solo frunció el ceño y le acarició la cintura—. Creo que es algo más que todo social. La creencia de que el matrimonio fortalece una unión es falsa.

—¿Quieres decir que solamente es para verse bien?

—Sí. Si te digo la verdad, lo que más me emocionaba de mi matrimonio era verme con el vestido de novia —la zoóloga soltó una risita—. Y si te digo la verdad, muchos creen que los hijos dentro del matrimonio o el sexo dentro del matrimonio es lo que está bien visto.

—¿Y no es así? —Ren volvió a soltar una risita y hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Diecisiete, la respiración ella haciéndole cosquillas al androide.

—No. Creo que lo que es el sexo y los hijos importan más cuando es con quién deseas, no porque sea después de haber firmado un papel. Si te digo la verdad… Me siento más feliz contigo, de lo que alguna vez me sentí con Seth.

Aquello provocó una sonrisa en el androide. Apretó un poco más su agarre en la zoóloga, para pegarla a su cuerpo.

—O sea ¿Que no es necesario que nos casemos? —Ren abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y sus mejillas se tornaron de un pequeño rojo. Levantó sus verdes ojos hacia Diecisiete, en cuyos ojos había solamente diversión.

Ella le sonrió. Se levantó un poco y lo besó en los labios.

—No, no es necesario.

—Genial, porque no usaré nuevamente un traje —Ren volvió a reír.

—No te hagas, este fin de semana es la ceremonia de Lisa y Hayato, y usted, señor Ranger, va a ir —Diecisiete hizo una mueca. Ren comenzó a repartirle suave besos en el cuello—. A mí me gusta verte con traje elegante… Digo, me recuerda al día en que por fin confesaste lo que sentías… La primera vez que te abriste a mí —Diecisiete no dijo nada, recordaba ese día a la perfección. Recordaba las palabras, recordaba luego los besos de Ren, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

Tembló. Y luego soltó un suspiro.

—Lo recuerdo —Ren le sonrió.

—Lo sé.

 _ **.**_

Normalmente, cuando ninguno de los dos iba a trabajar, se quedaban sentados juntos en el sofá. Ren tomaba una taza de té mientras Diecisiete dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre el regazo de la zoologa. Ren veía más televisión que él, Diecisiete no le gustaba mucho esa entretención de los humanos. Sin embargo, le gustaba verla a ella estar concentrada en la tv- Se sentó con ella cuando el torneo fue efectuado, escuchándola gritar y soltar insultos a cualquiera que no pudiera con el famoso Mr. Satán.

O simplemente ver su rostro calmo cuando pasaban una serie que le gustaba. Ver una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillar mientras lo veía.

¿Cómo algo tan sencillo como ver tv lograba que Diecisiete viera hasta los más mínimos detalles de ella? ¿QUe se quedara concentrado en su rostro, sintiendo sus caricias de ella viajar por su rostro? Sentir aquella paz, aquel calor que ella le brindaba.

En ese momento estaban como siempre hacían cuando Ren se sentaba a ver su serie. Diecisiete acostado en su regazo, ella acariciando su cabello, su mejilla, su oreja… y luego comenzaba a tararear con voz suave.

" _Somos, las gemas de cristal. El mundo hay que salvar, y aunque creas que no, la forma vamos a hallar…"_

—¿Enserio estamos viendo esto? —inquirió Diecisiete. Ren soltó una risita y continuó acariciándole la cabeza mientras seguía tarareando el intro de aquella caricatura.

—Me gusta —solamente dijo ella mientras las caricias seguían viajando, de su mejilla hasta su cuello, luego subía y acariciaba el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella seguía jugando con su arete mientras Diecisiete veía su rostro tranquilo, mirando aquella serie infantil—. Steven —dijo finalmente.

—¿Eh? —preguntó el androide, miró a la pantalla para notar que ya había comenzado el capítulo. Volvió a mirar a Ren, le brillaban los ojos.

—El bebé se llamará Steven —Diecisiete rió. Ren había estado buscando el nombre perfecto para el bebé desde hace mucho.

Escucharon un aullido en el patio, Wild estaba en el refugio que Diecisiete le había construido en el patio. La pareja se miró, se levantaron y se dirigieron al patio.

Desde donde estaban, ambos podían ver a Wild lamer algo entre sus patas.

—Felicidades, Diecisiete —Le dijo Ren con una risita—. Eres abuelo.

El androide hizo una mueca, pero sonrió. Cuando miró a Ren de reojo, la pudo ver acariciando su vientre.

Sonrió.

Se sentía tan bien.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Un capítulo cortito, y llenísimo de azúcar :")**_

 _ **Definitivamente, escribirlos en los momentos más triviales del mundo me hace feliz. Eso quiero demostrar aquí: Diecisiete tiene tranquilidad por fin, no hay monstruos persiguiendolo, no hay un científico loco que desee acabar con su tranquilidad (Maldito Gero, sigue muerto XD), él merece calma, paz, tranquilidad… Y esa fue una de las cosas que quise plasmar aquí :")**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Los quiero muchísimo y miles de gracias por leer :")**_


	22. 21- Padre

_**21**_

 _ **Padre**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Espero que esté en casa —dijo Dieciocho cruzándose de brazos. Krilin tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—Si no contesta, podemos esperarlo entonces. ¿O volveremos a casa? —Dieciocho negó con la cabeza.

—Esperemoslo —y tocó la puerta. Al principio, nadie respondía, luego escucharon una voz femenina que sorprendió a Krilin pero que hizo sonreír a Dieciocho.

Fue cuando la mujer abrió, que les sonrió a la pareja reconociendo enseguida a la rubia androide, que ellos notaron su vientre crecido, que a Krilin casi le da algo y a Dieciocho le sorprendió en demasía.

¡Por Kami-sama! Su hermano sí que trabajaba rápido. Hacía tan solo unos meses le había dicho que siguiera su corazón y lo hizo.

Pero no solo siguió su corazón y atendió a los sentimientos de la zoologa… también la había embarazado…

Esperen… ¿Su hermano podía procrear?

¿Entonces ella también podría hacerlo?

Su mano se dirigió sin querer a su vientre.

—Tú eres la hermana de Diecisiete —dijo la mujer con amplia sonrisa—. Mucho gusto, soy Ren.

Le extendió la mano, y Dieciocho la recibió saludandola.

—Hola, Ren… él es mi esposo, Krilin —el mencionado salió de su sorpresa y recibió la mano que la zoologa le brindaba.

—Entren, no se queden afuera —dijo la mujer dándoles el paso. La pareja entró—. Tomen asiento, Diecisiete está de turno, pero lo llamaré —ella los sobrepasó y tomó el walkie que estaba en el comedor.

Mientras tanto, la pareja se sentó en el sofá. Dieciocho mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo el ambiente cálido que la cabaña tenía.

El ambiente familiar, humano.

— _¿Dime, caracol?_ —la voz de su hermano, proveniente del walkie la hizo salir su trance.

—Cariño, tu hermana y su esposo están aquí —Dieciocho sonrió con ternura ante la palabra cariño. Era increíble la forma en que ella le decía de esa forma a su hermano. Ella le profesaba tanto amor, ese amor que Diecisiete necesitaba.

— _Estoy en unos minutos allá._

Ren dejó el walkie y volvió a mirarlos.

—Les traigo algo de tomar, y vuelvo —y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Dieciocho —Krilin la llamaba— ¿Ella está…?

—Sí —contestó la androide mirando a su esposo.

—¿Ustedes pueden procrear? —le preguntó. Y Dieciocho se hacía la misma pregunta.

Ren volvió con una bandeja con una tetera y unas tazas de té. La dejó en la mesita y les sirvió, luego les ofreció y bebió de la suya.

—¿Y como les está yendo? —preguntó ella. Dieciocho se impresionó de lo amigable que era, siempre a hacer una pregunta sin conocerlos mucho.

—Bien —contestó Krilin—. No estaba enterado que Diecisiete estaba con alguien.

—Oh —Dieciocho pudo ver la sangre subir al rostro de la humana—. Estamos juntos desde hace solamente cuatro meses.

—Y vaya que fue rápido —dijo por fin Dieciocho con una sonrisa—. Él me habló de ti, recuerdo que estaba confundido de lo que sentía —tomó de su té con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Gracias por echarme al agua, hermana —Diecisiete acababa de entrar a la cabaña. El androide dejó la gabardina en la sillita que estaba detrás de la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina.

—¿Para qué son los hermanos? —dijo Dieciocho logrando sacar una risita en Ren. Diecisiete volvió y se sentó al lado de Ren con una taza de café. La zoóloga le dio un beso en la mejilla logrando ponerlo nervioso, sobre todo frente a la mirada sonriente y burlona de su hermana.

—¿Cómo les fue en la luna de miel? —la pareja de esposos se colocaron rojos ante la pregunta del androide, que justamente había tenido esa intención. Ren le dio una palmada de reproche.

—¿Cuantos meses tienes? —preguntó Dieciocho.

—Casi los nueve ya —respondió la zoologa. La pareja los miró extrañados, puesto que las fechas obviamente no concordaban.

—No entiendo —dijo Krilin— ¿Entonces…?

—Oh —murmuró Ren, luego bebió de su té—. Yo… estaba casada antes… y me separé, y bueno… descubrí que estaba embarazada… —y se quedó callada, tímida.

—Oh, entiendo —dijo Dieciocho con decepción.

Así que no era de Diecisiete. Así que los androides no podían procrear.

—Ren está viviendo conmigo, por lo cual, el bebé también lo hará —respondió Diecisiete.

—Es muy tierno de tu parte, Diecisiete —dijo Krilin.

Ren no podía apartar la mirada de la desconsolada de su cuñada. La rubia mantenía la mirada perdida, con los labios en una fina raya.

Se perdió de la conversación que los hombres comenzaron a tener.

 _ **.**_

Después del té, Dieciocho decidió dirigirse un rato al porche, mientras Diecisiete le mostraba a Krilin a Wild y sus crías. El pequeño guerrero era extremadamente fuerte, había sobrevivido a muchas cosas, no le iba a temer a una loba.

Ren salió, con la intención de hablar con su cuñada y aclarar las cosas.

—No pensé que fuera a decepcionarles que yo hubiera estado casada antes —le dijo como acto de presencia. Dieciocho soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso —dijo.

—¿Entonces? Pude ver cómo desapareció tu sonrisa, Dieciocho.

—No lo entenderías —Ren soltó una risita.

—Pude entender a tu hermano —aquello provocó que Dieciocho riera un poco.

—¿Tú sabes lo que somos?

—¿Lo de androides? —suspiró— Sí.

—Una de las cosas de las que me aferro, es en encontrar mi humanidad —le comentó la androide—. Encontrar cada trozo de mi vida que me haga sentir más humana… y pensar que el bebé era de Diecisiete, me creó una pequeña esperanza… de que si él pudo haber procreado… yo también podría.

Suspiró.

—Pero ahora no sé qué pensar. Ser madre sería algo fantástico, pues me diría que Gero no me dañó totalmente —Ren se acercó a Dieciocho y se apoyó en la barandilla a su lado.

—¿Sabes? La esperanza es lo último que se pierde —le comentó—. Yo perdí un bebé hace algunos años, y me decían que era casi imposible que quedara embarazada de nuevo… y mírame, aquí estoy: panzona —Dieciocho soltó una risita—. A lo que me refiero es: Nunca pierdas las esperanzas, Dieciocho. Ustedes son más humanos de lo que creen, apuesto que tu esposo siempre te lo dice.

—Lo hace —Ren le sonrió

—Es porque es cierto. El papel de tu esposo y el mío es simple: darles a ustedes todo lo que necesitan para sentirse completos, sentirse humanos, que son más que androides.

Dieciocho miró hacia la puerta abierta y observó a Krilin entrar, vendando su brazo, sin duda la loba lo había atacado. Soltó una risita.

—Tienes razón.

 _ **.**_

Se suponía, que con el Minotauro en el parque, él debía mantener más la vista en el animal. Sin embargo, a Hayato se le había ocurrido la ingeniosa idea de colocarlo de guía y guardia a un grupo scout.

—Solo será una caminata —le dijo su jefe mirando a donde estaban los niños, los más pequeños, de aproximadamente siete años, estaban en un círculo siendo dirigidos por un adulto. Los mayores, de unos once, en fila dirigidos por otro—. El minotauro está bien. Solo debes mantenerlos a salvo dentro del terreno.

—Si es por Wild, ella no sale de los alrededores de la cabaña —Hayato negó con la cabeza.

—No es solo por ella. Los dirigentes solicitaron un Ranger, me imagino que quieren que los guíes mientras ellos cuidan a sus niños —Diecisiete volvió a mirarlo, a decir verdad, los adultos eran más jóvenes de lo que se pensaban, tal vez de unos veinte años.

Suspiró.

—Si toca…

—Sí, te toca —el androide se acercó hacia los dos grupos, que lo miraron atentamente enseguida. Una de las chicas mayores se sonrojó y se arregló el pelo.

—Bien —comenzó a hablar—. No cuidaré niños, tan solo les haré una pequeña guía por los alrededores. Las paradas para ir al baño serán cada hora, si no fueron a esa hora… se aguantan. No quiero quejas, no quiero lloriqueos, todos irán al mismo paso. Si un animal salvaje se presenta: no fotografías, los altera. Déjenme que yo me encargo de él.

» Si llegamos a encontrar un cazador furtivo, y está armado, se alejarán lo máximo que puedan y me dejarán encargarme a mí ¿Entendieron?

Los Scouts habían quedado en un completo silencio ante lo dicho por el Ranger. Su tono les decía que era mejor que obedecieran, que no replicaran o habría consecuencias.

Una manita, de uno de los niños más pequeños se levantó, provocando que el androide suspirara.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Señor… —dijo el niño con voz tímida— ¿Cual es su nombre?

—Diecisiete —respondió el androide, algunos soltaron una risita, pero la mirada fría y azul del Ranger los hizo callar—. Esta es la primera parada del baño. Vayan.

—Pero no tengo ganas… —murmuró una niña. Diecisiete la miró, y fue una mirada tan gélida que la hizo temblar.

—Haz que te den ganas —la niña asintió y corrió junto a sus compañeros que se dirigían a la cabaña principal. Con él, solo quedaban algunos de los más grandes y el niño que le había preguntado su nombre, que lo seguía mirando con curiosidad en sus ojos oscuros.

Diecisiete trató de evadir la mirada, pero el pequeño seguía mirándolo y de vez en cuando soltaba una risita.

—¿Te parezco divertido? —le preguntó, y el infante volvió a reír.

—Señor Diecisiete, es muy gracioso —murmuró el pequeño. El androide tan solo soltó un gruñido.

 _ **.**_

Las contracciones eran normales en las últimas semanas de embarazo, pero las sentía más fuertes de lo usual.

Sin embargo, aún sabiendo que le faltaba por lo menos una semana, y sin romper fuente, el bebé no llegaría aún.

Salió a tomar aire en el patio, había decidido tomarse ese día libre. Desde su puesto, sentada en la mecedora que habían puesto en la puerta trasera, pudo ver a Wild en la guarida con sus cachorros.

Había querido acercarse a verlos, pero la loba aún no tenía la confianza con ella, pero una vez que ella se hubo ido a cazar, Diecisiete había ido y había sacado uno de los cachorros para mostrarselo.

Eran tan pequeños y delicados, y pronto crecerían y se semidomesticarian como su madre, protegiendo la cabaña y a su familia.

O tal vez, se volverían solitarios y subirían a la montaña.

Una contracción, más fuerte de las que había tenido, la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y soltar un quejido. Y se dió cuenta cuando un líquido salió de entre sus piernas.

Había roto fuente.

El bebé llegaba.

—Oh, santa mierda —murmuró levantándose y caminando con sumo cuidado, tratando de respirar, y entrar a la cabaña para tomar el walkie y y llamar a Diecisiete.

Detrás de ella, Wild aulló.

 _ **.**_

Sabía que estaba cerca a su cabaña cuando pudo escuchar claramente el aullido de Wild, y sonrió cuando los niños se estrecharon a sus dirigentes, deteniendo sus irritantes cantos, al escucharla, pensando que un lobo estaba cerca. Se sorprendió cuando sintió que le apretaban el pantalón. Y al bajar la mirada se encontró con el niño que le había dicho que era gracioso.

—¿Perdón? —el niño levantó la mirada.

—¿Los lobos comen personas, señor Diecisiete? —el androide enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

—Sí, y sobre todo a niños que no hacen caso —miró a los otros—. Sigan caminando.

Los dirigentes continuaron su canto y los niños lo siguieron, Diecisiete logró quitarse al pequeño de su pierna y siguió guiandolos, pero el pequeño siempre estaba a su lado.

El niño, lleno de curiosidad infantil, comenzó a hacerle preguntas que Diecisiete respondía con cortas respuestas: Sí. No. No sé. Veintiuno.

De vez en cuando, se detenían, cuando uno de los mayores le informaba a los más pequeños datos sobre alguna planta o algún animal.

Minutos más tarde, caminando por la vía principal, Diecisiete pudo notar el inconfundible Jeep de Ren acercarse. Hizo que los niños se orillaran, para darle el paso a la mujer que sin duda había sido llamada a la central.

Sin embargo, el Jeep se detuvo frente a ellos, y Ren respirando agitadamente le miró con desesperación en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué tienes ese maldito walkie apagado? —le dijo, con los dientes apretados.

—¿Lo está? —se revisó el walkie, para darse cuenta que ni siquiera lo tenía. Maldición, lo debió haber dejado caer.

—Señora ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó una de las muchachas Scouts. Diecisiete levantó la vista para ver a Ren hacer una mueca de dolor.

—¿Caracol? ¿Que tienes?

—El bebé ya viene —murmuró—. Rompí fuente hace unos minutos y no contestabas el maldito walkie, así que planeaba conducir.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Conducir tres horas hacia la ciudad?

—¡¿Tienes una mejor idea, genio?! —le gritó ella. Diecisiete soltó un gruñido y miró al grupo, que los observaba con gran curiosidad. Abrió la puerta del Jeep de Ren y señaló a la chica mayor del grupo.

—Sube a tus niños aquí —la chica asintió enseguida, notando la frialdad en sus ojos azules—. Nos vemos en la central, aguanta un poco —le dijo Diecisiete a Ren. Ella asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos, rompiendo el corazón del androide.

Ren condujo luego de que subieran a los niños. Diecisiete saco su cápsula y la hizo explotar, luego, subió a los otros niños en el Jeep, y condujo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la central.

Al llegar, ya Hayato lo esperaba, y a Diecisiete no le importaba lo que su jefe podía decirle. En lo único que tenía su atención ahora era en Ren, ella con una mueca de dolor y tratando de respirar.

Salió de su Jeep y se dirigió al de Ren abriendo la puerta del conductor.

—Sal del auto —le dijo, y ella lo miró confundido. Sin embargo lo hizo. Diecisiete la tomó en brazos, cargándola—. Sostente fuerte —le dijo, y sin pensarlo, sin importar que los demás estuvieran observando, levantó el vuelo.

Abajo, los scouts, su jefe, y los chismosos de la cafetería, quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a un sujeto volar.

Diecisiete apretó el cuerpo de Ren, mientras ella aprisionaba su cuello en sus brazos.

—Agh… me duele —se quejó la zoóloga, enterrando su rostro en el hueco del cuello del androide.

—Llegaremos en unos minutos —dijo Diecisiete.

—Lo siento por gritarte.

—No importa.

—Gracias, cariño. Gracias por estar conmigo, te amo.

En ese momento, Diecisiete no supo qué decir, tan solo le apretó más, acariciando la espalda de la mujer.

Ya llegado al hospital, no tardaron en quitarla de sus brazos para sentarla en una silla de ruedas y llevarla a una habitación.

La enfermera le preguntaba distintas cosas mientras la dirigía, y Diecisiete las escuchaba en silencio.

Al momento en que llegaron a la habitación cerrando enseguida la puerta, y Ren se sentó en la camilla, fue que la enfermera se dirigió a él.

—¿Es el padre del bebé?

—Ehh… —Diecisiete cruzó miradas con Ren— No.

—¿Qué parentesco tiene con la embarazada? —volvieron a mirarse, no sabían qué responder. Llevaban juntos cuatro meses, pero nunca habían establecido títulos entre ellos.

—Es mi novio —respondió Ren. Diecisiete asintió. La enfermera siguió llenando un registro.

—Comprendo la situación… ¿Figurará como padre del bebé? —les preguntó a ambos—. O vendrá el verdadero padre.

Volvieron a mirarse, Diecisiete observó los fijos ojos de Ren y decidió enseguida.

—Yo seré el padre —la sonrisa de Ren fue la más hermosa que alguna vez había visto.

—Listo, linda, necesito que te quites la ropa —dijo la enfermera. Ren asintió y comenzó a quitarse la gabardina. Diecisiete estaba paralizado, no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos.

Nunca había estado en una situación como aquella, y no sabía nada del tema. No estaba preparado ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Diecisiete. Cariño —la voz de Ren, lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Ella le estaba entregando su ropa doblada, ya había cubierto su cuerpo desnudo con la bata. Diecisiete la recibió.

—Ahora acuéstate, el doctor llegará en unos minutos.

—¿Doctor? —preguntó el androide provocando que Ren soltara una risita.

—Estaré bien, cariño —le dijo ella, pero un quejido de dolor la contradijo. Diecisiete se preocupó ¿Eran normales todos esos dolores?

La puerta se abrió y un hombre en bata entró provocando que un ligero temblor recorriera la espalda del androide. Todos sus músculos estaban tensionados, esperando un ataque. Pero éste no llegó. El hombre no era un enemigo, no iba a hacerle daño ni a él, ni a Ren, ni al bebé.

—Entrarás en trabajo de parto —dijo el doctor. Miró a la enfermera que enseguida miró a Diecisiete.

—Lo siento, señor. Tiene que salir.

—¿No puedo…? —la enfermera se negó. Diecisiete cruzó miradas con Ren, ella le sonrió nuevamente, se veía agotada y adolorida.

—Ve, estaremos bien.

Diecisiete asintió y salió de la habitación. Afuera, se sentó en la banca que había enfrente de la habitación, paralizado, con la ropa de la zoóloga entre sus manos. A su lado, escuchó una risa.

—Primerizos ¿No? —miró a su lado para encontrarse con un hombre, éste tenía una pañalera en el hombro ¿Acaso debió haber traído eso? Recordaba haberle comprado uno a Steven.

¡Idiota!

—Te entiendo —continuó el extraño—. Es horrible que te saquen de ahí, y te duele su dolor —el hombre miró a la otra puerta—. Es nuestro segundo hijo, pero aún siento los nervios. No sabes cómo va a salir todo allá dentro. No sabes si las cosas se van a complicar, y no estás ahí para apoyarla, para tomar su mano y decirle que todo estará bien, que el dolor pasará y que pronto tendremos a nuestro hijo en brazos.

Sí, Diecisiete sentía todo eso. Estaba asustado por Ren, por dejarla sola en esa habitación de hospital, por no estar a su lado. Le dolió ver ese dolor en sus ojos.

Pero confiaba en ella. Sabía que ella era fuerte y podía con eso. Ella había podido con muchas cosas: con un divorcio, con un patán, incluso con él y su pasado no recordado. Con él y su testarudez. Con él y su falta de tacto. Con él y su corazón de metal.

Ella no le apartaba la mirada. Ella le enfrentaba cuando debía hacerlo, incluso cuando apenas se conocían.

Ren era la mujer más fuerte que Diecisiete conocía.

—Ella es fuerte —murmuró. El hombre a su lado volvió a soltar una risa.

—Por supuesto, amigo. Ella es fuerte, va a poder con esto.

 _ **.**_

Fueron tal vez, los minutos más largos de su vida. Tal vez debió volver a la cabaña y traer la pañalera, tal y como el otro hombre había traído. Pero no, no podía dejarla ahí, necesitaba saber cómo estaba. Necesitaba quedarse porque era la única forma de sentir el poco ki que la humana poseía. Y solo sentirlo le daba la certeza que ella seguía viva.

La puerta se abrió, y el doctor y la enfermera salieron. Ambos con una sonrisa de que había hecho todo bien. Lo miraron, esperando que se levantara. Diecisiete salió de su trance y lo hizo.

—Es un niño sano —le dijo el doctor y le dió el paso. Diecisiete entró, Ren estaba sentada en la cama con un pequeño bulto en brazos. Apenas lo miró, sus ojos brillaron y luego volvieron a la criatura.

—Es hermoso —le dijo la mujer. Diecisiete se acercó un poco más y Ren le mostró al bebé. Era tan pequeño y se veía supremamente delicado. Tenía la piel clara y el poco cabello que le salía era rojo—. Tiene el color de cabello de mi padre —susurró Ren, luego miró a Diecisiete— ¿Quieres cargarlo?

El androide estaba fuera de base, sintiendo un calor en su pecho totalmente diferente al que Ren le hacía sentir. Dejó la ropa de la zoóloga en la cama y tomó la criatura que Ren le entregaba.

El peso del bebé era mínimo, y Diecisiete sentía que podía romperlo. Mirándolo, dándose cuenta de lo delicado y humano que era, se reprendió ¿En qué estaba pensando al tomar el puesto de padre de la criatura? ¿Acaso era capaz de cuidar a una cosita tan delicada como esta?

—Ren, yo no sé…

—¿No sabes qué, Diecisiete? —ella sonrió, eran poquísimas veces que Diecisiete la llamaba por su nombre y no por el apodo.

—No sé… —volvió a decir. La miró, y la zoóloga pudo ver algo de desesperación en sus ojos, algo que pocas veces había visto en él. El androide le entregó con cuidado al bebé y se alejó de ellos provocando que Ren entendiera tal vez que era lo que quería decir—. Yo… voy a volver a la cabaña a buscar sus cosas.

—Diecisiete —lo llamó Ren cuando él ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación. El androide cruzó miradas con ella, había un brillo en sus ojos—. Serás un gran padre, confío en eso.

Diecisiete solamente salió de la habitación y del hospital, ahí, levantó el vuelo.

 _ **.**_

Llegó primero a la cabaña, entró a la habitación del bebé y tomó la pañalera. Guardó mantas, ropa de bebé y pañales. Luego, se dirigió a su habitación y guardó ropa para Ren.

Salió de la cabaña y levantó el vuelo hacia la central, en donde no encontró los Jeeps parqueado así que supuso que Hayato los tenía. Entró a la oficina para encontrarse con su jefe, a Marie y a Lisa. Estas dos últimas lo abordaron con preguntas.

—Ella está bien —fue lo único que dijo el androide.

—¿Cómo que saliste volando? —preguntó Marie.

—No tengo tiempo para eso —respondió el androide y se dirigió a donde el jefe. Éste enseguida le entregó las cápsulas.

—Felicidades, Diecisiete —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. El androide no respondió, tan solo tomó las cápsulas y salió.

Afuera, sacó la suya y la hizo explotar. Se subió al Jeep, dejó la pañalera en el otro asiento y decidió conducir hasta la ciudad.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y esas tres horas le iban a servir bien.

Durante el camino, pensó en todo lo que su vida y su rutina cambiaría con el bebé en casa. Y aunque lo había planeado, no se había dispuesto a pensar bien las cosas.

Sobre todo ¿Por qué tomó el lugar del verdadero padre del niño?

Sí, odiaba al sujeto con toda su alma… pero él era el padre, no Diecisiete. Ren era la que tenía que escoger que él figurara como padre, no él mismo.

No supo de dónde le salió ese deseo, ese anhelo de colocar su nombre ahí. Tal vez, tenía que ver que la criatura también era parte de Ren. Era de ella, y ella estaba con él. O tal vez, porque cuando Steven estaba en el vientre, Diecisiete lo sintió. Lo sintió moverse, patear.

Crecer.

Lo sintió de cerca, y ya se venía haciendo la idea de criarlo como si fuera suyo.

Tal y como el padre adoptivo de Ren con ella, a la cual amó como una hija. Eso debía hacer él con el bebé, darle ese poco, pero significante amor que él podía brindar.

Enseñarle. Criarlo. Cuidarlo.

Amarlo.

Suspiró, y echó una mirada a la pañalera. Entonces, aceleró.

 _ **.**_

Le dieron enseguida la salida a Ren, y aprovechando que había descansado un poco durante el viaje de Diecisiete hacia el hospital, tomaron nuevamente rumbo hasta el parque.

Diecisiete trató de conducir rápido, pero a la vez con cuidado, porque no quería que les cayera la noche antes de llegar a la cabaña. Pues, antes de que le dieran la salida a Ren, el hombre que había estado junto a él mientras esperaba, se dedicó a explicarle varias cosas, entre esas, que un recién nacido no se puede sacar tan pronto en la noche.

—Calma, Diecisiete —dijo Ren, a su lado, el pequeño Steven dormía en sus brazos—. Apenas son las tres, y apenas nos falta una hora para llegar.

—Creeme que te espera un comité de bienvenida en la central —la zoóloga solamente soltó una risita. Diecisiete la vio escribir un mensaje de texto, sin duda a su padre.

—Papá va mañana a la casa, quiere conocer al bebé —Diecisiete apretó los dientes, saldría temprano para no tener que ver la cara del padre de Ren por ahora.

No sé sentía preparado para eso.

Llegaron a la central y, tal y como Diecisiete había predicho, tenían un comité. Marie, Lisa, Kai, Jason y Susan estaban esperando a ver a la criatura, y no los dejaron libres hasta que Diecisiete replicó de que ya quería irse a casa, una hora después.

Apenas llegaron a la cabaña, Ren respiró profundo, como si el olor del lugar le aliviará los nervios y calmaran los horribles olores del hospital. Enseguida, se dirigió a la habitación a alimentar al pequeño Steven que había comenzado a llorar.

Diecisiete se sentó en el sofá, soltando un suspiro, y luego se dirigió a la había, con la intención de dejar la pañalera, pero se quedó quieto, observando a madre e hijo.

Se sentía un intruso en aquella situación, pero no podía dejar de mirarla a ella, con tanta paz en su rostro, fijando sus verdes ojos en la criatura que succionaba ávidamente de su pecho.

Su mano acariciaba aquella cabecita pelirroja, y de vez en cuando sus dedos acariciaban la manita del bebé.

Era hipnotizante la escena, y Diecisiete se sintió tan conmovido, el calor en su pecho se agrandaba cada vez más.

—Sé que estás ahí, Diecisiete —le dijo ella, en apenas un susurro. Luego levantó la mirada para verlo—. ¿Quieres acercarte a verlo? —Diecisiete no se movió del lugar, lo había visto en el hospital, y le había parecido la criatura más pequeña y delicada del mundo.

Ren entendió su silencio, se guardó el seno cuando el pequeño Steven terminó de mamar, le sacó los gases a la criatura y lo dejó en la pequeña cuna.

Cuando ella se acercó a él en la puerta, se empinó y lo besó en la mejilla.

Diecisiete se quedó a solas con el bebé, por primera vez. Se acercó con cuidado a la cuna y se apoyó en ella observando a la criatura. Su mano cayó dentro de la cuna, cerca al bebé, pero sin atreverse a tocarlo.

¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podía hacer derrumbar los muros de un fuerte androide? ¿Cómo algo tan frágil podía hacer que técnicamente cayera a sus pies?

Su dedo pasó por la mano de la criatura, y él, tal vez por mero instinto, apretó el dedo del androide provocando que sonriera.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Ay! T_T**_

 _ **No puedo, simplemente este capítulo lo fue todo! Es que amé escribirlo, es que ya tenía que pasar.**_

 _ **Finalmente, el último muro de Diecisiete se ha derrumbado.**_

 _ **Steven es el primer bebé que Diecisiete adopta. Sabemos que ellos tienen un hijo juntos, pero no sabemos la procedencia de los adoptados. En mi versión original (en momentos), Steven era hermano mayor del otro hijo de adoptaban. Pero en esta versión, decidí hacer que fuera hijo natural de Ren, pero adoptado por Diecisiete.**_

 _ **Y aquí está, el primer bebé adoptado. El segundo causante de la maduración de nuestro androide :") :")**_

 _ **De aquí al otro cap habrá un salto en el tiempo, para acelerar un poco las cosas e irnos a ver cositas dulces, y tal vez, un poco de drama XD**_

 _ **Lo siento, adoro el drama.**_

 _ **La cosa del bebé no se quedará así, recordemos que hay un padre biológico, que ha Sido humillado… y no hay nada peor que un hombre humillado XD**_

 _ **Los quiero. Miles de gracias por leer :") :")**_


	23. 22- Origen

_**22**_

 _ **Origen**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Un año después_

Era como un final feliz de una historia feliz. Sí, podría decirse que Diecisiete estaba viviendo el final feliz de su historia: Los días pasaban calmos, con los típicos cazadores molestando. Ren trabajaba, investigando y cuidando el bienestar del minotauro, el cual vagaba a sus anchas en el terreno de trabajo del androide.

A veces, se intercalaban quien cuidaba al pequeño Steven: La mayoría de veces era Ren, la cual permanecía a veces en la cabaña registrando todo en su computadora.

A Diecisiete le gustaba verla cuidar al pequeño, más que hacerlo el mismo. Y es que el pequeño Steven era una criatura indefensa, con unos ojos tan azules y un pelo tan rojo que extrañamente se le hacían muy familiares.

Demasiado, diría él. Pero no le importaba, porque el bebé le gustaba mucho, y aunque no fuera de esos de mostrar mucho afecto, con él lo hacía.

Los momentos favoritos del androide era el baño. Había comprando una bañera, y en las mañanas, él y Ren solían tardar una hora metidos en ella, hablaban, reían, o solamente se miraban como un par de niños enamorados.

A veces, Steven se les unía, y eran como una familia feliz de un cuento feliz.

Un final feliz, que en realidad no era aún el final. Y es que ninguno sabía de las tormentas que se acercarían.

Todo empezó con una simple frase:

—Diecisiete, mi padre insiste en conocerte —le dijo Ren. Diecisiete la miró, estaba a punto de salir a su turno en el bosque. Ren estaba en ropa de casa, ese día tenía descanso, en ese momento estaba alimentando a Steven, el pequeño pelirrojo lo miraba con curiosidad en sus ojos azules.

—¿Es necesario? —preguntó el androide. Había evadido al padre de Ren bastantes veces. Desde el nacimiento de Steven, cuando el hombre llegó a conocer a su nieto y Diecisiete pasó todo el día trabajando. Y así era cada vez que llegaba el hombre, siempre se iba.

Y es que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante él. No sabría qué decirle o si su cara lo asustaría y convencería a Ren de irse de su lado.

—Sí, lo es —Ren suspiró—. Solo quiere verte, conocerte. Comprendelo, su hija está viviendo con un hombre al cual nunca ha visto.

—¿Teme a que sea un tipo de asesino en serie? —preguntó el androide con una ceja enarcada, Ren tan solo soltó una risita.

—Tal vez ¿Yo qué sé? No tienes que caerle bien, solamente dejarte ver. Es todo —ella lo miró, y Diecisiete se adentró en sus ojos.

No tenía voluntad cuando ella lo miraba de esa forma.

Suspiró.

—Bien ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Vaya error.

 _ **.**_

Fue al día siguiente, en que él pudo pedir el día libre y Ren trabajó hasta medio día. Diecisiete se había quedado en casa durante la mañana, solo con Steven. El pequeño niño, el cual apenas tenía once meses, era bastante activo, y Diecisiete debía mantener siempre un ojo en él. Sobre todo, porque le gustaba ir al patio, y aún Wild no se había acostumbrado a él, por lo cual, el androide ni sabría que podría hacerle la loba o sus tres crías al niño.

Ren llegó al mediodía, se dio una ducha rápida y salió enseguida. El androide ya se había cambiado y había cambiado al pequeño.

Antes de salir, ella le sonrió, esa sonrisa que a él le gustaba mucho ver en ella, una llena de amor y felicidad.

Subieron a la nave. Entre los dos la habían comprado para que a Ren, la cual le había seguido insistiendo que la enseñará a volar y él se seguía negando, le fuese más sencillo y rápido ir a la ciudad cuando se requería.

No era una nave muy grande, era discreta, lo ideal para tres personas. Diecisiete había aprendido a conducirla de inmediato, como si ya hubiera sabido hacerlo con anterioridad.

—¿Estás nervioso? —le preguntó Ren. A decir verdad, no lo estaba ¿Porque debería estarlo? Bueno, era el padre de Ren, quién más tenía influencia en ella… el que podría convercerla de dejarlo.

—No —contestó. Aunque debía admitir que tal vez lo estaba, solo un poco.

Volvió su vista al frente cuando do ya la ciudad apareció en el horizonte. Sabía que el padre de Ren vivía a las afueras, en la zona rural de la capital del norte. Cerca a un bosque por las montañas.

La capital del Norte provocaba un ligero escalofríos en el androide, sobre todo porque no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba el laboratorio de Gero, el cual sí, estaba destruido, pero aún así traía los recuerdos de su despertar a la cabeza.

Recuerdos tanto buenos como malos.

Los buenos eran más, recordando cómo había aplastado la cabeza del científico con su pie. Aaahhh se había sentido tan bien y dulce esa venganza.

—No quiero saber lo que estás pensando, debido a que tienes esa cara de psicópata —le comentó Ren con burla. Diecisiete soltó una risa.

—Te daría pesadillas, caracol.

—No lo dudo. Sé que es de temer cuando do colocas esa cara y los ojos te brillan de esa forma —Diecisiete la miró.

—¿De qué forma? —ella estaba jugando con Steven, y luego volvió a mirarlo, provocando que el androide riera ya que ella estaba tratando de imitar su cara— No te sale —Ren se recompuso y rodó los ojos.

—No, no me sale.

Eso era algo que le gustaba a Diecisiete de ella, lo comprendía, incluso sus miradas más horribles que tenía.

" _Cara de monstruo, corazón frágil"_ eso le había dicho una vez ella, cuando él le preguntó si a veces no se asustaba de él.

Ren le dio la indicación de dónde parquear y luego de que bajaran, Diecisiete convirtió la máquina en una cápsula y se la entregó a ella para quemar guardara en su bolso.

Diecisiete pudo notar que al parecer el amor por la naturaleza de Ren fuera inculcado por sus padres, ella decía que su padre natural tenía ese amor, y al parecer el adoptivo también.

No le sorprendió que ella hubiese estudiado lo que estudió. Y lo agradeció mucho.

Tocaron la puerta, y esperaron. Diecisiete puedo escuchar el movimiento dentro de la casa.

Al abrir la puerta, Diecisiete pudo notar, de inmediato, todo el amor que nunca había visto en alguien, en aquellos ojos que miraban a Ren.

Según tenía entendido, el peleador había criado a Ren como suya, desde que ella tenía cinco años.

No sabía como se suponía que tenía que actuar frente a su suegro, o qué decir. Tampoco sabía cómo iba a reaccionar aquel hombre enorme, pero no se esperó encontrar miedo en su rostro cuando lo miró y que colocara a Ren, que cargaba cuidadosamente a Steven, detrás de él para que no pudiera llegar a ella.

Si tan solo supiera…

—¿Papá? —dijo Ren soltando una risita.

—Ese es uno de los que atacó el centro comercial, Ren…

—Lo sé, papá —le mujer bajó el brazo de su padre que la estaba protegiendo. Y luego le brindó una sonrisa dulce—. Diecisiete se ha reivindicado con la sociedad, él es ranger en el parque… ahora estamos juntos —Diecisiete se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró al hombre que le devolvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué mejor no entramos? —dijo la zoóloga y jaló a su padre para que entrara a la casa. Luego, se devolvió a Diecisiete, tal vez creyendo que iba a escapar y lo tomó de la mano. La calidez de su piel humana filtrándose en la de él.

Y otra vez aquella sensación de calidez en el pecho cada vez que ella lo tocaba.

Su corazón latiendo rápido, como idiota.

Maldición. Un año juntos y eso aún no había cambiado, ella lo dejaba fuera de base con tan solo un toque.

Entraron a la salita y Ren lo hizo sentarse en el sofá, frente a su suegro, que le lanzaba una mirada llena de desconfianza.

¿Era normal que eso pasara?

¿Debió haberle pedido consejos a alguien? ¿A Hayato? ¿A Lisa? ¿A Marie?

—Papá ¿La caja está donde siempre? —preguntó Ren dejando a Steven en las piernas de su padre. El hombre la miró, relajando su ceño y asintió. Diecisiete sintió los suaves labios de Ren en su mejilla—. Ya vengo, faltan dos personas que debes conocer.

Y subió las escaleras dejándolo solo con su padre. Diecisiete no sabía qué decir, así que prefirió mantenerse callado.

Era el colmo que se hubo enfrentado a tantos sujetos que le disparaban en la cara, y no podía soportar la mirada azul del padre de Ren.

—Seamos directos ¿En donde está? —dijo el hombre. Diecisiete enarcó una ceja sin entender a qué se refería.

—No entiendo.

—Los vi en el centro comercial. Estabas tú, la chica rubia y él.

—¿Dieciséis?

—Madeline me contó que estaba muerto, por eso me sorprendió verlo ese día, junto a ustedes, sin decir nada mientras ustedes destruían —Diecisiete no entendía nada, no sabía que tenía que ver Dieciséis en todo esto ¿Quién era Madeline?—. Me alegré mucho que Ren hubiese ido a buscar a Seth en el estacionamiento… no soportaría que ella lo viera… No así, cuando su madre le dijo maravillas de él. Y luego cuando apareció en aquel torneo… agradecí que ella no lo reconociera, que se viera diferente en la fotografía que ella posee.

Y ahí Diecisiete comenzó a atar cabos: La organización que no podía mencionarse, la historia de la madre de Ren con su padre, que la descripción del hombre le sonara un poco familiar… El padre de Ren. Miró a Steven que se chupaba el dedo. Cabello rojo y ojos azules…

—¿Qué tiene que ver Dieciséis en todo esto? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—No entiendo por qué llamas a Gero así… —le dijo el hombre— pero el sujeto con el que estabas ese día, fue oficial en una organización militar llamada _la patrulla roja_ , y según me dijeron murió… Se sabe que su padre, el Dr. Maki Gero, era un gran científico, pero algo loco… Diecisiete ¿Estás bien? —el tono brusco del hombre se había suavizado al notar la palidez en Diecisiete.

Dieciséis era hijo de Gero… pero no solo eso.

—Volví —la voz de Ren sonó detrás de él, mientras bajaba las escaleras, Steven se sacó el dedo de la boca y aplaudió a la llegada de su madre. La zoóloga se sentó a su lado y sin mirarlo le puso una fotografía en la mesita—. Aquí está mamá —Diecisiete pudo ver en la fotografía a una bella mujer, que era como una versión mayor de Ren. Eran idénticas, el mismo cabello oscuro y rizado, y los mismos ojos verdes—. Y conoce a papá —y le colocó otra fotografía. Una que Diecisiete enseguida supo quien saldría.

Lo reconoció de inmediato, aunque se viera tan diferente, y aunque ya le habían dado la información antes, no se sintió preparado para verlo.

Dieciséis, con humanidad en su mirada, posando firmemente en uno de los trajes de la patrulla roja.

Gero, Dieciséis, Ren…

Se levantó bruscamente y salió al patio, ignorando el llamado de su novia detrás de él.

Sentía que le faltaba el aire, como si fuera indispensable para él.

Gero, Dieciséis, Ren.

No soportaba toda la información que acababan de darle, sentía como si le clavaran agujas en su pecho.

Gero… el sujeto que había acabado con su humanidad y con la de su hermana, que los convirtió en máquinas y provocó que no recordarán absolutamente nada de su pasado.

Sin pasado, sin vida.

Dieciséis, aquel sujeto silencioso que se convirtió en algo más que un compañero de desastres que no participaba, pero tampoco decía palabra alguna. Que amaba los animales como a más nada en el mundo.

Era hijo de Gero.

Ren, la mujer molesta que le demostró la humanidad que creyó perdida, que le enseñó algo más que el amor y la libertad. Que le enseñó a apreciar más de la naturaleza, más que protegerla, a amarla.

Era hija de Dieciséis.

Era nieta de Gero.

—¿Diecisiete, estás bien? —la voz de ella, detrás de él, sonaba tan preocupada. Diecisiete se dio la vuelta y la vio apoyada en el limonero. Oscuros rizos entornando un blanco rostro y ojos verdes brillando… Amándolo.

Gero le quitó su humanidad. Ren se la devolvió.

La miró, pero no podía evitar recordar la conexión de ella con el sujeto que arruinó su vida.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando ya se imaginaba con el pasado atrás, este volvía a atacarlo? ¿Por qué el fantasma de Gero, de sus máquinas y de lo que le hizo a él, volvía como una sombra a posarse sobre él?

—Yo… —dijo. Los ojos verdes de Ren lo miraban con preocupación—. Necesito estar solo. Te veo en casa.

Y salió volando, dejándola a ella totalmente confundida.

 _ **.**_

Ren se compuso y entró enseguida al salón. Su padre, que había logrado dormir a su hijo, miraba atentamente la fotografía de su madre. Ren estaba confundida, había estado tan feliz de que su padre conociera a Diecisiete, y sobre todo, que lo aceptara, que no se imaginó que algo así podría pasar.

Recordó los ojos azules del androide: confundidos, tristes, perdidos en el pasado.

Aquella estrellas pérdida volvía a brillar, alejándose de ella.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —le preguntó la zoóloga a su padre. El hombre siguió mirando la fotografía de Madeline.

—Ren, siéntate. Debo contarte algo.

Ella lo hizo ¿Quién iba a imaginar que da visita haría desenterrar los fantasmas del pasado?

 _ **.**_

 _Ser secretaria de un científico loco, no era para nada bonito. Muchas veces, podía escuchar gritos y quejidos a través de la puerta que separaba su oficina del laboratorio._

 _Había veces que veía cuerpos cubiertos entrar, y nunca volver a salir. Veía a los soldados de la patrulla roja entrar y salir, algunos heridos, otros no salían._

 _Tenía la obligación de mantener el silencio, o sino, podrían matarla._

 _Madeline se cuestionó porqué había elegido ese trabajo en primer lugar, ah sí, por dinero._

 _Maldición._

 _Debió haber sido más lista._

 _Levantó la vista cuando justamente, un soldado, mentira, coronel por el uniforme que portaba, se acercaba a ella._

 _El hombre podía medir casi los dos metros, tenía un reluciente cabello naranja y unos ojos azules que la miraron con amabilidad._

 _Una amabilidad que nunca nadie, en ese trabajo, le había dado._

 _Él le preguntó si él su padre, el Dr. Gero, se encontraba. Ella le dió la entrada y él le sonrió._

 _Y ella estaba segura que podía escuchar su corazón latiendo a una gran velocidad._

 _._

 _Extrañamente, el coronel Gero siguió llegando y llegando, a veces yendo a ver a su padre, a veces quedándose con Madeline a hacerle una conversación._

 _A ella le gustaba._

 _A él le gustaba ella._

 _Al Dr. Gero no._

 _La despidió al darse cuenta de las andanzas de su hijo._

 _Y ella creía que era la última vez que lo vería, pero se equivocaba._

 _El Coronel Gero siguió llegando, esta vez a la casa de Madeline. Y su amistad se convirtió pronto en algo más._

 _Un romance._

 _Y luego ella quedó embarazada._

 _Y él seguía llegando, llevando cosas para ella y para la niña que venía en camino._

 _Y su hija nació: Una niña de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes._

 _Y el coronel Gero la amó._

 _Y la iba a ver cada vez que podía._

 _Hasta que, cuando su hija tenía ya dos años, Madeline vio en televisión la noticia de la caída de la patrulla roja, sin sobrevivientes._

 _Y ella rezó a Kami-sama para que al menos él hubiese sobrevivido._

 _Y ella lo esperó por meses._

 _Pero él no llegó más._

 _._

 _Al sur, la Coronel Violet, una de las sobrevivientes del ataque a la patrulla roja, acababa de dar a luz a sus hijos gemelos._

 _Niño y niña._

 _Cabello oscuro y cabello rubio._

 _Ojos azules brillantes como los de ella._

 _Lapis y Lázuli._

 _ **.**_

Steven aún dormía en sus brazos cuando ella se quedó en la puerta, lo que su padre le había contado aún en su cabeza.

¿Cómo iba ella a imaginarse aquella terrible conexión que tenía con Diecisiete?

¿Cómo iba ella a imaginarse que en realidad su abuelo paterno había sido un sociópata que le gustaba experimentar con seres humanos?

¿Cómo iba ella a imaginarse que su abuelo le arruinó la vida al hombre que amaba?

Ella suspiró. La nave había hecho el ruido suficiente para avisar su llegada al androide, así que entró.

Como esperó, la casa está a vacía, así que se dirigió a la habitación de Steven para dejarlo en la cuna. Cuando lo hubo hecho, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Vacía.

Fue al baño.

Vacío.

Se dirigió al patio. Y ahí, sentado en el suelo, mirando a Wild jugar con sus, no tan pequeñas, crías, estaba Diecisiete.

Ella se sentó a su lado, también mirando a la loba.

Ambos en silencio, y Ren sabía que así se iban a quedar hasta que ella hablara.

—Yo no lo sabía —le comentó. Diecisiete hizo un ruidito, dándole a entender que no entendía que había dicho—. Lo de mi abuelo. No sabía que había sido el doctor que había arruinado tu vida y la de tu hermana.

Y de nuevo silencio.

A Ren se le formó un nudo en la garganta. No podía creer que los fantasmas de su pasado fueran a arruinar la relación que tenían.

Aquella relación que había formado con fuerza, con decisión. Aquella relación que había costado formar, sobre todo por lo testarudo que Diecisiete era.

—No eres culpable de nada —le dijo el androide provocando que ella lo mirara. Él seguía viendo a la loba, pero Ren podía notar que no estaba enfadado—. Tú no eres tu abuelo. Ni siquiera eres Dieciséis.

»Tú eres tú. Respondes por ti.

»Gero me quitó mi vida. Pero si no lo hubiese hecho ¿Quién sabe en dónde estaría yo? No estaría aquí, con este trabajo… contigo…

»Tú me has devuelto la vida.

Ren soltó una risita, había logrado sacar algo cursi de la boca del androide. Bueno, si a eso podría llamarsele cursi.

Pero había sido hermoso, y Diecisiete no era de soltar frases hermosas así como así.

Ella se acercó a él y le abrazó. Se sumergieron en ese abrazo, tan íntimo y delicado.

—A papá le agradaste un poco —le comentó ella.

—Dieciséis me adoraba —comentó él, fanfarroneando. Pero Ren soltó una risita.

—Hablaba de éste. Le conté un poco tu incomodidad, pero sin decirle lo del tema de androides, y se disculpó por tratarte de esa forma.

—¿Y como excusaste la presencia de Dieciséis?

—Le dije que era un androide, eso sí fue verdad —ella volvió a pegar su frente al pecho de Diecisiete—. Pensar que lo tuve tan cerca, aunque fuese una máquina. ¿Como era, cariño?

 _Cariño_ , como amaba esa palabra.

—Él era genial.

Fue lo único que respondió.

Y eso fue lo único que ella necesitó saber.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde así, unidos en aquel abrazo del cual Diecisiete se había acostumbrado tanto.

Tanto, que parecía como si sus cuerpos encajaran a la perfección.

* * *

 _ **Nota: DIECISIETE GANÓ EL TORNEOOOOOOOOOOO JAVDJSVDKSVDKDHDJD**_

 _ **Y bueno, me dió la suficiente inspiración para terminar este capítulo :")**_

 _ **No sé si muchos ya veían venir el origen de Ren, pero les dejé DEMASIADAS pistas.**_

 _ **La idea de que Ren fuese hija de Dieciséis no fue mía, fue de mi querido Armero que me la regaló y yo, bueno, yo la modifiqué para que quedara XD**_

 _ **Les cuento que en el siguiente capítulo va a hacer algo más… wow XD ya que (spoiler) se descubrirá a Lapis y Lázuli.**_

 _ **Debo admitir que escribir esto me encantó, y sí me imagino a Diecisiete teniendo sus dudas y sus conflictos mentales ante la información. O sea, que te digan que la mujer que amas es nieta del sujeto que te volvió la vida mierda, debe alterar XD**_

 _ **La escena en cursiva, el retroceso contando la historia de Madeline y Dieciséis, adoré escribirla. Y claro, no faltaba al final poner que ya los gemelos habían nacido. (Sí, Ren es dos años mayor que Diecisiete XD)**_

 _ **PD: Para los que leyeron Lapislázuli, sabrán que a Diecisiete le gustan mayores, ya que su pareja en ese fic era tres años mayor que él XD**_

 _ **Y bueno, gracias por leer y por estar acá los que verdaderamente lo hacen. Los quiero muchísimo, en verdad.**_

 _ **Gracias por todo su apoyo :")**_


	24. 23- Lapislázuli

_**23**_

 _ **Lapislázuli**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

.

Se quedaron hasta tarde sentados en el patio. Y se hubieran quedado más tiempo si Ren no hubiera entrado a preparar la cena para ella y su hijo.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —le preguntó.

—No… —respondió el androide. La vio entrar y volvió a mirar hacia Wild, la loba estaba echada mirándolo atentamente. A veces, sentía como si la animal le juzgara, le regañara constantemente por sus fallas— ¿Qué hice ahora? —le preguntó a la animal como si ella fuese a responderle. Diecisiete a veces temía que ella evolucionara y se convirtiera en esos animales antropomórficos, y le hablara y le regañara como cual madre.

Pero la loba no habló, solamente se quedó mirándolo mientras Orión, una de sus crías, le mordisqueaba la oreja.

Orión era el lobo favorito de Ren, y el animal le había tomado cariño a la zoóloga, pues la seguía a todas partes que iba, como un perro. Pero también como su madre, el animal cazaba.

La animal le siguió mirando, esos ojos amarillos penetrantes, Orión siguió jugando con su oreja.

No entendía nada ¿Qué quería expresarle la animal con su mirada? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué le estaba tirando cabeza a algo tan absurdo como eso? ¿Por qué pensaba que la loba quería hablarle o le acusaba? ¡Se estaba volviendo loco!

Su mente parecía ser un caos.

—¡ARG! —se quejó y decidió entrar a la casa. Se encontró con Ren cocinando, Steven en el suelo en una esquina jugando— Caracol, quiero mandar a esterilizar a Wild —fue lo único que dijo para que su mujer captara su presencia. Ren lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿A qué se debe tan repentina decisión?

—No sé, a que no quiero que tengamos toda una manada de lobos en el patio, creo que el límite es cuatro —Ren volvió su mirada a lo que hacía.

—Esterilizar a una animal salvaje, cuando no está en cautiverio, es peligroso —comentó la zoóloga—. Pero la ventaja de Wild es que no es del todo salvaje —ella terminó de picar las verduras y las echó a la olla, luego volvió a mirarlo—. Esterilizar a un animal no es fácil, yo no sé hacerlo porque no soy veterinaria, pero el cuidado que debes darle luego de la esterilización es algo delicado. Debes limpiarle la herida todos los días, evitar que ella misma o sus crías le arranquen los puntos… y debes hacerlo tú, porque ella no se deja tocar de nadie más —volvió su vista a la comida y revolvió lo que tenía en la olla—. Además, también debes darle la comida, ya que no estará en condiciones de cazar. No puede hacer movimientos bruscos. Y tienes que esterilizar a Winter también, puesto que apenas entre en calor, sus hermanos no dudarán en cogerla.

—¿Y en la veterinaria no pueden tenerla? Al menos hasta que se le cure la herida —Ren se encogió de hombros.

—Vas a tener que preguntarle a Ronald —ella volvió a mirarlo—. Pero es buena idea, cariño. Ella no está en condiciones de crear una manada grande.

Y volvió a su quehacer.

Diecisiete notó algo extraño en ella, algo que había diferente en sus verdes ojos. Algo que el androide no supo interpretar, raro, puesto que él era capaz de leerla a la perfección.

Se quedó observando sus movimientos.

Ren no volvió a mirarlo en el resto de la noche.

 _ **.**_

La tenía pegada a su cuerpo, podía sentir su respiración en ella, su constante corto pelo rizado rozando su brazo. Pero es como si ella no estuviese ahí, sobre todo porque le estaba dando la espalda.

La respiración de la zoóloga le indicaba que estaba despierta.

Diecisiete la observó, aún en la oscuridad podía tener una buena vista de ella. Se estaba dando cuenta que todo lo que había pasado en el día, sí estaba afectando su relación.

¿Y como no? Sí, a pesar de haberle dicho que ella no era como Gero, que ella no tenía nada que ver con él, aún en su interior sabía que ella llevaba la misma sangre del sujeto que arruinó su vida.

Que irónica había sido la vida, logrando que él se enamorara de la nieta de quién se la arruinó.

Le era ahora difícil pensar en Gero sin pensar en Dieciséis, y pensar en el androide sin pensar en Ren.

—Diecisiete —la escuchó suspirar su nombre. Fue tan solo un susurro, que se escuchó por el silencio de la habitación.

—Estoy aquí —le contestó.

—Las cosas aún no se han arreglado ¿Verdad?

—Hmm…

—¿En qué piensas?

—En Gero y su interesante, pero extraña forma de amar.

—¿Eh? No entiendo.

—¿Por qué habría de construir un androide con la forma de su hijo? ¿Para sentir que era un mejor padre? Sobre todo ¿Por qué no quería que Dieciocho y yo lo despertaramos? se veía tan desesperado.

—Tal vez se dio cuenta que salió mal.

—Pero entonces lo habría destruido

—Dijiste que a Dieciséis no le interesaba pelear. ¿Verdad?

—No. No le interesaba, pero cuando me encontré en peligro, por Cell, rompió el silencio y fue en mi ayuda… aunque yo ya estaba apaleado.

—¿Sabes? Ahora que sé la verdad, no puedo cerrar mis ojos sin verlo explotar en mi cabeza. Sin ver su cabeza aplastada por Cell.

—¿Qué? —Ren apretó los labios.

—En el torneo de Cell, que lo vi por televisión, no lo reconocí. Me pareció a alguien que conocía, pero no lo reconocí. Y él… casi al final se le lanzó a Cell… no supimos qué era lo que quería hacer, pero Cell simplemente lo destruyó. Al final, desapareció, pero luego apareció nuevamente en el campo de visión y Cell aplastó su cabeza… entonces el niño explotó de furia.

—No… no lo sabía.

—Lo tuve tan cerca cuando estuvieron en aquel centro comercial… te tuve tan cerca… —Diecisiete le apretó el hombro—. A veces me digo que eso era solo un androide, que no era mi padre real… y luego me frustro, porque no sé nada de él.

—Pero lo que te dijo tu madre… —Ren soltó una risita amarga.

—A veces los padres mienten… hoy le dije a Steven que la papilla sabía rica… no sabía tan rica —ella se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en su pecho, acurrucándose a su lado—. Cariño…

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías llevarme a ese laboratorio? —los ojos del androide, que ya estaban cerrados, disfrutando del calor de la zoóloga a su lado, se abrieron de repente.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué? —escuchó los dientes de Ren castañear.

—Necesito saber de mi padre, y siento que podría haber información en ese laboratorio.

—No queda nada de él…

—Por favor, Diecisiete. Por favor, necesito saber quién fue el hombre al que yo admiro tanto como mi padre.

—¿Y si no te gusta lo que encuentras?

—Creo que puedo lidiar con ello —y volvieron a quedar callados. El corazón del androide comenzó a latir a velocidad. Tan solo el pensamiento de volver a aquel lugar le ponía los pelos de punta— ¿Diecisiete? ¿Tienes miedo de volver?

—¿Que te hace pensar en eso? —ella le acarició la mano que él tenía sobre su hombro. No sé había dado cuenta que le estaba apretando, pero ella no se había quejado— No es miedo.

—¿Crees que podrías encontrar quién eres ahí? —el androide hizo una mueca.

—Creo que tal vez no quiero encontrarme con el pasado.

—Del pasado se aprende. Puedes escupirle en la cara apenas lo veas, y decirle: Tengo ahora una mejor vida —aquello lo hizo soltar una risa, podía sentir como el frío del ambiente, el espacio que se había creado entre ellos dos por la noticia de esa mañana, se reducía.

—¿Cómo le escupes al pasado? —ella soltó una risita.

—Era una metáfora.

—Lo sé… está bien, iremos… pero créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada. Pero eres más terca que una mula, así que hay que cumplirte tus caprichos —Ren volvió a sonreír, le apretó la mano y enterró su cara en el cuello del androide.

—Si te sientes mal, si sientes que no puedes lidiar con ello… me avisas, y no dudaré en abrazarte, en envolverte con mis brazos para que ese estúpido pasado no te abrume.

Diecisiete le apretó. Solamente ella actuaba como la fuerte de la relación, tanto que estaba dispuesta a darle toda esa fortaleza a él si le comenzaba a flaquear.

Diecisiete enterró su rostro en el pelo de ella, aspirando y sumergiéndose en el aroma a flores.

 _ **.**_

Fue fácil pedir el día para ambos. Dejaron a Steven con Kai para que Lucía, la pequeña que la pareja había adoptado, jugara con el bebé.

—Lisa apenas está comenzando su embarazo —le había dicho Ren al zoólogo, aunque este no había puesto peros, le gustaba cuidar al pequeño—. No quiero molestarla, sé lo frustrante que son los primeros meses.

Kai le había sonreído y le había dicho que no había problema. Y luego ellos se despidieron del bebé y salieron de la cabaña, ahí, sacaron la nave y subieron en ella.

Diecisiete condujo hacia el norte, hacía las zonas montañosas a las afueras de la ciudad. El androide sobrevoló el terreno, y Ren tenía su nariz pegada en la ventana.

Nada.

Tan solo terrenos vacíos, pilas de rocas destruidas. Diecisiete sobrevoló la nave sobre un lugar en donde, la superficie, se veía completamente diferente. Además de presentar los signos de una explosión, podía verse el piso de un laboratorio.

—Te dije que no había nada —dijo Diecisiete. Ren veía a través de la ventana de la nave el basto desierto.

—¿Podemos bajar?

—¿Para qué?

—Quiero intentar algo —fue lo único que ella respondió. Diecisiete tan solo volvió a asentir y descendió la nave. Bajaron y un escalofrío lo recorrió, pero a la vez una sensación de felicidad. Ahí era donde le había dado fin a Gero.

Escuchó los zapatos de Ren resonar por el lugar, y la vio saltando en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Vi esto en una película —comentó ella—. Tan solo busco si hay algo que active alguna trampilla en el suelo.

—Caracol, no hay nada —ella desistió de lo que hacía en un suspiro derrotado.

—¿Y si hay otro laboratorio? Algún lugar en donde los tuvo encerrados antes de convertirlos… —Diecisiete se mordió el labio. Algo en sus memorias le decía que tal vez había algo.

—Una mansión —dijo de repente, teniendo retazos de algún lugar en donde se habían quedado un buen tiempo—. Gero tenía una mansión.

—¿Recuerdas donde estaba? —Diecisiete frunció el ceño y le hizo señales de ir hacia la nave. Se subieron y el androide despegó. Dirigió la nave al norte, fuera de la ciudad, se alzaba lo que quedaba de una mansión, totalmente ennegrecida, y a Ren le sorprendía que no se hubiera derrumbado—. Oh maldición —miró a Diecisiete, esperando que él dijera algo, pero había algo extraño en su mirada.

—Yo quemé esta mansión —murmuró, logrando dejar en silencio a la zoóloga. Aparcó de todos modos y ambos bajaron. Diecisiete la tomó de la mano y se adentraron a lo que quedaba de la casa. Ren temía que en cualquier momento todo les fuera a caer encima, pero estaba con Diecisiete, y con él estaba segura.

El androide la dirigió hasta lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, y se detuvo frente a un estante quemado. Con un solo rayo de energía, voló la pared que cubría una abertura.

—El laboratorio está abajo —le dijo y ambos bajaron.

Ren notaba la frialdad en la voz de su novio. Había algo extraño en esa voz…

Diecisiete sentía un gran dejá vù en todo esto. Se le sentía familiar, obviamente, y provocaba que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaran.

Llegaron a otra puerta y Diecisiete tan solo la empujó para dejar ver el laboratorio. El androide encendió la luz que sorprendentemente aún servía y un escalofrío lo recorrió.

De encontraron en un salón blanco, en donde había una camilla y varios artilugios de medicina. Parecía un quirófano si tan solo no hubiera al fondo dos celdas oscuras.

La mirada del androide siguió en aquella camilla. Una sensación lo recorrió, el saberse acostado en una cosa de esas, su espalda desnuda tocando el frío metal. Peleando, luchando para mantenerse con vida.

Ren sintió aquella incomodidad y le apretó la mano. El androide la miró y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Todo estará bien —le dijo. El androide se sobresaltó ¿Tan mal y decaído se veía en ese momento? Desvió la mirada, provocando que su novia soltara una risita.

—Bien. Creo que encontramos el otro laboratorio —le dijo Ren y lo soltó para dirigirse a unos archiveros—. Hay que buscar aquí, si construyó un androide en base a mi padre, entonces debía haber puesto algo en alguno de estos.

Ella se agachó y abrió uno, enseguida notó el nombre que marcaba.

" _PROTOTIPOS ANDROIDE 18"_

No era lo que buscaba, pero su curiosidad le ganó y comenzó a revisar.

Tomó la primera carpeta y la abrió, la fecha indicaba hacía casi ocho años. Tras ella, Diecisiete se quedó observando la fotografía de la mujer que estaba ahí, de la primera víctima de las pruebas de Gero para sus androides: Una mujer de cabello púrpura y ojos azules.

Unos ojos azules que se le hacían tan familiares.

Tenía los datos de la mujer, la fecha en que fue capturada, la fecha de su muerte y varias observaciones más.

Ren leyó:

" _Violet dispone siempre un gran problema. Tal vez, al ser muy mayor, no me funcionan las pruebas para verificar si le haría daño al cuerpo adolescente de Lazuli."_

—Lazuli… —susurró Diecisiete. Ren levantó la mirada.

—¿Crees lo mismo que yo? —le preguntó Ren.

—¿Que es el nombre de Dieciocho?

—Gero sabía que ustedes iban a ser sus androides… y usaba otros humanos como prototipos, pruebas, para no dañarlos a ustedes a la hora. O al menos eso es lo que me suena.

Diecisiete agradecía que Ren no llamará abuelo al científico. Tomó la carpeta que seguía, y apenas la abrió se quedó paralizada.

Ahí, en una fotografía tomada en un parque, se sonreía ella misma.

" _Ren Liverwud"_

—¿Por qué él tenía una mía? —se preguntó.

Había pocos de sus datos, y la única observación que estaba hecha, era diferente a la otra.

" _En contra de lo que había dicho, mi hijo tenía encuentros con mi antigua secretaria: Madeline Liverwud. No sólo desobedeció mis órdenes de no buscarla, sino, que además me entero que tuvieron una hija. Ren tiene la sangre de mi hijo, mi sangre, tal vez sea un prototipo ideal, fuerte para resistir las pruebas que necesito para no dañar el cuerpo de Lazuli."_

—Ren…

" _El androide 19 falló en la captura de mi nieta. Madeline se interpuso y no tuvo otra alternativa que matarla, la joven escapó. Tal vez, debería dejarla para futuras pruebas."_

—Mamá murió protegiéndome… pero yo pensé que había sido un ladrón a lo cual le había salido algo mal —murmuró ella. Diecisiete temía tocarla, temía que ella estuviera molesta con él. Técnicamente eran los culpables de la muerte de su madre.

Ella cerró la carpeta y volvió a guardarla. Diecisiete notó que sus ojos brillaban, pero evitaba que las lágrimas salieran.

Suspiró y se dispuso a buscar en los otros archiveros. Encontró los prototipos de él. Pero nada relevante, hasta que se vio a sí mismo, con una mirada fría y seria, podía tener tal vez quince años.

Y los tenía, revisó sus datos y las observaciones.

" _Lapis demuestra fortaleza en cada cosa que hace, pero es muy testarudo. Tiene un alma guerrera, no pude escogerlo mejor._

 _A pesar que es fuerte, ha perdido constantes veces contra Lazuli, debido a que ella es más inteligente."_

—Solo me gustaría saber cómo llegamos a sus manos —murmuró.

—" _Lázuli es bastante delicada, por eso, es que me he demorado bastante en su transformación. No he podido hacerlo debido a que su cuerpo aún es demasiado pequeño para soportar el cambio."_ —leyó Ren en voz alta.

—Lapis y Lazuli —dijo Diecisiete.

—Como la piedra preciosa —murmuró Re, luego miró a Diecisiete—. ¿Quieres llevártelo? —el androide hizo una mueca ¿Era buena idea incluir su pasado en su vida actual?

Bueno, él estaba seguro que tal vez a su hermana le gustaría saber cómo era, así fuese un poco, como humana. Aunque fuesen tratados como ratas de laboratorio, esas carpetas contenían un poco de información de ambos.

—Guardalos —le dijo. Ren asintió y tomó la carpeta de Diecisiete.

Siguieron buscando, vaciaron los archiveros y no encontraron nada.

Absolutamente nada. Como si el Doctor Gero nunca hubiese hecho una máquina conmemorando a su hijo.

Ren bufó, la molestia de no haber encontrado nada de lo que buscaba, surgiendo de ella.

Se levantó y se colocó al lado de Diecisiete. Suspiró y lo miró. El androide solo observaba la fotografía de él, sin duda de adolescente, con esa humanidad en la mirada traviesa. Ren lo miró, y pensó que hubiera sido hermoso conocerlo así.

Pero, en verdad, no se arrepentía de conocerlo ahora, con lo que había aprendido, con su pasado olvidado y su presente.

—De joven eras muy guapo, cariño —Diecisiete la miró y le sonrió.

—¿Que ahora no lo soy? —Ren soltó una risita y se empinó para besarle la mejilla.

—Ahora estás más que guapo —la zoologa suspiró—. Aquí no hay nada ¿Nos vamos?

—Nos vamos —y salieron. Diecisiete estaba ansioso por irse de aquel lugar, alejarse y no volver a verlo.

—¿Me llevas un momento a la ciudad? —preguntó Ren.

—Vale —respondió enseguida el androide.

Salieron de la ennegrecida mansión, una parte de Diecisiete deseaba destruir todo aquello, no había nadie que quisiera aquel lugar, no hacía nada ahí.

Ren subió a la nave, y se quedó esperándolo. El androide siguió mirando la mansión.

—Despega, te veo arriba —la zoóloga entendió enseguida lo que el androide iba a hacer. Tragó en seco, puso la nave en marcha y despegó.

Desde su altura, pudo ver la explosión.

Cuando el humo se disolvió, ya no quedaba nada.

 _ **.**_

Ren sonrió y guardó en su bolso la bolsita con lo que había comprado. Le había costado mucho, pero valía la pena. Salió de la joyería y volvió a la nave.

Miró a Diecisiete, notando que se veía más aliviado, como si el destruir esa mansión había sido un alivio para él. Como si destruyendo aquel lugar destruía lo que había pasado, los malos recuerdos.

—Bien, vamos —dijo el androide, pero Ren lo detuvo.

—Aun tenemos diez minutos —le dijo ella tomándolo del brazo—. Te compré algo.

—¿Eh?

—Hiciste un esfuerzo enorme por venir —le dijo ella—. Luchaste contra tu pasado y, a pesar que podría afectarte, accediste a cumplir este capricho mío…

—No fue un capricho en sí —le interrumpió el androide—. Es entendible que quieras saber sobre tu padre, y aunque no hayamos conseguido lo que buscábamos…

—Conseguimos más —ella le sonrió, y dirigió su mirada a las carpetas que estaban en la guantera de la nave—. Ya sabes quién fuiste, y aunque ahora eres alguien nuevo, es bueno conocer nuestro pasado.

—No lo conozco del todo —comentó el androide—. Lapis aún es desconocido para mí. Hay pocas cosas de él, y sobre todo, no siento que podría ser yo… es como si leyera la historia de alguien más.

—Mira la foto —le comentó ella. Diecisiete enarcó una ceja, confundido, pero atendió lo que ella ordenaba. Sacó su foto de la carpeta—. Observala, detállala.

El androide suspiró.

—Cabello oscuro y largo, ojos azules… podría tener quince.

—Mira su mirada —el androide rodó los ojos.

—Dejémonos de psicología barata, caracol —ella soltó una risita.

—No es psicología barata, tonto. Es solo que quiero que te conectes con Lapis. Eres el androide Diecisiete, pero también fuiste Lapis, y él es lo que estuviste buscando todo este tiempo ¿No? —ella le tomó de las manos, el androide sintió un peso caer en su mano—. La gema del alma, porque es tu alma. El guerrero, porque ahí decía que lo eras. Lapis es una parte importante de ti, y aunque el androide Diecisiete sea tu ahora, Lapis fue tu ayer y parte importante de ti.

—Pero no sé nada de él.

—Él odiaba a Gero, y tú lo mataste. Lapis lucha en ti, así como Lazuli en tu hermana —la sonrisa de ella era tan brillante que Diecisiete no sabía que responder. Ren apartó su mano, dejando un objeto brillante y azul en la del androide.

Diecisiete observó la joya, un lapislázuli atado una cadena. Sintió algo en su interior como si aquello se le hiciera familiar.

Ren tomó la cadena, la desabrochó y la pasó por el cuello del androide. Él observó sus ojos verdes brillando.

Luego de que ella le abrochara el collar, el androide no la dejó separarse.

La besó profundamente.

 _ **.**_

Esa noche, luego de que Steven se durmiera, y luego de hacer el amor, se abrazaron y durmieron juntos, abrazados.

El lapislázuli que colgaba del cuello de Diecisiete cerca de sus corazones.

 _ **.**_

Al día siguiente, luego de la rutina mañanera, era hora de salir a trabajar, lo común.

Diecisiete salió primero, despidiéndose de ellos. Ren sonrió al ver el lapislázuli brillar en su cuello.

Luego fue ella, tomando a su hijo y llevándolo. Salió, cerró la casa e hizo explotar la cápsula para que el Jeep saliera.

Condujo hasta donde debía comenzar a caminar. Al bajar, se dio cuenta que no estaba sola.

Que una figura lobuna, oscura, le miraba con grandes ojos amarillos.

—Orión, no puedes acompañarme —dijo la zoologa. El lobo, de tan solo un año de edad, chilló lamentándose. Pegó su cabeza a su pierna, como un perro pidiéndole comida a su amo—. Bien, pero te quedas hasta donde te diga —el lobo ladró, y meneó la cola.

Ren tomó a Steven que estaba sentado en su sillita en el Jeep y lo colocó en su cargador, luego lo abrochó a ella para que el bebé quedara en su espalda.

Convirtió el Jeep en cápsula y comenzó a caminar luego de guardarla en su bolsillo. Tras ella, Steven soltaba gritos de alegría al ver a Orión saltar para coger animales pequeños.

Luego cuando llegaron al muro de rocas, la zoóloga ordenó al lobo esperarla y este se echó en el suelo obediente.

Ren esperaba que el minotauro se encontrara en el lugar de siempre, eso era lo que las cámaras habían captado.

Cuando llegó, se paralizó.

El minotauro estaba, pero no dentro de la cueva como esperaba. Estaba afuera de la cueva, echado de lado, respirando agitadamente, con una baja saliendo de su nariz.

Corriendo, sin perder el tiempo, tomó su walkie y busco el canal de Diecisiete.

—¡Diecisiete! —le gritó.

— _¿Qué pasa? —_ contestó el androide en repuesta.

—¡Trae a un veterinario, con urgencia! —ordenó.

— _Caracol ¿Qué pasó? —_ Ren no quería hablar, sentía que su voz le fallaría.

—Algo le pasa al minotauro.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Ay carajooooooo! No puedo, simplemente este capítulo lo fue todo.**_

 _ **Ya, de una les digo que este capítulo tiene muchas referencias a mi fic Lapislázuli, pero no importa si no lo han leído.**_

 _ **Y bueno, no tengo más nada que decir, porque ha sido de mis caps favoritos al escribir. (Digo eso con todos XD).**_

 _ **Pero en verdad, enserio, fue fantástico escribir esto :")**_

 _ **De una les digo, gracias y miles de gracias, por su apoyo, su enorme apoyo. A todos en verdad, gracias por todo.**_


	25. 24- Inesperada noticia

_**24**_

 _ **Inesperada noticia**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La tina era como el santuario de ambos, en donde hablaban de su día a día, en donde se quedaban callados solo mirándose.

Después de un arduo día de trabajo, y que Steven por fin se durmiera, decidieron ir a bañarse. Se sentaron en la tina, uno a cada extremo, solo sus piernas tocándose. Se miraron y el androide notó el cansancio en el rostro de la zoóloga.

—No has dormido bien —le reprendió él sacando su pie y rozando la mejilla de ella con su dedo.

—Me preocupa el minotauro —dijo ella en un suspiro, Diecisiete apretó los labios, el animal se había enfermado de repente y temían que no sobreviviera. Ella había estado custodiando al animal que se había internado en la cueva. El veterinario entraba y salía, con una mirada dura y fría.

Había sido una semana intensa, pero resultó satisfactorio darse cuenta que el animal estaba fuera de peligro, que lo que había sido era como un tipo de gripe.

Notando que se había quedado callada, Diecisiete observó que Ren se había quedado dormida, hubiera sido peligroso si él no hubiera estado ahí con ella, pues se pudo haber ahogado.

Con su pie le acarició la mejilla, observándola atentamente, como si no lo hiciera todos los días.

Diecisiete se encontraba a menudo tratando de encontrar el parecido de su esposa con Dieciséis, su padre. Pero era difícil, Ren no tenía nada de Dieciséis, sólo de su madre. El parecido lo tenía era Steven. A él podía verlo y ver a Dieciséis.

Una parte del androide lo agradecía. Agradecía que el pequeño se pareciera a Dieciséis y no a su verdadero padre… o a Gero.

Diecisiete constantemente se estaba evitando pensar que Ren era nieta de Gero. No quería que el fantasma de ese sujeto le cayera encima a la familia que estaba creando, pero era difícil no sentir como si el sujeto estuviera riéndose en su cuello.

Hacía una semana habían sabido del origen de Ren, y toda esa semana, las dos veces que había dormido, había tenido un retazo del pasado. Un retazo con Gero riéndose, con Gero dándoles una sonrisa amable que era tan fingida, una mansión con ojos azules siguiéndolos a su alrededor.

A él y a su hermana.

Suspiró preguntándose si debía decirle a Dieciocho. Pero se dijo que no era necesario, que eso no le incumbe, debido a que era de la familia del androide, no de ella.

Pero era Dieciséis, el androide suponía que tal vez podría contarle la verdad sobre Dieciséis.

Aunque… en sí no era Dieciséis. El soldado, padre de Ren, fue la base, la inspiración para crear al androide… pero según Ren, según la historia de la madre de ella, el coronel era tal y como el androide: pacífico, amante de la naturaleza.

El movimiento de Ren del otro lado de la bañera lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. La miró, estaba totalmente dormida.

Salió de la bañera y se secó, luego se envolvió una toalla alrededor de la cintura y sacó, en brazos, a su novia para llevarla hasta la cama.

Se notaba el agotamiento de la zoóloga como para haberse quedado dormida en la tina.

—Diecisiete… —ella murmuró aferrándose a su cuello— si el Minotauro llega a morir, la especie se extinguirá —Diecisiete suspiró.

—Lo sé —le dijo. La dejó en la cama, sin importar lo mojada que ella estaba y la arropó con la sábana. Luego decidió cambiarse para ir a vigilar al animal. No estaba de humor para dormir esa noche, no quería soñar con Gero, ni con esa mansión.

Por suerte ya la había destruido por completo.

Antes de salir de la habitación, notó que Ren, en su sueño tanteaba su lado de la cama buscándolo, se acercó a ella y la zarandeó suavemente hasta que ella lo miró, sus ojos verdes llenos de cansancio.

—Ponte el pijama, estás desnuda. Buscaré a Steven para que duermas con él, yo iré a custodiar al Minotauro —ella asintió aún somnolienta.

El androide se dirigió a la habitación del bebé, lo encontró dormido y lo tomó en brazos, con un cuidado que había aprendido, y lo llevó a la cama. Ren ya estaba con ropa, sentada, tomó el pequeño niño y lo acomodó a su lado. El bebé hizo un ruido, como levantándose y solo la calma voz de su madre lo tranquilizó.

Diecisiete se quedó unos minutos más hasta que Ren volvió a quedarse dormida y salió. Hizo explotar la cápsula de su Jeep y antes de subirse escuchó un sonido tras suyo. Wild lo miraba con sus ojos amarillos, esperando órdenes de él.

—Cuida la cabaña —le ordenó, por lo cual la loba se echó en la puerta como si le entendiera.

Diecisiete sabía que, por su fama de Ranger, podrían en cualquier momento atacar a su familia.

Además, no podía llevar a Wild consigo, menos con el Minotauro enfermo.

Echó a andar la máquina directo al sitio en donde el animal se quedaba: la cueva en donde lo habían encontrado.

Llegó al final de la vía y volvió a meter el Jeep, luego camino hacia la guarida.

Pudo haberse ido volando fácilmente, pero esas cosas, como el tomarse su tiempo conduciendo y caminando, era algo que apreciaba mucho.

Llegó a la cueva y entró, se encontró al minotauro dormido, su fuerte respiración podía escucharla desde ahí. El animal, al sentirlo, abrió un ojo y lo miró, luego volvió a cerrar como si no importara aquel intruso.

El minotauro era un animal verdaderamente tranquilo, de ahí a que fuese también un blanco fácil.

El androide se sentó en el suelo frente al animal, tan solo observándolo.

¿Que se sentiría ser el último de tu especie? ¿Que se sentiría saberse siempre solo?

Diecisiete ya no podía responder aquello, pero en un tiempo llegó a creer que estaría siempre solo. Siempre ahí, sin amigos, sin familia, solamente con su confiable escopeta y su Jeep.

Pero al parecer, algunos si están destinados a permanecer en la soledad.

—La soledad es una mierda, amigo —le comentó el androide al animal, y este bufó, como si le entendiera.

El androide soltó una risa, al parecer él tenía una extraña habilidad para que los animales le entendieran.

Se apoyó en la roca a su espalda y permaneció el resto de la noche observando dormir al animal.

 _ **.**_

Steven jugando con su cara fue lo que la levantó, el apretón en la nariz de su hijo la hizo soltar un risa. Se desperezó y palmeó el lado de la cama que le pertenecía a Diecisiete, para notar que no estaba.

Se sentía más descansada, puesto que por fin había podido pegar bien el ojo en una semana. Miró el reloj para darse cuenta que estaba bien de tiempo para ir a trabajar, ese día le tocaba hacer ella de guía para el nuevo Ranger, el cual tomaría el trabajo que Diecisiete tenía antes: El de hacer de guía. Con tal de que el androide no tuviera que apartarse de su zona y el otro Ranger tampoco tuviera que hacerlo.

Tomó a su hijo en brazos y se dirigió al baño a limpiarse los dientes. Era costumbre, desde que dio a luz, llevarlo a casi todos los lados con ella debido a que Diecisiete tampoco tenía muchos días libres que se dijera.

Aunque sí tenía ese día libre… miró al pequeño que la observaba con sus grandes ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de su padre. Sonrió a su pequeño que enseguida, notando que su madre le prestaba atención, dirigió sus manitas a la cara de ella para jugar.

—Vamos a ver si papá ya llegó —le dijo ella con voz aguda al niño. Terminó de enjuagarse la boca, salió del baño y de la habitación.

En el comedor, se encontraba Diecisiete con dos tazas de café y un plato de tostadas. El androide estaba leyendo el documento que les había entregado el veterinario sobre el estado del Minotauro.

—¿Como se encuentra? —preguntó Ren dejando a Steven en su sillita.

—Lo vi bien —contestó Diecisiete. Ren se dirigió a la cocina a buscar la comida de su hijo.

Le preparó rápidamente el tetero, y volvió a salir. El niño enseguida estiró las manos pidiendo la comida, así que su madre se la entregó y él solo comenzó a beberlo.

Ren se sentó y recibió la taza de café que su novio le entregaba. Ah, cómo apreciaba un buen café luego de más de un año de no poder beberlo por su embarazo y el amamantamiento. No es que no pudiera, es que no la dejaban.

Y ahora que Steven estaba dejando el seno, podía tomarse sus buenas tazas diarias.

—¿Que se sentirá estar tan solo? —preguntó de repente el androide. Ren lo miró, él aún observaba el documento… sus pensamientos siempre fueron una incógnita para ella.

—No sé, tú estuviste solo un buen tiempo así que deberías saberlo —una sonrisa, de esas que ella amaba que surgieran en él, las sinceras, apareció en su rostro.

—Pero ya no lo estoy ¿Cierto? —ella sonrió ante la pasividad que había en su rostro. Tenía el cabello detrás de las orejas y los aros brillaban con la luz. Ren siempre le gustaba jugar con ellos.

—Cierto, sobre lo del Minotauro… creo que es un alivio no tener el suficiente raciocinio para darte cuenta que eres el último integrante de tu especie. Es temporada de apareamiento, así que debe ser difícil no tener con quién liberar su instinto.

—¿No crees que el resfriado se deba a que se sienta solo?

—Cariño… un resfriado no se da por soledad. El animal cuando se siente solo tiende a sentirse triste, sí. Pero lo que tenía el Minotauro definitivamente eran síntomas de moquillo. Si el veterinario no lo hubiera vacunado a tiempo… hubiera muerto.

—Pensé que eso le daba solo a los perros domésticos —Ren negó con la cabeza.

—Comúnmente da en perros, lobos, zorros, tigres o hurones, pero si entran en contacto con otros animales les es posible contagiarlos… —miró hacia el patio trasero— Tal vez alguien no te está haciendo caso y se está yendo a donde el minotauro aunque… no lo caza —Diecisiete negó enseguida con la cabeza.

—Hayato… él suele llevar a Doggler cuando van a ver al Minotauro… Pero el perro no presenta los síntomas.

—No todos los animales presentan todos los síntomas, rayos, hay que decirle a Hayato para que lo lleve a Ronald y que lo revise —Diecisiete enseguida asintió y tomó el walkie. Ren de desayunó las tostadas, se dio cuenta que Diecisiete se comió tan solo algunas. Luego, volvió hacia Steven que terminaba su tetero. El bebé era algo lento para comer, pero ella dejaba que él se tomara su tiempo.

—Te estoy diciendo que lo dijo la caracol —dijo el androide por el walkie. Escuchó la respuesta afirmativa de su jefe, el cual le decía que iba a llevar a revisar a su perro y cortaron la comunicación.

—¿No creía que pudo haberle dado?

—No —ella negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Tomó las tazas y el plato y los llevó a la cocina. Cuando volvió, Diecisiete tenía cargado a Steven y le sacaba los gases como la zoóloga le había enseñado a hacer.

Ren amaba la vista de él así, como un padre de familia. Le gustaba saber que Diecisiete quería a Steven a pesar de que no fuese su hijo, y una parte de ella ansiaba con darle un hijo a él.

Pero ella ¿Aún con su cuerpo, ese que le era difícil dar un hijo, podría dárselo?

Luego recordó lo que le había dicho Dieciocho, ni siquiera sabían siquiera si él podría engendrar.

—¿Admirando el paisaje? —le preguntó el androide, lo cual la hizo soltar una risita.

—La faceta de papá te queda muy sexy —le comentó sentándose nuevamente, colocó su barbilla entre sus manos y lo miró—. ¿Te gustaría que tuviéramos un bebé? —las palmaditas en la espalda del bebé se detuvieron y Diecisiete la miró atentamente.

—¿No lo tenemos ya? —ella rodó los ojos y Diecisiete volvió a dejar al bebé en la sillita. El niño comenzó a jugar con la mano de su padre adoptivo.

—Me refiero a… uno tuyo —ella también puso su mano frente a su hijo. El niño, ignorante a lo que los adultos decían, jugaba con las manos de sus padres—. Digo, no es que yo pueda quedarme embarazada cuando sea… todavía tengo esa dificultad para quedarme, tan solo un quince por ciento de posibilidades.

Diecisiete hizo tan solo un ruido.

—No sé qué clase de cambios nos hizo Gero a Dieciocho y a mí —contestó—. Él nos cambió muchos de nuestros órganos, no sé si habrá tocado ahí… no sé si puedo dar hijos.

—Pero… ¿Te gustaría? —Diecisiete sonrió, aún mirando al pequeño Steven.

—Por ahora no, tenemos suficiente con este diablo —aquello la hizo reír.

Diecisiete se estaba adaptando muy bien a tener una familia.

 _ **.**_

—Simplemente no puedes ponerlo todo el día en la televisión —le reprendió Ren. Diecisiete asintió, ella se estaba terminando de colocarse el uniforme para salir. Diecisiete tenía al pequeño Steven viendo caricaturas en la sala—. Debe dormir por lo menos una siesta después de almuerzo.

—Lo sé, no es la primera vez que lo cuido —replicó el androide. La zoóloga le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

—Sí, pero la ultima vez que lo cuidaste terminó al borde de un risco —Diecisiete rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Sabes que no lo dejaría caer.

—Pues no, pero casi me da algo.

—Se estaba portando mal…

—¡No puedes castigarlos de esta forma! —el androide volvió a reír, provocando que Ren frunciera el ceño.

—Ya, tendré cuidado —ella terminó de cambiarse y se dirigió a la sala a despedirse del niño. Luego él la acompañó hasta la puerta—. Claro, que no me parece justo que tengas que trabajar hoy y yo descansar —Ren soltó una risita.

—Tú fuiste el que pediste el día, no yo. Yo tengo que guiar al chico nuevo —ella miró hacia arriba y una sonrisa adornó su rostro—. Mira quién vino a visitarnos —comentó. El androide miró hacia arriba para notar a su hermana flotando a unos metros de altura. Sintió los suaves labios de la zoóloga darle un beso en la mejilla—. Me la saludas —y sacó su Jeep de una cápsula para comenzar a conducir.

—Oye, extraña ¿No bajas? —le gritó el androide. Dieciocho bajó la mirada y descendió. Apenas tocó el suelo le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Vaya, veo que la zoóloga aún no se ha cansado de ti —se burló la androide—. Lindo collar —el androide tomó el lapislázuli entre sus dedos. Ahora tenía a su hermana ahí, podían hablar sobre lo que él había descurbierto.

—Y el enano tampoco de ti —respondió él, le hizo una señal con la cabeza de que entrara y ambos lo hicieron.

Una dulce sonrisa, de esas que no solían aparecer en ella, se situó en su rostro al ver al bebé sentado en el sofá, observando la televisión. El niño enseguida prestó atención a la nueva visitante cuando ésta se sentó a su lado.

—¿Le vas a brindar algo de tomar a tu querida hermana? —le preguntó Dieciocho. Diecisiete rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la cocina. La androide se concentró en el bebé, en el cabello rojo y los ojos azules que se les hacía tan familiares. Puso su mano en su vientre, otra sonrisa adornandola. Se sentía tan bien.

Diecisiete llegó con un vaso de jugo de naranja, se sentó al otro lado del sofá luego de tomar a Steven en brazos y sentarlo en sus piernas.

El hombre le alcanzó un peluche que había en la mesita para que el bebé de entretuviera.

—Jamás imaginé verte de esta forma —comentó la androide con una sonrisa burlona. Diecisiete se encogió de hombros.

—Yo tampoco ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita, mi querida hermana?

—¿Qué no puedo visitar de vez en cuando a mi querido hermano?

—Las dos veces que has venido es para molestarme —Dieciocho rodó los ojos y sonrió. Luego miró sus manos, pensó que se sentía preparada ¿Pero porque sentía tantos nervios para decirle aquello a su hermano? Los ruiditos de Steven la hicieron mirarlo, volvió a sonreír, al parecer cuando estabas en ese estado podías ver bebés y mujeres embarazadas por todos lados.

—Es muy lindo —comentó la androide señalando con la mirada al bebé—. No se parece a Ren ¿Se parece a su padre?

—No, no se parece a ese sujeto… —contestó enseguida el androide. Dieciocho se entretuvo observándolo, su instinto maternal ya comenzaba a surgir, pero también estaba el miedo, el temor de no ser capaz de ser una buena madre.

Diecisiete la observaba, y se preguntaba si era buena idea sacar el tema de Gero. Se preguntaba si era buena idea contarle quién fue ella.

—Estoy embarazada, Diecisiete —le soltó, lo cual dejó los pensamientos de Diecisiete en blanco. Dieciocho evantó la vista para notar que su hermano se había quedado paralizado, contempladola sorprendido. Sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de ella, se conectaron.

—¿Cómo…?

—No creo que tenga que explicarte cómo se hace un bebé.

—Maldición, sé cómo se hace uno… la cosa es ¿Cómo pudiste…? ¿Acaso podemos…? ¿Acaso Gero…?

—Al parecer no —respondió la androide sabiendo la continuación de aquellas preguntas inconclusas. Movió sus manos, las entrelazó sobre su vientre—. Al parecer no tocó nuestros órganos reproductores, estos actúan de forma humana… Podemos procrear.

—Puedes procrear —corrigió el androide, a lo cual Dieciocho le lanzó una sonrisa burlona.

—Te apuesto a que tú también…

—Igual no importa —el androide suavizó la mirada a su hermana— ¿Como te sientes, Dieciocho?

—Al principio estuve muy confundida. Sentí algo de miedo ante la anomalía de mi cuerpo… pero Krilin… Krilin me ayudó a entenderlo —a Diecisiete le gustaba mucho ver aquella faceta de su hermana. De la androide burlona y coqueta que le había dado aquel beso en la mejilla al guerrero, no quedaba mucho, o al menos no lo mostraba cuando estaban solos.

Ahora había una androide que aceptaba su humanidad, que miraba con un brillo en sus ojos azules a su vientre, que albergaba a un pequeño humano. Las manitas de Steven jugaron con su mano,y Diecisiete recordó cuando él estaba en el vientre de Ren, recordó cómo lo sintió, lo fuerte que era… se imaginó a su hermana sintiendo lo mismo.

—Oye, Diecisiete ¿Como te sientes? —el androide miró a su hermana que le sonreía de forma burlona.

—¿Cómo habría de sentirme al saber que embarazaron a mi hermana? —la androide volvió a reír.

—Feliz ¿Supongo? —Diecisiete suspiró.

—Por supuesto —y volvieron a quedar en silencio.

¿Acaso Diecisiete podría arruinar la noticia de su hermana, su total felicidad, con lo que planeaba decir?

—Dieciocho —llamó, a lo cual la androide lo miró— si tuvieras la mínima posibilidad de saber un poco de ti, de antes de hacernos androides ¿Te gustaría saberlo? —Dieciocho se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada.

—A una parte de mí le gustaría, digo, es quién yo fui. Y aunque ahora sea diferente, me gustaría saber qué clase de persona fui antes —Diecisiete soltó la respiración y le entregó a Steven a su hermana.

—Sostenlo —le pidió y luego se dirigió a la habitación ante la extrañeza en los ojos de la rubia. Diecisiete tomó las carpetas que habían guardado y salió.

Volvió a sentarse en el sofá y le entregó la carpeta a su hermana.

Dieciocho devolvió al bebé y recibió lo que su hermano le entregaba. La abrió y lo primero que captó la dejó paralizada.

Una foto suya, de tan solo quince años.

 _«Lázuli»_

Miró a Diecisiete, con tantas preguntas en su mirada.

El androide se preparó para la larga historia

 _ **.**_

El aprendiz de ranger, que no podía ser menor que Diecisiete, era rápido para aprender. Se aprendió los canales y los códigos para los llamados de emergencia.

Se aprendió en qué lugares andar y en que otros no.

—¿Por qué el señor Diecisiete no fue quien me hizo esta guía? —preguntó el joven.

—Porque quiso descansar hoy —contestó Ren—. Y como tienes que ser entrenado es hoy, además, tu experiencia será con zoologos o fotógrafos o lo que sea que venga a hacer una expedición. ¿Quién mejor para entrenarte que una? —el chico le sonrió asintiendo.

— _¿Ren?_ —la zoóloga escuchó el llamado de Lisa desde su walkie. La zoóloga lo tomó.

—Habla.

— _¿Has visto la televisión?_

—No, estoy haciendo de guía.

— _Debes venir pronto a la central. ¡Pero ya!_ —la zoóloga se quedó mirando el walkie, y captando la orden de su compañera, le hizo una señal al muchacho de volver. Por suerte estaban a tan sólo diez minutos de la central en el Jeep.

Ren lo dirigió hasta el camino principal y sacó su Jeep de la cápsula. Subieron y se dirigieron hasta la central.

—¿En donde se encuentra el minotauro? —preguntó el chico— ¿Quién lo está cuidando?

—El veterinario —contestó Ren—. Diecisiete continuará con tu entrenamiento mañana, si me están llamando a la central es algo urgente. O Lisa está exagerando, que a decir verdad, en su estado todo lo exagera —aquello hizo reír al chico.

Llegaron a la central para ver a varias personas en la cafetería. Supuso que ahí debía entrar así que se abrió paso. Dentro, Lisa la recibió en un abrazo de felicidad, como si Ren hubiera hecho algo bueno que mereciera felicitarse.

Cosa que ella no entendía, puesto que lo único que había hecho esa semana había sido cambiar pañales y desvelarse con el minotauro.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó. La rubia zoóloga le dió la vuelta para que observara el televisor. Ahí, estaban pasando nuevamente el vídeo de ella y Kai cuando encontraron al minotauro— ¿Por qué siguen colocando ese video? Es tan vergonzoso.

—Mira más —le ordenó Marie al llegar a su lado. Ren volvió a mirar a la pantalla y se quedó paralizada entendiendo la felicidad de la gente.

 _«Se ha encontrado minotauro hembra, la especie tiene posibilidades de no extinguirse.»_

— _En esta ocasión_ —comenzó a hablar la comentarista del noticiero— _, zoólogos del sur han encontrado un espécimen femenino de minotauro, por lo cual, solicitan a los zoólogos del Royal Nature Park que les dejen que ambas criatura puedan aparearse._

—Hayato está hablando con ellos ya —le dijo Lisa entusiasmada.

—La especie se salvará —le comentó Marie. Pero Ren no pudo contestarles, porque tal y como en el vídeo, la emoción la abordó completamente que solamente pudo echarse a llorar.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Aunque en el anime nada más hay un minotauro, en el manga Diecisiete cuida a toda una manada que está en peligro de extinción. Decidí apegarme un poco más al manga y poner una hembra para que puedan procrear.**_

 _ **Me iré apegando a ciertas cositas en el manga XD**_

 _ **Marron ya viene en caminoooooooooo y tío Diecisiete está muy orgulloso (?**_

 _ **¿Cómo creen que Dieciocho tome lo de Lazuli? ¿Lo de Gero y Dieciséis?**_

 _ **¿Qué dirá Diecisiete sobre la noticia del minotauro hembra?**_

 _ **Descubranlo en el próximo capítulo XD**_

 _ **Gracias por leer ¡Miles de gracias!**_

 _ **Por dejar review y amors :")**_

 _ **Los quiero, Miles de besos.**_


End file.
